Baby & Me
by Sabastu
Summary: Gajeel Redfox, un chico criado entre lujos y reglas permisivas al qué le cae encima una gran responsabilidad repentina. ¿Qué hará y qué tiene que ver la extraña Levy McGarden en todo esto? ¿Quienes se involucrarán en ésta historia? ¿La pelirroja profesora de historia? ¿Tal vez el azulado capitán de la comisaria? [AU] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza y Gale! ¿Me apoyan? QwQ)9
1. Sobre Peticiones Y Encuentros

**¡Hola!** Sabastu está en **estado masoquista** y les presenta otro fic. Dx **Será un fic corto** y ésta vez es **otra adaptación,** pero en ésta ocasión es de una **película koreana**. En fin, si no se han **cansado de mis fics** … o sí es la primera vez que **leen uno** … xD ¡Espero lo disfruten! **QwQ7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Parte de la historia es una adaptación de la película koreana de nombre homólogo "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Baby** **&** **Me.**

* * *

 **] FIRST [**

 **Sobre Peticiones Y Encuentros...**

* * *

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Tres amigos se hacían compañía entre sí una tarde de un día cualquiera.

Sí, Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel hacían compañía a Gajeel Redfox en la avenida más concurrida de todo Fiore.

 _¿Y qué hacían allí tres de los jóvenes más cotizados de la secundaria Fairy Tail?_

Pues, viendo mujeres.

 _O mejor dicho, analizándolas…_

― **¿Qué te parece esa?** ―Le señaló al Redfox el Fullbuster―. **Parece tener pechos bastante grandes.**

― **No, esa no, muy joven…** ―Respondió el Redfox.

― **¡Huy! ¿Y aquella rubia?** ―señaló el Dragneel― **Parece extranjera, pero esos pechos están, muy… muy bien…**

― **Tampoco sirve... ¡Además es tu novia, idiota!** ―Lo golpeó en la cabeza el Redfox.

― **¿¡Eh!?** ―Sorprendido el pelirosa que respondía al apellido de Dragneel, entrecerró la mirada para enfocar―. **¡Maldita sea! ¡Es Lucy! ¡Olvídense de lo que dije! ¡Ella es solo mía!** ―y corriendo como un tarado enamorado se fue a alcanzar a su novia.

― **Traidor…** ―murmuró el azabache de cabello corto, el apellidado Fullbuster―. **Elige una rápido, Gajeel. ¡Mientras tengan tetas nos sirve! Con que te hagan el** _ **favorcito**_ **rápido es suficiente…** ―Habló malhumorado el azabache, llevaban más de tres horas buscando a la mujer perfecta para el _favorcito._

― **¡No puede ser cualquiera, idiota! ¡Tiene que tener los pechos que necesito! No todos los pech…** ―se interrumpió el mismo al ver a un objetivo perfecto para su necesidad― **¡A eso es lo que me refiero!** ―Señaló a una mujer y ensanchó su sonrisa de tiburón― **¡Esa es la mujer perfecta que buscaba!** ―Sin esperar la respuesta del Fullbuster se encaminó hacia su objetivo y con un tono algo amable ― _pero seductor_ ― llamó a la mujer―. **¡Hey! Linda, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

La mujer se volteó con mala cara y estaba a punto de soltarle una grosería cuando se fijó en quien la había llamado, era un chico alto, algo bronceado, musculoso pero solo lo suficiente, sonrisa pícara y peligrosa de dientes perfectos, tenía el cabello largo y algunas perforaciones que lo hacían ver como a un rebelde de película juvenil, era un chico bastante apuesto y además tenía unos ojos rubí atrapantes y exóticos, la mujer inmediatamente cambió su expresión y dio pasó a una sonrisa coqueta―. **Dime guapo, soy toda oídos** ―con tono sugerente pero irritantemente aniñado la mujer que podría tener unos casi cuarenta años, medía apenas el metro y medio y probablemente pesase tres veces lo que él pesaba, le habló.

― **Verás…** ―el Redfox observó la cara de la mujer, patas de gallo, arrugas, uno que otro pelo en el bigote rasurado, pechos grandes y caídos… _«Sí, ella es todo lo que estado buscando, justo lo que necesito»_ Colocó en su rostro la mejor sonrisa de seducción que tenía y lanzó su propuesta con un casi irresistible tono ronco que sonrojó a la mujer mayor― **Necesito… yo… tú…** ―ensanchó su sonrisa seductora y vio a la mujer morderse un labio _«La tengo donde la quiero»_ pensó victorioso el azabache― **¡Me darías un poco de tu** _ **leche**_ **!**

La mujer abrió a más no poder sus ojos…

Y le soltó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara al azabache…

… _Estando tirado en el suelo Gajeel Redfox observó como en esa noche las primeras estrellas salían…_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

Antes de que sucediese todo esto de acosar señoras y pedirles de su _leche_ , hay cosas que tal vez debí aclararles.

Bueno, para eso tendré que devolverme unos días atrás…

Justo la mañana del día en el que se inició ésta serie de eventos extraños en la vida de Gajeel Redfox, pues bien, empecemos el relato con algunas cosas sobre nuestro protagonista sorpresa.

Gajeel Redfox era hijo único de la familia Redfox, una familia que era conformada por él, su madre y su padre, una familia con bastante dinero y excelente posición social, por lo que Gajeel siempre se había criado con lo mejor, nunca le había faltado nada, nunca se le negó nada y siempre se le complació con cada capricho; y como suele pasar con este tipo de personas, Gajeel Redfox creció sin valorar nada y agradeciendo muy poco.

 _Una persona normal lo definiría como un bastardo sin corazón._

Pero seamos sinceros, el chico tenía dieciocho años y a pesar de tenerlo todo ― _materialmente hablando_ ― raramente tenía la atención de su padre o de su madre si no se metía en algún lio, ya que ellos se enfocaban mucho en sus negocios creyendo que mientras Gajeel recibiese todo lo que el dinero puede comprar él estaría bien, por lo que Gajeel utilizaba esa mala actitud para conseguir afecto emocional.

Bandas, algunas drogas ― _licitas e ilícitas_ ―, pleitos callejeros, sexo…

Gajeel había vivido al máximo su juventud de desenfreno hasta los dieciséis años, cosa que le había costado repetir todo un curso por lo que aún con dieciocho años asistía al colegio, pero cuando sus padres lo metieron en rehabilitación, donde encontró a los que ahora consideraba sus mejores amigos, decidió bajarle la intensidad a su vida. Eso _―aunado a una nueva profesora metiche de su colegio_ ― lo habían alejado de sus mayores vicios, ya no era parte de ninguna banda ― _aunque de vez en cuando se metía en alguna pelea callejera_ ―, ya no consumía drogas, ― _al menos no las ilegales_ ― y ya no vivía una vida de sexo desenfrenado ― _pero igual el polvo de turno no se lo quitaba nadie―,_ tanto así había mejorado el joven.

 _¡Vamos, que los cambios son de a poco!_

En fin, ese día en que se levantó tarde sus padres lo retuvieron un poco más, para darle una advertencia nueva:

" _Sí volvían a llamar con una queja más sobre él del colegio, lo desheredarían y él tendría que apañárselas solo."_

Gajeel sonrió. No era el primer ultimátum que le daban y estaba seguro que no sería el último, sonrió y asintió para que lo dejaran en paz, tomó su mochila, las llaves de su moto, se puso el casco y se dirigió a su colegio, mientras pensaba en lo exagerado que hacían sonar los padres todo _«Mantenerme por mi mismo… ¡Ja! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?»_ Se burló mentalmente de los miedos de sus padres ― _y de la mayoría de los padres del planeta_ ― y aceleró su motocicleta. Al llegar al frente de su colegio frenó con un chillido haciendo gala de una gran habilidad al parquear. Aún con su casco puesto observó que el portón estaba cerrado ― _indicador de que de nuevo llegaba tarde_ ― pero también notó algo más, así que allí estaba mirando, justo donde había un enorme cártel que rezaba:

" _Escuela Secundaria Fairy Tail: Ahora También Contamos Con La Mejor Educación Sexual Para Sus Hijos"_

Chistó entre sus dientes una burla y no se fijó que una menuda chica con pijama de cuerpo entero de panda y un dulce en la boca se le quedaba mirando. Cuando se quitó el casco, meneando un poco la cabeza para liberar su largo cabello, tampoco se percató que la chica se acercaba a él y lo miraba como hechizada, por lo que cuando ella con un dedo le hincó una mejilla la miró anonadado.

― **¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa enana?** ―Afiló la mirada para asustarla pero ella ni se inmutó, al contrario, empezó a contar los piercings en su cara―. **¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!**

Ella ladeó la cabeza, se le quedó viendo y asintió divertida. **―Soy Levy…** ―Y continuó con su cuenta.

El Redfox chasqueó los dientes, la ignoró y se bajó de la moto, llamó al tipo que atendía el local de comidas frente al colegio y le dio una buena propina y las llaves de su moto. **―Aparquéela donde siempre.** El chico asintió y él dirigió una sonrisa de tiburón a la chica para después poner un pie en el portón del colegio, dar un brinco y con el apoyo de su mano saltar al otro lado― **¡Gee Hee!** ―ya tenía práctica colándose al colegio, para él eso no era nada, pero el golpe que recibió de una espada de madera en la cabeza era otra historia muy diferente…

― **Gajeel Redfox… ¡A detención!**

 _«¡La puta madre»_ Respondió mentalmente mientras la chica de la pijama de panda se iba corriendo con una gran sonrisa hacia su casa.

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Levy McGarden llegó totalmente entusiasmada a su humilde casa.

En donde recién estaban terminando de desayunar su madre, una señora mayor y bondadosa, quien llamaba a _Once_ , el más pequeño de la familia, un niño de unos dos años de cabello azulino y rosadas mejillas, y es que; aunque todos en la familia de Levy tenían un nombre normal, sus padres los solían llamaban por el número de su orden de nacimiento, era más sencillo que lidiar con once nombres que siempre confundían.

 _Ya sé lo que estáis pensando… pero os equivocáis…_

En la casa de Levy si tenían televisor, pasa que sus padres se amaban mucho.

 _Bueno, tal vez demasiado…_

Pues bien, como iba contando, número _Cuatro_ , es decir, Levy, llegó mientras su mamá daba de comer la avena a número _Ocho_ y _Nueve_ ― _que eran gemelas―_ y pasó corriendo gritando emocionada su nueva decisión…

― **¡Papá, mamá! ¡Voy a volver al colegio!** ―Y se encerró en su habitación compartida con _Dos, Tres_ y _Cinco._

El señor McGarden escupió el café, la señora McGarden botó el plato de avena que tenía en la mano y se volvieron a ver incrédulos…

Nunca pensaron que su querida número _Cuatro_ volvería a decir algo como eso…

Y…

… _Ocho y Nueve lloraron por su avena derramada…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Mientras tanto, nuestro joven azabache recibía su castigo junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

Eran tan cercanos que justamente los tres habían llegado tarde y eran adoctrinados por su estricta profesora de Historia y tutora del equipo de Kendo.

La profesora los había puesto a hacer lagartijas y cada vez que elevaban el pecho del suelo con el trabajo de los brazos, ella los golpeaba con la espada de madera en el trasero.

1... 2… 3… 4… 5.. 6… 7…

 _Gajeel había dejado de contar después de setenta y dos._

Castigo violento y extraño para una escuela.

Sin embargo estos eran alumnos especiales que requerían métodos especiales y no había mujer más indicada para ello que esa profesora en especial.

Así que hablemos un poco de esta especial profesora.

 _¿Qué acaso todo es especial en esta historia?_

 _Bien, pues ella es alguien importante para lo que pasó y pasará en la vida del Redfox._

Erza Scarlet. Pelirroja. Ojos café. Veintisiete años. Soltera. Aficionada a las espadas y aunque nadie lo imaginase, también a los libros eróticos.

Pues bien, hacía dos meses ella había llegado trasferida a la escuela secundaria Fairy Tail, feliz después de terminar su primera semana, había ido después a celebrar con los demás profesores que habían cumplido su meta de dar lecciones en la misma escuela en la que estudiaron de jovenes.

La profesora de Música, Mirajane Strauss, el profesor de Química, Laxus Dreyar y el profesor de Biología, Gildarts Clive.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió al bar de la hija del último y allí siguieron celebrando entre botella y botella hasta terminar la noche, justo cuando el mayor de ellos se puso a coquetear con una mujer y los otros dos iniciaron una sesión de besos demasiado apasionados, la profesora se retiró sola del bar.

 _No interrumpiría el curso del amor de nadie._

Además, sabía que se ponía agresiva cuando tomaba de más, no era bueno continuar en un lugar cerrado.

Con su vestido de mangas largas verde y sus botas altas de tacón café, caminó entre los callejones de su tranquila, amada y sorpresiva Fiore.

 _De pronto escuchó sonidos de mujeres gritando._

Como la persona criada con valores de justicia, valentía y de protección al indefenso que había sido, ella se encaminó a los sonidos, cuando llegó observó como dos chicas bastante jóvenes estaban siendo acorraladas por unos asquerosos tipos que probablemente estaban más borrachos que ella, iba a correr a ayudarles cuando observó a tres más acercarse al lugar, pero aunque temió por un momento que fuesen amigos de los otros, se vio aliviada cuando los vio dar una paliza a los tres borrachos, permitiéndoles escapar a las mujeres, pero así como ellos llegaron de la nada, ocho tipos más también lo hicieron y comenzó una verdadera pelea.

 _Patadas, puños, codazos, cabezazos, mordidas…_

Todo parecía válido en ese zafarrancho que la mujer observaba.

 _Era hora de intervenir._

Acomodándose el largo cabello rojo a la espalda, quitándose el bolso y escondiéndolo detrás de uno de los basureros, se acercó a la trifulca y con voz de mando habló.

― **¡BASTA! ¡Al que siga peleando lo voy a dejar inválido!**

Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a quien los interrumpía.

― **Miré bombón…** ―le habló un chico rubio― **si quiere puede esperar que termine con estos idiotas y después vamos para que** _ **me chupe**_ **… las heridas** ―terminó con una sonrisa sugerente, sonrisa que se esfumó cuando la pelirroja se acercó y de un rodillazo lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

― **¿Alguien más?** ―se cruzó de brazos frente al pecho y vio como todos se tensaban.

― **¡Maldita perra! ¡No sabes con quién te estás…!** ―un derechazo en la cara lo acalló y a la vez provocó que los otros seis que habían llegado de último se tiraran sobre ella, ella golpeó a los dos que se le vinieron de frente y retrocedió para poner su espalda a cubierto contra la pared cuando un golpe furioso le rozó la cara.

― **¡Hey! ¡Es nuestra pelea!** ―reclamaron los tres chicos ―sí, justo los _que hace unos párrafos atrás estaban siendo castigados_ ― y se unieron a la pelea acabando rápidamente con los que quedaban, tan rápidamente que el pelirosa del grupo seguía tan encendido por la adrenalina que le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara a la mujer.

Por suerte está había entrenado toda su infancia en el dojo de su padre y tenía reflejos excelentes, así que, sujetó el puño del chico, lo dobló junto con el brazo del mismo y de rodillas lo hincó y sometió en el piso.

― **¡Suficiente!** ―volvió a hablar con voz autoritaria, congelando a los otros dos chicos― **¿Quiénes sois y a que colegio vais?**

― **S-Somos de Fai-fairy Tail…** ―habló adolorido el pelirosa, haciendo que la mujer lo soltara.

― **¿Fairy Tail? ¿No los vi en la ceremonia de inicio de curso de primavera? ¡Ni siquiera los he visto en toda la semana! ¿Acaso me estáis mintiendo?** ―golpeó con contundencia la pared junto a ella y esta se estremeció.

 _Erza Scarlet detestaba con el alma que le mintieran._

 **― ¡No permitiré que dejen en mal el nombre de mi colegio!**

― **¡Claro que lo somos! Solo qué…** ―el azabache de cabello corto miró al suelo―, **nosotros…**

― **¡Habla de una buena vez!** ―lo apuró la mujer.

― **¡No nos ha dado la puta gana de asistir!**

 _Más golpes se escucharon en los oscuros callejones de Fiore._

― **¡Estúpidos mocosos! ¡Desperdiciando así su juventud y dejando en mal a mi amado colegio!** ―los tres escuchaban el sermón arrodillados y con la cabeza gacha después de haber recibido una paliza por parte de la mujer― **¿Saben a lo que se arriesgan? Si la policía llega y los…**

 _Uiu uiu uiu~_

La sirena y las luces que se encendieron en la entrada del callejón hicieron que la profesora soltara una maldición entre dientes.

Cuando los policías llegaron y vieron los heridos e inconscientes no dudaron en llevárselos arrestados.

A todos.

 _Así que, ahora tendremos que seguirlos a la comisaria en donde justamente ya están declarando…_

― **Ya le dije, yo iba pasando, escuché a unos chicas gritar me acerqué y vi que las tenían acorraladas, en eso llegaron estos tres** _ **buenos y ejemplares**_ **jóvenes y las ayudaron** ―declaraba la profesora en el despacho del capitán de la comisaria sentada junto a los tres chicos que recién había conocido, pero que se esforzaba en defender, tanto por ser de su amado Fairy Tail como por creer que ellos merecían ser defendidos.

― **Así que** _ **buenos y ejemplares**_ **chicos… ¿Y usted es su profesora, me dice?** ―el capitán, un hombre a finales de los veinte, alto y con el cabello azul la miraba serio.

― **Sí, lo soy…**

― **Bien ¿Y cómo dice que se llaman sus alumnos?** ―le preguntó con una sonrisa extraña y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

― **Yo… no lo sé…** ―se mordió el labio molesta por no saberlo.

― **Pues eso es sospechoso…** ―miró a los chicos y los señaló― **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox, estos** _ **buenos y ejemplares**_ **chicos de los que usted no conocía el nombre ya han estado muchas veces por aquí.** ―Por segunda vez en la madrugada el trio bajó la cabeza.

― **Bueno, yo…** ―Erza se mordió la mejilla― **soy nueva, apenas esta semana me presente como profesora, recuerdo el haberlos visto en clases** ―mintió en contra de toda su integridad― **pero no esperará que recuerde el nombre de cada alumno en mi primera semana.**

― **¿Y aún así califica a estos desconocidos que encontró en un callejón dándose a golpes como** _ **"buenos y ejemplares"?**_

― **Salvaron a dos chicas de unos borrachos y me ayudaron a mi cuando me metí en la querella, así que lo sé, sí, lo son.** ―contestó sin dudas haciendo que el trio le mirara sorprendido, por su parte el capitán de la comisaria solo sonrió y suspiró.

― **Aún así, no tenemos a nadie que compruebe lo que dice, ni siquiera sabemos si usted es quien dice ser. No ha presentado ni siquiera su identificación.** ―levantó su ceja burlona.

― **Usted…** ―apretó los puños― **ya le dije que escondí mi bolso antes de entrar a detenerlos.**

― **¿Y por qué escondió su bolso?**

― **Si puede sumar uno más uno sabrá que es mejor estar enfocado en una pelea y no tener que preocuparse por perder las pertenencias…** ―le respondió ácida y el trio rebelde contuvo la carcajada ante la mirada fulminante que les dirigió el peliazul, quien estaba a punto de responderle a la mujer pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada con las bebidas que habían pedido para los acusados.

― **Gracias Meredy, ya puedes retirarte.** ―la despachó rápido el capitán luego de que la mujer les entregase a cada uno la bebida correspondiente. La mujer asintió y sonriendo ― _extrañamente emocionada_ ― se despidió.

― **Bien, en lo que estábamos… La llamada que nos alertó era de dos mujeres, lamentablemente fue anónima y no podemos constatar esa cuartada que nos dan.**

― **Una de las mujeres se llamaba Juvia…** ―habló el apellidado Fullbuster con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

― **¿Y cómo sabe eso?** ―interrogó el capitán.

― **Es compañera del colegio** ―respondió por el Fullbuster el de ojos rubí―, **esos tipos eran de la banda** _ **Etherias**_ **, siempre buscan problemas con los de Fairy Tail, de la otra mujer no me acuerdo el nombre…**

― **¿Está seguro?**

― **Sí, lo estoy.**

― **Bien, al menos eso puede ayudarlos, pero ¿Qué hacían a esa hora de la madrugada en la calle tantos jovenes?**

Silencio.

― **¡Oh, vamos!** ―bufó fastidiada la profesora― **Son jóvenes, es obvio que van a causar algunos problemas, o van a tomar con o sin permiso… ¡No puede dejarlos arrestados solo por eso, ni sin tomar en cuenta que salvaron a dos jovencitas de… de… quien sabe que cosas asquerosas!**

― **Es la ley, usted parece una persona apegada a las normas y a la moral, debería entenderlo.** ―La miró el hombre.

― **Sí, pero la justicia no solo es acatar las leyes ciegamente. Ellos ayudaron a dos mujeres, probablemente les salvaron la vida, no merecen ser enviados a la prisión juvenil como sugirió su otro compañero.**

― **¿Quién sugirió eso?** ―la miró confuso.

― **El otro tipo, Lahar algo… antes de que usted llegase y tomase el caso…**

Negó con la cabeza, _«Lahar siempre es demasiado extremista»_ **―Eso no pasará, yo soy el encargado de las cosas aquí. Sin embargo necesito comprobar sus historias.**

― **Si es necesario yo me haré responsable de todos los cargos** ―habló Erza mientras recibía de nuevo tres miradas sorprendidas sobre ella.

― **No somos ningunos niños** ―espetó el ojirubí―, **no tiene por qué protegernos.**

― **Así es, no permitiremos…**

― **¡Se callan trio de idiotas!** ―cortó al pelirosa la mujer― **¡Si no fuesen unos niños no se meterían en problemas! Así que ahora no me vengan con sus berrinches. Además, yo fui quien dejó inconscientes a la mayoría ¡No olviden eso o los dejaré igual!** ―terminó con una amenazante mirada haciendo acallar avergonzados a las tres y provocando que el capitán aguantara una sonrisa divertida.

― **¿Está segura? Esos chicos viven saliendo y entrando de problemas.**

― **Todos merecen otra oportunidad…** ―miró sincera al capitán y éste no le quitó la vista de encima.

― **¿Usted está dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad a cualquier persona?** ―le dirigió una mirada tan intensa que la profesora desvió la vista incómoda hacía su café y luego hacia los tres chicos que de pronto parecían más jóvenes de lo que eran, pero con la mirada carente de ese brillo propio de la juventud.

 _ _«_ Ellos necesitan a alguien que los ayude a cambiar, que los enderece, y que confie en que ellos pueden hacerlo_ _»_

 _Sabía que iba a ser algo muy difícil de lograr._

Suspiró hondo y miró de nuevo al capitán.

― **Sí, estoy dispuesta** ―contestó segura.

La mirada del hombre volvió a ser tan intensa como antes y al ver que ella no desvió la mirada sonrió. **―Espero no olvidé lo que acaba de decir…** ―habló en tono misterioso mientras se levantaba del asiento y se encaminaba, de espaldas a ellos, a uno de los cajones del archivero, la pelirroja bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada y se acomodó el cabello que le tapaba parte de la cara detrás de la oreja.

― **Bien, lo primero será conseguir su bolso para que podamos identificarla como es debido…** ―y comenzó a buscar entre los archivos.

― **Profesora…** ―la llamó incómodo el azabache de cabello corto mientras le extendía su bebida, que a diferencia de los demás era un vaso plástico de café helado con mucho hielo.

― **No es necesario, tengo el mío** ―le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

― **No, es que…** ―le señaló al costado de la mandíbula donde ella acababa de retirarse el cabello―, **tiene un golpe muy fuerte ahí, sí no le pone algo frío empeorará.** ―La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó una mano al golpe sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

― **No me había dado…** ―se calló cuando sintió la gentil y cálida mano del capitán en su barbilla volteándole el rostro hacía él. _«¿En qué momento llegó hasta aquí?»_ se preguntó incrédula.

― **¿Qué demonios?** ―maldijo el hombre con un tono que sorprendió a todos.

― **No es nada** ―restó importancia algo incómoda y sonrojada la mujer― **me confié y uno de los tipos me golpeó.**

― **¡Tiene sangre!** ―continuó el capitán con un tono más que preocupado.

― **El tipo tenía un anillo** ―corrió la silla para atrás para soltarse y alejarse de él mientras los tres los veían con cara de cero entendimiento―, **seguro** **me rasguñó con eso** ―tomó el café helado que aún le mantenía extendido el Fullbuster y se lo colocó en el golpe―. **Sigamos con lo que importa…** ―terminó la discusión y le dio una mirada autoritaria al hombre.

― **Como quiera…** ―la miró serio, se alejó unos pasos, dejó unos papeles en el escritorio y continuó― **por el momento tendrán que permanecer detenidos, cuando confirmemos la identidad de su profesora podré ayudarlos a quedar sin cargos** ―tomó su chaqueta y se la puso, a ninguno de los otros tres hombres se le pasó por alto el brillo de furia que pasó por la mirada del capitán cuando la mujer se quitó el frío envase de la cara y distraídamente se llevó la mano al golpe dando una muestra de dolor y ni mucho menos se les pasó por alto; esta vez a los cuatro presentes, el tono autoritario con el que habló seguidamente―, **nos vamos al hospital, profesora. ¡Y nada de debates! De una vez pasaremos por el dichoso callejón para recuperar su bolso** ―la miró seriamente cuando ella estuvo por rebatir― **si quiere que ayude a estos tres mocosos idiotas** ― _los tres mocosos idiotas prefirieron no reclamar al verlo tan enojado_ ―, **esa es mi condición. Así que, vamos…** ―abrió la puerta y la esperó en el umbral.

La mujer bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Le devolvió la bebida al chico con una sonrisa y se encaminó a la puerta mientras el capitán daba órdenes a uno de sus subalternos. **―Agente Eric, lleva a estos idiotas a la celda de espera, contacta a sus familias** ―volvió a mirar a los jóvenes y preguntó― **¿Alguno se sabe el número de la señorita Juvia?** ―vio al Redfox asentir a su pregunta.

― **Lo escucho, capitán** ―el llamado agente Eric se adentraba en la oficina saludando con una coqueta sonrisa a la desconocida pelirroja, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al capitán.

― **Agente Eric…** ―el recién llegado escuchó salir fríamente su cargo y nombre de la boca de su capitán y sintió un escalofrío― **localice también a la señorita Juvia con el número que le dará el chico** ―seguidamente se acercó al perchero que estaba a la par de la profesora, tomó su abrigo largo y se lo puso a la mujer en los hombros―, **llamaré después de que deje a la profesora en el hospital para saber más del caso ¿Entendido?**

Y aunque solo era con el agente, la voz de mando y enojada del capitán hizo que todos los presentes asintieran obedientes.

Seguidamente el capitán salió con Erza y la puerta se cerró.

― **Nunca lo había visto tan molesto ¿Qué diablos le hicieron?** ―miró a los tres chicos y ellos alzaron los hombros sin entender tampoco.

Mucho menos entendían porque se la llevaban a ella al hospital cuando ellos eran los que estaban realmente golpeados y por ella, de hecho.

Ninguno de los cuatro que se quedaron en esa oficina entendió nada.

 _Para entender esto tendremos que salir junto con el capitán y la profesora._

Allí, en el auto negro donde acaban de subirse encontraremos más respuestas.

 _Donde la profesora miraba como el capitán apretaba fuertemente el volante del automóvil._

― **Va a romper el volante… capitán, debería relajarse un poco…** ―comentó la mujer volteando a ver luego a la ventana.

― **¡Y tú no deberías andar golpeando malditos bandidos en la madrugada, Erza!** ―soltó molestó mientras golpeaba el volante.

― **Oh, así que ahora sí me reconoce sin necesidad de mi identificación… ¡Bonita la hora en que se fue a acordar!** ―contestó sarcástica y al capitán se le escapó una sonrisilla mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a manejar.

― **Reclama quien lleva cuatro meses fingiendo que no existo…** ―habló más calmado el hombre, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer.

― **¿Ayudara a los chicos, capitán?** ―preguntó cambiando de tema.

― **Si aceptaste venir conmigo es porque sabes que lo haré, además tampoco creo que merezcan el castigo… ésta vez.**

― **Eso es un alivio, capitán.** ―la mujer seguía mirando sin importancia la ventana.

― **¿De verdad quieres hacerte responsable de ellos, Erza?**

― **Así es, capitán.**

― **Sigues siendo muy bondadosa, Erza…** ―sonrió fugazmente.

― **Solo trato de hacer lo que puedo por mis alumnos, capitán.**

― **Erza… ¿El callejón dónde los encontraron es por el bar Clive, cierto?**

― **Justo como lo declaramos hace un rato, capitán…**

― **¡Maldita sea!** ―el hombre maniobró velozmente y estacionó el auto al margen de la autopista― **¿¡Podrías parar con lo de capitán!? ¿¡Sabes lo que me duele que me trates tan fríamente!?** ―soltó el volante y frustrado se desordenó el cabello― **Erza, mírame, por favor…**

La mujer no despegó la vista de la ventana. **―Debiste pensarlo primero antes que…**

― **¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que no debí callar lo que pasó con Ultear y conmigo!**

― **Pero lo hiciste…**

― **¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!? ¡Tenía miedo! Miedo, precisamente de que me dejaras… de que no me volvieses a hablar…** ―el hombre se mordió el labio y respiró hondo esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

― **Y ya ves, fue lo que terminó pasando…** ―contestó aún más fría.

― **Erza… Erza…** ―casi suplicó pronunciando su nombre― **sabes que no…**

― **¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que estaban borrachos! ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea!** ―lo miró totalmente molesta― **¡Pero me mentiste! ¿¡Crees que fue bonito ver a la persona que más amas con una mujer en el regazo y la lengua de ella en su boca!?**

― **Erza yo…**

― **¡No he terminado!** ―lo acalló con la mirada― **¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¿¡No confiabas en mi capacidad para entender!? ¿¡Sabes que lo que me dolió en realidad fue que me mintieras!? ¿Qué me ocultaras todo? ¿Verdad? ¿¡Qué me terminase enterando por la foto que Minerva tomó!?**

― **Esa Minerva siempre te ha detestado…**

― **¡Me vale un reverendo carajo sí ella me detesta o no! El punto es que me mentiste. ¿Por cuántos meses? Ah sí, por tres meses, tres meses en que te di la oportunidad de sincerarte, sabía que era algo difícil pero aún así confié en tu sinceridad… ¡Sabes que odio que me mientan! ¡Tres malditos meses en que pasé preguntándome si entre ustedes había ocurrido más que un estúpido beso entre borrachos! ¿Sabes? Incluso Kagura quien no te soporta me aseguró** **que fue la loca y borracha de Ultear la que se te tiró encima… ¡Hasta ella me aseguró que tú la quitaste molesto de encima tuyo!** ―las lágrimas se le escaparon y se las limpió molesta― **¡Y tú te volvías cada vez más distante por querer esconderlo todo! ¿Sabes en el infierno en que viví durante esos tres meses pensando que lo escondías porque había algo más entre ustedes? ¿¡Qué tal vez era yo la culpable de todo!?**

 _El hombre no pudo sostenerle la mirada más._

 _La mujer volvió a mirar la ventana._

 _El auto volvió a moverse sobre la autopista._

― **Lo siento…** ―habló después de un gran silencio el hombre con todo el corazón volcado en esa disculpa.

― **Lo sé…** ―aceptó tranquila la disculpa la mujer.

― **Muchas gracias por gritarme…**

― **¿Eh?** ―lo miró sorprendida.

― **Sigo enamorado de ti, Erza…** **te amo más que antes si es que tal cosa es posible…** ―la miró de soslayo y la vio enrojecer y él sintió el calor acumularse en su rostro también―, **que me grites y me maldigas es mucho mejor a que finjas que no existo…** ―le dio una sonrisa rápida de medio lado y la vio contener otra sonrisa.

― **Eres un idiota… Jellal…**

El hombre la miró sorprendido al escuchar salir su nombre de nuevo de esos hermosos labios y no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa antes de agregar un poco tímido **―Sí, un idiota enamorado… Erza...**

… _Dos idiotas enamorados sonreían mientras se dirigían a su destino…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 _¡Hey, un momento!_

 _¿Y qué pasó con la leche que pedía Gajeel?_

 _Bueno, tal vez les cuente después…_

 _Tal vez…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia no se pause D:**_

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡Otra historia! **¡Sabastu ya basta!** D:

 **¡Okey!** No me tiren zapatos… **QwQ** ¡No lo puedo evitar! **Además será un fic corto** , probablemente unos **cinco o siete** caps. **xD**

Esta vez es un **GaLe como principal y Jerza como secundario**. Espero les haya interesado y aunque en este cap hay **poco GaLe** , en los otros caps el GaLe va a ser lo **principal**. xDD

Por cierto, prácticamente **todo el Jerza es historia totalmente mía**. xD Así que **sí ya han visto la película** encontraran que esa parte de la historia **no existe**. Otras cosas también van a cambiar. **Me gustan las sorpresas**. EwE)b

¡Ay, estoy perdida! **Dx**

 **En fin…**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **¡Por un mundo con más Jerza y GaLe!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	2. Sobre Oportunidades E Inicios

**¡Hola!**.o. / ¡ **Gracias inmensas** por el apoyo. **QwQ)9** ¡Me hacen emocionarme mucho y **continuar** en el mundo de **los fanfics!**

Espero **les guste el cap** y bueno, hay un **anuncio importante al final**

Sin más… **¡Que disfruten!**.o. /

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro :GiveMeJerza: Mashima.

Parte de la historia es una adaptación muy libre de la película **"Baby & Me"**

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **] Second [**

 **Sobre Oportunidades E Inicios…**

* * *

Pues bien, sigamos contando las cosas necesarias para llegar al punto del inicio.

 _Para la leche que necesita Gajeel nos queda un buen trecho por contar._

Ahora ubiquémonos en el callejón donde inició la pelea que los llevó a todos a la comisaria.

 _Allí, justo donde los idiotas enamorados se encuentran._

― **¡Y… aquí está!** ―la mujer pelirroja se levantó feliz con el bolso en lo alto y se lo mostró al capitán de la comisaria― **¿Desea qué le muestre ya mi identificación? ¿O tendré que ir a dejarla a la comisaria?** ―le preguntó sería y con la ceja alzada.

― **No, no es necesario** ―le respondió con una sonrisa contenida el hombre.

― **¿Entonces todo eso fue solo para obligarme a escucharle?** ―se acercó a él y le picó el pecho con el dedo, haciendo que el peliazul la mirase sorprendido por el repentino ataque.

― **Bu-bueno, en realidad…**

― **¡Eres un manipulador!** ―le siguió picando el pecho cada vez más fuerte haciendo que el peliazul retrocediese poco a poco.

― **Erza… Erza…** ―por alguna razón la situación le divertía y casi que reía mientras hablaba―, **no fue solo por eso… ¡Oye! Erza… ¡Hey, duele!** ―le sujetó la mano atacante con delicadeza y le pasó otro brazo por la cintura apegándola a él―. **Escúchame…** ―le susurró suavemente al oído haciéndola temblar para su satisfacción.

― **¡Suéltame!** ―ella intentó soltarse casi sin ganas.

No podía engañarse. Extrañaba la calidez de ese hombre. Su aroma. Su tacto…

 _Todo él._

― **No… hace frío y estás calientita…** ―se rió suavemente mientras respiraba el aroma de la mujer―, **se siente bien estar así…**

Ni intentaba engañarse. Extrañaba la esencia de esa mujer. Su calor. Su cercanía

 _Toda ella._

― **Es por su abrigo, capitán… ¿Se lo devuelvo? Parece caro…** ―le preguntó divertida.

― **Diría que se lo regalo si deja de llamarme** _ **capitán**_ ―pronunció su puesto con fingida molestia y luego agregó con tono adulador― **pero efectivamente es caro, no sé cuánto costó pero me lo regaló una hermosa mujer dos días y** ―sin necesidad de soltar el abrazo observó su reloj de muñeca― **…tres horas con veintisiete minutos antes de navidad hace dos años. Es invaluable.**

― **Ella tiene buen gusto para escoger…** ―contestó sonrojada de que él recordase tan exactamente la fecha. Ese año no habían podido pasar la navidad juntos debido a un caso que él llevó en otro estado, así que se entregaron los regalos antes.

― **Sí, lo sé… Soy un hombre apuesto…** ―respondió socarrón.

― **Un hombre con un exceso de autoestima, diría yo…** ―conteniendo una carcajada se soltó del agarre de él y sintió que hacia más frío de lo que pensaba―. **Te escucho,** _ **Jellal**_ **…**

El suspiró por el momento roto, pero feliz de verla con una sonrisa en los labios. **―Solo llevo dos meses en ésta comisaría y ya he visto a estos chicos varias veces, no me hubiese metido a ayudarles de nuevo si no te hubiese visto con ellos** ―vio que ella la miraba algo molesta y suspiró―. **Erza, sabes que era lo correcto, su historial tiene tantos pleitos de pandillas y arrestos por drogas ilícitas en fiestas ilegales que me sorprende que sigan libres…**

― **Entonces me estás diciendo que estoy abogando en vano por ellos… ¿Quieres qué los deje sin apoyo y ya?** ―habló enojada.

― **Lo que yo quiero en este momento no tiene nada que ver con ellos… pero si todo que ver contigo** ―revolviéndose el cabello la miró serio―, **y nunca he sido alguien que te dice qué o qué no hacer…**

― **Sí, sí… lo siento por eso…** ―tratando de controlarse y no ponerse nerviosa por lo primero que él dijo continuó mientras caminaba de vuelta al auto― **¿Entonces?**

― **¿Entonces qué? La respuesta es completamente tuya… ¿Quieres ayudarlos o no?** ―se encaminó junto con ella.

― **Sí, podrás llamarme ingenua pero…**

― **Quieres darles otra oportunidad...** ―terminó por ella.

― **Sí… ¿Crees que hago mal?**

― **En este momento soy el menos indicado para quejarme de que estés dispuesta a dar otra oportunidad** ―le dio una sonrisa ladeada y ella volteó a ver a otro lado―, **Erza, confío en tu instinto y yo también pienso que no son chicos perdidos** ―ella miró al suelo y luego lo miró a él con una sonrisa, y Jellal Fernandes sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del cuerpo, así que carraspeó y agregó― **Qu-quería alejarte de ellos para saber si estabas segura, para informarte bien sobre sus historiales y además era mejor que pensasen en la comisaría que no te conocía, que no había nada de sentimentalismos ni apego emocional de mi parte por el caso o… los involucrados…** ―se detuvo frente al auto. Ella lo miró, recibiendo una mirada intensa de parte de él y sonrojándola.

― **Ya…entiendo… ¿Entonces vamos a la comisaría a dejar la identificación?** ―en ese momento el móvil del capitán sonó, él se disculpó con una cabezada por la interrupción, lo sacó y contestó.

― **Fernandes al habla. Claro, dime sobre el trio de idiotas… ¿Llegó a declarar?** ―observó la curiosidad mal disimulada de la pelirroja y divertido pulsó el altavoz, inmediatamente la pelirroja ― _sonrojada por ser un libro abierto para él_ ― escuchó la dulce voz de una mujer que ella conocía muy bien.

― **El agente Eric contactó a la chica llamada Juvia, ella inmediatamente vino a declarar que fue protegida por estos chicos, su amiga…** ―sonó el pasar de una página― **este… Lisanna… Strauss atestiguó por teléfono. Dijo que mañana vendría en persona.**

 _«Sí es que Mira no la mata antes»_ Pensó la pelirroja con enojo y pena al reconocer el nombre de la hermana menor de su mejor amiga.

― **Entiendo Meredy… ¿Los padres de los idiotas?**

― **Dijeron que les vendría bien quedarse en prisión escarmentando, así que vendrán hasta mañana por ellos…**

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida por la tranquilidad de los padres y él alzó los hombros.

― **No podemos hacer más…** ―esa respuesta iba tanto para Meredy como para la pelirroja― **Ponlos a los tres en la misma celda… en una completamente vacía, no quiero que terminen peleándose con alguno de los borrachos detenidos.**

― **Cuatro, querrás decir…**

― **¿Cuatro?**

― **Sí, la chica que vino a declarar ha dicho que no se va sin su** ―citó con una risilla― _**Gray Sama**_ **, se ha metido en la celda y no ha querido salir. Llamamos a su padre y ha dicho que dejen a su** _ **hijita**_ **hacer lo que quiere…**

Erza contuvo un bufido y el capitán sí lo soltó.

― **Déjala con ellos, pero que un agente no se separe de esa celda, no quiero que nada sea engendrado allí adentro.**

― **Sí, capitán…** ―contestó divertida la del teléfono― **a los inconscientes que detuvieron los siguen atendiendo en el hospital, no les darán de alta hasta en dos días...**

La pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar eso y el capitán se contuvo de reír.

― **Que los mantengan vigilados y les hagan exámenes toxicológicos, si son de la banda Etherias pasaran un buen tiempo en la cárcel y es bueno presentar aún más pruebas** , **bueno…** **si es que despiertan de la violenta, agresiva y sanguinaria golpiza…** ―agregó burlón mirándola y la profesora le dio un codazo que lo dejó un momento sin aire.

― **Sí, capitán** ―y preguntó risueña― **¿Encontraron el bolso?**

― **Sí, acabamos de encontrarlo.**

― **¿Confirmaste sí era quién decía ser?** ―preguntó con falsa inocencia mientras la pelirroja ponía los ojos en blanco. Meredy era casi una hermana para Jellal y la verdad, para ella también lo era.

― **Sí, lo he comprobado** ―contestó divertido― **iremos al hospital y luego a la comisaria para llenar los papeles.**

― **No, capitán. Usted lleva más de veinte horas trabajando y hace cuatro horas debió de estar en su casa descansando** ―le regañó la agente y la pelirroja le miró preocupada―. **Ya me encargo yo de eso, igual los papeles no los ocuparemos hasta mañana que vengan los padres.**

― **Meredy…**

― **Capitán, no me haga hablar con recursos humanos sobre su obsesión con el trabajo, ya le advirtieron que…**

― **Gracias Meredy te lo encargo…** ―la interrumpió incómodo el peliazul mientras la pelirroja le miraba ceñuda.

― **Buena decisión, capitán. Por cierto, ya reconquistaste a Er…**

Con una velocidad inigualable y la cara roja, el capitán apagó el altavoz. **―Hablamos mañana, Meredy. Gracias** ―y terminó la llamada.

― **¿Reconquistar?** ―le miró con la ceja alzada de manera inquisitiva.

― **No sé de qué habla Meredy…**

La pelirroja se hizo la desentendida y miró el oscuro cielo, creando con ello un silencio algo largo.

― **Lo siento por eso, Erza, yo…** ―el peliazul rompió ese silencio.

― **Está bien… Ya sé cómo es Meredy…** ―suspiró y miró a lo lejos―, **será mejor que llame a un taxi.**

― **¿Taxi? No, la llevaré yo mismo al hospital.**

― **No es necesario, es un rasguño, y ya lo limpié con la servilleta del café.**

― **Debe desinfectarlo y revisarlo bien…**

― **No es nada, mire…** ―se apartó el cabello y se lo mostró. Mal movimiento. ― _o bueno dependiendo de quién mire_ ― El capitán la tomó de la barbilla tan suavemente que la hizo recordar muchas cosas, en especial cuando se inclinó hacia ella y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, tan lentamente que Erza tuvo que recordar varias veces como respirar.

― **Insisto en que debe desinfectarlo** ―le habló a centímetros del rostro, provocando escalofríos en ambos.

― **Us-usted debe de te-tener algún alcohol en gel en el auto…** ―habló utilizando toda su capacidad de contención―, **eso será… suf-suficiente…** _―«Por qué le tienen que brillar así sus ojos»_ Pensaba nerviosa la mujer.

― **No, justamente hoy en la mañana se me acabo…**

― **Jellal…**

― **No te miento, no lo haré nunca más…** ―sus ojos revelaron la sinceridad de esas palabras y la pelirroja sintió algo recomponerse casi por completo en su pecho.

― **Entonces lo ha-haré en mi casa…** ―cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, pero eso solo hizo que las fuerzas del capitán flojearan.

― **Sabe…** ―le habló con esa voz ronca que ella conocía muy bien, que tanto adoraba y que tanto la hacía recordar **― leí una vez que hay un antibiótico natural muy efectivo y al alcance de todos…**

― **En-entonces con eso será suficiente…**

― **A sus órdenes…** ―escuchó un deje aún más erótico y un poco divertido en su ronca voz. Lo conocía muy bien, era el tono que usaba cuando decidía fastidiarla ― _placenteramente_ ― antes de llevarla al cielo. Y entonces lo sintió, la húmeda y cálida lengua del capitán deslizarse suavemente por su mandíbula, donde estaba el ― _bendito_ ― golpe. Lamió con parsimonia y delicadamente, sosteniendo aún su barbilla con una de sus manos y rodeando con la otra su cintura. Erza sintió sus piernas flaquear y lo sujetó de la chaqueta por miedo a caer…

 _O a elevarse, más bien…_

Pero cuando estaba por gemir y seguir con lo que él había empezado él la soltó con suavidad de la barbilla, la atrajo hacía sí y le besó la coronilla. Erza lo sintió temblar mientras la abrazaba. Lo entendía. Él apenas y podía contenerse pero no quería presionarla, no quería asustarla…

 _No quería perderla…_

Sonrió enternecida y apenas contuvo las lágrimas.

 _La amaba. La ama y la seguiría amando._

¿Y ella?

 _Lo amaba. Lo ama y lo seguiría amando._

Era así de simple.

 _Los enamorados son tan bobos que no saben sumar el uno más uno del amor…_

Pero ella conocía bien a Jellal Fernandes. Sí ella no lo castigaba y lo perdonaba del todo así de fácil continuaría castigándose él mismo sin piedad. Así que se separó de él y fingió molestia. **―No te pases de listo, Jellal Fernandes… ¡Solo llévame a mí casa!** ―lo apartó de un empujón y se montó en el auto. Lo vio apretar los puños y revolverse el cabello.

 _Sí, estaba enojado consigo mismo._

Erza sonrió divertida, ya sabía qué hacer con él. Cambió su semblante a uno serio cuando el entró, se abrochó el cinturón y encendió el auto. La pelirroja sacó su celular y observó sorprendida más de treinta llamadas y casi cincuenta mensajes. **―Oh, no… ¡Será mejor que llame a Mirajane!**

El peliazul la miró nervioso antes de hablar **―Sí, por favor llámala… ¡Demonios! Lo olvidé, estoy seguro que va a matarme…**

― **¿Qué significa eso?**

― **Bueno, al parecer Mira ha estado tratando de localizarte desde que te fuiste** _ **SOLA**_ **del bar** ―la miró con una mirada llena de enojo y reproche― **como no respondías me llamó preocupada** ―vio que la pelirroja sujetaba con fuerza el móvil y añadió―, **no te molestes con ella, sabes que ella me odia y juró no volverme a hablar; pero imagina que tan preocupada estaba que me llamó, incluso llamó a mí apartamento ya que yo tenía el móvil apagado…**

La pelirroja suspiró derrotada, era culpa de ella por dejar el bolso perdido. Decidió mejor mandarle un mensaje a Mirajane diciéndole que estaba bien, que mañana hablaban, y que no matara a su hermana por salir sin permiso tan noche.

 _Que la esperase para eso…_

― **Jellal, Mira no te odia… somos prácticamente hermanas, siempre estará de mi lado…** ―de hecho la albina le había insistido a que hablase de nuevo con él para aclarar bien las cosas, Mira los quería a ambos como a hermanos, pero siempre estaría del lado de ella más que de el de él.

― **Y siempre he agradecido eso…** ―contestó con una sonrisa aliviada, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió también.

 _«Poco a poco. Debo librarlo de sus culpas poco a poco»_

― **Jellal** ―habló sería de nuevo― **¿Por qué si Mira te llamó a la casa apareciste en la comisaria…?**

 _Silencio_ …

― **Según lo que dijo Meredy no debías estar ahí.**

 _Más silencio…_

― **Pensabas poner a toda la policía de Fiore a buscarme ¿Cierto?**

Lo vio desacomodarse el cabello de nuevo, seña de que estaba nervioso.

― **Eres un exagerado…** ―suspiró por ― _ya no llevo la cuenta, en esta historia hay muchos suspiros_ ― **pero… así has sido siempre…**

Él la miró de reojo y de nuevo su semblante cambió a uno aliviado.

― **Estaba muy asustado… Mira no suele hablar así de nerviosa…**

― **Entiendo. Yo… también me hubiese asustado mucho… Gracias...** ―le sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y llevó una mano a la de ella. Sujetándola con ternura hasta que él auto se detuvo.

― **Bien, llegamos…** ―habló el peliazul.

― **Sí, llegamos…** ―ella hizo amago a quitarse el abrigo largo pero él la detuvo.

― **Déjatelo mujer. No vayas a resfriarte, tienes mocosos idiotas que corregir, necesitaras de** _ **tooooooda**_ **tu salud, te lo aseguro** ―la pelirroja rió divertida y se lo dejó puesto.

― **¿No sé pondrá celosa la mujer con buen gusto que te lo regaló?**

Él la miró sorprendido por la picardía con la que se lo preguntó y se mordió el labio para evitar actuar imprudente otra vez. **―Ummm…**

― **¿Ummm?**

― **No estoy seguro sí sentirme asustado, orgulloso, feliz o entusiasmado de que esa hermosa mujer se ponga celosa de mí…**

― **¡Jajaja!** **Jellal…** **Jellal…** ―ella abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto, cosa que imitó el peliazul caminando hasta quedar junto a ella― **¿Siempre sabes qué decir?**

― **Eso quisiera… pero solo soy un idiota…** ―le contestó con la mirada triste nuevamente. Erza sintió una punzada en el pecho, odiaba verlo así, culpándose y castigándose sin piedad. Esa culpa que vio en sus ojos por tantos meses antes de terminar porque él no pudo perdonarse a sí mismo y no pudo confiar en el perdón de ella.

Se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

― **Jellal, te pedí que me trajeras a casa, pero…** ―le miró con los ojos entrecerrados― **nunca te dije la dirección, y apenas llevo una semana aquí…** ―lo vio enrojecer y ella negó con la cabeza― **¿Quién te lo dijo?**

Él miró sus pies incómodo antes de contestar nervioso **―Ultear…**

― **¿Ultear?**

― **Sí, fue ella… no la he visto** ―agregó rápidamente― **le mandó el mensaje a Meredy y…**

― **Está bien, conozco bien a Ultear, ella debe de sentirse aún culpable. No tienes porqué evitarla, ustedes son como hermanos…** ―él sonrió culpable y asintió―. **Además eso es mejor a pensar que usaste tu poder en la policía para acosarme hasta dar con mi dirección...** ―le miró sospechosa y lo vio enrojecer, posiblemente ― _obviamente_ ― él hubiese hecho algo como eso de no haberse adelantado Ultear.

Ella rió divertida y él la secundó un poco apenado.

― **Eres muy bondadosa, Erza** ―habló al terminar de reír.

― **Deja eso, no lo soy** ―le miró sería― **pero cuando yo perdono, perdono… ¿Lo entiendes?** ―le sujetó la mano con cariño, para que entendiese al completo lo que querían decir sus palabras.

― **Gracias…** ―asintió y miró al suelo, cubriendo su mirada con el flequillo.

― **Jellal…**

Él la miró a los ojos y con los ojos abiertos quedó cuando ella lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo pegó a su boca. Un beso inesperado que no tardó en devolver con ganas, tomándola de la cintura, apegándola a él, subiendo otra mano a su nuca y haciéndola gemir cuando introdujo su lengua con necesidad en su boca siendo recibido por la cálida de ella… mientras las manos de la mujer se iban a su cuello para apegarse aún más…

Porque eso era lo que necesitaban… más de cada uno…

Más de ella…

Más de él…

 _Un más que aún debía de esperar…_

Aún no. No…

La pelirroja se separó con dificultad. Mirándolo a los ojos… sosteniendo el labio inferior del capitán entre los de ella con sus dientes, en un pequeño mordisco que soltó con tanta desgana que sintió que todas las células de su cuerpo se quedaban sin energías para poder darle la voluntad necesaria para lograr dejarlo ir.

― **Yo… cuí-cuídate, capitán…** ―le acarició la marca de la mejilla con ternura y le sonrió sonrojada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su edificio.

― **Er…** ―el azulado aún no salía de su… ― _¿Realidad?―_ la verdad sea dicha el pobre no sabía ni su nombre en ese momento ― _¿Sueño?―_ lo que sea que fuese…

― **¡Ah, Jellal!** ―Se volteó ella― **¡Ni pienses que esto significa que hemos vuelto!** ―al ver al peliazul embobado mirarla sin entender, agregó con una sonrisa traviesa― **Deberías preguntarle a Meredy el significado de la palabra** _ **RECONQUISTAR**_ **…** ―y con una sonrisa más amplía entró en su edificio.

 _Y por el momento aquí dejamos al capitán con su cara de embobado._

Si supiese exactamente lo que pensó el capitán en ese momento, se los contaría, pero el idiota enamorado tenía un torbellino por cerebro en ese momento, sentimientos, hormonas, planes, estrategias, decisiones, muchas cosas, pero os aseguro que había mucha esperanza entre esos pensamientos.

… _Mucha esperanza… y… mucho… demasiado… amor por la profesora…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Ahora situémonos en la mañana siguiente de esos hechos de perdón y acoso… _es decir_ … de seducción pasiva…

La profesora llegó bastante sonriente a la comisaria a presentar su identificación y luego pasó a hablar con sus alumnos, quienes habían pasado una noche divertida después de todo, sin duda ver como la mujer peliceleste ― _que terminó acompañándoles en la celda_ ―, acosaba a su amigo les hizo reír toda la noche, incluso aprovecharon a que el chico tenía tanto calor como para quitarse la camisa, y utilizaron la misma para atarlo en la única banca de la celda y dejar que la mujer se le durmiese encima. No habían reído tanto desde hacía tanto tiempo, incluso el oficial que pusieron a custodiarlos se reía al oír las amenazas del azabache contra sus amigos.

Claro, que cuando la profesora entró ya el ambiente era bastante diferente, ya a la chica la había venido a recoger su padre y entre lágrimas y gritos de _"Gray Sama"_ se la habían llevado. Por otro lado padres del trio de idiotas acababan de llegar y en ese momento estaban entrando al área de celdas de espera donde estaban sus hijos, a pesar que la noche anterior se había molestado por la impresión de padres indiferentes que le habían parecido por permitir que los chicos se quedasen ahí, ahora pensaba diferente, las lágrimas de dos madres y un padre mal disimuladas dejaban en claro que tenían miedo de no poder hacer más por sus hijos, Erza entendió, dejarlos en esa celda toda la noche había sido más doloroso para ellos que para los mismos chicos que en este momento salían con una sonrisa de su detención.

― **Se dicen padres y vienen hasta ahora…** ―espetó el ojirubí, haciendo que la madre de éste, una señora de cabello negro como el de él ahogara un sollozo.

― **Nos hubieran dejado allí, viejo… fue divertido…** ―hablaba con una sonrisa el pelirosa.

― **Yo creí que nos dejarían ahí, no esperaba mucho de ti…** ―ese había sido el azabache a un hombre mayor muy parecido a él.

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escucharan varios golpes y alaridos de dolor en la comisaria._

Erza Scarlet, la violenta y justa profesora, no había aguantado la insolencia de esos tres mocosos, y se les había abalanzado encima a darles la paliza que merecían. Ninguno de los presentes hizo nada para detenerla.

 _Y siendo sinceros no hubiesen podido aunque quisieran._

― **¡Estúpidos mocosos malagradecidos!** ―les hablaba con tono autoritario mientras ellos estaban de rodillas escuchando con sendos golpes en la cabeza que parecían palpitar― **¿Quiénes se creen para hablar así a sus padres?**

― **¡Él no es mi padre, Igneel es mi abuelo!** ―habló el pelirosa inocentemente y fue acallado por un nuevo golpe de la profesora.

― **¡Con más razón le debes respeto al pobre anciano! ¡Y tú, Redfox!** ―el chico levantó la mirada con miedo― **¿Hace unas horas no me decías que no eran niños? ¿Entonces por qué te quejas de que hasta ahora vengan a por ti? ¿Qué, necesitas un cambio de pañal? ¿Un biberón? ¿Se te ha olvidado como chuparte el dedo, quizás?** ―los presentes evitaron reírse al ver la cara de vergüenza del azabache― **Y tú, Fullbuster… ¿Quién no esperaba mucho de quién? Yo diría que un padre que trabaja dieciocho horas nocturnas siempre no está esperando salir del trabajo para, en lugar de dormir para prepararse para el día siguiente, tener que venir a sacar al hijo grandecito de la prisión** ―el azabache bajó la cabeza sin poder replicar―. **Me he pasado toda la mañana leyendo sus expedientes escolares, he visto sus notas y vaya sorpresa me he llevado de que idiotas** _ **, idiotas**_ **, en el sentido de faltos de neuronas, no son, así que estoy segura que entienden lo que les voy a decir** ―los señaló uno a uno con el dedo―, **una falta más contra las leyes y serán condenados con todo el peso de la ley, el capitán Fernandes tuvo la amabilidad ayer** ―enrojeció un poco pero los presentes imaginaron que era por el enojo―, **de contarme sobre sus expedientes delictivos, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, es su última oportunidad de cambiar y si soy sincera, confío en que pueden hacerlo, ustedes son mejores** ―la mujer señaló con sus manos la fría, oscura y solitaria habitación de cemento gris en que pasaron la noche― **que esto…**

Tres rostros se alzaron de nuevo a ella. Cada uno con dudas en su mirada, en su actitud, pero se dieron cuenta que en los ojos de la profesora solo había confianza y esperanza en ellos…

Bajaron la cabeza y asintieron.

― **¿Eso significa que lo intentarán?**

Volvieron a asentir con la cabeza baja.

― **Respondan como los hombres que son, con la mirada en alto y con voz firme…**

Los tres la miraron con un nuevo brillo en su mirada y hablaron al mismo tiempo. **― ¡Sí, profesora!**

― **Bien, bien…** ―les miró con una sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño― **ahora pidan perdón a sus padres y abuelo… ¡Ellos son los que merecen ver más su cambio!**

Los tres suspiraron hondo y voltearon aún arrodillados hacia sus familiares que veían todo sorprendidos.

― **¡Lo sentimos! ¡Prometemos cambiar!** ―los tres chocaron la cabeza al suelo, esperando los abrazos y lágrimas que sabían se desatarían por su acción. Sus padres habían deseado por mucho tiempo oírlos decir algo como eso.

 _Y las hubo, muchas lágrimas, y muchos abrazos…_

Pero para la profesora, quien casi cae al suelo cuando dos madres, dos padres y un anciano la abrazaron y entre mocos y lágrimas le daban las gracias y le pedían ― _y autorizaban luego hasta con papeles legales_ ― que utilizara cualquier método necesario para re educar a sus hijos.

Ella era su heroína, su salvadora y la santa a la que le encenderían una vela en la noche para que guiara a los tres idiotas que en ese momento no levantaban la cara del suelo por la vergüenza de ver a sus padres actuar de esa forma.

… _Y decepcionados porque para ellos no hubo abrazos…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Así es como llegamos de nuevo al gimnasio.

Justo cuando la cuenta llega a cuatrocientos setenta y tres y a la profesora se le rompe la espada de madera en el trasero de Gajeel Redfox.

― **¿¡Por qué demonios tuvieron que llegar tarde!?** ―casi gritó la maestra tirando la espada rota a algún lugar del gimnasio.

― **Una anciana me pidió que le ayudara con las compras y luego me perdí en el sendero de la vi…―** el pelirosa fue interrumpido por el píe de la profesora en su espalda que lo aplastaba mientras un aura oscura salía de ella.

― **¡Te desvelaste viendo la maratón de Naruto! ¿Cierto, Dragneel?**

― **Pro-prof-profesora es qué… ¿Usted también la vio?** ―le preguntó entusiasmado olvidando su miedo y recibiendo otro golpe.

― **¡Es que nada! ¿Fullbuster?.**

― **También me quedé despierto viendo la marat…** ―el píe de la profesora lo acallaba también.

― **Gray Fullbuster, tu padre llamó y me dijo que lo ayudaste en su trabajo nocturno… ¿¡Por qué demonios prefieres quedar como un insolente con esa excusa falsa!?**

― **¡Tsk!** ―fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del azabache, eso y un sonrojo.

― **¡Eres un tsundere de manual!** ―a pesar de que estaba molesta no pudo evitar casi reírse, decidió no golpearlo y continuó con el siguiente― **¿Gajeel Redfox?**

― **Fui a una fiesta, me metí en una pelea pequeña y cuando llegué a la casa me puse a ver el maratón…** ―contestó indiferente mientras se sobaba el trasero.

Para nada sirvió porque después le dolía la cabeza en la que recibió tres golpes de la profesora.

― **¿¡Saben lo que me ha costado que no los expulsasen después de lo del arresto!? ¡Me estoy jugando el puesto por ustedes! Incluso tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de otros profesores…**

― **¡Lo sentimos!** ―dijeron los tres en coro y en realidad, si lo sentían. Ellos habían visto como la profesora pelirroja se había enfrentado a todo la junta del colegio para evitarlo y había sumido toda la responsabilidad sobre ellos.

― **¡Para lo que me sirve eso!** ―los miró molesta **― ¡El consejo ya reportó la falta por llegar tarde! No les ha importado que llevasen más de un mes sin meterse en problemas ni que subieran sus notas…**

― **¡Pero solo fue una tardía!** ―habló el pelirosa.

― **Lo sé, pero ya saben que los del consejo hace tiempo los quieren echar, se los dejé muy claro…**

― **Profesora… Mi-mi beca…** ―la voz del azabache de cabello cortó sonaba realmente preocupada.

Ella suspiró y se arrodilló junto a él, hacía una semana Gray le había pedido ayuda con toda la cara roja para conseguir una beca y evitar que su padre siguiese trabajando tanto. **―No te preocupes, en tu caso pude ayudarte más, les dije que te mandé a hacer tantos trabajos extras para créditos adicionales para obtener la beca de deporte y que por eso terminaste llegando tarde…** ―él la miró asombrado porque ya sabía lo que la profesora odiaba mentir, estaba por agradecerle cuando ella sonrió maligna― **ni me agradezcas, ahora tendrás que presentarlos de verdad…**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **Sí, Fullbuster… tómalo como tu castigo por mentirme…**

Los otros dos se reían del pobre azabache.

― **¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? El consejo me ha dicho que si para Fullbuster los deberes adicionales le han hecho bien… a ustedes también le harán bien…** ―ante la mirada de horror de los otros dos la profesora se acercó al bolso que había dejado en el suelo del gimnasio y sacó tres carpetas, tirándolas luego frente a cada uno― **Tienen una semana para traerme todos esos informes y ensayos… ¡Una semana!**

Y dejándolos en la oscuridad del gimnasio entre lágrimas contenidas y dolor corporal la pelirroja profesora se retiró a la oficina de profesorado.

… _Una alumna más la esperaba ahí…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

La profesora pelirroja daba por terminada la lección de orientación de su grupo guía.

Los alumnos comenzaban a desperezarse cuando la profesora con su don de mandó volvió a hablar al ver la puerta entreabrirse un poco.

 _«Así que terminó y pasó los exámenes en menos de una hora»_ Con una sonrisa en la cara se dirigió a sus alumnos.

― **Una última noticia más, aunque es extraño que una alumna nueva sea aceptada a estas alturas del curso, me complace en presentarles a su nueva compañera** ―miró hacia la puerta gentil―, **pase señorita…**

La chica nueva entró. Era una jovencita que aparentaba catorce o quince años en lugar de los diecisiete que se suponía debía de tener para estar en último año, tenía el cabello celeste, con una diadema amarilla le sostenía el flequillo hacia atrás y su cabello de longitudes desiguales caía rizado a la altura de sus hombros. Su uniforme de chaqueta gris y corbata gris, blusa verde y enagua tableada gris lucían impecables en el cuerpo delicado e infantil de ella, al igual que aumentaba su imagen aniñada las mallas verdes que usaba en lugar de medias.

― **Ella es Levy McGarden, ha estado alejada del sistema escolar por…** ―suspiró― **un tiempo considerable, pero sigue siendo una alumna brillante, comportaos bien con ella y hacedla sentir en casa…** ―la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia, los demás la saludaron cálidamente y la maestra continuó satisfecha― **Veamos… donde puedes sentarte…** ―la chica no esperó indicación y se fue a sentar en el asiento que consideró perfecto, junto al azabache que esa mañana se cruzó el portón de entrada― **¡Oh, vaya! Todos temen sentarse allí… ¡Redfox!** ―el aludido casi que dio un brinco pero se esforzó por mantener su imagen ― _según él_ ― de chico malo, matón, cool, tranquilo y genial que tenía― **Nada de espantar a tu compañera…**

― **¡Ja!** ―y volteó a ver a la ventana. Ya sabía que ese acto de rebeldía le costaría trabajo extra y tal vez alguna paliza.

 _Pero la imagen es la imagen…_

La profesora puso los ojos en blanco y tomó sus cosas. **―Todos de píe.** ―y todos los alumnos se pusieron en píe para despedirla, era una norma antigua que ella había puesto en vigencia de nuevo, sin duda pensaba que los jóvenes de estos días debían de volver a respetar a sus mayores y ese era un pequeño paso en su meta de ayudar a las futuras generaciones.

Sonriendo satisfecha cerró la puerta y se encaminó con una sonrisa divertida a su oficina a contestar _―por fin_ ― un mensaje de texto de cierto capitán.

… _Un mensaje que él le había mandado desde hacía más de diez horas…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Mientras tanto en el aula, la clase de música estaba por empezar.

― **¡Hey, enana!** ―el azabache llamaba con disimulo a la nueva alumna que había empezado a sacar de la mochila decenas de libros y varios peluches.

― **No soy enana, mi biotipo es definido por la genética y mis padres son…**

― **¡Shhh! ¡No ves que nos pueden escuchar!**

― **El punto de hablar es que te escuchen, de lo contario la comunicación…**

― **¡Shhh! Escucha entonces** ―habló con un grito ahogado y un tanto exasperado― **apenas puedas cámbiate de asiento, me fastidia tener gente junto a mí…** _―«Y tendrás mala fama y nadie se te acercará»_ su verdadera intención se la guardó para sí mismo― **entendido, e-na-na…** ―le dijo burlón.

― **Mi nombre es Levy, mi biotipo es pequeño y tú tienes un moco… ahí…** ―le señaló la fosa nasal derecha y el chico enrojeció. Negó incrédulo con la cabeza y luego volteó a ver a la ventana y con disimulo se llevó la parte interna de la chaqueta del uniforme a donde ella le señaló, mientras que la chica decoraba su pupitre con libros, un par de osos de felpa y un patito de hule…

 _No me preguntéis por el patito de hule, los genios tienen manías extrañas…_

― **Y yo ya sabía que lo tenía, enana…** ―le miró arrogante y ella sonrió.

― **Pero no era en la derecha, era en la izquierda…**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta y desesperado se limpió con la chaqueta. Cuando terminó sintió una presencia demoniaca junto a él.

La chica nueva sonrió divertida.

La profesora Mirajane Strauss le miraba con una sonrisa tan dulce que engañaría a cualquiera…

 _A cualquiera que no la conociera._

― **Ara, ara… ya que el joven Redfox terminó de limpiarse su nariz** ―todos en el aula rieron divertidos―, **podrá ser el voluntario para la lección ¿Cierto, joven Redfox?**

― **S-Sí, profesora…**

― **Bien,** ―sonrió aún más dulce― **pase al frente de la clase y cántenos la escala del ruiseñor…**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

Todos rieron, bueno, la pequeña alumna nueva no lo hizo, ella estaba colocando el patito de hule dentro de un plato de cereal.

 _Ya os dije, los genios tienen sus manías…_

Gajeel Redfox no podía imaginar algo peor que lo que estaba por hacer en ese momento.

Claro, que el pobre no sabía que en unas horas más estaría tirado en el suelo, viendo el cielo nocturno luego de recibir un golpe de una mujer mayor…

Tampoco sabía que Gray Fullbuster se acercaría burlón mientras cargaba a un hermoso bebé en brazos…

Un bebé que horas antes, Gajeel Redfox, había descubierto que se llamaba Rogue…

… _Rogue Redfox, su hambriento hijo…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 _Un largo viaje en el tiempo para esta respuesta_

 _¿Cierto?_

 _Y ya pronto sabréis más sobre la aventura por la leche,_

 _y sobre el pequeño Rogue…_

 _Y todo lo que cambiara en la vida de los protagonistas_ …

¿O acaso… no queréis saberlo?

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia no se pause D:**_

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

 **¡Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia!** Se los agradezco de corazón. QwQ

Los próximos caps **serán GaLecéntricos** … xDD Sé que en estos han sido **JerZacéntricos** pero ahora se viene el **GaLe…** .o./

Como ya explique en **"Mi Maid"** Debido a la cirugía ocular que me harán en unas horas…

 **NO SÉ CUÁNDO PUEDA VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR.**

Puede que tarde hasta un mes, así que **no os asustéis si no veis que actualizo…**

Me siento nervioso y apenada, la cirugía es inevitable para mí. ¡Gracias po su apoyo! **Espero disfruten el cap.** nwn7

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Kokonut:** Me encantó tu Nick. xD Intentaré tener esa idea presente, quien sabe, tal vez después me anime. Gracias por el comentario. Me anima mucho y si… ¡JERZA PARA TODOS! *w*)9

 **DanaLovesOhana** : Natsu es bien tarardo… xDD Sin duda el carácter de Erza al beber es de temer. xDD Todo sea por el bien de FT. ¡Sos un amor! Gracias por el paoyo. QwQ9

 **IBLWE** : Gajeel es tremendo descarado. xDD Es un divino y Levy una adoración. El título de la peli está en el Disclaimer. No te preocupes, en mi historia habrán muchos cambios, de hecho todo el Jerza es de mi invención. xDD Las mujeres siempre saben, y los hombres se empeñan en ocultar las cosas. E,E ¡Bobos! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Te amodoro! O3O)9

 **AngieKawaii:** ¡Awwww! Así como tu Nick, sos demasiado "Kawaii" ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras tan lindas! Sin duda el GaLe será el principal aunque hasta ahora el Jerza este más presente, pero ahora se centrará en el GaLe. D: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Gracias mil por leer esto! ¡Espero te guste el cap! NwN7

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan:** Que bien, me ha divertido trabajar con esos brincos de tiempo y me alegra que te gustaran, pero ahora sí que me tardaré en actualizar. ¡Lo siento! D: ¡Espero te guste la conti! Y no te preocupes, los siguientes caps serán enfocados en el GaLe… D: ¡Muchas gracias! QwQ)9

 **I Love Jerza:** ¡Awww! Más amantes del Jerza. ¡Gracias! Sin duda lo seguiré! QwQ

 **AmeliaCipri** : La película es sumamente divertida, pero me encanta meterle cosas adicionales. xDD Así que aunque la veas, te toparas con sorpresas, además de que todo el Jerza es de mi invención. xDD ¡Me alegra que te guste y que seas tan genial para leer mis otras locuras! QwQ ¡Sos un amor! Aish… ¡Te amodoro! ¡Gracias eternas! NwN7

 **Keila Scarlet:** El capitán Jellal es sensual. xDD ¿Viste la peli? ¿Qué te pareció? Igual cambiaré… varias… varias cosas en este fic… ¡Jo! A,A

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo sos una lindura! QwQ)9

 **Yuki The Infernal dragon** : Pues acá hay un adelanto de por qué Gajeel pedía leche. xDD Jellal es un bobo, ¿A que sí? Hombres que no saben que las mujeres son más eficaces en averiguar las cosas que el FBI. xD ¡Gracias por apoyar mis historias acá y en wattpad! ¡Sos un amor! O3O

 **Sonye-San:** ¡Jajaja! Cualquiera piensa mal de ese "Favorcito" xD Jerza porque Sabstu no puede vivir sin Jerza… *3* Hombres que no se sinceran, pero el es un lindo y yo lo perdono… A,A)b pero que sufra un poquitín… ¡Gracias por ser tan stalkeadora y genial! ¡Ai Luv iu! O3O

 **Carmen** : Que dicha que te gusto, y gracias por comentar mis otros fics. xDD Mujer d muchas identidades. xDD Yo también amo el GaLe y me emociona lo que pasa en el manga. Ojalá te siga gustando, será un placer tenerte por acá y en mis otras historias. ¡Gracias mil! QwQ/

 **Liv-Scarlett:** ¡Ay, sos una adoración!Me han alegrado demasiado tus palabras, en especial ahorita que me muero de nervios por la cirugía, sin duda Natsu es un bobo y Gajeel un gran rebelde. Levy en pijama es adorable, creo que Mashi la dibujo una vez en traje de Lily, y es una ternura. xDD A que es sensual el capi Jellal… ¡Ay, lo amo! Y Jerza es mi adoración… *w*

¡OMG! Vos con GaLe (Sin duda lo leeré cuando pueda) y yo con Jerza (Apenas vi el anuncio me apuré a escoger Jerza xD)… QwQ Espero poder cumplir con el reto ahora que no sé cuando podré escribir de nuevo. QWQ)8 ¡Que desesperante!

Perdón por no extenderme más pero debo intentar actualizar también HI… TToTT)9 ¡Gracias, demasiadas gracias por tus largos y hermosos reviews! O3O / +Beshos y abashos+

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Los amo… o3o

* * *

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y apoyo…**

 **Nerviosa me despido…**

 **¡Espero actualizar pronto!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **QwQ)/**


	3. Sobre Maneras De Comunicar Mensajes

**¡** **Hola!** .o. / Y ya con esta **actualización puedo decir que ya volví por completo** , por fin terminé de **actualizar todos mis fics** , y… la rueda empieza de nuevo. **xDD**

Emm… **anuncios** … pues… ¡Oh, sí! **"Tatuaje"** ya está finalizado. xDD Y en unos días subo un **fic especial por las fechas de Halloween** … D: Pero solo tendrá **tres caps…** :x

 **¡Gracias por sus buenos deseos por mi operación y su apoyo en los reviews!** QwQ/

Sin más, **¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro :PleaseINeedJerza: Mashima.

Parte de la historia es una adaptación muy libre de la película **"Baby & Me"**

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **] Third [**

 **Sobre Maneras De Comunicar Mensajes…**

* * *

¿Vais juntando las piezas?

Sí bien os he revelado ya sobre el pequeño Rogue, debo explicaros como un niño de ocho meses y siete días llegó de un día para otro a la vida de Gajeel Redfox, pues para eso volvamos al primer día de Levy McGarden en la escuela.

Ese día después de cantar la aguda escala del ruiseñor en la clase de música, Gajeel Redfox decidió ir a relajar su frustración ― _y vergüenza_ ― al santuario de los rebeldes…

 _Pues sí, que ha ido a la azotea del colegio._

Allí, junto a Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel fumaban unos cuantos cigarrillos, sin embargo, a la otra persona que estaba en la azotea observando patos en las nubes ― _y que ellos no habían notado―_ el olor del cigarro no le agradaba para nada, por lo que se acercó al trio de idiotas y con una mano en la cintura y un dedo acusatorio les envió un claro mensaje:

― **No deberían de fumar…** ―no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el Fullbuster le tiró una calada de su cigarro en la cara.

― **Como decía** ―prosiguió el Redfox sin darle importancia a la chica que tosía por la acción del otro azabache― **escuché que Midnight está trabajando en un cabaret como hombre de compañía y no volverá a la escuela.**

― **¿Hombre de compañía?** ―interrogó el Dragneel que dejaba brotar el humo de sus fosas nasales como si fuese una especie de dragón― **¿Qué no se había declarado homosexual y alérgico a las mujeres?**

― **Eso le dije yo y me respondió que las mujeres mayores sueltan bastante dinero…** ―contestó el ojirubí mientras observaba a la peliceleste recuperarse del ataque con humo y mirar molesta a su amigo.

― **¿Y para que quiere tanto dinero?** ―el Fullbuster elevaba una y otra vez el cigarro mientras la peliceleste saltaba para quitárselo de las manos.

― **¿Maquillaje? Siempre reclamaba que no tenía el dinero suficiente para cuidar la suavidad de su piel** ―aportó el pelirosa con un tonito afeminado, haciendo reír a los otros dos. No que se burlaran de la inclinación sexual del mencionado, pero era normal molestarle de esa manera, Macbeth Midnight, había formado parte de una de sus bandas y en más de una ocasión los había salvado en alguna de la peleas salvajes en las que se metían, incluso una vez había seducido al líder de otra banda, desde entonces esa banda dejó de meterse con ellos ni con ningún estudiante de Fairy Tail por orden del dichoso líder, quien quería evitar que cierto video saliese a la luz.

 _Moraleja, tened cuidado con las travesuras que hacéis en ésta era tecnológica…_

Pues bien, el trio de idiotas, consideraba al afeminado un amigo más, aunque en los últimos meses se había distanciado de ellos para trabajar en centros nocturnos; nunca lo admitirían abiertamente, pero que Macbeth abandonase los estudios a pesar de que era él que mejores notas tenía entre ellos y él que antes parecía tan resuelto a ser un profesional los preocupaba mucho.

Mientras se reían la peliceleste aprovechó para, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quitarles los cigarrillos, los cuales partió a la mitad y los tiró al suelo apagándolos con pisotones mientras recitaba como robot **―Nicotina, arsénico, alquitrán, amoníaco, butano, metano, cadmio, monóxido de carbono, nitrometano, cloruro de vinilo, formaldehido, acetaldehído, isopreno…**

― **¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?** ―el pelirosa miraba asustado a la chica **― ¿Acaso la poseyó algo? ¡Está hablando en lenguas!**

― **Oi, enana…** ―el azabache de largo cabello se acercó a ella y al ver que seguía hablando con palabras extrañas la agarró de la parte de atrás del uniforme y la alzó como si fuese una muñeca― **¿Acaso están pronunciando un hechizo para dejar de ser tan enana o para que te crezcan las tetas o algo?**

La chica elevó la ceja en tic molesto y se removió soltándose del agarre del chico, luego lo señaló, comenzando un discurso en el mismo tono robótico― **nicotina, arsénico, alquitrán, amoníaco, butano, metano, cadmio, monóxido de carbono, nitrometano, cloruro de vinilo, formaldehido, acetaldehído, isopreno, son parte de los más de cuatro mil químicos presentes en el tabaco, de los cuales muchos son utilizados como venenos y más de cuarenta son considerados cancerígenos, además…**

― **Ten, lagartija, aquí tengo más** ―después de la tercera palabra salida de la boca de la peliceleste habían dejado de ponerle atención y comenzaron a fumar de nuevo, pero luego de la primera calada sintieron una patada en la espinilla y se atragantaron con el humo, mientras la pequeña volvía a quitarles los cigarros para romperlos y luego comenzar a pisotearlos.

― **Déficit pulmonar, problemas coronarios, dependencia, cáncer de labios, de dientes, de encías, de faringe, de laringe, de esófago, de pulmón…**

― **¡Jodida enana!** ―casi gritó el Redfox y la volvió a elevar en el aire.

La chica lo volvió a golpear en la espinilla para que la bajase **―Enlisto las enfermedades que produce el cigarro** ―aclaró con las mejillas infladas, y al ver al Fullbuster sacar la cajetilla de cigarros otra vez, le golpeó una costilla y se la quitó― **según la profesora Scarlet eres un deportista, no deberías fumar, reduces tu capacidad pulmonar, y por si no lo sabían al provocar problemas del corazón también serán proclives a la impotencia sexual** ―los tres chicos se volvieron a ver asustados, mientras la chica se alejaba poco a poco a la puerta― **y…** ―con un pequeño sonrojo agregó al mismo tiempo que señalaba una a una la entrepierna de los chicos para dejar claro el siguiente mensaje de salud y bienestar― **y se les caerá el pene…** ―seguidamente abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y salió de la azotea.

― **¿¡QUÉ!?** ―los tres en sincronía gritaron y se palparon como para comprobar que todo estuviese donde tenía que estar, cuando suspiraron aliviados por encontrar todo ― _aún_ ― bien puesto, comenzaron a considerar seriamente sobre el abandonar el cigarrillo.

― **Por cierto…** ―la chica había abierto la puerta y asomado el rostro―, **sí tanto les preocupa su amigo homosexual que se aprovecha de la falta de hormonas en las mujeres menopaúsicas deberían ir a visitarlo… a veces** ―los tres notaron que el tono de robot sabelotodo se había desvanecido de la rara peliceleste― **a veces, necesitamos saber que le hacemos falta a alguien…**

― **¡Tsk! Cállate enana… ¡Y devuélvenos los cigarrillos, camarón de río!** ―para quitar el sentimiento de incomodidad que le produjeron las palabras de la peliceleste él de los piercings fingió su tono de chico malo.

― **No. Además es más perjudicial para los fumadores pasivos, mujeres embarazadas, niños y mascotas** ―de nuevo habló con su tono robótico, arrugó el paquete con un puchero en la boca y con toda la fuerza de su brazo lo lanzó azotea abajo y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Los tres chicos reflexionaban las palabras de la rara chica mientras veían el paquete arrugado de cigarros caer, incluso se sintieron agradecidos de que una desconocida les viniese a armar pleito por destruirse a sí mismos por un vicio tonto.

 _Pero el agradecimiento no duró mucho…_

Porque cuando vieron rebotar la cajetilla de cigarros en una muy conocida cabeza de cabellera roja, comenzaron a temer por sus vidas. En especial cuando estando siete pisos arriba sentían como la mirada de su profesora de historia les fulminaba sin misericordia con un mensaje claro de muerte inminente en sus ojos.

… _¿De qué les serviría estar sanos si estaban a punto de morir?..._

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Revisaba los deberes de su trio de protegidos.

Estaba segura que ellos pensaron que les iba a dar una paliza cuando la cajetilla de cigarros cayó en su cabeza, pero no fue así. En su lugar los hizo utilizar cada receso ― _almuerzo incluido_ ― para empezar con los deberes adicionales que les había dejado en el gimnasio.

 _Casi murieron intelectualmente, más no físicamente._

Dos razones evitaron su temprana muerte…

Primero, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la cajetilla tenía cigarros adentro y que sin embargo estaba arrugada, así que imaginó que ellos habían renunciado por fin a ese vicio. Cosa que ellos le afirmaron entre lágrimas, cuando la mujer llegó con su espada de madera en mano a la azotea en donde ellos se habían quedado congelados luego de que ella los mirase desde abajo.

 _Lágrimas de miedo que ella interpretó como emoción por el renacimiento a una nueva vida sin vicios…_

Y segundo, en el almuerzo recibió una cajita decorada con dibujos de fresa que conocía muy bien, era de su pastelería favorita, que por cierto quedaba a cuatro horas del centro de Fiore, donde ahora vivía y trabajaba. Había sido entregada anónimamente y solo traía tres iniciales plateadas en una tarjeta azul. **―CJF** ―murmuró con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras leía el ensayo de ciencias sociales del Redfox; que, increíblemente solo necesitaba dos correcciones. Miró de nuevo la tarjeta que había colocado junto a su computadora y sin poder evitarlo sacó su móvil, entró a la galería y le dio enviar a una fotografía de una cuchara con un trozo de pastel, una que había tomado bajo la mirada escrutadora de la profesora Strauss, Erza Scarlet ya sabía que a la salida a casa la iba a fulminar con preguntas, desde que supo que la pelirroja lo había vuelto a ver y que incluso pasaron casi toda la madrugada juntos por el incidente con el trio de idiotas declaró con contundencia que; " _Por fín, volverían a estar juntos, como estaba destinado…"_ su mejor amiga siempre había sido así y eso que ella aún no había aceptado ni una sola cena, ni almuerzo ni ningún tipo de salida con el capitán, su relación desde entonces se basaba en llamadas o mensajes.

 _Llamadas que ella terminaba rápido y mensajes que contestaba horas después._

Antes de que la fotografía se terminase de enviar agregó un pequeño texto a la imagen:

 _»Gracias. Es usted muy atento, (C)apitán (J)ellal (F)ernandes._

Era el primer mensaje que ella le enviaba por iniciativa propia y se sentía nerviosa.

Cuando el mensaje se terminó de enviar, revisó de nuevo la hoja pero casi inmediatamente su móvil sonó. Respiró hondo y abrió el icono de sobre. Una imagen de una cuchara con el mismo pastel pero tomada en un escritorio lleno de papeles y sostenida por una mano masculina se mostró. El texto sonrojó a la pelirroja y la hizo sonreír enamorada del idiota que se lo mandó.

 _»¡Que casualidad! Comimos lo mismo en el almuerzo ¿Cuenta como un almuerzo en pareja?_

La pelirroja tecleó la respuesta más corta de todas las que se le pasaban por la mente.

 _»Idiota…_

Al enviarla se arrepintió inmediatamente, era muy diferente decírselo de frente y que entendiese que lo había dicho por el bochorno del momento a escribirlo y que sonase como un insulto. Se mordió el labio molesta consigo misma y cuando llegó la respuesta de él sintió mariposas en su estómago.

 _»Solo por ti…_

La profesora nuevamente abochornada iba a responder para disculparse por el insulto pero otro mensaje del capitán llegó.

 _»Y no te preocupes, sé que escribiste lo anterior con la cara roja, y me parece adorable._

La mujer soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta lo bien que la conocía el azulado.

 _»Insoportable…_

Sin darse cuenta la pelirroja había dejado lo que revisaba en el escritorio y ahora solo tenía ojos para la pantalla en su mano.

 _»Sé que lo soy. Y por eso no tengo problemas en decirte de nuevo ¿Cenas conmigo?_

 _»No. Pero gracias por el pastel, es mi favorito._

 _»Lo sé, fue un placer. Y bueno, seguiré intentándolo. No conseguí la cena pero al menos no tardaste diez horas en contestar cada mensaje. Supongo que es un gran avance._

La profesora se abofeteó internamente, había olvidado por completo esa parte de su plan.

 _»No te confíes…_

 _»Nunca lo hago. En realidad estoy nervioso mientras escribo. ¿No salen las letras torcidas?_

 _»Jellal…_

 _»Ya, ya… mal chiste… ¿Te dije qué estoy nervioso?_

 _»No trabajes demasiado, come bien y duerme… ¡Y deja de comer en el escritorio!_

Cambió el tema la mujer rapidamente, estaba entrando en una zona peligrosa que... les estaba agradando demasiado.

 _»Sí, jefa. Y tú no andes golpeando pandillas en la madrugada, Titania justiciera._

 _»Bobo…_

 _»Solo por MHES…_

― **¿MHES?** ―murmuró la pelirroja con confusión.

― **Mi hermosa Erza Scarlet…** ―habló una dulce voz tras ella y la pelirroja pegó un gritó y se cayó de la silla.

― **¡MIRA! ¡Casi me matas! ¿Cuándo entraste?** ―le habló con los ojos como platos mientras se sobaba el trasero.

― **Araa… llevó aquí hace un rato, tomé mis papeles del escritorio y te vi tan entretenida viendo la pantalla que la curiosidad me ganó. ¡Por cierto, Jellal no solo es un hombre atractivo, también es un romántico detallista! Siempre me he sorprendido de que solo una vez en tantos años juntos se hayan peleado por celos, apuesto que muchas mujeres andan ahora detrás de él…** ―soltó inocente.

― **Quien sabe, Mira…** _―«Ahora y antes»_ pensó la pelirroja, Jellal era un magneto de mujeres fuesen a donde fuesen, pero él nunca les ponía atención, siempre tenía los ojos en ella, Erza lo sabía, siempre que salían sentía su mirada en ella aunque no lo estuviese viendo sabía que él solo la miraba a ella. La pelirroja se sonrojó al recordar eso.

 **Sabes** ―le brindó una de sus dulces sonrisas, esas que la pelirroja sabía que no traían nada dulce tras ellas―, **Er Chan, me entere de que** ―la peliblanco comenzó mientras la pelirroja se volvía a sentar en su silla y se preparaba para lo que venía de la boca de su amiga― **la liquidación de vestidos de novia es en un par de meses, ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

La mencionada se mimetizó con el color de su cabello mientras escuchaba la cantarina risa de su amiga quien se dirigía a la puerta.

― **Y no lo hagas sufrir tanto, al menos acepta un almuerzo… la cena es más peligrosa… ya sabes, oscuridad, un auto…**

― **¡Basta Mira!** ―la mujer miró nerviosa a su alrededor pero la sala de profesores estaba vacía _«¡Nunca olvidará que hace unos años nos encontró a mí y a Jellal casi desnudos en el auto!»_ recriminó internamente.

― **Ara, Er Chan… solo digo lo que siempre he dicho, ustedes fueron hechos el uno para el otro** ―abrió la puerta y cuando la terminaba de deslizar para cerrarla agregó con una sonrisa tan gentil que daba miedo― **y no, nunca olvidaré eso… pilla…**

― **¡Demonio lee mentes!** ―tiró un papel arrugado a la puerta justo cuando la peliblanco la cerraba, luego de respirar para tranquilizarse leyó de nuevo el mensaje y volvió a sonreír atontada.

En otra oficina, pero en una comisaria, un hombre de cabello azul miraba y sonreía de la misma manera a la pantalla de su móvil.

… _El viaje de cuatro horas ida y cuatro horas vuelta para comprar el pastel había valido la pena…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Después de la última clase se había ido directo a su casa.

Ni él ni Natsu ni Gray tenían fuerzas para otra cosa, la manera en que la profesora los vigiló para que hiciesen todos los deberes que les asignó los había dejado agotados. Pero lo peor había sido que la enana nueva no se había separado de ellos, e inclusive la profesora la había dejado a cargo un par de veces mientras ella se encargaba de alguna lección, aunque debía de admitir que ese camarón de río era buena explicando, nunca se le había dado tan fácil la física matemática como en ese día mientras la pequeña tutora les explicaba con ejemplos de patos y manzanas.

Gray y Natsu estaban de acuerdo, aunque el pelirosa insistía en que hubiese sido mejor dar los ejemplos con dragones, la peliceleste se había acomodado unas gafas rojas en la cara y lo había mirado como si estuviese loco y lo mandó a una esquina de la clase con un plato de cereal en la cabeza como castigo para que reflexionase sobre su mentalidad violenta y agresiva.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión la chica genio? No tengo la más mínima idea…_

Gajeel y Gray solo se miraron divertidos y tomaron un par de fotos de su amigo para avergonzarlo con su rubia novia.

 _¿Qué esperabáis? Que si no te fastidian un poco la vida no son amigos de verdad…_

Cuando el azabache llegó a su casa la encontró vacía, no que esperase ver a sus padres, ellos nunca estaban a esa hora, ni en las siguientes, pero no vio a ninguno de los empleados, incluso tuvo que usar su propia llave para entrar. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el perchero, luego al llegar a la sala encontró un sobre y un letrero que decía _"Enciende el DVD"_ con la curiosidad creciente lo hizo, e inmediatamente sus padres aparecieron en pantalla.

― **Gajeel** ―comenzó su padre en el mensaje videograbado― **recibimos otra llamada de queja del colegio, llegaste tarde y te lo advertimos** ―el señor, un hombre alto y de aspecto musculoso se detuvo mientras el mayordomo de la casa, quien sostenía los carteles donde probablemente estaba escrito el discurso cambiaba de cartel― **no aceptaremos más quejas de la escuela, sé que has mejorado gracias a la ayuda de la Santa profesora Scarlet, pero creemos que debemos darte una lección de nuestra parte** ―de nuevo silencio mientras otro cartel cambiaba―, **por eso, decidimos dejarte solo en la casa, no nos busques no nos encontrarás, hemos dado vacaciones a todo el personal y solo** ―el cartel cambió y prosiguió mientras enfocaba la vista para leer― **te hemos dejado un cheque de mil Jewels para los gastos de las próximas semanas. Con eso deberás comprar comida, pagar recibos y gasolina para el transporte. En una persona normal eso bastaría para dos meses, esperemos que en ese tiempo recapacites de tus actitudes irresponsables** ―el ojirubí reía divertido por las palabras y más cuando todos los carteles se le cayeron al suelo al mayordomo y una pausa mal editada se hizo presente antes de que su padre comenzase a hablar de nuevo―. **Eres nuestro único hijo, te amamos pero si te seguimos protegiendo no podremos sacar a relucir el buen chico que sabemos que eres** ― el cartel volvió a cambiar en manos del mayordomo y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su esposa sollozaba junto a él, el señor continuó―, **edrat aes euq ed setna anoixelfer, rovaf rop, it arap rojem ol somereuq olos leejaG**

― **¿¡Qué demonios!?** ―el ojirubí estaba a punto de retroceder la grabación cuando vio a su madre golpear el brazo de su padre y hacer señas al mayordomo para que voltease el cartel que seguramente había quedado de cabeza cuando se cayeron al piso. Al entender la situación el chico reventó una carcajada burlesca y se puso una mano en el estómago a causa de la risa.

― **Gajeel solo queremos lo mejor para ti, por favor, reflexiona antes de que sea tarde** ―su padre avergonzado terminaba el discurso y la grabación terminaba.

― **¡Ay, viejo! Siempre has sido malo para las palabras pero esto fue oro puro…** ―aún riendo apenas prestó atención a las palabras finales del video― **así que mil jewels…** ―tomó el sobre que yacía en la mesa y lo abrió, allí encontró el cheque y una pequeño mensaje más que leyó en voz alta― _**"Y antes de que lo pienses, no puedes vender nada de la casa, todo está asegurado y si lo haces serás condenado por fraude"**_ ―el azabache levantó una ceja por la aparente seriedad de su situación, tomó el cheque y con las llaves de su moto en la mano se encaminó a la salida, iría al banco y cambiaría el cheque, luego iría al supermercado. Se detuvo un momento al ver una cajetilla de cigarros en la entrada pero al final no la tomó, si la profesora Scarlet detectaba olor a tabaco en ellos esta vez sí les daría una paliza a los tres, sin importar quien fuese el que fumase. Tragó grueso. _«Tal vez no es mal momento para dejarlo por completo»_ tomó su chaqueta de cuero, abrió la puerta y salió mientras marcaba un número en su móvil― **¿Hielito? Mujeres y alcohol en mi casa, dile a la lagartija, mis padres se han ido de vacaciones y han sido generosos… ¡Gee Hee!** ―rió con sarcasmo― **Naaa, no pasa nada… lo mismo de siempre, los esperó en una hora… Oh, llama a Midnight, tal vez quiera venir, iré al comprar las cosas para la fiesta.**

El banco fue rápido con la transacción y en el supermercado se estaba tomando su tiempo, tenía mil jewels y una casa vacía, sonrió. **―¡Gee Hee!** ―Soltó su grito de victoria y caminó con su carrito de compras hacía el pasillo de licores, gastaría bastante allí, dijesen lo que dijesen sus padres él sabía que no lo cumplirían, ya varias veces lo habían amenazado así, la primera vez amenazaron con quitarle la moto, al final sí se la quitaron, pero le compraron una hermosa motocicleta del año y de diseño exclusivo, el amor de su vida, su _Black Steel_. Y otras cosas similares ocurrieron después con su televisor, su mesada, o sus chaquetas de cuero importadas.

Siempre terminaban dándole algo mejor…

 _¿Veis lo malo de no cumplir con las advertencias?_

Sonrió como un tiburón mientras buscaba la botella de whiskey más cara, tuvo que agacharse y meter la mano y casi la mitad del cuerpo hasta el fondo de uno de los estantes para alcanzar la última que quedaba, cuando se levantó con su premio al esfuerzo y lo estaba por colocar en el carrito parpadeó un par de veces.

― **¡Maldita sea que este whiskey es bueno!** ―miró de nuevo al carrito y de nuevo a la botella― **Debí de emborracharme al tocar la botella porque no hay manera que este viendo un jodido bebé en mi carrito…** ―sonrió nervioso a la botella y miró de nuevo el carrito.

― **Dada da~** ―balbuceaba el pequeño bebé de cabellos azabaches con grandes y brillantes ojitos rojos puestos en el Redfox, mientras la boquita del nene mostraba una sonrisa y sus mejillas rollizas se sonrojaban formando unos pequeños hoyuelos infantiles.

― **No, no…** ―el Redfox miró la botella y leyó la etiqueta― **cuarenta por ciento de alcohol… ¡Pues vaya sí que llega! ¿Cómo dijo la enana ahora, vaporización y ebullición? Todo líquido se evapora y se convierte en gas… ¿Tendrá una fuga la botella?**

― **Dada daaa~** ―la risa infantil resonó por todo el pasillo.

― **Aunque también escuché que ahora impregnaban droga en las etiquetas…** ―miró de reojo al carrito y observó como el bebé le extendía los bracitos enfundados en una pijama blanca, y con las manitas tapadas por unos aparentemente suaves guantes de lana― **¿Cuánto durará el efecto de esta droga?** ―colocó con asco la botella en uno de los estantes y se limpió las manos en el pantalón. En ese momento escuchó la voz de una mujer.

― **¡Hola preciosooo~!**

El Redfox puso su sonrisa de seducción y se volteó **―¡Hola, hermosa!** ―le cerró un ojo a la mujer y la vio enrojecer pero después la vio saludar a _"Algo"_ en su coche.

― **Lindo bebé, guapo** ―ella le cerró el ojo y siguió con su compra.

― **¿¡Qué!? ¡Eh!** ―miró de nuevo el coche― **¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella también lo ve! ¿Hay droga en el aire acondicionado?** ―se colocó la solapa de su chaqueta de cuero en la boca y nariz para evitar contaminarse más, miró a todos lados, como buscando cámaras de seguridad o cámaras de televisión― **¿Es una broma? ¿Una broma televisada?** ―el azabache trataba de ocultarse detrás de unas bolsas de papas tostadas.

 _Casi que podíais escuchar la música de Misión Imposible en ese pasillo._

― **¿Disculpe joven, le pasa algo?** ―uno de los encargados de la tienda se le acercó al verlo actuar tan extraño.

― **Yo… yo…** ―se le acercó y le susurró al hombre― **¿Usted ve lo que yo veo en el carrito de mi compra?**

― **Este… ¿Se refiere al bebé?**

― **¡Maldita sea está infectado!** ―gritó el Redfox.

― **¿¡Infectado!? ¿¡Qué está infectado!?** ―habló una señora con histeria al escucharle― **¿¡Nos quieren vender productor infectados!? ¡Conspiración!** ―comenzó a gritar la señora mientras se alejaba corriendo a la salida.

― **No, señora, no…** ―casi gritó el empleado y luego fulminó con la mirada al chico― **Mire joven, no voy a soportar las bromitas, retírese con su bebé.**

― **¡Ese bebé no es mío!** ―lo miró desesperado― **apareció en mi carrito…**

― **¿Apareció en su carrito?** ―lo miró incrédulo el empleado.

― **Sí, lo juro… pensé que estaba alucinando o algo…**

― **¡Oh! Ahora entiendo porque me preguntó si yo también lo veía… No sé preocupe, debe de ser un niño perdido, venga conmigo.**

― **Joder… ¡Es cierto! Debí pensar en eso primero…** ―suspirando aliviado se encaminó junto con el empleado a la zona de servicio al cliente, donde una empleada tomó al bebé en brazos.

― **Bien joven, me dice que lo encontró en su carrito ¿Vio a alguien cerca de usted cuando lo notó?** ―preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello castaño en cuya plaquilla del uniforme rezaba el nombre de Wakaba Mine.

― **No, no vi a nadie, ¡maldita sea, viejo! no presté atención, pensé que estaba alucinando.**

― **Más respeto joven…** ―el señor trató de controlar el tic de su ceja.

― **Como sea. Viejo. ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo una fiesta a la que ir.**

― **No puede irse, tiene que prestar declaración si nadie viene a reclamar al niño en las próximas horas.**

― **¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedo estar obligado a quedarme?**

― **Así es la ley, mocoso** ―habló frustrado el hombre― **pero hagamos algo, tenga** ―le pasó una hoja de papel― **apunta aquí tu nombre, teléfono, dirección de casa. Así podrás irte y de ser necesaria tu declaración te llamarán.**

― **Pero…**

― **Pero nada…** ―el hombre mayor lo miró con cara de pocos amigos― **es eso, o te quedas aquí hasta que sea necesario.**

― **Tsk…** ―de mala gana el azabache comenzó a escribir sus datos mientras la mujer que sostenía al bebé le acomodaba la cobijita verde con que estaba tapado.

― **Oh, mire señor Wakaba, hay una carta…**

― **¿Una carta?** ―rápidamente el hombre tomó el sobre, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta el mensaje escrito.

" _Lo siento. No puedo más con esto, pensé que podría criarlo sola pero no puedo, obtuve una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y no puedo desaprovecharla. Cuídalo bien, es fruto de una sola noche de acalorada pasión pero sé que estará bien contigo, sé que eres gentil, aún recuerdo tus manos en mí cuerpo. Sé también que eres fuerte, recuerdo como masajeabas mis grandes pechos con necesidad con tus grandes manos… y dedicado, recuerdo como tus dedos entraron en mí y me hicieron gritar tu nombre._

 _PD: Su nombre es Rogue, puedes ponerle tu apellido. Tiene ocho meses._

 _PD2: Si vuelvo quiero repetir esa noche, eres el amo del sexo salvaje."_

El señor carraspeó varias veces antes de recuperarse de lo leído, la mujer se había dado la vuelta después de lo de _gentil_ y el Redfox terminó de escribir mientras ponía atención a lo de _fuerte y dedicado_ con una sonrisa ladina. _«Esa mujer suena a las de mi tipo»_ pensó emocionado mientras le pasaba la libreta al hombre mayor que parecía re leer una y otra vez la carta.

― **S-señor Wakaba…** ―habló la mujer con la cara roja―, **e-el sobre tiene algo escrito también…**

― **Oh… sí…** ―el mayor tomó la libreta del Redfox y asintió para afirmarle que podía retirarse, pero el Redfox estaba interesado en lo que decía el sobre, después de todo la historia era interesante en la carta, el castaño entendió y la leyó en voz alta:

" _Para el padre de mi hijo._

 _Gajeel Redfox._

 _Secundaria Fairy Tail"_

El azabache se quedó pálido mientras el encargado fruncía el ceño y leía de nuevo, y luego como si una idea se colase en su cabeza leyó la libreta con lo que el chico acababa de apuntar y murmuró **―Gajeel Redfox…** ―miró el uniforme que aún portaba el chico bajo su chaqueta de cuero y distinguió el escudo― **secundaria Fairy Tail…**

La mujer lo miró y observó el papel y luego le dio una mirada de asco **―¡Querías abandonar a tu propio hijo!**

― **¡No! Yo no…**

― **Mírate, cabello oscuro, ojos rojizos… ¡Y te atreves a negarlo! ¡Poco hombre! ¡indecente! ¡Deberían castigarte!**

― **Chico…** ―habló el señor encargado mientras contenía la furia de la mujer de lentes y cabello morado junto a él― **¡Felicidades eres padre!** ―le dio un golpe en el hombro y quitándole el bebé a la mujer se lo pasó― **¡Da lo mejor!**

― **¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?** ―mirando la cara rosadita del niño sonriente el azabache entraba de nuevo en shock.

― **Da dadada~**

 _… Mientras tanto el pequeño Rogue aplaudía encantado porque ya tenía papá…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 _Extraño caso. Extraña carta. Extraña madre._

 _¡Y que se vienen más cosas extrañas!_

 _¿¡Qué no me creéis!?_

 _Pues, ya lo veréis._

 _Tal vez…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia no termine pausada D:**_

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Lo que me divierto escribiendo este fic. xDD Con los demás también me divierto, pero este lo escribo de manera tan relajada que fluye rápido. En fin, espero que les guste el cap. NwN7

Por cierto, "La Escala del Ruiseñor" es la que cantan las hermanastras de Cenicienta en la película de Disney. xDD

"Mi Maid" lo actualizo el domingo. OwO

¡Gracias mil por su apoyo! QwQ/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

 **Kokonut** **:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y apoyo! Espero te guste la actualización. TuT)b

 **AngieKawaii** **:** Claro que la intención cuenta, gracias por dejarme tu apoyo. NwN/

Jellal es un amor y sí, esos mocosos necesitan que los encaminen por el buen camino aunque sea a punto de patadas. xD Natsu, dan ganas de dejarlo inconsciente por despreciar así a su abuelo. E,E)9 Levy es… ESPECIAL… con todas las letras en mayúscula, pero ese es parte de su encanto, Gajeel no la tendrá fácil con esta chica, pero ella será de gran ayuda para él. A,A ¿A qué las cosas resultaron de infarto para Gajeel? D: Ni él se lo esperaba… :x

¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero de corazón que te siga gustando! QwQ ¡Muchos beshos y saludos! O3O

 **DanaLovesOhana** : Juvia es una mujer acomodada. xDD Es que el pobre Jellal se enfrascó en su trabajo para poder con la culpa de haber perdido a su pelirroja. Aish… U,U

Esos dos no nacieron para ese juego, hasta dan ganas de meterlos desnudos en un cuarto y que se arreglen (¿) A,Á Jellal que no haría por esa mujer… ah sí… perdonarse… (¿) +recuerda el manga y llora+

Y es qué lo es… xDD Prefiere quedar como un idiota a admitir que está preocupado por el esfuerzo de su papá. ¡Vaya niño!

¡Me alegra que te guste! xDD Es un fic que me relaja mucho al escribirlo. xDD

¡Muchas gracias! Beshos… O3O

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan** : Me alegra que te gustase la conti *w* ¿A que esos dos se llevan ganas? xDDD Awww… tan bellos los enamorados… Levy es una chica ESPECIAL, pero Gajeel necesitara mucho de ella. Ya verás… A,A Y la sorpresa ha sido también para Gajeel… ¡Has visto como no se lo creía ni él! DD: xDDD

¡Muchas gracias de corazón por esas palabras tan lindas, me alegra mucho el haber entrado en este mundo de fanfics porque he conocido lectores y escritores tan bellos y amodorables como vos! Q3Q

¡Gracias de nuevo! Y espero que la historia te siga entreteniendo. NwN/

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon** : ¿Verdad que el Jerza es bueno para la salud? Yo cuando eo Jerza me siento bien. xDDD ¿A quién habrá sido? ¿Adivinas? ¿Crees que aparezca la mujer? O: ¡Jajajaja! La explicación vendrá… vendrá… y en el siguiente cap estará. :x

¡Gracias por la espera! TTwTT Espero que el cap te guste. NwN7

 **Sonye-San** : Exacto. xD Es Erza y ella va a lograr arreglar las cosas, pero hay que admitir que el azulado sabe moverse también. ¿A qué no es una ternura? *w* / ¡Denme dos para llevar! Y en cuanto a recomponer al trio de idiotas… sí… también podrá… eso o los golpea hasta hacerlos reencarnar en personas de bien. (¿) xDD

Juvia es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y bueno… Levy… pues… es… ESPECIAL… xDDD

Hasta Gajeel se sorprendió… xDD Pero la vida te da sorpresas… D:

¡Espero te guste la conti hermosa amodoración stalkeana de la mesa Jerzianica! O3O ¡Beshos y saludos!

 **IBLWE** : Es bueno tener ese orgullo, por eso Erza aún lo hace sufrir un poco, pero no debes permitir nunca que el orgullo te quite lo que amas, si eso pasa es porque permites a la soberbia ganar el control sobre ti, y eso equivaldría a perder el verdadero orgullo. ¿Algo complicado? xDD Pero bueno, la cuestión es que… ¡Jellal es un amor y Erza no puede evitar amarlo! xDDDD Pues parece que Levy o Meredy le prestaron el diccionario o la Wikipedia porque el azulado no lo está haciendo nada mal. A,A)b

Es que la pelirroja impone, con golpes y violencia, pero impone. xD ¿No viste el maratón? xDDD Hasta Erza lo vio, por eso sabía que ellos lo habían visto. xDDD

Levy es tan ESPECIAL… y sí, esa contestación es muy buena. xDD eso o dales una patada en la espinilla. EwE)b Probablemente su genialidad ha impedido que parte de su sentido común y percepción social se pierdan, por eso es como es… ESPECIAL, pero… Gajeel la necesitara así como es… A,A

Me alegra que te gusten mis adaptaciones, trato de que no sean iguales, TwT Por lo menos esta peli la vi dos veces nada más y de ahí agarre la base y monté los cambios radicales. xDD

¡Saludos y beshos, señorita Amodoración! O3O

PD: Acabo de ver que actualizaste, subo esto voy y leo… *w*

 **Lin** : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase las libertades que me tomo a la hora de adaptar. *w* Sin duda Levy es una chica nada común, y hasta Gajeel se ha sorprendido con lo de Rogue, ¡Que casi le da un infarto! D: ¡Me anima mucho que te agrade la historia! ¡Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando! NwN/ ¡Saludos!

 **Lloyd Agent** : xDD Me alegra que los deje con intriga… A,A ¡espero que te guste la conti! Gracias por tu apoyo. NwN/

 **LAcriza** : ¡Que linda! Muchas gracias, lo que me emociona saber que hace tiempo no encontrabas fics que te gustasen y que este te guste. QwQ ¡Gracias por decírmelo! ¡Y gracias mil por los buenos deseos! TTwTT ¡Espero te guste la conti! De nuevo… ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Lady-Werempire** : ¡Sí! Más personas que aman al Jerza… ¡Bienvenidos seáis! *w* Espero este cap te guste. ¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! NwN/

 **Liv-Scarlett** : ¡Aish! QwQ Es que ella lo perdonó desde hace tiempo, pero la actitud de Jellal de continuar guardando silencio sintiéndose el peor pecador del mundo la desquició hasta el punto de romper y bueno… ¿Quién podría enojarse por tanto tiempo con ese hombre? *w* Meses alejados no significan nada para el amor que se tienen… +Sabastu vuela a su paraíso Jerza+

Esos mocosos sí que necesitaban a alguien que los tenga a mecate corto y llegó, de ella no se salvan. xD Y Juvia… bueno… ella sabe y lucha por lo que quiere… xDD ¿Te imaginas contarle al hijo que fue engendrado en una celda? ¡Jajajaja! Jellal evitó un futuro trauma. xDD Y sí, la pelirroja lo vuelve un dulce. Awww… Y Meredy… ¡Jajajaja! xDDD Pues ella está emocionada por ese nuevo acercamiento que no se ha aguantado las ganas. A,A ¿Has escuchado eso de la saliva también? ¡Jojo! Jellal sabe cómo utilizar sus conocimientos rudimentarios de medicina… A,Á)b Y lo hace sufrir un poco, aunque el es tan adorable que se lo pone difícil a la profesora. xDDD

Desesperados es poco, creo que estaban dispuestos a dejarlos más tiempo encerrados, pero la solución vino a sus vidas, o al menos en parte. Gray tiene un problema con su tsunderismo pero en realidad quiere a su papá. U,U Y sí, tremenda maratón vieron, hasta Erza la vio. xDD Gajeel es un dulce aunque lo niegue, y bueno… Levy es ESPECIAL –Así con todo en mayúscula- xDDD Y habrá más Baby Rogue de acá en adelante… ¨*w*

Yo estoy encantada de haber podido terminar a tiempo, pensé que no podría y me sentía mal. D: ¡Fue un placer votar por vos! *w* ¡Lo amé! De hecho lo recomendé en una página de fics. Es tremendamente adorable. ¡No te desveles mucho! D: ¡Cuidate!

Muchos beshos amodoración, me alegras la vida con tus hermosos y largos review. TTwTT –son lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo! *w*/

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Los amo… o3o

* * *

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y apoyo…**

 **¡Muy agradecida me despido!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **QwQ)/**


	4. Sobre Leyes Y Ayudas

**¡Hola!**.o. / Otro cap de esta libre – **muy libre** \- adaptación de **B &M**. xD

 **Gracias por leer** y espero **os guste el cap**. :D

Sus reviews siempre serán bienvenidos. **TTuTT)b**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Tenés a Jellal con complejo de Carmen San Diego Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **] Fourth [**

 **Sobre Leyes Y Ayudas…**

* * *

Pues bien, resuelta la cuestión de la leche…

 _Un momento ¿Aún no hemos llegado a eso, cierto?_

Oh, bueno… Tendréis que seguirme entonces a donde cuatro jóvenes cruzados de brazos observan una gran fotografía.

 _Ya conocéis a tres, y el cuarto ha recibido mención…_

― **¡De-fi-ni-ti-va-men-te es tu-yo!** ―declaró un hombre de oscura cabellera mientras movía su dedo de un lado al otro al separar cada silaba.

― **Macbeth tiene razón… es igual a ti…** ―secundó un azabache de corto cabello.

― **Sí, no hay duda… ¡Felicidades Hierrito!** ―agregó un pelirosa con una mano en la barbilla mientras analizaba la foto de un niño de un año vestido con una pijama de un gran dragón gris metálico, era la foto favorita de la madre del Redfox y estaba en la sala de la casa de la familia ocupando la mitad de una de las grandes paredes del lugar.

― **Podría necesitarse un examen de ADN para confirmarlo pero el porcentaje de que de verdad sea tu hijo es del 90.5%** ―declaró una quinta voz robótica.

 _Oh, es verdad habían dos personas más…_

Frente a los cuatro altos hombres hay una chica de cabello celeste.

 _¡Vamos, que está ahí! Fijaos, abajo… más abajo… más abajito… ¡allí!_

Un poco más arriba de la cadera de Gajeel Redfox está la cara analítica de Levy McGarden, quien carga en brazos a la sexta persona en la habitación, el pequeño Rogue ¿Redfox?

― **¿¡Qué haces aquí?** ―chilló de manera poco masculina el ojirubí al escucharle de pronto ― **¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?** ―le reclamó a los otros tres― **¿¡Y quién te dio al niño!? ¿¡Quién le dio al niño!?** ―del susto no sabía ni a quién dirigirse.

― **Ya basta Gajeel, que aquí el único con derecho a usar agudos soy yo** ―le contestó el de oscuros labios mientras se echaba el cabello para atrás.

― **Además yo le llamé** ―aclaró el pelirosa― **cuando dijiste que teníamos que ayudarte a cuidar un bebé entre en pánico y pedí ayuda a la persona más inteligente que conozco.**

― **Y yo la di al mocoso** ―continuó el Fullbuster―, **la verdad tenía miedo de botarlo es tan…**

― **Pequeño…** ―corearon los tres hombres mientras miraban al bebé con ternura en brazos de la peliceleste.

― **¿Y quién es ella?** ―preguntó el hombre afeminado.

― **Ella es la enana fastidiosa que nos da tutorías** ―contestó el ojirubí sin darle mucha importancia mientras se tiraba al sofá.

― **¿Enana fastidiosa?** ―le miró de arriba a abajo a la chica― **¿Y tienes nombre, pequeña?**

― **Levy McGarden** ―contestó la chica mientras acomodaba las sabanas del azabache en brazos―, **pero no soy enana, mi biotipo es pequeño y Gajeel Kun debe de sufrir de déficit de memoria a largo plazo o de alguna deficiencia similar porque se lo he aclarado varias veces** ―habló preocupada viendo al ojirubí y eso hizo reír a todos los demás.

― **Vamos, si quieres decirle que es idiota, díselo, no te va entender con conceptos tan finos** ―habló el afeminado con una sonrisa― **¿Supongo que estos idiotas me han mencionado?**

― **Sí…** ―los otros tres le hicieron señas de que cállese pero la pequeña mujer no las captó _―aunque sí lo pensáis bien es extraño que alguien con la inteligencia de Levy no las hubiese captado―_ e igual respondió la interrogante― **eres el amigo homosexual que se aprovecha de las mujeres menopaúsicas y solitarias de los bares para damas para conseguir dinero que utilizas en la compra de productos para la piel porque siempre reclamas que tu piel no es lo suficiente suave y…**

Golpes consecutivos impidieron escuchar lo que siguió diciendo la peliceleste.

― **¿¡Así que eso es lo que hablan a mis espaldas, bola de malagradecidos!?** ―los tres estaban siendo pateados consecutivamente en el piso― **¡Bien que les he salvado el lindo culo un montón de veces!**

― **Pe-pero Mi-Midnight…** ―intentaba hablar el ojirubí― **¡Maldita sea! ¡Na-nada de lo que dijimos es falso!**

― **¿¡Cómo que nada es falso!? ¡Yo jamás he ocupado un producto para la piel! ¡Soy naturalmente bello! ¡Malditos infames!**

 _Exacto. Macbeth Midnight jamás permitiría que afrentaran contra su belleza natural._

― **¡Pero eso lo dijo Natsu!** ―gritó el Fullbuster y eso bastó para que Midnight tomara al pelirosa de la camisa y lo levantase con un solo brazo.

― **Así que fuiste tú… estúpida salamandra… ¡Vamos repítemelo en mi rostro naturalmente perfecto! ¡Repítelo!**

― **Yo… yo…** ―las manos del afeminado lo movían de un lado a otro y en un no visto y no visto el Dragneel liberó todo…

 _Así es, la alfombra persa de la familia Redfox fue como un gran limpión para el almuerzo devuelto del pelirosa._

Todos miraron asqueados la pobre alfombra y Midnight tiró a un inconsciente pelirosa al suelo al ver sus pantalones y zapatos repletos de restos mal digeridos de comida.

― **Gajeel…** ―habló después de una gran respiración el afeminado con un tono que erizó la piel de los otros dos hombres― **ocupo una pala, un agujero en el patio de tu casa y que guarden un secreto…** ―les dio una sonrisa sádica y a los dos chicos no les quedó más que desearle una nueva vida feliz al Dragneel cuando reencarnase.

Levy McGarden se dio la vuelta y junto con Rogue decidió dar un tour por la mansión Redfox, sabía muy bien que si no veía nada las leyes no podían culparla de cómplice de asesinato.

A lo sumo la llamarían como testigo.

… _El conocimiento de las leyes te puede librar de posibles condenas…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Gajeel escuchó un llanto y se tapó con la almohada.

Para él era increíble que los vecinos no pudiesen controlar a un mocoso al punto de que le permitieran chillar de esa manera.

― **¿¡Es que acaso no saben que las personas necesitaban dormir!?**

Pues como lo veis, Gajeel tenía tanto sueño que olvidó que sus vecinos más cercanos quedaban bastante alejados de su casa y además, el que ellos no tenían un bebé.

 _Sí, Gajeel Redfox no sé acordaba de la existencia de Rogue._

― **¡AHHHH MALDITA SEA CONTROLEN A SUS HIJOS O USEN CONDÓN!** ―gritó malhumorado mientras tiraba una almohada contra la pared oscura en su habitación.

Pero el llanto aumentó…

 _Al lado de él._

Gajeel volteó a ver con temor, un centímetro a la vez se movió su cuello y se tapó la boca cuando estuvo por gritar.

― **¡No fue una pesadilla!**

 _No, no lo había sido._

Y ahora, el adormilado ojirubí recordaba por qué estaba tan cansado.

La chica de cabello celeste se había quedado toda la noche enseñándoles a todos ellos cómo se cambiaban pañales, cómo se sacaban cólicos, cómo colocar el biberón, cómo hacer la fórmula, cómo evitar hacer el bebé llorar, cómo hacerlo reír, cómo tranquilizarlo, cómo limpiarlo, cómo levantarlo, cómo acostarlo, cómo sentarlo, cómo peinarlo, cómo vestirlo, cómo abrazarlo, cómo retarlo, cómo… cómo… cómo… **―¡Basta!** ―gritó al recordar, y ese fue el mismo grito del Redfox cuando la pequeña les enseñaba cómo cantarle una nana en el tono correcto para evitar que Rogue llorara cada vez que escuchaba sus graves ― _y una falsamente aguda_ ― voces entonar _"Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene Acnologia y te llevará"_

Es una ley de la vida.

 _Las viejas leyendas continuarán espantando a las nuevas generaciones._

Recordó que era más de media noche y ella no paraba de hablar de temperaturas, psicología del bebé, signos de desarrollo psicomotor propios de la edad de Rogue y mil y otras cosas acerca de bebés. _«¿¡Es que acaso ella ha sido madre!?»_ se preguntaba con exasperación el Redfox ante los conocimientos vastos de la chica sobre el tema _«Admito que es bonita, y esas caderas que tiene y ese buen cu…»_ Se sorprendió así mismo por los pensamientos y se restregó la cara mientras el pequeño Rogue seguía llorando― **¡Ya oí renacuajo! ¡Ya oí!** ―se levantó de la cama hacia la pequeña cuna que habían encontrado en sótano cuando buscaban la pala para Macbeth.

Al final no la necesitaron porque el dueño de la casa intercambio una de sus jackets de cuero importado a cambio de no ser cómplice de homicidio…

 _Es decir… Gajeel no quiso perder a su amigo pelirosa._

Tras de eso la enana ― _como no dejaba de llamarle Gajeel a pesar de los reclamos con pruebas científicas de la peliceleste_ ―, cuando ellos subieron con la cuna les había obligado a lavarla, secarla y desinfectarla antes de meter al renacuajo ― _cómo lo llamaban todos porque simplemente lo encontraban chistoso―_ mientras les hacia un quiz oral sobre lo que ella les había explicado.

 _Solo Macbeth pasó la prueba._

Por eso fue el primero en retirarse, además de que tenía trabajo por hacer.

Aunque en ningún momento las palabras de gratitud salieron de su boca, el Redfox de verdad agradecía que ellos hubiesen estado con él en ese momento, no solo lo habían ayudado a pasar la prueba final escrita con ensayo de valor de la mitad de la nota que le había hecho Levy antes de retirarse, sino que habían aprendido con él y no lo habían juzgado en ningún momento. Mientras Gajeel recordaba como quitar los adhesivos del costado de los pañales del pequeño renacuajo se preguntaba si eso hubiesen hecho sus padres. La verdad había tratado de contactarlos pero no pudo.

 _Ni señas de donde estaban._

Gajeel calentó el agua para la fórmula que Gray había ido a comprar junto con la sabelotodo.

Otra persona que Gajeel sabía que debía agradecer, claro, si él fuese una persona de dar gracias, la peliceleste puso orden en el caos y evitó que el Redfox dejara de pensar en irse a tirar del puente más cercano.

Suspiró.

― **¿Qué me dirán los viejos cuando regresen?** ―susurró en tanto la fórmula lista se enfriaba lo suficiente para que el renacuajo la tomara― **¿Será que me desheredan?** ―frunció el ceño― **No, eso no lo puedo permitir…** ―tomó el biberón y al pequeño azabache, se sentó en el sillón y asegurándose de que estaba a la temperatura apropiada le dio el alimento.

El móvil sonó.

Gajeel observó el nombre en la pantalla y tragó grueso, en especial luego de ver la hora. Pasando a Rogue a un brazo pulso el altavoz.

― **Gajeel Redfox…** ―escuchó la voz afilada del otro lado de la línea― **¿se puede saber por qué no asististe a las primeras cuatro lecciones en la mañana?**

― **Prof-profesora Scarlet…** ―balbuceó el azabache.

 _¿Habéis escuchado sobre la ley de Murphy que dice que si va mal puede ir peor?_

― **No quiero pretextos, te quiero aquí en el almuerzo, hoy tienes dos exámenes. ¡Uno de ellos el mío! ¡SIN EXCUSAS!**

― **P-pero…** ―miró a Rogue. Jamás podría ir al colegio con él y además no tenía quien lo cuidara, pensó en Midnight pero sabía que él trabajaba toda la madrugada y no podía pedirle el favor― **es que no estoy en casa…** ―mentir se le daba bien, la profesora se enojaría, pero nadie se enteraría que el codiciado Gajeel Redfox ahora tenía un mocoso.

― **¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que saliste en un día escolar?** ―siseó la profesora.

― **Y-yo… Sí…** ―intentó sonar despreocupado― **me antojé de ir a la playa y voy rumbo a la Isla Caracol.**

― **¿La isla Caracol? ¿La isla que está totalmente al este? ¿el único lugar dónde crecen los mango estrellas y venden un delicioso pastel y también batido de ellos?** ―preguntó emocionada la pelirroja.

― **S-sí… allí… estoy por llegar** _―«la tengo»_ pensó el Redfox sabiendo lo aficionada a los dulces que era la profesora de historia― **¿Quiere qué le traiga un pastel profesora?** ―ofreció esperanzado, ya vería si en el supermercado vendían y si no le diría que se lo robaron cuando lo traía.

― **La verdad quiero que me traigas otra cosa…** ―respondió la profesora con tono alegre.

― **¡Gee hee! Claro, profesora Scarlet… ¡Lo que sea!**

― **¡Trae tu trasero a la escuela!** ―el Redfox sintió que le ponían una espada en la garganta― **¡Y si me intentas mentir al menos no falles en geografía, la Isla Caracol está totalmente al oeste, idiota! Tendrás tarea extra de geografía por eso…**

― **La puta madre…** ―susurró el Redfox, ahora recordaba que eso había salido en el examen pasado.

― **¡Te quiero aquí para el almuerzo, Gajeel Gazille Redfox! ¡O perderás lo que te cuelga entre las piernas!** ―y sin más la profesora cortó la llamada.

 _Ya os había contado que la profesora Scarlet era especial, pues bien…_

No más que agregar en su forma tan efectiva de educar.

― **Demonios…** ―el ojirubí observó como el azabache lo miraba con sus grandes ojos curiosos― **¿Qué hago renacuajo?** ―el niño movió los brazos― **¿Puedes cuidarte solo?** ―el bebé lo miró de lado― **Seee, que pregunta más estúpida…** ―limpió la leche que el niño había dejado de escapar de su boquita― **Aunque ya creo que no necesito más de mis pelotas… ya te tengo a ti… pero mi imagen de cotizado y sin compromisos no la puedo perder…** ―decidido y tragando grueso tomó de nuevo el teléfono dispuesto a negarse a la petición de la castradora escarlata.

Rogue comenzó a llorar.

… _Tal vez él entendía mejor a lo que se arriesgaba su papá…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

La pelirroja había colgado su móvil totalmente molesta.

No había dormido nada bien por estar soñando con cosas que no debería de estar soñando con alguien con quien no debería soñar pero adoraba soñarlo en situaciones de ensueño que igual soñaba gracias a los libros que leía y al apuesto hombre que siempre le mandaba mensajes bobos en las noches.

 _Es que si el hombre supiese lo que soñaba la profesora…_

Pero él no lo sabía.

 _Aunque él soñaba cosas similares a las que ella soñaba…_

Pero ella no lo sabía.

 _Os lo he dicho, ese par es tal para cual…_

Pues bien, además de sus sueños insatisfechos, la profesora fue recibida con el anuncio de que su examen no se pudo fotocopiar y la dichosa fotocopiadora se había averiado y ahora estaba peleándose con la impresora común de la sala de profesoras para tener lista la pruebas y por alguna razón las impresoras alrededor del mundo les da por fallar cuando más se les necesita.

Sí. Ellas huelen el miedo.

 _Es una ley, entre más la ocupéis más va a fallar._

Y no solo eso, sino que hacia cosa de diez minutos llegó el insoportable tesorero del consejo del colegio a ponerle quejas sobre la ausencia de Gajeel, sobre lo inútil que era ella como orientadora para el trío y lo mucho que le estaba costando a la escuela el error que había cometido al no permitir la expulsión de esos tres y que incluso ya estaba por solicitar el despido de ella por inoperante.

El tesorero del consejo y profesor de matemáticas Franmath no supo que estuvo a punto de morir luego de que ella le respondiese con acritud y él le sacase el libro de cuentas, suerte que tuvo él que el Profesor Gildarts hubiese llegado y tan _educado_ como solía ser le dejó claro que su presencia era indeseable y que se retirase de su vista, así había evitado que la profesora Scarlet le tirase la bendita impresora en la cabeza.

 _Y he ahí la razón de la amenaza con extra de violencia que recibió el Redfox._

El móvil de la profesora sonó mientras otra hoja de su examen se quedaba atorada en la impresora. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Gajeel Redfox y decidió no contestar, estaba segura que lo iría a capar si esa llamada era para decirle que no iría. Sacó la hoja, la rompió en incontables pedazos mientras el profesor Clive retrocedía lentamente en su escape para no llamar la atención de la fiera escarlata. Volvió a sonar el móvil y de nuevo ignoró al Redfox. Respiró hondo **―Una más y no la cuentas…** ―murmuró entre dientes y puso a imprimir de nuevo su examen― **¡Maldita la hora en que la fotocopiadora se descompuso!** ―sonó el móvil y frustrada lo tomó― **¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ EN EL ALMUERZO BIEN ARREGLADO Y DISPUESTO PARA LA PRUEBA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO!** ―colgó con violencia y si su azabache alumno se atrevía a llamarla de nuevo pues no habría otro mañana para él.

― **Ara, Er Chan…** ―la única persona en el mundo que se le acercaría cuando estaba de ese humor apareció.

― **Mira, no estoy para juegos…**

― **Querida, eso se nota de lejos y se escucha a kilómetros** ―agregó su amiga divertida al verla maldecir el papel en su mano que había salido con las letras corridas―, **¿no quieres tomarte la tarde libre? Estoy dispuesta a cubrir tu examen, ya sabes que el director Makarov no tiene problemas con ello, además….**

― **No gracias Mira, estoy bien…** ―gruñó la pelirroja mientras ponía más papel en la impresora.

― **¿Segura? No lo pareces, Er Chan y creo saber por qué…** ―la profesora escarlata la fulminó con la mirada y la albina decidió mejor callar por su propio bien― **en fin, sí cambias de opinión, avísame** ―terminó la profesora de música y se dirigió a la puerta.

― **Mira, si ves al conserje Max dile que cuando llegue Gajeel Redfox no lo deje entrar y me llame… y** ―suspiró― **gracias por la oferta…**

― **Claro y de nada, Er Chan…** ―abrió la puerta y se volteó― **por cierto, me mandaron a avisarte que tus exámenes si están listos, fue que se confundieron con los de mañana…** ―cantarina terminó y cerró la puerta.

― **¡Debiste decirme eso primero!** ―gritó la pelirroja mientras rompía la hoja manchada que sacaba de la impresora― **¡Eres un demonio!**

… _Una risilla musical se oyó desde el pasillo…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

La chica miraba aburrida a la nada.

Las clases de la mañana habían sido entretenidas, sin duda las clases del profesor de química Dreyar y sus experimentos de la electricidad y las reacciones que provocaban en diferentes compuestos químicos y el profesor de biología Clive con sus clases de anatomía con láminas bastantes explicitas del tema no se parecían en nada a sus lecciones en su antigua escuela. Ellos se preocupaban por ella, de que no se aburriese e incluso le mandaban trabajos de más alto nivel que a los demás.

Tan diferente a su vieja escuela.

 _Porque lo creáis o no, los genios también la pasan difícil en los centros de estudios._

Al menos Levy la pasó mal.

 _Pero, eso lo veréis más adelante._

Sin embargo, lastimosamente no todos los profesores tenían esa pasión por enseñar, un claro ejemplo era el profesor de lengua Inglesa, el profesor Michello, quien con las pocas clases que había recibido con él y lo que le habían contado, ya tenía muy claro que él era el tipo de profesor que nada más continuaba enseñando para recibir un cheque cada quincena.

 _No amaba lo que hacia, ni tenía pasión…_

De hecho las clases de él eran simples, copiaba un texto en la pizarra los hacia recitarlo y luego los obligaba a hacer auto estudio, si alguien hablaba les bajaba puntos, si alguien preguntaba, les bajaba puntos, si alguien fallaba al leer el texto lo ridiculizaba frente a toda la clase y mientras los alumnos intentaban entender lo que no les explicaba como era su deber, él se quejaba durante toda la clase de algún asunto irrelevante.

 _¿Adivináis el tema de queja de ese día? Os doy una pista, empezó luego de pasar asistencia y no ver a Gajeel Redfox._

― **Los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos inútiles e irresponsables, ese Gajeel Redfox es claro ejemplo. Me alegra que no esté aquí, solo retrasa la clase…** ―espetó mientras escribía la última oración en la pizarra― **A ver, yo lo leeré ahora y ustedes pondrán atención y con un poco de inteligencia lo podréis repetir al final de la clase. El examen está cerca, más os vale estar preparados, sino terminaréis como vagabundos y desechos sociales, así como terminará el dichoso Gajeel. Os los digo, yo…** ―puso una sonrisilla en su cara perruna― **si permitiesen restregar en la cara de las personas sus errores dejarían de existir esa clase de parias…**

 _Solo una alumna se rió._

Los demás observaban como un pelirosa quebraba el lápiz que tenía en la mano y como un azabache de corto cabello fulminaba al profesor con una mirada fría mientras el hombre terminaba de leer el texto en voz alta.

 _Pero se tenían que contener, se lo debían a sus familias y a su profesora._

― **Ahora auto estudio…** ―les ordenó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y abría el periódico―, **adelante muchachos, no seáis como la escoria del Redfox y nada de quejaros con ese viejo del director o tendréis puntos menos.**

Casi toda el aula volteó a ver al Dragneel que estaba por explotar, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la que se levantaba de su asiento era la pequeña y frágil alumna nueva.

― **¿Señorita McGarden?** ―le llamó el profesor― **¿Tiene algo que aportar?**

― **No, profesor** ―contestó con simpleza mientras metía un pato y un oso pequeño en su bolso.

― **¿Por qué recoge sus cosas?** ―se levantó extrañado, ya le habían advertido que ella era una alumna bastante " _especial_ " pero no a tal grado― **¿Acaso no escuchó que será sesión de auto estudio?**

― **Le escuché con claridad, pero es mi elección retirarme** ―metió el plato de cereal y se puso la mochila en la espalda.

― **¡Señorita McGarden!** ―el hombre se puso rojo― **¿Acaso desea ser expulsada de inmediato?**

― **Usted no puede expulsarme, eso solo puede llevarse a cabo tras una reunión del consejo con el director, y tampoco de inmediato, el proceso toma de tres a cuatro semanas dependiendo de la falta, está en el reglamento interno** ―se puso un sombrero con orejas de gato y acomodó la silla― **salirme de una clase me costaría diez puntos de la nota de conducta y una acción correctiva.**

― **¿Eso es lo que quiere entonces?** ―le señaló con el dedo.

― **No, y tampoco puede hacerlo. Usted dijo que era sesión de auto estudio y la ley K-897-SEYE-37 Folio Capitulo 56 Párrafo 23 L sobre la enseñanza y el estudio, prohibió el auto estudio obligatorio en clases desde 1873 por considerarlo ineficaz y una forma disimulada de supresión al menor de edad y además una falta de compromiso del educador en cuanto a su profesión de enseñanza. La ley estipula que el maestro puede sugerirlo pero el estudiante está en todo su derecho de retirarse. Yo solo ejerzo mi derecho, Profesor, sin embargo puedo pedir la opinión al director Makarov si a usted no le parece mí decisión, profesor** ―terminó recitando todo con su tono robótico y sacó un marcador del bolsillo de su falda y se dibujó unos bigotes de gato.

― **¡Señorita McGarden!** ―gritó incrédulo y abochornado el profesor al ser expuesto, mientras todos veían con los ojos abiertos a la chica dirigirse a la puerta dando saltitos.

― **Y…** ―agregó la chica antes de salir― **ese texto tiene ocho verbos mal conjugados, dos oraciones terriblemente compuestas, el segundo párrafo no tiene la idea desarrollada y su pronunciación de la –th y la –thr es deficiente y no es que tenga una buena pronunciación de todas las demás silabas** ―se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa― **Debería pedirle a Gajeel Redfox que le ayude con la pronunciación, se le da muy bien el inglés ¿Le ha escuchado cantar alguna vez?** ―y remató antes de salir― **digo, profesor, ya que usted estaba hablando de que las personas necesitaban que les hablaran sobre sus errores de frente…**

Nadie en el salón respiró mientras la chica salía y cerraba la puerta dejando al profesor pálido y sin capacidad de respuesta.

Pero pasó poco tiempo hasta que Natsu Dragneel reventara en una carcajada y junto con el 99% de la clase recogiera sus cosas y ejerciera el derecho que la ley K-897-SEYE-37 Folio Capitulo 56 Párrafo 23 L erigida en 1873 les daba potestad.

Nadie olvidaría esa ley.

… _La frágil y extraña alumna había derrocado una dictadura…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

Ahora, volvamos con la frustrada profesora.

La que está en el escritorio revisando por décimo séptima vez que los exámenes estén en orden y completos.

 _No os asustéis, ya no está molesta…_

― **Y listo…** ―puso el último examen y se dejó caer en el respaldar de la silla. No podía creer haber tenido la mañana que tuvo, pelearse con el tesorero, con la impresora y con el rebelde del Redfox la había dejado agitada y además― **Jellal no me ha mandado ningún mensaje…** ―hizo un puchero mientras miraba su móvil. Él siempre le mandaba un mensaje en las mañanas y justo esa mañana en que le iba todo mal no lo había recibido, estaba pensando seriamente en que los mensajes del azulado se habían convertido en sus amuletos de la buena suerte.

Negó con la cabeza.

Solo había sido una coincidencia que las cosas le fuesen tan del caos cuando no tenía la presencia de él. Además el capitán tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse que el de mandarle un mensaje bobo en la mañana y alegrarle el día con ello.

 _Y sí que tenía, la seguridad de Fiore, por ejemplo…_

Suspiró resignada de que por primera vez de lo que llevaban de haberse re encontrado el azulado fallaba en mandar uno de los mensajes. Miró su móvil y lo tomó decidida, no era mala idea ser ella quien le deseara un buen día primeramente. Encendió el teléfono y se fijó en la hora.

11:50 am

Frunció el ceño cuando recordó algo importante: Gajeel Redfox aún no había llegado.

 _El conteo regresivo para la creación de un eunuco había iniciado…_

― **Señorita Scarlet…** ―la llamó con timidez un castaño en la puerta.

― **¿Sí?** ―se volteó― **Oh, Max ¿Cómo estás?**

― **Bien, muchas gracias** ―el hombre abrazó su escoba― **este… en el portón del colegio le esperan…**

― **Oh…** ―se acordó que le pidió a Mira que le dijese al conserje que le avisase cuando llegara el Redfox―, **gracias, voy enseguida…**

― **Con gusto, señorita Scarlet** ―el hombre se retiró con su escoba y la pelirroja respiró hondo.

 _Podéis poner en pausa el conteo para el eunuco…_

La pelirroja se levantó, tomó su espada de madera y se encaminó a la puerta del colegio, y allí lo vio…

Nervioso. Vestido con traje. El cabello usualmente rebelde peinado hacia atrás con un exceso de gel y un botón de rosa en la mano.

Jellal Fernandes.

 _Su capitán._

― **Je-Jellal…** ―balbuceó la profesora mientras tiraba con disimulo la espada de madera en uno de los tantos arbustos cerca de la entrada del colegio.

― **H-hola…** ―habló con timidez el hombre y le extendió el botón de rosa con un largo tallo.

― **¿Q-Qué haces aquí?** ―le preguntó sonrojada mientras recibía la rosa y sonreía. Los botones de rosa eran sus favoritos, ya que así podía usar la técnica de esqueje o de acodo y obtener sus propios rosales.

 _Jellal lo sabía._

A ella no le gustaba ver marchitarse las rosas rojas que él le regalaba, por eso ella había estado aprendiendo de jardinería y había descubierto que esos tallos largos eran perfectos para obtener rosales y que la flor no muriese en un jarrón.

― **¿Eh?** ―la miró extrañado― **t-tú me lo pediste…**

― **¿Yo?** ―negó con la cabeza y una idea llegó a su mente― **¿Acaso fue un mensaje de texto? Deje mi móvil en el escritorio, tal vez Mira te mandó un mensaje… ¡Ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de juntar personas!** ―intentó disimular el enojo pero no pudo.

― **Sí… es decir, sí sé cómo es Mira** ―sonrió al saber que la albina estaba complotando a su favor―, **pero no, tú me lo dijiste cuando te llamé en la mañana…**

― **¿¡Me llamaste!?** ―le miró aún más extrañada.

― **Sí, quería felicitarte, bueno, hace un año publicaron tu libro sobre armas y armaduras a través de la historia…**

La pelirroja parpadeó. La verdad lo había olvidado. Había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida y había dicho que lo celebraría cada año. Y ahí estaba él… recordándole lo que ella no debía olvidar…

 _Pero, más importante para ella, para Jellal, y para vosotros es la llamada…_

― **Pero yo no te llame, Jellal…**

― **No, yo te llamé** ―contestó él― **aunque aún no entiendo lo de la prueba… ¿Quieres comprobar que me lo sé de memoria? Ya deberías saberlo, lo leímos varias veces juntos…** ―agregó sonrojado al recordar como terminaban siempre al _"leer"_ juntos.

― **¿Cuál llamada? ¿Cuál prueba?** ―cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle al azulado que si no estaba con fiebre lo recordó…

 _¿A que ya lo captasteis vosotros también?_

Como si fuese un latigazo llegó a la mente de la pelirroja la revelación…

" _¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ EN EL ALMUERZO BIEN ARREGLADO Y DISPUESTO PARA LA PRUEBA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO! ¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ EN EL ALMUERZO BIEN ARREGLADO Y DISPUESTO PARA LA PRUEBA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO! ¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ EN EL ALMUERZO BIEN ARREGLADO Y DISPUESTO PARA LA PRUEBA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO!"_

― **Oh… demonios…** ―su cara se mimetizó con su cabello mientras el capitán Fernandes la veía sin entender nada― **pensé que eras…**

Sí, exacto, la llamada que contestó frustrada y sin fijarse en el nombre había sido del capitán y no de su rebelde protegido.

 _Moraleja: Fijaos siempre antes de contestar el móvil._

― **¿Erza, estás bien?** ―el hombre se acercó y la miró preocupado.

― **Yo… yo…** ―respiró hondo varias veces― **eso… eso que dije era para Gajeel…** ―confesó― **faltó en la mañana y yo…**

― **Oh…** ―el peliazul abrió la boca al entender.

Ella no le había pedido salir con él a almorzar.

Ella no lo estaba esperando.

Ella no quería pasar con él ese día tan especial.

 _Era una ley, si es tan bueno como para ser un sueño, puede que solo sea una ilusión…_

― **Está bien, fue culpa mía por no cerciorarme…** ―sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza.

La profesora no necesitó esforzarse para darse cuenta que había sido una sonrisa falsa, y además…

 _Los ojos desilusionados de su capitán se lo confirmaban._

El hombre se despidió, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a paso rápido a la salida.

 _Ella sintió su corazón arrugarse por la culpa._

― **Jellal…** ―lo llamó y corrió hasta sujetarle la parte de atrás de la chaqueta deteniendo su rápido andar―, **tengo libre toda la tarde ¿Almorzarías conmigo…?** ―preguntó tímida y con un hilo de voz― **por favor…**

― **No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Erza… entiendo, fue una confusión…**

― **No, Jellal… mírame…** ―la mujer se puso frente a él y le jaló las mejillas para que él se dignase a mirarla― **¡Quiero almorzar contigo! Tal vez empezó como una confusión pero…** ―bajó la mirada tímida al suelo― **de verdad… de verdad quería verte…** ―le tomó la mano y lo volvió a ver con el rostro ligeramente ladeado, las mejillas rojas y los ojos suplicantes― **¿Almorzarías conmigo?**

El hombre sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho y su alma derretirse a los pies de esa mujer. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hasta sí para abrazarla **―Sabes que usar esos ojos es trampa…** ―le susurró al oído en tono de falsa indignación infantil y ella se rió en su pecho.

― **Si no hago trampa se me irá la tarde convenciéndote y de verdad tengo hambre… ¿Vienes conmigo?** ―sonrió con dulzura traviesa.

― **Contigo a donde sea…** ―la soltó, le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano― **¿Hay algún buen restaurante por aquí?** ―le preguntó mientras la conducía de la mano afuera del colegio en donde estaba aparcado su auto.

― **Sí, a unos cuadras de aquí hay un lindo restaurante francés… y…** ―bajó la mirada.

― **Y… venden postres de primera…** ―terminó él mientras abría la puerta del auto para ella― **te conozco Scarlet…** ―la tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió con cariño― **es tu día, tu elijes…** ―ella asintió feliz y se montó en el auto justo cuando el azulado estaba por perder el control y besarla.

Mientras él cerraba la puerta, suspiraba y rodeaba el auto para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, la pelirroja recibía un mensaje de texto, se ponía roja como la rosa que aún sostenía en una de sus manos y cerraba el móvil con fuerza.

― **¿Todo bien?** ―le preguntó el peliazul temiendo que se hubiese arrepentido― **¿No tienes que avisar que ya te vas?**

La mujer negó abochornada con la cabeza y él decidió arrancar antes de que ese sueño se rompiese.

No tenía que avisar, ya Mirajane estaba al tanto y la cubriría. La pelirroja miró al móvil y se sonrojó al recordar lo que leyó.

Un auto se ponía en marcha frente al colegio.

… _Y una albina reía cantarina desde una de las ventanas del colegio…_

* * *

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 _¿Y Gajeel me preguntáis?_

 _Pues ahí está, esperando que el auto se aleje._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque al final si teme quedarse sin las joyas Redfox_

 _¿Y el pequeño Rogue?_

 _Pues, a punto de vivir su primera clase en el colegio._

 _Una historia que contaré luego…_

 _Probablemente…_

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews hacen que la historia no quede pausada D:**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Autoestudio:** Pues en Corea obligar a los alumnos a hacer autoestudio en clase está prohibido. La Ley en sí me la he inventado porque no pude encontrar la correcta. xD

 **Acodo:** El tallo o rama se corta de manera que brote savia, se impregna de hormonas de crecimiento, se le siembra en una bolsita con musgo o tierra fértil y se espera a que eche raíces y luego se trasplanta al suelo.

 **Esqueje:** Tallo, rama o retoño de una planta que se injerta en otra o se introduce en la tierra para reproducir o multiplicar la planta.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Sabéis que había olvidado actualizar este fic? Gracias a IBLWE me he acordado de ello. xD

Por cierto, me han preguntado sobre la peli, se llama igual que el fic. xD No hay problema que la veáis, la peli solo la vi dos veces por lo que cambian muchas cosas, aparte que la relación profesora/capitán no existe en la peli. xDD Y obviamente, cambiaré el final.

Como lo he puesto en "Mi Maid" la época de finales se acerca y bueno, los estudios y el trabajo van primero. U,U Os pido paciencia.

¡Vieron que participaran todos los gremios, por fin! *w*)9 ¡Que emoción! Pero CS no apareció… +se deprime+

¡Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios! TTuTT)9

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

 **AngieKawaii** : ¡Jajaja! Levy es especial con todas las letras en mayúsculas. xD Me alegra que te hayas reído leyendo. ¿Y quién podría resistirse a él? 7u7 Yo ya hubiese caído…

Bueno, hay una razón de los patos pero… :x Aún es secreto. Y tenés razón, un hijo y solo 1000 jewels ¿Qué hará? xD AL final no estaba ni borracho ni drogado. xD

¡Awww! Graciass por leer, me emociono mucho de que les guste esta adaptación. TTuTT)9

¡Beshos y abashos! O3O/

 **Carmen** : Gracias por esperarla, y me disculpo por olvidarme de subirla antes. xD Lo del bebé ya lo veréis después. :x Y bueno, manejas buenas teorías… ¿Serán ciertas? O:

Y gracias por preguntar TTuTT Ya estoy perfecta, aún necesito usar lentes para leer, pero estoy mucho mejor. NwN)/

Beshos y abashos… O3O)/

 **Sakom Raiya** : ¿A qué ha sido una carta reveladora? xD ¿Quién será la mujer? OOO: Gracias por leer. xD Y sí, Erza y Jellal son unos pillos. 7u7 ¡Saludos!

 **IBLWE** : Si a mí echaran el humo en la cara los dejo tirados en el suelo de la patada que les doy. xD Es que Levy sabe cómo tratar jóvenes rebeldes, probablemente leyó del tema en algún libro. xD Y bueno, el par Jerza son unos bobos, yo soy la que escribo y me desespero de lo bobos que son. D:

Existen los condones pero hasta los condones fallan. (¿) Levy es una gran chica, creo que en este cap dejó claro que aprecia a Gajeel ¿Por qué? Bueno… :x

Está bien en el orgullo, a nadie hay que bajarle la cabeza. :D

Beshos y gracias por acordarme amodoración. O3O/

PD: Mi kokoro sigue sufriendo por CSES… TTuTT

 **DanaLovesOhana** : Para que veáis, la azotea en peligrosa. xD Ah, es que Midnight sabe patear culos y también sabe cómo +follcensura+ cul+censura+ xD Pues se meten con sus pequeñas características ella les amenaza su virilidad. xD Pues esos dos bobos solo atrasan lo inevitable. xD Y Mira, pues… es Mira…

Levy es una persona que solo puedo definir como especial, pero es una gran chica y bueno, los condones también fallan. xDD

Gracias por leer. Suerte con la U. Beshos y abashos. O3O/

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon** : Espero que esta espera también valga la pena. xD Pues bueno, para Levy es castigo… te explicaría pero ni yo entiendo a Levy (¿) D: ¿Viste que nota? xDD Pues parece que le gustó todo el proceso de reproducción y quería dejarlo claro. xD Y gracias por leer el fanfic de Halloween y por supuesto que sería JERZA. 7u7

¡Gracias por leer! *w* ¡Muchos muchos abashos!

 **Maria Amarilla:** ¡Pues sí! ¡Le apareció un hijo! DDD: ¿Podéis creerlo? DDDx Pero la madre… eso no lo puedo decir aún… :x

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentario! *w* ¡Saludos!

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan** : Ha sido un bebé por generación espontaneo en un carrito de supermercado… ¡Vaya caso extraño! xDDD Y bueno, la nota y la culpable son muy extrañas también, pero… al menos dejó nota. xDDDD

Pues ya veis, Gajeel ha recibido ayuda, pero que no te quepa duda que ocupara más. xDD

¡Gracias por leer! *w*/ Espero te guste el cap.

 **MariaMiau** : ¡Que linda! Gracias por comentar cada cap y por leer mi biografía tan insípida… xD Y por apoyar mi misión JERZIANICA *w*)9

Sí, Levy es mega especial… xDD Y Gajeel ya evidenció que tan especial es. xD Y, no Ultear siempre ha sido como una hermana para Jellal y con Erza se llevaba bien, pasa que se emborrachó y besó a Jellal de sorpesa, en otro cap ya hablaremos de ese beso sin importancia, lo que enojó a Erza no fue eso, porque ella sabe muy bien que los borrachos hacen estupideces, lo que la enojó fue que Jellal no le contase y se culpase por esa tontería al punto de preocuparla pensando que para él ese beso significó algo, pero no fue así, y por eso ella le perdonó ahora que él por fin habló de ello. Pero lo hace sufrir un poco… 7u7

Pues sí, le ha aparecido casi un clon a Gajeel. ¡Que jóvenes de estos días! xD Y Mira es… Mira… tan dulce como malvada. xD

Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, y ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! *w*/

 **KaNiMF** **:** ¡Muchas gracias! Claro que lo seguiré y me alegra que te guste el JERZA. *w* Espero te guste el cap. ¡Saludos y gracias de nuevo!

 **AmeliaCipri:** ¿Qué clase de carta no? xD De, ¡Ah es tu hijo y me encantó como lo hicimos pero ahora cuídalo tú! xDD Aunque esto pasa más comúnmente a las mujeres que las dejan abandonadas al saberlas embarazadas, parece que ahora los papeles se voltearon. xD

No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo para nada. D: Me alegra que estés bien y que te rías un rato con estas historias locas. :D

El JERZA es amor de bobos en este fic y me divierte y desespera escribirlos. xDD Es que son taaaaan boboooooooos… xD Mira… ¡Ay! No puedo evitar hacerla una troll casamentera diabólica. xD Y sí, yo también esperaba eso ene l manga pero ya ves… ni la sombra de Jellal Fernandes… ¡Me desespera terriblemente! ¬,¬

¡Gracias por leer y te mando muchos beshos y abashos! O3O/

PD: Tengo un fanart de Jellal Skelleton y Erza como la chica. :D

 **Liv-Scarlett** : ¿El pene o el tabaco? :D Sin duda habrían menos fumadores. xD Ese par son unos bobos… 7u7 Y yo los adoro… ¡Aish! Que bueno que notas los sentimientos en ellos… x3333 ¿Quién será más pillina? xDD Pues… creo que andan parecidas, solo que Mira es más… diabólica… EwE

Es que el papá de Gajeel le quiere mucho y por eso le ha mimado… x3 Pero sí, tremendo ridículo. xD Party Hard que se le vino abajo, ahora tiene que cuidar hard a Rogue. xD Y ¡Con mil jewels! D: La carta con la que venía Rogue es poesía pura. xDD

De nada… *w* Para mi es un placer recomendar hermosos fanfics y más de personas tan amables como vos. Honor que me haces al considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas. TTuTT)9 ¡Muchas gracias! +llora+ Prometo seguir esforzándome en mis fics.

¡Beshos y abashos para vos! O3O/

PD: Yo también me dejaría a Rogue aunque no fuese mío. xD

 **Sonye-San** : Si no hay amenaza a la virilidad no hacen caso. xD ¡Jajaja! Que niña con mente sensualona que quiere ver lo que pasa en los autos a oscuras… 7u7

Pues sí, la cosita abrazable de Rogue ha aparecido… ¿Qué pasará después? OOO:

¿Trollear? xD Bueno, puedo intentarlo. EuE)9

Saludos amodoración jerzianica… *3*/ ¡Te amodoro!

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Los amodoretion… O3O

* * *

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**


	5. Sobre Defensas y Recompensas

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! **.o./** Tanto tiempo… D: :okya: He puesto eso en todas las actus… xD Aún así de nuevo disculpas por los retrasos, ojalá solo tuviese que escribir. ***w***

¡Espero os guste el cap! ¡Gracias mil por sus reviews! ¡Son los animos para seguir! **TTuTT)9**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro ¿Y Jellal? Mashima

Adpatación libre ―muy libre― de la película coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura :**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Fifth [**

 **Sobre Defensas y Recompensas…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Apenas iniciaba la hora de almuerzo.

 _He aquí que continuo el chisme, es decir… la historia…_

Dejad marchar a los tontos enamorados en el auto y concentraos en el chico y el bebé.

Miradlo como respira aliviado luego de que el auto se pierde en la esquina oeste, y mientras él respira, el pequeño azabache se ríe.

 _¿Lo veis? Ese niño es bastante inteligente…_

Ahora bien, cuando Gajeel Redfox entró al salón de clases la reacción de la mayoría fue abrir los ojos en sorpresa e incredulidad, otras suspiraron encantadas porque un chico rudo y un bebé en brazos eran la máxima combinación de ternura y fantasía romántica de las mujeres y de hombres con predilección por su mismo género, y unos pocos se decían que ya había tardado en ser padre.

 _Pero el asombro era la mayor de todas las reacciones…_

― **¿Qué no saben que los humanos se reproducen?** ―habló con frialdad Gray Fullbuster y todos en el salón de clase dejaron de mirar fijamente al ojirubí.

― **Eso sonó a algo que la enana diría…** ―comentó divertido el hombre con el bebé y se sentó en la mesa donde sus amigos estaban almorzando― **¿Qué examen tenemos después de almuerzo?** ―preguntó mientras robaba comida de la caja de almuerzo del pelirosa.

― **¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!** ―lo amenazó con los palillos pero se detuvo cuando Rogue sollozó― **¡No lo defiendas!¡Es mi comida!** ―el bebé sollozó de nuevo y el pelirosa recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de una chica de cabellera blanca― **¡Eso duele, Lisannna!**

― **No molestes al pequeño…** ―le dijo divertida.

― **No lo molesto, defiendo lo que es mío… ¿De dónde saliste?** ―le preguntó intrigado.

― **Gray Samaaaa…** ―lloriqueó una mujer de cabello celeste mientras se tiraba a los brazos del hombre al que llamaba― **Juvia pensó que usted era el padre y Juvia no recordaba el haber estado embarazada…**

― **¿¡Q-qué!?** ―Rojo como un tomate chilló el azabache.

― **Cuando Gajeel entró con el bebé llegaron los rumores a nuestra clase de que un pelinegro apuesto de esta clase era papá** ―explicó la albina y señaló a la mujer que asfixiaba con un abrazo al chico que por alguna razón estaba sin camisa―, **Juvia pensó que era Gray y se vino corriendo…**

― **¡Juvia le dará los hijos que quiera, Gray Sama! ¡Nunca traicione a Juvia!** ―la mujer la abrazo más y cayó al suelo con el hombre **― ¡Juvia le pidió esperar a que terminara su carrera universitaria pero Juvia le promete que la espera valdrá la pena!**

 _¿Le oísteis? Vaya confesiones interesantes…_

― **J-juvia…** ―la intentó callar el chico que ya no podía ponerse más rojo― **Ya… si-silencio…** ―pero era muy tarde, ya los chicos en la mesa lo veían con una sonrisilla que indicaba que habían entendido bastante bien la situación entre ellos dos.

― **Hey, Mujer Charco…** ―habló el ojirubí― **no te confíes de ese mujeriego…** ―le caía bien, ella era una buena chica, una de las pocas que nunca rehuyó de su compañía y que les ayudaba cuando lo necesitaban.

― **Juvia estará bien, Gray Sama le dijo a Juvia qué…** ―la boca del azabache le impidió hablar, al tener los brazos ocupados evitando morir asfixiado la única posibilidad de que la mujer no revelase más cosas bochornosas era esa.

Sus labios sellaron los de ella y ella gustosa continuó con el sellado al mover gentilmente sus labios para él.

Gentil al principio y pasional a los segundos.

 _¿Escucháis los chiflidos y solicitudes de que busquen motel?_

Mucha pasión para un aula llena de alumnos hormonados.

― **¡Y yo que pensaba que te estabas guardando para Midnight!** ―soltó inocente el pelirosa y recibió una mirada fulminante de la mujer llamada Juvia quien ni siquiera necesitó separarse de los labios de su colorado azabache― **Es d-decir** ―agregó nervioso― **felicidades…**

Finalmente tuvieron que terminar el beso y el chico sin camisa se llevó corriendo de la mano a la mujer.

 _Había rebasado lo que como tsundere podía aceptar en público…_

― **¡Gee hee! Quién diría que nos ocultaba eso…** ―preguntó el ojirubí mientras se comía la comida que había dejado el Fullbuster― **Ese chico es un cursi después de todo…** ―le dijo al pequeño Rogue y éste le sonrió adorablemente con sus mejillas suaves sonrojadas provocando un suspiro casi general en el aula y que de pronto todos se acercaran a la mesa del Redfox olvidando el usual temor que le mostraban y comenzando a hacerle caritas divertidas al niño para verlo reírse.

 _El niño se había convertido en el más popular de la clase…_

A excepción de una alumna, todos los presentes ― _Gray incluido ya que había vuelto aún sonrojado pero ya con la camisa puesta_ ― sonreían al ver al pequeño balbucear o suspiraban al oírlo reír cuando Natsu imitaba a un dragón.

 _Pero Rogue era un pequeñito que había desayunado y almorzado muy bien…_

Así que después de una mueca extraña y una expresión de concentración en su adorable rostro, la clase se llenó de un olor no muy placentero, en especial para la hora del almuerzo.

― **¡Todo tuyo, Gajeel!** ―anunció el tsundere mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y se alejaba junto con el resto de la clase tapándose la nariz.

― **¡Cobardes!** ―chilló el Redfox al verse abandonado ante tal olorosa tarea que se le venía encima― **¡Traidores!**

Los demás miraron sus libros fingiendo repasar para el siguiente examen, pero, por suerte para Gajeel, una menuda chica de cabello celeste, gorro con orejas de gato y bigotes hechos con marcador entraba en la clase.

― **¡Enana!** ―la llamó emocionado el azabache.

― **No soy enana, mi biotipo es…**

― **Como sea** ―la cortó emocionado y se acercó con el bebé― **Tengo una tarea para ti…**

― **¡Eso es excelente!** ―le miró emocionada la chica.

― **¿Verdad que sí?** ―le dijo con su sonrisa de tiburón― **¡Gee Hee! Rogue necesita cambiarse los pañales** ―le dio un maletín negro de cuero que venía cargando en lugar del maletín escolar.

Gajeel Redfox no se iba andar paseando con la pañalera de patos que le habían comprado ayer, junto con las cosas del bebé, por eso había tomado un maletín de " _varón viril masculino y bien macho rebelde_ " para cargar con las cosas del pequeño azabache.

 _Ya sabéis, la imagen ante todo…_

― **¡Perfecto!** ―aplaudió emocionada la peliceleste mientras sacaba lo necesario del maletín y lo ponía en una mesa― **¡Hora de hacerte una prueba práctica!** ―le puso el pañal en la mano, sacó las gafas de marco rojo de su maletín y una libreta que tenía por portada unas hojuelas de maíz con ojos brillosos y que usaba desde ayer para apuntar las notas sobre cuidado de bebés de los cuatro chicos― **Si la fallas no obtendrás más ayuda de mis conocimientos…** ―le señaló con la crayola azul en su mano y el azabache aguantó un grito de frustración.

Diez minutos después y veinte puntos menos el azabache terminaba con la prueba.

― **Muy bien, pasaste por la mínima…** ―la chica se acomodó las gafas, sacó unos stickers de patos con escarcha y le pegó uno en la frente al nuevo padre **―¡Buen trabajo!** ―todos miraron divertidos la escena, incrédulos de que una chica tan menuda y frágil manejase de ese modo al rebelde y peligroso Gajeel Redfox.

― **¡Tsk! Al menos compra de estrellas…** ―murmuró entre mal humorado y divertido el ojirubí― **Y por supuesto que iba a pasar…. ¡Gee Hee! Soy un genio…** ―todos rieron y volvieron a acercarse al bebé ya recién cambiado, comenzando su concurso de caras para hacer reír de nuevo al pequeño azabache.

― **¡Ya basta!** ―se oyó la voz de una chica molesta― **¡Hacen mucho escándalo! ¡Ya casi acaba el almuerzo y por sus culpas no he podido repasar como es debido para mi examen!** ―se quejó mientras señalaba al bebé― **no permitiré que ese mocoso sucio me estorbe en mi meta de seguir siendo la número uno de toda la prefectura de Fiore…** ―habló arrogante y señaló a la menuda peliceleste― **suficiente con lo que hizo esa tonta en la clase de la mañana,** **así que sacad a ese bebé del aula antes de que lo tire yo en algún basure…**

 _No pudo terminar de hablar…_

Gajeel Redfox había aguantado hasta " _mocoso_ " y luego había tomado el pañal sucio, abriéndolo a cada paso y lo había ido a estampar en el libro de historia de la chica.

 _Suavemente… esparciendo el aún caliente y oloroso contenido en las páginas abiertas…_

Sin importar el grito de la chica el ojirubí le sonrió peligrosamente ― **Vuelve hablar así de la enana o de mi pequeño Rogue y** _ **eso**_ ―señaló el contenido del pañal esparcido― **terminará en tu cara y luego tu terminarás en un basurero… ¿Entendido?**

La chica no pudo más que patalear disgustada, no era capaz de enfrentarse a otra persona de frente, siempre recurría a los profesores y amenazaba a profesores y alumnos para conseguir lo que quería con su apellido, pero en este caso no funcionaría.

 _No con el Redfox._

Todos los demás rieron divertidos, después de todo ella no era muy querida por sus compañeros, una chica que les vivía diciendo que no merecían compartir su oxígeno y que trataba como basura a un bebé no despertaba la simpatía en las personas.

― **Y toma…** ―agregó el Redfox tirándole un libro― **es mi libro de historia, está nuevo… para que dejes de llorar…** ―puede que Gajeel se viese como una persona sin corazón, pero malo no era.

La pequeña peliceleste sonrió ante la acción del Redfox y le puso otros dos patos escarchados en la frente.

― **Oe, enana ¿Y esas por qué fueron?** ―le miró extrañado.

― **Porque Gajeel Kun demostró ser protector y bondadoso…** ―la chica le sonrió con calidez y el Redfox se sorprendió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, nunca pensó que esa chica que parecía un robotcito sabelotodo pudiese dar una expresión tan adorable.

 _Pero, ¿os cuento un secreto? Había algo más por lo que Gajeel se sonrojó…_

Y la razón había sido de qué esa enana sabelotodo viese en él esas cualidades que él pensó que nadie veía.

… _Y qué él solía esconder, sin darse cuenta…_

 **.**

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 **.**

Y mientras ellos inician exámenes, vayamos con los tórtolos…

Pues bien, aunque la primera opción había sido ir a un restaurante francés, todo había sido modificado a causa de la fuga de gas que hubo en las cocinas de dicho lugar y al no haber mucho de donde escoger en las cercanías el capitán azulado y la profesora pelirroja terminaron comiendo bolas de arroz y gaseosa en el parque a un par de cuadras del colegio y ocultos entre una gran arboleda de altos y frondosos robles en flor con vista a un inmenso lago lleno de tiernos patos.

 _La vida es un misterio…_

― **Vamos Jellal… no están nada mal…** ―le hablaba divertida la pelirroja al ver al capitán con el ceño fruncido.

― **Se supone que almorzaríamos en un lindo restaurante** ―la miró pesaroso―, **aquella vez pasó algo similar…**

― **¡Jajaja! ¿Lo dices por lo de nuestra tercera cita oficial?**

― **Juro que la mala suerte me persigue, algo malo hice en alguna de mis vidas…**

― **¿Tan malo como para que la alarma de incendios se activase y nos mojase por completo?** ―la mujer rió divertida recordando. Con su humilde sueldo de detective novato, Jellal había reservado la mejor mesa del restaurante italiano más caro de la ciudad y cuando les habían llevado la comida la alarma de incendios sonó y los aspersores se activaron. Todos quedaron escurriendo agua y lo peor había sido que ella había llevado un vestido blanco y terminó siendo el _blanco_ de todas las miradas, hasta que un molesto Jellal fulminó a todos con la mirada y la cubrió protectoramente con su saco.

― **Probablemente fui un pecador sin derecho a redención…**

― **¡Oh, vamos! Fue una gran cita…** ―sonrojada miró hacia el lago frente a ella. Ese día había sido la primera vez que hicieron el amor, uno de sus más hermosos recuerdos se había gestado esa noche.

 _Y si me preguntáis, el blanco vestido mojado había ayudado a que tal hecho sucediese…_

― **¿De verdad lo crees?** ―el azulado quien estaba sentado junto a ella pero con la espalda recostada en un árbol la miró con el rostro ladeado y un poco rojo.

― **Sí…** ―se sonrieron cómplices y comieron de nuevo de sus onigiris. De pronto la simple comida comprada en un 24/7 les sabía mejor.

 _Nunca olvidéis que muchas veces no es lo que comes sino con quién…_

― **¿Entonces esto no baja puntos en lo de mi reconquista?** ―preguntó tímido el capitán mientras abría su bebida y bostezaba involuntariamente otra vez, la profesora había notado como le costaba al hombre mantener los ojos abiertos.

― **No está mal. Hasta me prestaste tu saco para sentarme en el césped…**

― **No podría permitir que mi dama terminé con picazón en las piernas por sentarse en las filosas púas verdes llamadas césped…**

― **Es usted todo un caballero,** _ **capitán**_ **…** ―él la miró acusador, ya le había dicho que había desarrollado cierta aversión a que ella le llamase _capitán_ , sin embargo la profesora soltó una risilla mientras observaba el cansancio en su rostro y entendía el por qué, el hombre había estado toda la madrugada dándole seguimiento a un gran caso que involucraba tráfico de drogas entre las ciudades de Fiore y Oak, por ello él le había mandado mensajes tan tarde en la madrugada y muy probablemente por esa razón no le había mandado el mensaje de buenos días. Si los cálculos de la profesora no fallaban ese hombre que bostezaba de nuevo mientras metía la basura en una de las bolsas de compra no había dormido nada en las anteriores veinticuatro horas.

 _Aquí entre vosotros y yo… eran veintiocho…_

― **Scarlet… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

― **Dime…** ―la mujer no perdió detalle en como el fijó intranquilo la vista al lago rodeado de hermosos árboles en flor.

― **Lo de reconquistar… ¿Significa que ya no estas enamorada de mí?**

― **Jellal…** ―suspiró apenada por esa confesión―, **si no estuviese enamorada de ti no te pediría que me reconquistases…** ―ella se regocijo en la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de su atractivo azulado.

― **Me alegra…** ―el hoyuelo en su mejilla aceleró el pulso de la mujer―, **porque no tengo ni idea de cómo te enamoré la primera vez…**

Erza desvió la mirada del rostro de él y sonrió divertida.

― **En la obra de teatro del colegio… cuando hiciste el papel del Coronel Brandon…** ―bajó la mirada cuando el peliazul la miró curioso―, **o bueno, fue en ese momento cuando saliste a escena que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti…**

― **¿A los quince años?** ―ella asintió abochornada, nunca le había contado eso antes― **Vaya…** ―negó con la cabeza― **Te tardaste en darte cuenta, profesora…** ―ella levantó la mirada y levantó una ceja **―. Yo ya te había dicho que me enamoré de ti en cuanto te conocí en el Jardín de Infantes…** ―le dio una sonrisa ladeada y el sol parecía querer ayudarlo porque lo iluminó perfectamente, haciendo a la mujer tartamudear al responder.

― **T-tu… ¡Te enamoraste de mi cab-cabello, no de mí!**

― **Del cabello y de la dueña obviamente…** ―puso los ojos en blanco por la obviedad―, **y sabes, no pensaba que era tan buen actor…**

― **Pues lo eres, aunque no fue por la actuación… es que te veías muy apuesto con el uniforme rojo de coronel…** ―le sonrió pícaramente y esta vez el hombre fue el abochornado.

― **Ya sabía que te iban los hombres en uniforme…** ―y luego agregó con falsa incredulidad― **¡Por eso cuando usaba el uniforme de policía o el de capitán te ponías más… cariñosa!** ―Jellal lo había tenido bien claro siempre, por eso procuraba dejarse el uniforme puesto cuando llegaba a la casa antes que ella, aunque el de capitán raramente lo usaba ya que solo era requerido en los eventos formales de la comisaria.

― **¡Y a ti te te gusta que use tu chaqueta del uniforme!** ―hizo un mohin― **Estamos a mano…** ―le respondió de forma retadora y él aceptó divertido sin poder evitarlo―. **Además… usar esa chaqueta sin nada por debajo es bastante…**

― **¿Pervertido?** ―su mirada se volvió afilada― **¿Sensual?** ―el hombre levantó una ceja arrogante― **¿Erótico?** ―con cada palabra se acercó poco a poco a la mujer, susurrándole la siguiente palabra al oído y haciéndola sentir una corriente eléctrica en toda su piel ― **¿Lujurioso?** ―con una de sus manos tomó un lado del rostro de la profesora y mientras sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la pequeña oreja de ella, la otra le acarició la mejilla― **¿Lascivo?** ―bajó con una sonrisa ladeada y acarició con su nariz la delicada mandíbula de la profesora― **¿tentador?** ―se alejó un poco y miró los labios de la mujer, y al ver como ella suspiraba y entre abría los labios no pudo evitar bajar hasta ellos y tomarlos en los suyos…

 _Tan suavemente que se asemejaba a la delicada brisa que movía las briznas del verde césped._

 _Tan decididamente como las raíces que mantenían de pie a esos enormes árboles que les rodeaban._

Erza Scarlet solo pudo seguir el movimiento.

Se dejó llevar por esa boca experta que la conocía tan bien y cuando le pidió permiso para entrar con su húmeda lengua la abrió encantada, el primer toque fue como una descarga de emoción, y cuando la suya envolvió la de él en una batalla placentera en que ninguno de los dos podría salir como perdedor olvidó todo a su alrededor.

 _¿Cómo pensar cuando estaba envuelta en los brazos de ese hombre?_

Eran tan buenos en lo que hacían que ni siquiera necesitaban parar para recuperar oxígeno, entre gemidos recuperaban lo que perdían por la caricia de sus manos y lenguas. Jellal bajó a su cuello y besó en donde latía su acelerado pulso, ella pasó sus manos de su cuello a su cabello el cual despeinó con necesidad cuando el subió sus fuertes manos de su cintura al borde inferior de su pecho izquierdo, acariciando su contorno con solo el pulgar, haciendo temblar a ambos de necesidad.

 _Cuanto se necesitaban…_

El azulado volvió a atacar su boca en cuanto oyó un gemido más prolongado y cuando la espalda de la pelirroja chocó con el suave césped que no podía cubrir la chaqueta de su capitán…

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Adivináis?_

 _¡Pues que un perro ha ladrado!_

― **Guau… Guau…**

Los dos adultos responsables que de alguna u otra manera velaban por la educación y el decoro de la ciudad se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer a pleno día y en medio parque, se miraron avergonzados y se sentaron rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver como un pequeño y tembloroso perro blanco aparecía de entre la vasta arboleda que cubría ese claro frente al lago en que habían decidido almorzar.

― **E-es muy lin-lindo…** ―habló la estricta profesora mientras se acomodaba el vestido que sin darse cuenta se lo habían subido por sobre la cadera.

― **S-sí… lo es…** ―respondió el justiciero capitán mientras se cerraba un botón de la camisa que ni sabía que le habían abierto.

― **¡Plue!** ―la voz de una chica se escuchó seguida por una fugaz visión de una cabellera dorada― **¡No te vayas solo! ¡Oh, lo siento!** ―la chica se disculpó avergonzada por interrumpir el almuerzo de una pareja respetable, madura, centrada y adulta.

 _Y si pensaba eso era porque no les había visto hacía unos segundos._

― **N-no hay problema…** ―el capitán le sonrió y la chica sonrió atribulada de vuelta y se retiró con el tembloroso perrito en brazos rápidamente.

― **Eso estuvo cerca…** ―la mujer pasó por alto lo que la sonrisa de su azulado causó en la jovencita, de hecho estaba pensando en que si Mirajane se daba cuenta de eso que casi pasa, no la dejaría de molestar el resto de la vida, bien que la albina le había escrito en el mensaje: _"Nada de hacerlo en el auto o en lugares públicos"_ ― **Demonio…** ―susurró la pelirroja avergonzada.

― **L-lo siento, Erza…** ―el capitán no podía ni verla a la cara―, **de verdad… yo… No debí…** ―la mujer miraba enternecida como él hombre se trababa por la pena _«Se disculpa como si yo no lo hubiese querido también»_ pensó entre divertida y pesarosa.

― **Ahora debe compensar lo que me hizo, capitán…** ―le habló con falsa molestia y él se tensó― **¿Entendido?** ―él asintió un poco dolido y Erza se acomodó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles y estiró las piernas― **Bien, venga aquí y ponga su cabeza en mi regazo…**

― **¿¡Q-qué!?** ―la miró atónito.

― **Ya me escuchó…** ―se palmeó el regazo― **Venga… ¡Ahora!**

― **P-pe-pe-pero…**

― **¡Ahora u olvídese de otra cita!** ―le dio su mirada traviesa y el peliazul rió.

― **Supongo que no me puedo negar…** ―contestó soltando un falso suspiro de pesar.

― **No es de caballeros negarse a dormir en el regazo de la chica que le gusta…**

― **¿Dormir?**

― **Sé que no ha dormido nada en bastante tiempo** ―se volvió a palmear el regazo―, **descansará aquí, aún le quedan unas horas antes de su siguiente turno.**

― **¿En su regazo?** ―preguntó más que contento.

― **Sí.**

― **He escuchado que eso es cómodo…** ―se levantó y luego se arrodillo junto a ella―, **especialmente si la dueña del regazo es sumamente hermosa…**

― **Y más si es la chica que le gusta…** ―agregó ella sonrojada y él asintió feliz mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus carnosos muslos.

― **O mejor aún…** ―Jellal se acomodó de lado, dejando su rostro chocar con el vientre de la mujer.

 _Os aviso de que si necesitáis insulina debéis utilizarla ahora…_

― **¿Mejor aún?―** preguntó curiosa la dama mientras acariciaba con cariño los mechones azulados del hombre que amaba y lo veía cerrar los ojos.

― **Sí, mucho mejor… porque es el regazo de la mujer que amo…** ―susurró suavemente y se entregó al cansancio con una sonrisa.

La profesora roja como su cabello se mordió el labio para no gritar como una adolescente y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

… _Más que reconquistar, él la había enamorado de nuevo…_

 **.**

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 **.**

Y ahora ellos ocupan silencio así que venid de nuevo a la escuela…

Los exámenes habían terminado y Gajeel Redfox estaba dormido en su pupitre mientras su bebé seguía socializando con el resto de la clase quienes no paraban de colocarle cosas para tomarse _selfies_ con el pequeño azabache:

Rogue con gorra.

Rogue con orejas de gato.

Rogue con lentes oscuros.

Rogue con un guante de baseball.

Rogue con un tazón de cereal en la cabeza.

Rogue con…

 _Mejor ignoremos esa última…_

Pues bien, ya era hora de retirarse pero nadie quería irse, y aunque los alumnos no sepan esto, muchas veces los profesores desean más que ellos mismos el que las clases acaben.

Y eso es lo que deseaba el profesor Dreyar cuando al pasar por el pasillo escuchó el escándalo en ese aula.

― **¡Por un demonio!** ―abrió la puerta corrediza con fuerzas y todos se pusieron tensos― **¡Largaos de una vez!** ―los fulminó a todos con la mirada y se fijó en el bebé― **¿De quién es?**

― **El hijo de Redfox, profesor** ―respondió un chico que como es un extra y esta es su única escena no le necesitamos conocer el nombre.

― **¿¡El hijo!?** ―el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observó al durmiente azabache― **Fuera todos…** ―nadie se atrevía a decirle no al profesor Dreyar así que pronto el aula estuvo casi desierta. El rubio se subió las mangas de su bata blanca de laboratorio y hundió con fuerza los dedos en el cráneo del azabache― **¡A despertar cabrón!**

― **¡AY! Demonios…** ―el ojirubí se levantó de golpe y se cayó de la silla― **¿Qué demonios?**

― **Eso me preguntó yo… ¿Un hijo? ¿Tienes un hijo?** ―le miró tan serio que Gajeel no siguió reclamando, ahora no sabía que era peor, si el sueño que estaba teniendo sobre el mismo con vestido celeste y delantal blanco preguntándole a una oruga azul los modos de cambiar pañales o la realidad de la cara enojada del profesor Dreyar.

― **Se enteró ayer. Gajeel no tenía con quien dejarlo y lo trajo. Yo creo que fue un acto responsable** ―la única alumna que se había quedado en el salón y tenía sostenido al bebé en el escritorio habló con su tono robótico―, **además en el reglamento interno no hay una normativa explicita que diga que los bebés están prohibidos.**

― **Silencio McGarden… le habló al idiota…** ―le miró con advertencia y la peliceleste hizo un mohín ofendida.

― **Lo que ella dijo…** ―el azabache se levantó del suelo y le enfrentó la mirada al profesor.

― **¿Scarlet ya sabe esto?**

― **No, la profesora no lo sabe…**

― **¿Sabéis que se está jugando el puesto por vosotros tres?**

― **Sí, profesor…** ―miró enfadado por la ventana.

― **Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, lo mismo le dije a la profesora Strauss cuando la apoyó…** ―suspiró―, **no cuentes con mi apoyo si el consejo usa esto para expulsarte…** ―miró a la amante de los patos que parecía debatirse entre hablar o callar― **Habla McGarden… Se nota que mueres por decir algo…**

― **Solo quería decir que usted puede tener la marca del rayo, pero no es el elegido, usted es más como el profesor Snape…**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

El azabache rompió a reír y el profesor se dio media vuelta para irse.

― **Más te vale que salgas bien en estos exámenes, Redfox…** ―agregó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

― **¡Gee hee, enana! Parece que te debo una…**

― **Gajeel Kun me defendió en el almuerzo… estamos a mano** ―le sonrió mientras se ponía de nuevo las orejas de gato―, **ahora debo irme…** ―le puso a Rogue en brazos al azabache, se colocó la mochila en la espalda y salió del salón.

― **¿Y ésta a donde irá tan a prisa?** ―le preguntó el ojirubí al pequeño niño― **¿Y qué con la pinta de gato?** ―le había querido preguntar eso pero se le había olvidado por estar estudiando la vida y obra de Rasputín en los recesos, por suerte había visto la película y le había ayudado en muchas preguntas y luego se echó la siesta al final del último examen―, **no le digas a nadie enano, pero la verdad se veía linda…** ―le sonrió cómplice al pequeño y este le devolvió la sonrisa como afirmando tal hecho― **¡Hey! Tan pequeño y con buen gusto… tal vez de verdad seas mi hijo, renacuajo…**

El sol ya casi desaparecía cuando llegó a los casilleros en la entrada del colegio. Solo unos pocos estudiantes se encontraban allí, aún algunos clubes no habían terminado con sus actividades y se oían conversaciones aquí y allá, una en especial captó el interés de los azabaches:

― **¿Levy? Sí…algo así se llama… dicen que es una superdotada…** ―la chica rió como si eso fuese gracioso.

― **Es rara… ¡Hoy la he visto con orejas de gato! Seguro piensa que si se ve mona le harán caso los chicos ¡Que patética!**

― **Tal vez le está dando resultado…** ―agregó una tercera voz **―, parece cercana a Fullbuster, Dragneel y Redfox…**

― **¡Baahh! Que seguro la están utilizando para copiar sus pruebas… Pobre chica! Mientras no la utilicen para otras cosas también, ¿y si acaba como una prostituta por eso?**

Gajeel apretó su puño libre y estaba a punto de ir y golpearlas aunque fuesen mujeres, pero una mano lo detuvo.

― **Señoritas…** ―la persona que lo detuvo se adelantó a él y enfrentó a las estudiantes― **Orlando, Ikagura, Di Maria** , **las quiero mañana en mi oficina con sus padres.**

― **¡Profesora Strauss!** ―la miraron con miedo mientras ella les sonreía con dulzura.

― **A las ocho en punto o estarán suspendidas para los exámenes de la tarde. ¡Tengan cuidado al regresar a casa!**

Las tres _señoritas_ se ahorraron la molestia de discutir y se retiraron antes de que esa sonrisa _dulce_ empeorara.

― **Profesora…**

― **Lo sé, a veces las mujeres son las peores enemigas de las mujeres…** ―la albina suspiró― **No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de ellas, si la defendías tú, gallardo e impetuoso jovencito, lo hubieses empeorado todo con tu violencia y poco razonamiento usual.**

 _¿Lo veis? Ha sido un sutil insulto disfrazado con educación._

― **Tsk…**

― **Será mejor que hables de Rogue con Er Chan, debe de estar por llegar…** ―y con otra sonrisa y una caricia a la cabecita del pequeño azabache la albina profesora se retiró.

― **La ves Rogue… Por mujeres como ellas es que seguimos pensando que son el sexo débil y por caer en esa mentira es que aún los hombres pagan en las citas…** ―negó con la cabeza― **Prefiero la sinceridad de mini McBot…** ―el pequeño asintió de nuevo y después le señaló la puerta al mayor― **¡La profesora Scarlet!** ―rápidamente el chico rebelde, valiente y macho varonil… se escondió detrás de una máquina expendedora de jugos que estaba junto a las taquillas mientras la profesora entraba.

― _ **Sir, I did love you as I saw you, even as it~**_ ―canturreaba feliz la profesora al pasar y tan ensimismada que no se fijó en el medio torso mal escondido detrás de la máquina de jugos.

― **¡Gracias al tipo del auto que la dejó contenta!** ―el azabache salió de su escondite cuando la profesora desapareció de su vista― **Ya mañana le diré… Ya he enfrentado muchas mujeres hoy…** ―el niño abrió los ojos sin entender y el ojirubí le revolvió el cabello― **Ahora eres tierno y lindo todas te tratan bien, pero si fueses varonil como yo entenderías el problema…** ―el niño rió formando burbujas de baba― **¡Búrlate ahora renacuajo! Ya verás en unos años…** ―indignado se dirigió a la salida mientras le seguía contando al pequeño Rogue sobre las misteriosas y peligrosas criaturas llamadas mujeres.

 _¡Hala! Un hombre que hace un bien a la futura generación…_

Sin embargo, cuatro horas después Gajeel Redfox debía recurrir a una de esas peligrosas y misteriosas criaturas de las que él advertía apenas hacía unas horas al pequeño. Pues sí, Levy McGarden había sido requerida por el azabache dado que el pequeño niño se negaba a comer y por más que Gajeel lo amenazó, lo chantajeó y le suplicó no quería tomarse el biberón.

― **¡Ni el avioncito funcionó!** ―le dijo con desespero a la pequeña peliceleste que entraba en su casa con la pijama de panda con que la vio la primera vez.

― **¿Seguro que tiene hambre?** ―le amenazó con el dedo, lo cual era ridículo porque era tan pequeña y parecía un oso de peluche con la pijama que tenía.

― **¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa!** ―intentó sonar enojado pero la apariencia de ella no le permitía más que poner una sonrisa divertida.

― **Ya se los había explicado…** ―la chica se acercó al pequeño Rogue que estaba acostado en uno delos grandes sofás del salón principal **―, le colocas un dedo en la comisura de los labios, si el bebé lo busca…** ―quitó el dedo cuando Rogue se lo lamió―, **es porque quiere comer…**

― **¡Pero entonces por qué no come!** ―observó como el pequeño azabache también se negaba a comer del biberón que le ofrecía la pequeña azulada.

― **Ummm…** ―Gajeel observó a la pequeña meditar, parecía una maquina en _loading―_ **tal vez sea… ¿No tendrás a otra novia embarazada?**

― **¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!** ―chilló el azabache.

― **Pareces muy seguro…** ―hizo un mohín―, **y ni sabías de Rogue…**

― **¡Eso aún no se sabe si es cierto!** ―se defendió― **En todo caso…** ―agregó antes de que ella dijese algo que lo dejara en jaque― **¿Qué tiene que ver con que no quiera comer?**

― **En que el pequeño Rogue…** ―le agarró la naricilla y el pequeño rió―, quiere leche materna.

― **¿Y eso que significa?** ―le miró asustado por la posible respuesta.

―¡Que te nombramos recolector de leche materna oficial!

― **¡No! No podrías tú…** ―bajó pensativo su mirada en donde se supone debían estar los pechos de la peliceleste―, **no… son muy pequeños…**

La pequeña entrecerró los ojos.

― **Y ahora tú vagarás por la calle como un pervertido y pedirás leche…** ―se levantó, pe puso de puntillas y le palmeó el hombro.

― **¡Hey, enana! ¡Eso suena a que me estas echando una maldición!**

― **¡Felicidades! Es tu recompensa por la experiencia que tienes con mujeres y los pechos grandes, Gajeel Kun…**

Le sonrió con dulzura, pero Gajeel Redfox estaba seguro que vio una chispa de maldad en los castaños ojos de esa enana sabelotodo.

… _Vaya recompensas que te da la vida…_

 **.**

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 **.**

 _El misterio de la leche ya está resulto._

 _¿Cierto?_

 _¿O queréis saber más al respecto?_

 _En dado caso…_

 _Ya se los contaré…_

 _Probablemente…._

 **.**

 **o°°o°°o°°o**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar y no caer en lag de escritor D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

¿Lo habéis notado? El coronel Brandon, Absolem en el sueño de Gajeel, Rasputin, Snape, la canción de Sweeney Todd que cantaba Erza…

TToTT)9

¡Se murió Alan Rickman! QuQ)8 Ésta ha sido mi forma de rendirle tributo a tan asombroso actor. Desde su actuación del coronel Brandon en "Sentido y Sensibilidad" le he adorado y obviamente su actuación en Harry Potter que es perfecta como Severus y sus muchos otros espectaculares trabajos. En fin… Que descanse en paz… De seguro lloraré cuando aparezca como la voz de Absolem en la próxima peli de "Alicia: A través del espejo" U,U

En fin… espero os haya gustado el cap… .o./

* * *

 **Recomendación** **:**

Suelo recomendar en Dulce Destino pero se me olvidó en el anterior capitulo. xD Así que:

" **Una Tenebrosa Navidad"** De la increíble **DanaLovesOhana.** Una historia que aunque no lo parezca al inicio es basada en el canon, muchas historias propias de la navidad son tomadas por esta genial escritora para crear ¿Mundos paralelos? ¿Líneas de tiempo? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Vidas pasadas? ¿Un sueño? ¡Que demonios pasa que Gray Y Juvia cambian entre historias! Si queréis saberlo tendréis que leer. Además… aparecen hijos de nuestros pairings… *w* ¡Os lo digo! Son perfectos Next Gen y tengo una pareja entre ellos que ya la shipeo a muerte… 7u7 ¿Cuál creéis que es? ¡Jo!

Dadle una oportunidad y no os arrepentiréis y sed tan amables de dejarle review y confabular conmigo para que siga escribiendo… EwE

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os que tenéis cuenta os respondo por PM.

 **IBLWE**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Mariamiau**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **JBadilloDavila**

 **AngieKawaii**

 **Itachi Akihiko**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

Y vosotras que no tenéis cuenta os agradezco por acá:

 **Neylare** : No sé en que países será un hecho. Sé que en Corea del Sur sí lo es. xD Es que Jellal está tan enamorado que se le pasan esos detalles por alto. 7u7 Él solo se vistió y llegó listo… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste la conti. NwN/

 **Carmen** : ¡Que bueno que te gustó el cap! *w* Rogue es una cosita linda… xDD En este cap te das cuenta de que le puso la demonio, y no falló… 7u7 La mento la tardanza pero espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. ¡Gracias mil por leer! NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Sobre Razones Para Tener Un Móvil

**.**

* * *

 **Terminando el mes…** ¡Apenas pude sacar el tiempo! **xD** Me he salvado de que febrero ha tenido un día extra y me dio la oportunidad de cumplir la promesa de actualizar cada fic al menos una vez al mes. **QwQ)9**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten! NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro _Muy lindas las lolis pero ponéme a Jellal_ Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Sixth [**

 **Sobre Razones Para Tener Un Móvil...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Y en dónde nos habíamos quedado?

 _Oh, sí… el Redfox debía de buscar la leche._

De hecho es una historia rápida de contar y un tanto repetitiva, pero tal vez vosotros podréis encontrarla entretenida.

 _Y tal cosa inicia la mañana después…_

Gajeel Redfox se vio en un apuro. Rogue se negaba a tomar de la fórmula y su micro asistente robótico ― _un apodo más del azabache a la pequeña peliceleste_ ― se negó a darle ideas. Así que no le quedó de otra que aprovechar esa tarde libre después del examen de química y biología para llevar a cabo la idea que se le ocurrió a la noche mientras intentaba obligar comer a Rogue. Al final el pequeño solo aceptó comer potaje de fruta azucarada.

 _¡Y es que desde pequeños inician con lo de la comida chatarra!_

También aprovechó que la profesora Scarlet había aceptado acompañar al director Makarov a una reunión del ministerio de educación y no había podido hablar con ella sobre Rogue, aunque por la manera en que le dijo _"Tenemos que hablar"_ cuando le llamó por teléfono, sabía que ya le habían informado y la verdad hubiese preferido escuchar _"Seven Days"_ que ese mensaje frío y cortante.

 _Mejor una llamada maldita que una pelirroja maldita._

Y pues, allí estaba, dispuesto a entrar al primero de los destinos en donde al entrar le sonrió afiladamente a una de las mujeres que atendían las ventanillas de esa sucursal bancaria.

― **Hola, linda…** ―habló el hombre y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa―. **¿Te molesta que te pregunte algo…** _ **personal**_ **?**

― **Oh…** ―la mujer se acomodó el cabelló nerviosa― **claro que no, Gajeel Kun…**

― **Bien… ¿recuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos?** ―le cerró un ojo y la vio enrojecer.

― **Cl-claro Gajeel Kun, esa noche no se puede olvidar…**

― **¡Gee Hee! Fue una noche salvaje…** ―aún sonriendo el ojirubí se quitó el paquete que llevaba en la espalda y se lo mostró―, **acaso éste mocoso salió de en medio de esas lindas piernas por causa de esa noche…**

― **¿¡Q-qué!?**

― **¿Éste niño es tuyo?** ―le miró con seriedad― **Porque si es tuyo mujer, necesito que me des leche para mantenerlo… así que puedes ir abriendo esa abultada blusita y sacándote una de esas lindas tet…**

 _Sé que podéis adivinar el por qué Gajeel no ha podido terminar la oración._

No es fácil hablar cuando casi te rompen la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

 _¿Pero creéis que el padre novato ha aprendido la lección?_

Aseguraos de contar cada mención como una bofetada inminente:

Luego de la cajera de banco ha ido con una cajera de supermercado, la dependiente de una librería, cuatro meseras de bar, tres chicas sin ocupación, dos estudiantes universitarias, un par de amas de casa que cumplían con el prototipo MILF, una ex profesora del colegio y antes de pedirle ayuda a Natsu y a Gray, una mujer le ha detenido en media calle y la ha dado un tremendo puñetazo en las costillas.

 _Pero ha habido algo peor que ese golpe…_

Gajeel se debatía en medio del dolor a creer que aquella de vestido rojo y largas pestañas no tenía también una mandíbula cuadrada y barba rasposa.

 _Las noches del chico tal vez fueron más salvajes de lo que había pensado…_

Y es así como luego de llegar Gray y Natsu se han pasado toda la tarde buscando, ya no a las amantes del azabache ― _que probablemente no recordarían jamás a todas_ ―, sino más bien buscaban entre la multitud de la avenida central de Magnolia a mujeres que prometiesen leche materna en sus pechos.

 _¡Habéis acertado! Justo donde he iniciado a contaros esta historia._

Y así volvemos a esa instancia después de este increíble flashback.

 _¿Me he tardado mucho?_

 _¡No respondáis!_

 _Mejor continuemos con la historia…_

Bien, allí donde la señora de pechos grandes y rebosantes le ha dejado casi inconsciente en el suelo, Gray Fullbuster se acerca a él con el pequeño Rogue en brazos y la sonrojada carita llena de potaje de frutas…

― **¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?** ―preguntó el Fullbuster intentando contener la mueca de burla en su rostro.

― **Si hubiese otra más fácil ya lo habría intentado…** ―con la cara adolorida de tanto golpe en un solo día el ojirubí cerró los ojos. Deseaba que la ayuda viniese de alguna parte, lo rogaba.

Y su móvil sonó.

― **Diga…** ―contestó con cansancio― **¿¡Q-qué!?** ―se levantó tan de pronto que asustó al pequeño Rogue por lo que se ganó una mirada enojada del Fullbuster― **¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes androide portátil!? Oe… ¡Aló! ¡Aló! ¡No me cuelgues! ¡Aló!**

― **¿Era Levy?** ―interrogó Gray mientras arrullaba al pequeño Rogue.

― **¡Sí!** ―se levantó enojado― **¿¡Tu sabías que existen los bancos de leche materna!?**

― **¿Bancos de qué?**

― **De eso…** ―miró el móvil con el ceño fruncido― **¡Te lo digo Gray, esa enana es pequeña pero peligrosa! Lo supo todo el tiempo y me hizo pasar por todo esto…**

― **Debe ser porque la vives molestando con su estatura** ―miró al pequeño que hacia burbujas con saliva― **¿No piensas eso Rogue?** ―el pequeño asintió.

― **¡Bahhh! Yo sé que eso le gusta… La verdad no la creo capaz de tal maldad, es muy enana para guardar la esencia del rencor…** ―se cruzó de brazos y asintió para sí mismo.

Rogue negó con la cabeza.

Gray lo miró con pena.

Ellos sí lo entendían.

… _Que entre más pequeño el frasco más concentrada la esencia…_

.

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

.

Acompañadme ahora al apartamento de la profesora.

Allí donde ella está con una gran pila de papeles en el escritorio de su dormitorio, se ha atrasado con las revisiones de los exámenes por razones diversas.

 _¿Adivináis cuáles?_

Una de esas razones tiene que ver con la petición de Makarov de acompañarle a la junta en el ministerio de educación, una reunión larga y extensa pero que había rendido frutos, aunque agradecía que al simposio en la ciudad de Oath solo tuviese que ir el director.

La segunda había sido el profesor Franmath y la necedad que le dio con lo de Gajeel y un bebé. Lo menos que esperaba al llegar sería tener que lidiar con ese fastidioso profesor hablándole de nuevo de su inoperancia por defender a esos chicos _problemáticos_ y lo que le costaría a la escuela tener la reputación de permitir estudiantes con hijos ahora que estaba certificada en temas de educación y responsabilidad sexual. Si no fuese sido por Mirajane que lo espantó con su dulce sonrisa aún estaría en el centro educativo escuchándolo.

Y la tercera razón, esta tiene que ver con un azulado apuesto que en esos momentos estaba encargándose de un operativo contra una red de narcotráfico, por fin habían dado con lo necesario para atrapar a los lideres de la organización y justo sobre él había recaído el liderazgo de la misma, y aunque ella confiaba en las capacidades del capitán no podía evitar estar preocupada por él. Sabía lo cansado que había estado en esos días y lo poco que había dormido, de hecho estaba tan exhausto que la tarde anterior en que se durmió en sus piernas fue difícil despertarlo, estaba segura que nadie más que ella lo habría podido despertar, y es que ella era conocedora de los puntos débiles de su capitán y uno de esos puntos débiles fue lo que usó para despertarlo.

Sonrió traviesa.

 _Y he ahí la razón que solo hubiese revisado dos exámenes y fuesen ya casi las diez de la noche._

Tomó un examen y comenzó a revisarlo, justo en ese momento en que el móvil sonó y ella lo tomó con tanta prisa que se le zafó de la mano, cayó al piso y se deslizó debajo de la cama.

― **¡NO!** ―se levantó apresurada y se metió sin pensarlo debajo de la cama, tanteó en la oscuridad y encontró la batería― **¡Maldición!** ―siguió buscando en la oscuridad enojada, sabía que si había sido Jellal seguro no llamaría más pensando o que ella no quería contestar o que estaba dormida― **¡Maldición!** ―repitió y dando un manotazo se encontró con el resto del móvil, así que sin perder tiempo unió todo de nuevo, lo encendió, y revisó las llamadas.

 _Y sí… había sido el capitán…_

― **Al menos sé que está bien…** ―susurró pesarosa para sí misma. No podía arriesgarse a llamarlo porque podría estar entrando a una reunión o incluso apenas terminando el operativo. Miró con tristeza la foto de perfil del capitán y eso la hizo sonreír, se la había tomado mientras dormía en su regazo. Haberlo tenido tan cerca y tan indefenso la había hecho recordar todas las razones por las que lo amaba y aunque aún no se había dado por reconquistada ― _ya que era terca_ ―, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que su propia resistencia se esfumase por completo.

 _Pero vosotros lo sabéis mejor que ella ¿Cierto?_

La resistencia se le acabó por completo con el beso que se dieron entre los robles en flor, pero dejadla pensar que aún no ha cedido, la profesora solo está atrasando lo inevitable porque está nerviosa y ansiosa, la verdad ni se ha dado cuenta que lleva diez minutos debajo de la cama embelesada viendo la cara del durmiente capitán.

 _Dejad que pase un minuto más…_

― **¡Un mensaje!** ―sonrió emocionada y levantó la cabeza ansiosa topándose con la madera de la cama― **¡AAAAYYYY!** ―sollozó adolorida mientras intentaba sobarse la cabeza― **¡Eso dolió!** ―con lágrimas contenidas salió de a poco de la cama y abrió el mensaje que traía una foto de un escritorio lleno de papeles.

" _Perdón por la llamada repentina. Solo quería avisarte que todo salió bien. Ahora estoy con la parte más "divertida" del trabajo"_

Erza sonrió, sabía que el papeleo no era algo que le agradase al azulado. Expandió la foto y observó algo escrito en un papel en el centro del escritorio.

" _Gracias por la siesta"_

― **Bobo…** ―susurró con una sonrisa y se acercó a su propio escritorio. Tomó un papel y escribió _"Fue un placer",_ luego tomó una foto, escribió algo y envió el mensaje:

" _Boté el teléfono cuando iba a contestar y se le zafó la batería. Gracias por avisarme estaba preocupada, me alegra que todo saliese bien y gracias por hacer de Fiore un lugar más seguro._

 _PD: No deje que el papeleo huela su miedo, capitán. .o."_

Se sentó en la silla y decidió enfrentar su propio enemigo, no esperaba una respuesta así que se sorprendió de nuevo al ver otro mensaje.

" _Supongo que tengo que darle el mismo consejo, Profesora… ¡Ánimo! Entre mejores estudiantes eduques menos trabajo tendré yo"_

Erza sonrió, ella había cambiado de parecer en su idea de profesión, antes había querido estudiar derecho y ser policía como él, pero luego se decantó por la educación, cuando le confesó a Jellal que tal vez debió seguir su primer instinto de querer proteger a las personas trabajando del lado de la justicia, Jellal le dijo que ella tenía un mejor objetivo; educar a los jóvenes para que no fuese necesario la intervención de la justicia en un futuro: _"Serás como una luz guía para ellos",_ fueron sus amables palabras.

 _¿Entendéis? Si se lucha por los jóvenes y la educación no se necesitarían tantas cárceles._

Con un brillo en su mirada expandió la foto:

" _¿Cenas conmigo el sábado?"_

Se mordió el labio, eso era peligroso lo sabía, pero era jodidamente tentador.

― **Capitán… capitán…** ―susurró y escribió un _"Lo pensaré porque has trabajado duro"_ en el papel y respondió el mensaje:

" _Gracias por los ánimos. ¡Y duerme bien después, Jellal Fernandes! e,é)9"_

No dejó de ver la pantalla en lo que esperaba la respuesta.

― **Tal vez debí de aceptar…** ―se lamentaba para sí.

 _¿Lo veis? Os digo que la profesora es terca…_

El mensaje llegó para la profesora testaruda:

" _Solo hay una manera en que puedo dormir bien, pero al menos lo intentaré. Mándame energía para terminar esto rápido, creo que el café no será suficiente"_

Rió sonrojada por las implicaciones de la respuesta del azulado y expandió la foto:

" _Te amo, Erza"_

Eso era lo que decía el globo de texto de una fresa con ojos gigantes que había dibujado el capitán.

― **¡Que voy a hacer contigo, Jellal!** ―negó aún más enamorada mientras tomaba otro papel para escribir un _"¡Bobo!"_ pero cuando iba a tomar la foto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, se levantó corriendo a buscar su maquillaje en la coqueta y sacó su labial favorito, se lo aplicó con cuidado y luego besó la hoja tres veces, formando un triángulo con la palabra _"Bobo"_ en medio.

" _Esperemos que aún funcione esa magia, sino prepara más café."_

Tenéis que entender la historia detrás de ese mensaje, es corta en realidad no os preocupéis, la cuestión es que cuando el capitán y la profesora vivían juntos, cuando alguno estaba cansado por estudio o trabajo, el otro venía y le daba un beso en la frente, y luego uno en cada mejilla, con la promesa que el cuarto beso sería en los labios al terminar los deberes y obviamente con todas las consecuencias que vienen junto a un beso apasionado.

Y siempre con susurros de amor al oído.

 _Ahora vamos al otro lado de la línea._

Donde el capitán mira incrédulo la foto que le envió la pelirroja y luego sonríe emocionado mientras siente como todo el cansancio se desvanece de su cuerpo y una nueva energía lo llenaba.

 _Ya no necesitaba café._

Con el corazón latiendo erráticamente contestó:

" _Tendré que dejar esta conversación aquí, esos papeles no se van a llenar solos y debo hacerlo para cobrar la promesa de cierta hermosa mujer. Nos vemos pronto, Erza"_

La profesora rió al leer el mensaje y se sonrojó al leer el nuevo texto en la fresa:

" _Ese labial rojo es tentador, pero me apasiona más el escarlata"_

La profesora besó con cariño la pantalla de su móvil.

El capitán guardó su móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa.

… _En el lugar más cercano a su corazón…_

.

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

.

Le despertó el sonido de un pato.

La pequeña McGarden se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, movió los brazos como si fuesen las alas de un pato, el cuello de lado a lado, se sujetó la nariz por un par de minutos y finalmente se levantó de la cama cuando recibió el almohadazo de su hermana Dos.

 _Ritual de la mañana completo._

Sin embargo los patos seguían sonando así que se acercó al móvil y contestó:

― **Levy optimizada y funcionando ¿Quién es?** ―se alejó el móvil del oído ya que la voz le hablaba con fuerza, cuando dejó de oír el ruido volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja― **Gajeel Kun no debería gritar de esa manera, debería de saber que la contaminación sónica afecta y pone nerviosos en mayor medida a los…** ―su monólogo robótico fue interrumpido esta vez por el llanto― **bebés…** ―negó con la cabeza porque el azabache había olvidado tal cosa pero luego suspiró, tenía que recordar que no todos aprendían tan rápido como ella.

 _Y esa fue una lección que tuvo que aprender por la mala._

Sintió un pesar en ella pero lo alejó rápidamente, desde que estaba en la Academia Fairy Tail habían encontrado a más personas que la aceptaban por quien era y eso significaba mucho.

 _Y además estaba él…_

― **Llevaré mi presencia física hacia allá en un momento** ―contestó la chica luego de que oyese un especie de súplica del otro lado de la línea, no tenía duda que a Gajeel le había ido fatal con lo de la búsqueda de la leche. De hecho eso lo sabía muy bien porque había estado vigilándolo en todo el recorrido y al final lo había llamado al sentir pena al verlo tirado en media avenida. Por suerte había llevado sus gafas de espionaje, aunque si no las hubiese andado estaba segura que su nueva amiga se las habría prestado cuando se encontraron en sus labores de vigilancia, por un momento pensó que espiar a Gajeel no sería algo aceptable socialmente pero su amiga y compañera de vigilancia con binoculares en mano y una libreta de seguimiento le dijo que era un acto normal que demostraba cariño y amor por los que quieres, así como ella seguía a su Gray Sama para que las rivales de amor no se aprovecharan de él.

 _Tenedlo claro vosotros, eso en realidad es considerado acoso._

― **Juvia parece tener más conocimientos que yo en la materia de relaciones…** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla en forma pensativa―, **y analicé la canción que me recomendó y tiene razón, es una canción de amor socialmente reconocida y aceptaba que habla sobre vigilar cada paso, cada movimiento y cada respiración de la persona que quieres porque esa persona ahora te pertenece…** ―sonrió satisfecha con su razonamiento―, **debo pedirle a Juvia más consejos en ese aspecto…**

 _Vosotros no lo hagáis ¡Os digo que es acoso!_

― **¡Quieres dejar de hablar contigo misma Tres e ir a ver al chico guapo!** ―de nuevo le lanzaron almohadas a la cara y Levy sonrió, sus hermanas siempre habían estado para ella a pesar de que ella se mostrase muy diferente a ellas en ciertas actitudes.

 _La familia a veces es el más grande apoyo._

Media hora después y con una sonrisa sincera que desde hacía años no mostraba, Levy dejaba su casa ya lista con el uniforme del colegio, el examen sería hasta en la tarde pero calculaba que la ayuda que necesitaría Gajeel le tomaría toda la mañana, sus padres la vieron salir y sonrieron, ver a su hija alegre de verdad canturreando la canción de _"Don Pato"_ de nuevo les regocijaba.

Lloraron sobre la avena de número Siete y Ocho.

… _Su pequeña Tres volvía a ser ella misma…_

.

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

.

Las instrucciones de la Macbot habían sido claras.

Debía conseguir la lista de las donantes de leche y visitarlas por cuenta propia ya que no podía solicitar los donativos dado que no tenía los papeles de Rogue que lo adjudicaran realmente como su hijo, o eso era lo que leyó de su móvil en el portal web de la institución. Y aunque por un momento, mientras escuchaba a la pequeña peliceleste, Gajeel pensó que eso estaría más que bien, pero; al ver a su robótica amiga cuidar y reír con el pequeño, pensó que extrañaría tenerlo con él, así que decidió conseguir la lista por sí mismo.

 _Y con la ayuda de la pequeña nerd peliceleste…_

― **¡Muy bien, Rogue!** ―se acomodó el bebé a la espalda pasando la mochila a su mano derecha― **Es la hora de que un hombre obtenga el alimento ¡Gee hee!** ―y sonriendo confiado se encaminó a lo que parecía una oficina normal.

― **Buen día, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?** ―la señora en la recepción le recibió con una sonrisa.

― **Verá… es que… yo… necesito de su leche…** ―la mujer abrió los ojos asustada y el azabache actuó con rapidez para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo― **para mi pequeño…** ―dejó el bolso en el suelo y se pasó a Rogue a los brazos― **M-mi hijo…**

― **Oh…** ―suspiró aliviada, era normal que degenerados viniesen a hacer proposiciones extrañas y estaba por llamar a seguridad― **Claro ¡Que bebé tan lindo!** ―el pequeño Rogue hizo su parte sonriendo con dulzura― **¡Es precioso!** ―lo miró embelesada y Gajeel supo que el pequeño renacuajo sería un conquistador de mayor― **Solo tiene que llenar esta forma y mostrarme la tarjeta de salud del niño para asegurarnos de que no presente factores alérgenos.**

― **Cl-cl…claro…** ―era ahora o nunca, tenía que distraer a la señora para que la enana se infiltrara por la puerta trasera y hackease el sistema desde la terminal de la recepción utilizando su móvil y un cable de enlace― **yo…** ―la mujer le pasó la hoja y Gajeel observó como la pequeña McGarden entraba con disimulo en la oficina. Por suerte era temprano y no trabajaban muchas personas en el lugar― **¿A-aquí va el nombre de la madre?**

― **Así es ¿algún problema?** ―le miró sospechosa.

― **No… No…** ―acomodó a Rogue en su brazo derecho y se llevó la izquierda a la boca―, **es solo qué… ella…** _―«¡Tienes que hacerlo Gajeel!»_ ―se daba ánimos a sí mismo mientras veía como la peliceleste rodeaba la recepción y entraba al cuarto de empleados, si encontraba el terminal allí podría acceder a las listas― **ella murió cuando…** ―intentó sollozar pero le salió un graznido que asustó a la mujer― **¡Mi amadaaaa!** ―la señora comenzó alejarse lentamente y el azabache comenzó a sudar frío, Rogue le jaló la camisa y Gajeel fijó su mirada en los ojitos suplicantes del pequeño que parecían decirle _"Hazlo por mí… por mi comidita cien por ciento natural y libre de persevantes"_

Y por eso Gajeel decidió dar lo mejor de sí.

 _Recordad que es un buen chico a pesar de todo._

― **La madre de mi pequeño cayó en coma hace unos días…** ―pudo hablar con un sollozo creíble y la señora lo miró con pena― **y desde entonces mi pequeño no quiere comer como es debido…** ―apretó los labios con fuerza― **¡La extraña tanto como yo!** ―sintió su móvil vibrar dos veces y casi sonríe porque esa era la señal de que McBot podía obtener la lista, sin embargo se controló e hizo parecer que su cuerpo temblaba por la tristeza contenida― **Era nuestra luz… tan amable…** ―se sonó la nariz con la sabana del pequeño y casi pudo jurar que Rogue frunció el ceño― **Oh… mi hermosa… her-hermosa…** ―carraspeó al no saber qué nombre decir y la recepcionista entrecerró los ojos― **¡L-levy! Me cuesta decir tu nombre** ―negó con emoción y la mujer casi se derrite mientras que Rogue parecía alentar a su papá con las manitas que sujetaban su camisa.

― **Eso es muy triste para un joven…** ―la mujer se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos―, **deben de estar sufriendo mucho…** ―se sonó la nariz y se acercó a palparle el hombro al chico― **¡Han sido muy valientes!** ―afirmó con la cabeza― **Espere aquí, le traeré un vaso con agua…** ―en cuanto iba a darse la vuelta Gajeel le jaló del brazo para evitar que siguiese en esa dirección.

 _Su misión estaba peligrando._

― **Disculpe… ¿Podría soltarme?** ―le miró nerviosa y Gajeel observó a Rogue buscando ayuda, el pequeño le devolvió la mirada _«¡Hazlo papá Gajeel! ¡Esfuérzate para que pueda crecer sin aditamentos en mí organismo!»_ Cabe mencionar que el azabache no entendía por qué la voz de Rogue en su cabeza hablaba con los argumentos que le dio la editora para que se decidiera a conseguir la leche materna.

 _Pero igual el Redfox hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

Se mordió la mejilla hasta sangrar… y llorar…

 _¡Hala! ¡Que se ha portado como todo un hombre!_

― **¡Ayyyy! ¡Cómo la extraño!** ―las lágrimas las derramaba ante la mirada llena de ánimos del pequeño― **¡Y mi pequeño sufre conmigo!** ―Al parecer el pequeño captó la indirecta porque rompió a llorar también.

O tal vez lloró por la cara terrorífica que ponía el Redfox al llorar.

 _Si hubieseis visto esa le entenderíais…_

― **Tranquilo, tranquilo…** ―llorosa la mujer se acercó y le palmeó la espalda― **¡Saldrá bien ya lo verán!** ―las otras dos mujeres se acercaron al Redfox y se unieron al consuelo luego de oír los sollozos e hipidos del hombre― **Ella estará con ustedes y volverán a ser una familia feliz… ¡Tengan fe!** ―de pronto se volvió un abrazo grupal en donde Gajeel continuaba soltando extraños alaridos y recibía palabras de consuelo y caricias….

 _Y algunas de esas no eran de consuelo._

― **Sois muy… ¡Ay!** ―se cortó el Redfox al sentir un pellizco en la nalga derecha― **a-amables…** ―intentó no apartarlas bruscamente pero ya se estaba enojando al recibir un segundo pellizco.

 _Que os digo que los hombres también sufren de abusos._

― **¡Tranquilo muchacho! Estamos para ti…** ―dijo una de las señoras y Gajeel sintió otro pinchazo y una mano cerca de la entrepierna.

― **S-sí… Gr… ¡Ay!** ―contuvo la respiración para tranquilizarse y se alegró al escuchar el ringtone de Mr Roboto― **¡Llamada!** ―las apartó con rapidez y contestó mientras tomaba la mochila y corría hacia la puerta.

― **¡Joven! ¿¡Joven y la leche?!** ―le gritó la sospechosa de los pellizcos con una mirada brillante y un gesto lujurioso.

― **¡Ya no la necesito! Es del hospital, ella está de vuelta…** _―«Vieja bribona, yo sé que leche es por la que preguntas!»_ pensó el ojirubí _―_ **Ya tengo a mi hermosa Levy no necesito de vuestra ayuda… ¡Gracias damas!** ―y así se despidió de las mujeres que lloraban de la alegría al presenciar casi que un milagro y otra se lamentaba de no tener un cuerpo tonificado y joven al que hincarle los dientes nuevos que le puso el dentista.

 _Hombres, cuidad vuestros cuerpos lozanos de las viejas verdes._

― **Eso estuvo cerca…** ―suspiró el Redfox al salir al sol y ver a la pequeña McGarden con el móvil en la mano― **Oi enana, dime que sentirme como un pedazo de carne sirvió de algo…**

La peliceleste le hizo la señal de la victoria y sonrió― **¡Todo está en mi móvil!** ―El Redfox le regaló una sonrisa brillante y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse― **¡Vamos, ya casi es hora del examen, Gajeel Kun!** ―se adelantó al chico y con paso rápido se encaminó hacia la terminal de trenes.

― **Oeee~ Mc Bot… espérame…** ―apresuró el paso y la alcanzó― **¿El examen es matemáticas, cierto?**

― **Así es, Gajeel Kun** ―le miró con cautela― **¿Estudiaste?**

― **Nop…** ―la chica se detuvo y lo miró enojada― **¡Tranquila, tranquila!** ―sonrió con suficiencia mostrando sus dientes de tiburón― **Es la materia en la que mejor me va…**

― **Ummm…**

― **¿¡Hey!? ¿¡Acaso dudas del gran Gajeel!?**

Levy y Rogue asintieron en sincronía.

― **¡Oi!** ―los miró con reproche― **¡No se unan contra mí!** ―miró al pequeño― **¡Y tu menos que nadie! ¡Hoy lloré y me dejé toquetear por un fósil para conseguir tu comida!** ―el pequeño hizo un puchero― **Renacuajo malagradecido…**

― **Gajeel Kun no debería hablarle así a Rogue Chan…** ―la peliceleste se acercó al pequeño y le jaló con cariño la sonrojada mejilla― **Gajeel Kun también se ha portado de manera ingrata con sus padres por muchos años…**

Gajeel abrió con sorpresa los ojos y no pudo replicar, lo intentó pero no pudo. Porque él sabía que eso era una verdad completa.

 _Poco a poco el Redfox se comenzaba a dar cuenta de sus más grandes errores._

Y aunque el viaje al colegio fue silencioso y tan solo interrumpido por las risas de Rogue al jugar con la peliceleste, para Gajeel fue muy importante, porque se pudo analizar de muchas maneras en las que antes no se había analizado.

 _Pero hay más cosas que le están por suceder._

Cuando entró al colegio recibió un mensaje.

" _Ven de inmediato a la sala de profesores y trae al bebé contigo."_

― **¿Pelirroja histérica?** ―susurró Levy detrás de él y el Redfox respingó asustado.

― **¡Demonios! Pensé que era ella…** ―soltó aire para tranquilizarse.

― **La profesora Scarlet no es histérica…** ―le miró extrañada luego de señalar el nombre de contacto que le había puesto a la profesora―, **ella es una persona muy amable.**

― **¡JA! Eso es porque no la conoces…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **cuando te dé una paliza o ande fastidiando detrás de ti no pensarás lo mismo…**

― **Si la profesora Scarlet anda detrás de ti es porque está preocupada y si no fuese por eso te hubiesen expulsado y si le dio una paliza a Gajeel Kun es muy probable que sea porque se la merecía** ―asintió pensativa― **Gajeel Kun es del tipo de persona que no tomaría en serio a otra a menos que esa otra le muestre una superioridad abrumadora…**

― **¡Hey! ¡Yo te tomo en serio enana! Y no me has dado una paliza…**

― **Porque para Gajeel Kun mi superioridad intelectual es evidente** ―apuntó con tanta seriedad que el azabache no se pudo ofender ante el veredicto indudable de su inferioridad en cuanto a cerebro― **Y además necesita mi ayuda, porque si no fuese así no me tomaría en serio…**

― **Oi, enana…** ―la miró serio y le pellizcó una mejilla― **Puedes llamarme idiota, pero jamás interesado** ―le desacomodó el cabello―, **cierto que empezamos a hablar porque necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora te considero una amiga** ―le sonrió con suficiencia― **y estoy seguro que algún día te devolveré el favor…** **Desde ahora en adelante puedes contar con el gran Gajeel Redfox para cuando lo necesites…** ―le cerró un ojo y se encaminó a la sala de profesores con un sonriente Rogue, no vio a la chica sonrojada y no escuchó el susurro.

 _¿Queréis saber que decía el susurro? Prestad atención…_

― **Soy yo la que está devolviendo un favor, Gajeel…**

La McGarden se llevó una mano a donde la pellizcó el Redfox y sonrió emocionada.

… _Estaba logrando más de lo que pretendía al principio…_

.

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

.

 _He terminado con el misterio de la leche._

 _¡Tremendo viaje!_

 _¿Queréis saber sobre el misterio de la chica?_

 _Tal vez os lo cuente…_

 _¡Vaya que sois curiosos!_

.

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

.

* * *

 _._

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Hacedme feliz comentando, ayudadme a no terminar sin ideas D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Seven Days:** De la película "The Ring" Gajeel prefería un espíritu vengativo a una profesora enojada. xD

 **Canción:** La que menciona Levy es "Every Breath You Take" de "The Police" Esa canción que se considera un temazo romántico pero que en realidad trata de un amante obsesivo con problemas de celos y posesividad. Si os dedican esa canción… ¡Temed! D:

 **Mr Roboto** : La canción de Stix. Esa que dice "Muchas gracias Mr Roboto. Quiero conocer tu secreto" Por alguna razón me pareció perfecta para el ringtone de Gajeel a Levy. 7u7

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

 **¡Hello!**.o./ Creo que de este fic solo quedan dos o tres caps. :D Para ser una adaptación de una peli de cómo hora y media creo que es suficiente. xD ¡Gracias mil por seguirlo!

He bajado la clasificación a T porque aunque al principio estaba considerando agregar lemon y ya no estoy segura, por más que trato de agregarlo en el borrador simplemente no calza, siento que no fluye con la historia, en fin, ya decidiré cuando termine los otros caps. Os aviso para que después no me tiréis piedras. xDD

Sin más, me retiro porque además de estar atrasada en cuanto a escritura estoy atrasada en cuanto a lectura de fics. Dx ¡Los trabajos grupales me están asfixiando!

Gracias mil por vuestras opiniones y comentarios, son un regalo para mi corazón. TTuTT)9

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras/os que tenéis cuenta os respondo sus hermosos reviews por PM:

 **IBLWE**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **PcZitoO**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan**

 **Sonye-San**

 **Angie Kawaii**

Vosotras/os que no tenéis cuenta os respondo por acá ya que también significáis un montón:

 **Neylare** : xDD Sí, ha sido cruel, pero Gajeel se lo merecía. xD ¡No molestéis a los que parecen débiles! Puede ser más peligroso de lo que pensáis. ¡Gracias mil por leer! Espero te guste la conti. ¡Saludos! NwN/

 **Carmen** : Me animas un montón con tan lindas palabras. TTuTT ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te gusten tanto estas parejas porque también son de mis favoritas. xD Es bonito fangirlear con personas con los gustos similares. :D Espero te guste la actu y gracias mil por seguir también mis otras historias. *-* ¡Oh! Y de nuevo gracias ―no me canso de agradecer xD― por el review en LINAR. Me alegra que te alegrase el día. ¡o también muero porque Jellal y Erza estén juntos en el canon! *w* ¡Besos y abrazos Amodoración!o3o/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Sobre Avances y Retrocesos

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Pues bien, cada vez más cerca el final de esta historia, cuando mucho, a menos que me decida hacer un epílogo que aún no tengo pensado queda caps.. **xDD** En fin, ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

¡JELLAL ES TAN GENIAL CUANDO SE MOLESTA! **QwQ** ¡LO VIERON ENOJADO POR VER A ERZA LASTIMADA! OMG OMG OMG… ***w*)8**

Ahora sí…

Gracias por sus comentarios, ayudan a continuar escribiendo. **NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Fic basado libremente ―muy libremente― en la película sur-coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Seventh [**

 **Sobre Avances y Retrocesos…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pues bien, continuamos con la historia.

 _¿Os acordáis del susurro de la pequeña Mc Bot?_

Tenedlo presente, aunque eso os lo contaré luego.

 _Mejor ubicaos en la puerta que está por abrir Gajeel Redfox._

La puerta del aula donde cierta profesora lo esperaba.

― **Supongo que tarde o temprano pasaría…** ―susurró el azabache tragando grueso mientras veía al pequeño bebé en sus brazos y golpeaba dos veces la puerta corrediza, ya había pasado el susto en la sala de profesores, pero como si de una broma se tratase le dijeron que la profesora lo esperaba en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso.

 _Pues claro, una paliza era mejor darla en privado…_

― **Adelante** ―respondió la seria voz de la mujer que estaba por convertirse en su verdugo.

 _Y nada bueno presagiaba ese tono, os lo aseguro, nada bueno._

― **Creo que debí decirle antes…** ―el Redfox tragó grueso pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, así que le dio vuelta a la perilla y abrió la puerta. Una puerta que chirrió de una manera tan aguda que lo hizo sentir escalofríos por toda la espalda, dio dos pasos dentro del recinto e inmediatamente pudo sentir el golpe de una espada de bambú golpear su costado.

Gajeel perdió el aire.

Aún así intentó no caer de rodillas, sin embargo el segundo golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, postrándolo ante su atacante. Un atacante con el cabello tan rojo como la sangre que brotaba de su boca a causa de los golpes que seguían dañando su costado, mientras; cómo un padre ejemplar, protegía el cuerpo del pequeño Rogue con su propio físico a pesar de que su atacante pelirroja estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia.

 _Observadlo como respira con dificultad mientras cae de costado al suelo evitando lastimar a su pequeño ojirubí._

El Redfox sollozó al sentir una patada en su abdomen y más sangre acumularse en su boca, el pequeño rompió a llorar y Gajeel decidió suplicar misericordia a pesar de que su orgullo jamás cedería ante algo así si las circunstancias no involucrasen el bienestar de Rogue.

Un joven noble.

La demostración de un gran padre.

 _Y ahora alejaos de la imaginación del Redfox y mirad lo que en realidad está pasando…_

― **¿Se puede saber de qué te estás quejando?** ―habló la mujer que miraba unos papeles sobre el escritorio sin prestarle atención a los extraños gestos del azabache producto de su paliza imaginaria. La profesora llevaba un par de horas en ese aula aislada tratando de ponerse al día con las revisiones y además encargándose de la lista de alumnos conflictivos que le habían mandado desde que llegó al instituto de enseñanza.

 _Sí, Gajeel ha imaginado la paliza, probablemente ha leído mucho manga últimamente…_

― **¿Eh?** ―el Redfox dejó de gemir adolorido en el suelo y abrió los ojos. Enseguida notó que el dolor y la paliza habían sido imaginarios así que carraspeó avergonzado―. **U-un… calambre, pro-profesora…** ―intentó salvar lo que su miedo le había hecho imaginar y hacer.

 _Vosotros imaginad a una especie de epiléptico borracho._

― **Calambre… ajá…** ―nada convencida dejó de revisar los papeles, encendió la cafetera que tenía al lado del escritorio y le indicó con la mano que se sentase, lo vio levantarse nervioso y casi sonríe.

Casi.

― **Profesora Scarlet…** ―empezó, pero se detuvo cuando la mujer le miró en una muda orden que significaba: "Silencio, aquí yo hago las preguntas. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra" y Gajeel decidió callarse, por alguna razón la mirada, los gestos y el tono de voz de la profesora le recordaron el interrogatorio que habían tenido el día que la conocieron a ella y terminaron en la oficina con el hombre de cabello azul.

 _Más concretamente, le recordaron a ese hombre peliazul._

― _ **¿Cómo es qué no me llamaste?**_ _―_ La profesora señaló al pequeño ojirubí― **Los he sacado de los problemas desde que los conocí, me han llamado hasta porque están demasiado borrachos para recordar donde viven y ahora que sucede algo realmente importante no me lo dices…** ―la pelirroja se levantó de la silla y negó con la cabeza mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz―, **¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido enfrentar los alegatos del consejo en contra tuya cuando no estaba enterada de nada?**

― **Prof…**

― **Esconder que tienes un hijo de una de las pocas personas que puede ayudarte no ha estado nada bien, hoy me citaron para hablar de esta situación y no sé qué decir sin arriesgar la probatoria que les dieron a los tres,** **incluso estoy arriesgando mi puesto… ¿Cómo te defiendo, Gajeel?** ―le miró de pronto y el azabache bajó la mirada.

 _¿Sabéis por qué bajó la mirada?_

La pequeña Levy le había dicho que él era un malagradecido, y ahora lo estaba entendiendo.

― **No, profesora…** ―sintió como Rogue le jaló el largo cabello.

― **No debiste ocultarlo, sé que eras un** _ **hombre fiestero**_ **por decir poco, que hasta ahora te aparezca un hijo es hasta sorprendente, y tampoco serás el primer joven del mundo en tener un hijo a una edad temprana** ―observó lo decaído del chico, suspiró, se acercó al azabache y le jaló la oreja.

― **¡Auch! Ay… ay…** ―se quejó el chico mientras el pequeño Rogue reía.

― **No es momento de deprimirse** ―le regañó y le jaló más la oreja―, **pon atención, y pequeño tú también…** ―le sonrió al bebé que seguía riéndose de los quejidos de su padre―, **necesito que hoy se porten bien, nada de peleas, nada de contestar de mala manera y nada de llantos…**

Rogue dejó de reírse y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, ese pequeño era muy inteligente.

 _Y acá entre nos, tal vez más que el padre._

― **¡Ay ay ayyyy!** ―continuó sollozando por el jalón de orejas hasta que por fin la profesora lo soltó.

― **¿Lo harás, Gajeel?** ―la pelirroja puso una mano sobre el hombro del azabache mayor y solo con el tono de voz logró ponerlo más nervioso.

― **S-sí… s-sí…** ―asintió repetidas veces en un tono nada masculino mientras sentía el agarre en su hombro aumentar.

― **Bien, más te vale no faltar a tu palabra** ―soltó el hombro de chico y se inclinó un poco para pellizcar con cariño la mejilla del pequeño ojirubí―, **y de ti no tengo ninguna duda, pequeña lindura…** ―uso un tono tan dulce que el Redfox pensó que habían cambiado a su profesora.

 _Encanto de Rogue 10. Encanto de Gajeel 0._

― **N-no lo haré…** ―tragó grueso mientras veía a la profesora jugar con el pequeño―, **y bueno, se llama Rogue…**

― **¿Rogue, eh?** ―Erza le apretó la nariz con cariño al bebé y el azabache menor le sonrió con todos sus camanances al esplendor―. **¡Cosita tierna! Es un lindo nombre, como él…** ―declaró con una sonrisa enternecida y Gajeel sintió de nuevo que de verdad era su hijo y que definitivamente había heredado sus genes de galán.

 _Y nosotros esperemos que no resulte tan hombre fácil como su padre…_

― **¿Y tus padres que dijeron, Gajeel?** ―preguntó curiosa la profesora, pero por estar jugando con las mejillas del pequeño Redfox no observó el gesto del chico.

― **Que debo hacerme cargo…** ―dijo rápidamente―, **y-ya sabe, están de acuerdo con que asuma las consecuencias… ¿puedo irme ya?**

Erza lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada más.

― **Claro, tienes examen en un rato…** ―dejó las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño y se dirigió de nuevo a su silla―, **cualquier cosa me llamas ¿entendido?**

― **Entendido, profesora…** ―el azabache se levantó con rapidez.

― **¿Estarás bien en el examen?**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―ésta vez el Redfox si rió sinceramente―. **Es pan comido.**

Erza le creyó, ella sabía que ese chico por más rebelde que fuese era bastante inteligente **―Lleva a Rogue al aula de música, la profesora Mirajane lo cuidará mientras haces el examen.**

― **¿La profesora Mirajane?** ―le miró extrañado.

― **Le pedí el favor** ―subió los hombros―, **si llevas al bebé al aula otra vez será más difícil exponer el caso hoy en la tarde, además, Mira estaba muy emocionada por cuidarlo** ―Erza se aguantó una sonrisa, sabía que su amiga planeaba algo divertido y para eso ocupaba al bebé.

― **Eso sí que me ayuda…** ―con una mueca de alivio que no pasó desapercibida por la profesora se dirigió a la puerta hasta que la voz de la mujer lo detuvo de nuevo.

― **Gajeel… ¿seguro que no tienes algo más que contarme?**

― **¿Algo más?** ―y por un momento Gajeel Redfox pensó en contarle lo de sus padres ausentes, su dinero que cada día era menos o quizá sobre lo difícil que era cuidar de Rogue.

 _¿Creéis que debió hacerlo?_

Pero no lo hizo.

Pensó que eso sería generar más problemas para él, para sus padres y para la profesora.

― **Sí, ¿algo más en lo que necesites ayuda? ¿Algo más que contarme?**

― **No.** _ **Nada más**_ _―_ miró a Rogue un momento―. **Dile adiós a la profesora, Rogue…** ―el niño alzó la mano y la profesora le devolvió el saludo― **¡Gee hee! Bien, nos vemos, profesora…** ―abrió la puerta y se dirigió al salón de música.

― **Hay algo extraño…** ―la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos pero luego movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, desde la mañana venía lidiando con diferentes asuntos y tal vez ya estaba paranoica. Tomó su libreta de notas y se fijó en las iniciales en ella, tachó la "R" del mismo modo en que tenía tachadas la "M" Y la "D"― _**DMSR**_ **…** **DiMaria, Minerva, Sue y Redfox…** ―suspiró―, **ya solo me queda Sue…** ―estiró las manos sobre su cabeza y miró la cafetera que aún no terminaba de hacer café, una de las ventajas de ser profesor era el acceso libre a esa sustancia mágica, en especial cuando le tocaba lidiar con los alumnos más conflictivos del colegio.

― **¿Profesora Scarlet?** ―dos golpes en la puerta y su apellido llamaron su atención hacia la puerta que se abría.

― **Dime, Max** ―preguntó la mujer al ver al consejero.

― **Alguien espera hablar con usted** ―y así sin más el hombre de la escoba dejó pasar a la persona.

 _Vosotros imagináis quién es, lo sé…_

― **¿Je- Capitán Fernandes?** ―se corrigió rápidamente y le miró sorprendida mientras el conserje les dejaba a solas.

― **¡Buenos días!** ―le sonrió él―. **¿Estás muy ocupada?** ―miró la torre de papeles en el escritorio de la pelirroja.

Y por supuesto, que ella lo ha negado a pesar de la evidencia.

 _¿Vosotras no harías lo mismo?_

Pero es hora de cambiar escenario.

 _Dejadlos mirarse con su amor mal escondido._

Ya volveremos con los bobos enamorados.

 _…Ya sabremos porque la repentina visita…_

 _._

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Ahora venid, sigamos al Redfox que está por escuchar rumores de escuela.

 _Otro rumor que el ojirubí escuchó por pura casualidad._

Gajeel Redfox acababa de dejar a Rogue con una muy sonriente profesora de música y se dirigía a su clase cuando al pasar por uno de los pasillos escuchó algo que le llamó la atención:

― **A mí me han dicho que McGarden es…** ―la voz de la chica sonó a burla―, _**la alguien de alguien…**_

― **¿La alguien?** ―el azabache decidió quedarse escondido al escuchar el apellido de la enana― _**¿Amiga, amante, hermana, madre, esposa?**_ ―interrogó ansiosa la otra voz.

― **¡Ja! Estamos hablando de Gajeel Redfox… ¿Recuerdas cómo se definió cuando el mes pasado esas** _ **cinco mujeres**_ **le pidieron que fuese su novio?**

―" **Soy un lobo solitario, solo quiero** _ **rock and roll y aventuras amorosas"**_ ―Respondió la otra chica intentando imitar el tono del Redfox― **¿Entonces solo es un juego más, eh?**

― **¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a ella?** ―la voz de la chica pasó de confidente a divertida y falsamente amable― **¡Hey, MacGarden! ¿Podemos preguntarte una cosa?** ―Gajeel escuchó unos pasos propios de la enana que generalmente caminaba dando saltitos.

 _Si queréis saberlo, Gajeel Redfox está muy preocupado._

Si fuese un día normal simplemente saldría de su escondite, tomaría a las chicas del cuello de la camisa y las asustaría lo suficiente para que dejasen de hablar de esa manera de su amiga portátil.

 _Pero no era un día normal._

Si lo hacia pondría en peligro su lugar en la escuela, el de Gray, el de Natsu, el de la profesora e inclusive, el de la misma Levy.

 _No podía hacer nada, a pesar de que le había prometido ayudarla de ser necesario._

― **Sí, me gusta mucho dar respuestas** ―respondió la voz de la McGarden que por alguna razón al Redfox le pareció muy emocionada para tratarse de una simpleza como esa―. **Adelante.**

 _Él no sabía lo que significaba para la McGarden ser tomada en cuenta._

― **Verás, nos han llegado rumores…** ―inició una de las chicas―, **de que eres el juego de turno de…**

 _Y caída del cielo, al azabache le llegó una idea._

― **¡Mi enana!** ―el azabache salió de su escondite― **Te andaba buscando, mi pequeño corazón latiente…** ―dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y como si lo hiciese todos los días abrazó a la McGarden―, **ahora todo está bien** ―la abrazó más―, **tenerte así,** _ **justamente aquí de vuelta en mis brazos…**_

― **Ga-ga… Gaje…** ―la pequeña intentaba hablar pero no podía, al igual que las otras dos mujeres no podían creer lo que veían y escuchaban.

 _¿Y cómo culparlas?_

No todos los días veis al macho más gótico del instituto abrazando al más indefenso y adorable micro robot que el sci fi haya creado jamás.

 _Pero esto se pone más extraño, seguid observando…_

― _ **Shhh…**_ ―la silenció el Redfox cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba por desmentirlo, y; utilizando una mueca que intentaba demostrar ternura lo intentó, sin embargo tal gesto pondría nervioso hasta a un perro de caza―, **lo sé, lo sé,** ―le tomó el mentón a la peliceleste que pareciese ―si fuese un robot como a veces creía el Redfox― tener un corto circuito― **no es** _ **tiempo de cortejar**_ **ahora, pero con solo abrazarte no estoy…** _ **satisfecho**_ _―_ le cerró un ojo a la chica en sus brazos y se inclinó hacia ella― _**sabes que quiero ser tu amante,**_ **bella mía y también…** ―sonrió orgulloso al percatarse de la cara insólita de las mujeres y continuó―, _**enamorarme esta noche,**_ **darte un beso** _ **suave y húmedo,**_ **a la luz de la luna, mientras** _ **mi guitarra gentilmente solloza…**_

 _Sí, estáis en lo correcto, Gajeel ha escuchado mucha cursilería en su vida._

A veces por más gótico y rockero que se sea se sucumbe ante el placer de las telenovelas.

 _Y no culpéis a la madre que él que ve novelas en la casa Redfox es el padre de Gajeel._

― **Gajeel, creo que…** ―la pobre McBot intentaba hablar pero simplemente su cerebro se sentía demasiado confuso para hacerlo, y es que no solo su cerebro funcionaba mal.

 _Esos latidos de su corazón no estaban nada bien._

― **Mi bella adoradora de patos,** _ **lo siento por ti…**_ _―_ habló tan dramáticamente que atrajo la atención de la gente que estaba ― **pero** _ **si te sientes con ganas de bailar**_ **la danza íntima y pasional de** _ **las chicas y los chicos**_ **enamorados, debemos de esperar** ―le dio un beso en la frente― **es** _**mejor con tiempo**_ **y no importa esperar,** _ **siempre y cuando estemos juntos.**_

 _Os juro que Gajeel trataba de proteger a Levy de los rumores._

Pero seguir la línea actoral de Francisco Alberto Damian De Valverde y Solórzano, nombre del protagonista del último culebrón que vio, no era lo más apropiado.

 _Ni siquiera un nombre tan largo es apropiado ¿A qué estáis de acuerdo?_

Lastimosamente, esas palabras, esa actuación y la manera apresurada en que se la llevó casi arrastrada, solo lograron empeorar los rumores y Levy se lo dejó claro al llegar cerca del salón de clases cuando se soltó de su agarre.

― **¿¡Qué fue toda esa sucesión de eventos improvisados con carencia de lógica y razón explicable o constituyente!?** ―le reclamó con las mejillas rojas y el tono de voz descontrolado, algo que para Gajeel fue extraño de ver, ella era siempre controlada.

 _Aunque la sintaxis de la oración sí que sonaba a ella_

― **¿Cómo que qué fue?** ―le preguntó extrañado― _**¡Fue el más grande romance jamás vendido!**_ **¡Te acabo de salvar de los rumores, McEnana! ¡Gee hee!** ―sonrió satisfecho convencido de sus habilidades actorales, románticas y protectoras.

 _Y así como vosotras y yo en este momento…_

Levy lo miró como si estuviese loco.

― **¿Acaso sufres** _ **delirios**_ **?** **¿Has consumido una dietilamida del ácido lisérgico?** ―preguntó la amante de los patos tratando de controlarse, pero su corazón estaba tan descontrolado que no podía volver a ser la persona racional de siempre.

― **¿Delirios yo?** **¿Y qué demonios es eso otro?** ―la miró incrédulo― **No lo ves, ahora pensarán que eres mi novia y dejaran de pensar que…**

― **¿Tu novia?** ―habló con toda la incredulidad del mundo y por primera vez no contestó una pregunta relacionada con el conocimiento educativo.

 _A diferencia del Redfox, vosotros sabéis muy bien que la dietilamida del ácido lisérgico no es más que el famoso alucinógeno LCD ¿A que sí lo sabías?_

― **Bueno, es una obvia mentira, solo para que dejen de fastidiarte…** ―y Gajeel inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que acaba de soltar su bocota, porque observó cómo los ojos de la pequeña peliceleste perdieron algo de brillo―, **es decir…**

― _ **Si yo fuese tu novia…**_ ―comenzó la chica en un susurro intentando entender el pequeño escozor en su pecho.

― _ **Uno de nosotros**_ **tenía que…** ―iba a explicarlo el por qué lo hizo pero ella lo interrumpió.

― **Eso… eso… no arreglaría la situación ha enfrentar… además es… una obvia mentira…** **¿Me equivoco?** **No es algo lógico ni razonable ¿Cierto? Es una incoherencia…** ―la peliceleste se dirigió al salón y le dio la espalda al Redfox.

 _Sabéis… la mentira nunca arregla las cosas y las obvias mucho menos._

― **Oe, enana…** ―intentó contestarle pero ella lo ignoró y por un momento deseó que apareciera la profesora pelirroja y le diera una paliza.

Porque no había sido su intención.

Pero lo había hecho.

… _Había dañado a una amiga…_

 _._

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Igual la profesora no iba a aparecer.

 _Así es, hemos vuelto al solitario aula del tercer piso._

Mucho menos en ese momento en que estaba negando estar ocupada a su visitante inesperado.

 _Tenedlo presente…_

Solitario aula.

― **N-no…** ―negó rápidamente la pelirroja―, **¿Sucedió algo?** ―le miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de su ropa arrugada, y su cara de cansancio― **¿Acabas de salir del trabajo?** ―le miró preocupada.

― **¿Eso parezco?** ―le respondió con una sonrisa culpable.

― _ **Tienes la apariencia**_ **…** ―negó con la cabeza, si bien era cierto no cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello― **y además traes más trabajo contigo ¿Cierto?** ―le señaló el folder que traía en las manos con las palabras _P Control_ en negro.

 _Y tened por seguro que esa profesora conocía muy bien a su capitán._

― **Bueno, te dije que tenía mucho papeleo por la operación de ayer, aunque este control de patrullaje ya está listo** ―medio sonrió a causa del cansancio―, **esta es la copia para llevar el orden.**

― **¿Y ya desayunaste?** ―preguntó preocupada.

― _ **El Desayuno puede esperar**_ **…** ―se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo desordenó―, **verás, necesitaba preguntarte algo y bueno, ya que la casa me quedaba de camino decidí…**

― **Alto ahí…** ―la pelirroja se levantó y lo señaló―, **no escucharé nada de lo que tengas que decir hasta que no desayunes algo…** ―lo vio confuso y sonrió―, **así que siéntate aquí y come algo que aquí mando yo…** ―movió la silla frente a su escritorio y le indicó que se sentara―. **Estás de suerte, hoy tengo galletas de** _ **estrellas de mar y café,**_ **hoy en la mañana las horneé** ―le mostró la bolsita llena con las galletas caseras que a él tanto le gustaban.

 _Y ya sabéis que difícilmente el capitán le podía decir que no a la profesora, mucho menos cuando le daba órdenes con esa hermosa sonrisa._

― **Creí que esas no te gustaban…** ―le dijo sonriente y la vio enrojecer. Esas galletas podían ser las favoritas del azulado, pero la pelirroja siempre había dicho que no le gustaban mucho por ser saladas, pero igual siempre las horneaba para él.

― **Y-yo bueno…** ―se concentró en servirle café al capitán en su taza favorita de espadas y corazones―, **les he tomado el gusto…** ―confesó a medias. La razón de que le terminaran gustando es que las preparaba cuando extrañaba a Jellal, era una manera de tenerlo cerca y de no sentirse tan sola luego de su separación― **Y además no están nada mal si le pones Fairynella…**

― **Ya veo…** ―sonrió divertido al darse cuenta del bochorno de la profesora y más aún al notar que ella todavía usaba la taza que él le había regalado el día que ella tuvo que dar su primera clase―, **entonces estoy de suerte, no solo tengo un desayuno gratis con un buen café sino que también comeré mis galletas favoritas horneadas por** _ **la mujer más hermosa del mundo**_ _―_ tomó una de las galletas y la mordió mientras observada la cara colorada de la mujer y luego añadía un poco decaído―, **creo que tengo más suerte de la que merezco…**

La profesora lo miró preocupada.

― **¿Pasó algo malo en el trabajo, Jellal?** ―colocó el café al frente al capitán y se sentó junto a él.

― **No, de hecho todo ha estado bien, aparte del caso de tráfico de drogas Magnolia no suele ser muy conflictiva, la comisaria raramente tiene un caso más importante que jóvenes con exceso de alcohol o una que otra droga…** ―tomó del café y comió otra galleta, aunque trató de evitarlo no pudo más que suspirar de alivio al comer algo, en especial algo preparado por su profesora.

― **¿Y por qué haces sonar eso como si no fuese algo bueno?** ―interrogó perspicaz.

Jellal comió un par de galletas más y se terminó el café antes de continuar **―Tal vez siento que perdí el rumbo…** ―la miró de pronto **―, se supone que ayudaría realmente a la seguridad de Magnolia y Fiore, estaba bien con mi puesto como capitán en comisarías tranquilas pero luego de todo este operativo, luego de estar detrás de toda la operación y logística… siento que…** ―suspiró sin poder explicarse.

― **¿Sientes que puedes hacer más que atrapar jóvenes borrachos o con alguna que otra droga encima?** ―terminó ella por él.

El azulado asintió.

― **¿Por eso viniste hoy?** ―tomó la taza de café y se la llenó de nuevo.

Asintió otra vez mientras aceptaba el café y comía otra galleta, pero esta vez de las que la profesora ya había untado con chocolate.

Sonrió al comerla.

― **Tienes razón, Erza, saben muy así…**

― **Te lo dije** ―ella sonrió de vuelta― **¿me vas a decir a que viniste?** ―el capitán tomó aire antes de empezar.

― **Hoy el jefe Neekis me informó que me nominó para una especie de unidad especial, es como un centro o unidad de formación policiaca respaldada por la Universidad E.R.A** ―dejó la taza antes de agregar―, **quiere que yo sea quien la dirija, dijo que no podía seguir desperdiciando mi talento en cuanto a logística e investigación criminal…**

Erza sopesó lo que acababa de escuchar y comió una galleta para evitar contestar aún, sonaba a algo que él necesitaba y quería pero por alguna razón parecía que se resistía a aceptarlo.

― **¿Crees… crees que deba aceptar? Tendría que llevar varios seminarios, clases de derecho y otras cosas… Sería casi como un profesor, no sé si pueda con algo así, es algo… muy grande…**

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír.

― **Hey…** ―la miró con reclamo infantil―, **es algo serio para mí…**

― **Lo siento, lo siento…** ―se disculpó divertida―, **es que es curioso que terminemos con una profesión similar…**

Él sonrió ante tal verdad.

 _¿Veis que complementarios son?_

― **¿Eso quiere decir que debería aceptar?**

― **No soy quien para decirte lo que debes hacer, Jellal…** ―no que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero esa decisión tenía que venir de él.

― **Eres la persona en la que más confió, por eso necesitaba verte y preguntártelo…**

― **Jellal…**

― **Será difícil, tendré que adecuarme a otro papel, llevar muchos cursos, será casi como volver a la universidad y a pesar de todo esa unidad estará en probatoria, no sé si después de todo el esfuerzo no sirva para nada…**

― **Aprender algo nuevo siempre sirve para algo…** ―le regañó por ese pensamiento.

― **Ves, tu si naciste para ser profesora** ―le sonrió.

― **Y también tuve mis dudas, y tú lo sabes… y sé que sabes que eres capaz y que has esperado algo así durante mucho tiempo, ¿por qué dudas?**

El azulado la tomó de la mano antes de carraspear y contestarle:

― **A-asumamos que yo te reconquisto…** ―sintió su cara roja pero continuó―, **mejor aún…** ―respiró hondo y la miró seriamente a los ojos―, _**vamos a pretender que estamos casados**_ **…**

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida pero antes de poder decir algo Jellal prosiguió:

― **¿Estarías dispuesta a soportarlo? ¿Tener a un marido sin un trabajo realmente estable que tendría las mismas posibilidades de éxito como de fracaso? Los primeros meses tendría que viajar a Crocus y a Álvarez de manera muy seguida… ¿correría el peligro de perderte de nuevo?** ―se bajó de la silla y se acuclilló frente a la pelirroja― **porque si es así no vale la pena… Nada vale la pena si significa que te alejaras de mí…**

 _¿Y qué creéis que podría responder ella ante tales palabras?_

 **Hazlo…** ―la mujer suspiró, sintiendo a la vez sus mejillas acaloradas y los ojos llorosos―, **Jellal, yo te apoyaría porque sé lo que significa para ti…** ―se inclinó y le acarició el rostro―, **yo confío en ti, como profesional, como persona y como hombre…** ―sonrió emocionada―, **si fuese tu esposa lo único que podría sentir sería orgullo…** ―se agachó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente― **Hazlo… yo estoy y estaré contigo, así como tú has estado para mí…**

Jellal respiró aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, llevándose la mano de la profesora a los labios y depositando un dulce beso.

― **Daré mi mayor esfuerzo** ―acarició la mano con su dedo pulgar― **en todo…** ―y ese "todo" principalmente era por la parte de reconquistarla y hacerla su esposa.

 _Vosotras y yo sabemos que no tendrá que esforzarse mucho para eso…_

― **Siempre lo haces…** ―la mujer apretó con cariño la mano del hombre

 _¿Alguno de vosotros le quiere tirar un par de anillos al par de bobos?_

― **Y eso me recuerda…** ―sonrió traviesa, lo tomó de la barbilla por sorpresa y elevó su rostro al de ella― **te debo algo…** ―se inclinó de nuevo y le dio otro beso en la frente y dos más en cada mejilla―, **has sido un buen y trabajador capitán…** ―susurró antes de atrapar sus labios con los de ella y darle un beso bastante apasionado, el azulado sorprendido al inicio no dudo más cuando sintió la lengua de ella chupar su labio inferior y la dejó entrar, mientras él hacia lo propio para recibirla como era debido.

 _Un beso que sabía a chocolate, galleta y café._

 _Y que se rezumaba cariño, confianza y amor._

Tantos sentimientos lograron que los movimientos de sus labios, y lenguas los hicieran gemir, tal vez demasiado a pesar de estar en medio de un aula solitaria en el tercer piso, con exámenes sin revisar en la mesa, en medio horario de clases, y con cierta profesora observando desde la puerta que ellos no habían notado se había abierto.

 _¿Quién nota puertas cuando te besan de esa manera?_

― _ **¡Escandaloso!**_ **Ahora los autos y parques no son suficientes. Vaya pareja** _ **insaciable…**_ ―ambos se separaron asustados al escuchar que había alguien más―, **al menos cierren la puerta para la próxima, no sería bueno que los estudiantes se topen con una pareja que parece una** _ **máquina de endorfinas**_ **y hormonas** ―les cerró un ojo divertida antes de detener la grabación que hacia con su móvil en lo alto― **Esto vale** _ **oro**_ **…**

― **Mi-mira…** ―tartamudeó la pelirroja al saber que había sido descubierta por la albina profesora de _musicología_ que a pesar de parecer un ángel de bondad con su blusa de _cachemira rosa_ y un lindo _melocotón_ con ojos brillosos, en realidad era una de las personas más peligrosas que tanto ella o Jellal ―a pesar de él lidiaba con el crimen día a día― conocían.

 _¿Acaso no conocéis el dicho "De las aguas mansas líbranos, señor?_

― **Ara, no te preocupes Er Chan,** _ **la verdad**_ **que fue** _ **extraordinario**_ **toparme con esto. No todos los días ves a tu OTP volver. ¿Por qué ya están juntos de nuevo, no?**

Ambos negaron avergonzados con la cabeza.

 _Ambos son bobos, ¿cuantas veces debo deciros esto?_

― **Pues qué** _ **relación extraña**_ **llevan ustedes…** ―negó la albina y luego volvió a sonreír― **pero sigue siendo** _ **super linda**_ ―sonrió tan dulcemente que ambos sintieron escalofríos―, **solo vine a dejarle a Er Chan los** _ **papeles matutinos**_ **, pueden seguir con sus planes para... _el_** _ **futuro**_ **…**

― **No, es lo que… como sea…** ―iba a negar la pelirroja pero desistió al instante, sin duda eso era caso perdido, en su lugar decidió cambiar de tema y ya había encontrado algo importante que reclamarle a su amiga― **¿Dónde está Rogue? ¿Gajeel no te lo dejó?**

― **Ara, puse un momento a mi adorado Profesor** _ **Trueno**_ **a cuidarlo…** ―sonrió traviesa―, **no te preocupes está bien cuidado, justo Laxus lo acaba de cambiar.**

― **¿Laxus lo cambió?** ―aún abochornada la pelirroja preguntó sorprendida.

― **Y es algo que no olvidaré en** _ **el resto de la vida…**_ ―la albina casi rió al recordar como el adorable bebé había orinado toda la bata del rubio y este se había quedado paralizado.

― **Creo que yo tampoco podría olvidarlo** ―sonrió la pelirroja― **¿Lo grabaste, cierto?**

― **Bueno, ya sabes que soy una mujer preparada y precavida que suele estar en el momento y lugar adecuados.**

― **Claro,** _ **nadie se compara a ti**_ **cuando tiene que ver con momentos y lugares adecuados…** ―suspiró derrotada.

Mirajane Strauss parecía tener un pacto con algún demonio por esa habilidad que tenía.

― **Eso dicen~** ―agregó musicalmente―, **en fin, dejo estos papeles junto a este curioso e inusual** _ **computador azul**_ ―maliciosa apunto ese hecho para avergonzar a su amiga y su obsesión por ese color― **y me retiro** ―dejó los papeles que traía en el pupitre que tenía más cercano, junto a la portátil de la pelirroja― _**que tal sí**_ ―sugirió con la emoción mal disimulada―, **continúan con su** _ **gozo privado…**_ ―y dejándolos abochornados se retiró del aula.

Jellal no había podido evitar dejar de mirar el suelo mientras se había llevado a cabo esa plática. No solo era la segunda vez que la albina los atrapaba en algo comprometedor, sino que había arriesgado el trabajo de su pelirroja.

― **Jellal, no** _ **bajes el rostro**_ **…** ―la mujer la acarició el cabello―, **está bien…**

Él subió su mirada a ella.

― **Lamento haber causado esto…** ―se disculpó.

― **Hasta donde yo sé la que lo inició fui yo…** ―le sacó la lengua y él se sorprendió―, **ahora escúchame, estamos… intentando algo… y no me arrepiento de nada…** ―se inclinó hacia él para besarlo pero voces juveniles en el pasillo los pusieron alerta y se separaron rápidamente, aunque esta vez rieron divertidos.

― **¿Supongo que será** _ **un beso a la vez, no**_ **?** ―Erza asintió con otro sonrojo adorable― **entonces también supongo que aquí es cuando** ―suspiró sin ganas de decirlo realmente― **¿** _ **nos levantamos…?**_

― **Y** ―agregó ella sin ganas mirando el escritorio― _**vamos a trabajar…**_

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

Ambos se entendían sin palabras.

… _Porque ninguno de los dos pensaba realmente en el trabajo…_

 _._

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Y es tan obvio en que es lo que están pensando esos dos que mejor venid de nuevo con Gajeel.

 _No penséis en cítricos que no van a suceder en horas lectivas…_

Mejor distraeros con el azabache.

El chico luego de hacer el examen buscó a la peliceleste, pero la pequeña chica terminó el examen mucho antes que cualquiera y se retiró de la clase luego de volver a dibujarse bigotes de gato, imposibilitando al Redfox el poder hablar con ella. Así que Gajeel fue a por Rogue que por alguna razón estaba siendo cuidado por el profesor de química y justo cuando entró al aula éste estaba haciendo muecas tiernas mientras se tomaba selfies con el pequeño.

 _¿A qué Rogue se está ganando el favor de todos, eh?_

Los dos hombres se miraron por un largo e incómodo momento.

 _Y el profesor ha vencido en la batalla de miradas varoniles._

Así que Gajeel decidió no hacer preguntas porque ya de por sí la clase de química era bastante difícil para él, y la mirada avergonzada del profesor era a la vez un desafío de muerte si se atrevía a contarle lo que había visto a alguien.

 _Pero ya imagináis que cierta profesora lo grabó sin que él supiese._

Pues así, con un acuerdo logrado en el máximo mutismo ambos hombres viriles y masculinos dejaron claro las cosas.

 _Ha sido algo así como: "Yo me callo, tú te callas, Rogue no habla, todos callamos y ninguno de los presentes reprobamos"_

Un pacto entre hombres.

Poco después Gajeel Redfox llegaba a su casa y se dirigía a su habitación con el enano en brazos, no sin antes tropezar con unos juguetes que la enana había traído para Rogue.

― **Parece como si hubiesen bandidos y** _ **ladrones en el templo…**_ _―_ masculló molesto el Redfox al ver el desorden en su habitación a la que consideraba un santuario y su lugar de paz, su nirvana en tierra.

 _Y Rogue comenzó a llorar._

― **Ya, ya… ¿leche, no?** ―le habló de mal humor y se encaminó a la cocina para sacar una de las botellas con fórmula ―puesto que no tenía más que eso por ahora― y la puso a calentar mientras analizaba todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en un solo día.

Había sido un día largo y estaba muy cansado, y enojado y frustrado.

 _No lo juzguéis, hasta alguien mayor la ve difícil con un hijo repentino._

Y Rogue seguía llorando y eso le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza.

― **¡Ya, ya te oí!** ―al terminar de calentarla puso la fórmula en un biberón y se quemó al sujetar mal la olla― _**¡Maldita seas!**_ ―le increpó a la olla y luego se sopló la mano afectada para después; adolorido y malhumorado, irse a sentar con el pequeño al sillón en tanto esperaba que el líquido se enfriase un poco―. **Espera un momento, ¿sí?**

 _Pero Rogue seguía llorando._

Gajeel decidió jugar un poco con él mientras tanto, tomó un muñeco que tenía la forma de un dragón negro y se lo puso en la cara. Desde que la enana se lo trajo ese se había convertido en su juguete favorito.

 _Y aún así seguía llorando._

― **Bien, vamos… ¿No puedes solo** _ **dormirte por ahí**_ **?** ―frustrado el Redfox se levantó, acostó al bebé en el sofá y comenzó a bailar para distraerlo, pero tampoco funcionó― **Oe, ya basta… siempre te ríes cuando hago el** _ **baile de batman…**_ ―se mesó molesto el largo cabello, no sabía por qué pero estaba sintiendo _¿Furia?._ Se sentía tan extraño. No era el mismo. Así que se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y tomó al bebé lloroso en brazos― **Ya basta Rogue, no soy bueno en esto, no me lo hagas más difícil…** ―observó como el pequeño pareció calmarse y le continuó hablando―, **esto no es mi fuerte, ¿sabes? Yo soy un tipo duro,** _ **amante del hardrock,**_ **aunque ahora también me va el** _ **funk**_ **, pero te lo digo renacuajo, antes era tan rockero que juro que transpiraba** _ **sudor negro…**_ _―_ el pequeño dejó de sollozar―, **y** _ **mis días de salvajismo…**_ ―casi sonrió con añoranza―, **hasta tocaba la** _ **guitarra,**_ **y cantaba** ―el bebé lo miró curioso― **¿Qué cantaba? Pues así, algo como: shooby doo bob shooby doo bop…** ―sonrió al ver al pequeño prácticamente reír― **¡Hey** _ **, bebé, yo soy una estrella**_ **! Lo creas o no esa es** _ **una canción**_ **…** _**original**_ ―terminó en un susurro recordando esa canción que escribió luego de una salvaje noche de fiesta. Una que por cierto él había compuesto medio borracho en la clase de música; y si la mente no le fallaba con los cálculos, esa noche podría haber sido la noche en que Rogue fue creado.

Una noche que le estaba cambiando toda la vida.

 _Tenedlo presente, la vida cambia con una simple decisión, con una sola acción…_

Pero recordar sus viejas aventuras de pronto lo hizo querer volver a ese tiempo y lo hizo recordar cierto lugar cerca de un parque.

― **Creo que… no estoy listo para esto…** ―miró al pequeño ojirubí con una disculpa en la mirada―, **yo no sirvo para esto ¿entiendes renacuajo?** ―y siguiendo el impulso del momento se levantó, tomó la viril pañalera le puso a Rogue una _boina color frambuesa_ y se dirigió a la cochera― **Mira enano, no es nada personal, pero es lo mejor para ambos, yo soy una mierda de padre y tú eres un gran niño…** ―se lo colocó como canguro gracias a unas especie de correas que le había traído la enana. Se detuvo un momento al llegar a la cochera, observó su amada y venerada moto por un instante pero recordó que McBot le había prohibido llevar a Rogue en moto― **¿Estarán las llaves del** _ **pequeño corvette rojo**_ **de mamá?** ―se preguntó a sí mismo pero negó, estaba seguro que no las había visto.

 _Así como no veía más posibilidades._

Decidido salió de la casa y tomó un taxi.

 _Una decisión y acción que podría volver a cambiarlo todo._

― _ **Parque Paisley…**_ ―le dijo a la conductora con un tono seco.

― **¿Día difícil, eh?** ―el chico asintió en silencio a la mujer mientras cerraba lapuerta y se abrochaba el cinturón― **Bueno,** _ **cada día es un camino sinuoso**_ **que recorrer…**

― **Supongo que es cierto…** ―contestó solo por amabilidad.

― **Me llamo Ooba, pero todos me dicen Obaba Sama** ―continuó la señora mayor mientras conducía y Gajeel la dejó seguir con su cháchara―, **aunque en mis tiempos de desnudista me decían "La** _ **Chica Canela…"**_

 _Sí, Gajeel no pudo evitar prestar atención a partir de ese momento…_

― **Solía hacer mis bailes llena de** _ **crema, igual que el arrollado de canela**_ **… ganaba mucho dinero, eran buenos tiempos…**

― **¿Y qué pasó entonces?** ―preguntó curioso, tal vez esto se trataba de una intervención del _sagrado río_ del destino, un aviso de los cielos, tal vez de pronto aparecería una rosa blanca.

 _Eso sí es cosa de la madre de Gajeel, ella si veía la serie de la virgen y la rosa._

― **Me puse vieja, ya nadie quiere ver este cuerpo dando giros y contoneos…** ―negó la señora pero al ver la mirada intensa del chico malinterpretó la razón― **a menos que…** ―le miró interesada.

 _No miréis intensamente a la gente, es mal educado y… puede traer problemas._

― **¿A menos qué?** ―le miró sin entender esperando la sabiduría de los antiguos emerger de la arrugada boca de la señora.

― **Bueno, ya sabes, de noche esta es una** _ **ciudad erótica**_ **…** **y sé que hay jóvenes con este tipo de fantasías… y la** _ **mente sucia**_ **, y yo digo ¿por qué no? Así que…** ―le cerró un ojo― _**¡Volvámonos locos!**_

Gajeel pestañeó repetidamente intentando comprender el mensaje oculto de lo que él pensaba era el consejo de los antiguos.

 _Apuesto a que vosotras ya lo entendisteis…_

Dejadlo parpadear un par de veces más.

 _Ahí está, en el décimo noveno y vigésimo cuarto parpadeó le llegó la luz de la verdad…_

Gajeel comprendió.

 _Y para ser un playboy se ha tardado lo suyo…_

Pero aún tenía algo de incredulidad de lo que escuchaba, así que le tapó los oídos al pequeño e hizo la pregunta:

― **¿Está hablando de…** ―tragó grueso― **sexualidad?**

― **Por así decirlo…** ―la anciana sonrió―, **mi marido murió hace tanto, sabes, no lo hago desde _1999_ … **―suspiró y el Redfox pensó que estaba en una especie de cámara escondida―, **lo extraño tanto…** ―le miró tan fijamente que el Redfox de sintió desnudo― **al sexo y a mi marido, por supuesto…** **¿Sabes, te pareces un poco a él?**

― **Y-yo no…** ―miró con pánico hacia el frente― **¿¡Podría mirar al frente!?** ―se empezó a sentir mareado y con miedo.

 _Tenedle pena, de nuevo es acosado por viejas verdes._

― **Entonces que dices, chico guapo… te gustó mi propuesta sutil o tal vez prefieres algo más directo como:** _ **Házmelo, bebé**_ **…** ―se pasó la lengua por los marchitos labios y el azabache sintió que de pronto ese auto era muy pequeño.

― **Yo, yo…** ―comenzó―, _**jamás podría ocupar el lugar de su hombre…**_ ―intentó ser amable porque si la señora bloqueaba las puertas no podría escapar de ser necesario, y a como lo estaba mirando suponía que sería más que necesario.

 _¿Habéis visto a una hiena mirar la carroña? Pues, algo así le miraba._

― **Oh, claro que sí…** ―el auto giró en una calle desconocida y el pánico aumentó en el chico.

 _¿Habéis sentido ese miedo cuando el taxista toma una ruta que desconocéis?_

Gajeel lo está sintiendo en este momento.

― **No te preocupes, muchachito lindo…** ―le habló con voz emocionada―, **me gusta girar de pronto, el parque ya casi está a la vista…**

― **¿Po-po-podría detenerse ahora?**

― **¿Por qué?** ―preguntó extrañada.

― **Re-recordé que… que… m-mi novia me espera por aquí!**

La señora mayor dio un frenazo.

― **¡Así que con novia y seduciendo a mujeres mayores!** ―indignada le señaló con el huesudo dedo― _**¡Bájate!**_

Y él no dudó en hacerlo.

― **¡Ya nadie tiene vergüenza en este mundo!** ―casi gritó la mujer antes de encender el auto de nuevo y alejarse para gran alivio del Redfox, sin embargo, antes de avanzar más que un par de metros el taxi se devolvió.

Gajeel tragó grueso. Nunca había golpeado a una anciana, pero él no sería un nombre más en la lista de víctimas indefensas.

 _Vosotras tampoco lo seáis._

― **Por si acaso** _ **…**_ _―_ le dijo coqueta de nuevo la señora mientras le extendía una tarjeta―, **la vida da muchas vueltas…** ―y sin más se alejó a una velocidad apabullante.

Gajeel se quedó congelado unos minutos y luego reaccionó.

― **Oobaba Sama** ―leyó la tarjeta rosa en su mano― _**la dama del taxi,**_ **Telefono…** _ **777 93 11…**_ ―no terminó ni de leer el número de teléfono cuando despedazó la tarjeta por completo y dejó que el viento de la noche se la llevara― _**¡**_ **Ni** _ **cuando las palomas lloren!**_ ―gritó horrorizado, no debió de darle plática a esa depredadora de carne joven, negó con la cabeza por su error y luego miró a Rogue― **Escucha este consejo renacuajo, probablemente sea el último que te dé…** _ **¡no hables con extraños!**_ ―y con un escalofrío aún recorriéndolo a causa de la sonrisa lasciva de la señora del taxi, Gajeel Redfox se encaminó a su destino.

No había nada que le pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión.

 _¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que va a hacer?_

Rogue comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Pero Gajeel ya se había hecho a esa idea.

… _El orfanato era la mejor opción para el pequeño…_

 _._

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

 _Oh, alto…_

 _¿Os he dicho que recordaseis algo?_

 _¡El susurro de Levy!_

 _¡Madre mía! ¡Me lo he olvidado yo!_

 _Pues tendré que contaros sobre eso en otra ocasión_

 _Claro… si me acuerdo, de hacerlo…_

 _¿O acaso también queréis saber otra cosa?_

 _¿Sobre Rogue, eh?_

 _¡Vaya que sois la mar de curiosos!_

 _._

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews hacen que la historia continúe D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Dos** **:**

Uno de los máximos exponentes de la música ha fallecido en días anteriores, para mí ha sido algo considerable el sentimiento de pérdida debido a mi apego a su música y el aporte de él a la misma, por eso, muchos de los diálogos ―entre otras cosas― de este capítulo han sido títulos traducidos de sus canciones.

 **Tributo a PRINCE**

 **Canciones en orden de aparición:**

How Come U Don´t Call Me?

Partyman

Anymore

DMSR

Somebody´s Somebody

Friend, Lover, Sister, Mother, Wife

5 Women

Rock And Roll And Love Affair

Right Back Here In My Arms

Shhh

Courtin´ Time

Satisfied

I Wanna Be Your Lover

Fallin In Love 2 Nite

Soft And Wet

While My Guitar Gently Weeps

I Feel For You

If You Feel Like Dancing

Girls & Boys

Better With Time

Just As Long As We´re Together

The Greatest Romance Ever Sold

Delirious

If I Was Your Girlfriend

One Of Us

U Got The Look

Control P

Breakfast Can Wait

Sea Stars And Coffee

The Most Beautiful Girl In The World

Let´s Pretend We´re Married

Scandalous

Insatiable

Endorphin Machine

Gold

Musicology

Pink Cashmere

Peach

The True

Extraordinary

Strange Relationship

Super Cute

The Morning Papers

The Future

Thunder

The Rest Of My Life

Nothing Compares To You

Computer Blue

What If

Private Joy

Face Down

One Kiss At A Time

We Gets Up

Let´s Work

Thieves In The Temple

Damn U

Sleep Around

Batdance

Fury

Hardrock Lover

Funk

Black Sweat

Days Of Wild

Guitar

Baby, I´m A Star

One Song

Original

Little Red Corvette

Raspberry Beret

Paisley Park

Every Day Is A Winding Road

Cinnamon Girl

Cream

Holy River

Erotic City

Dirty Mind

Let´s Go Crazy!

Sexuality

1999

Do Me, Baby

I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man

Get Off

Lady Cab Driver

777 93 11

When Doves Cry

Don´t Talk With Strangers

Descanse en paz un gran artista.

.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Cap largo, lo sé. DD: Pero es que la historia está por acabar.

Por si tenéis la duda:

 **Fairynella** es **Nutella**. xDD

La **virgen** y la **rosa** , **La Rosa De Guadalupe**.

Para que estéis avisados, este mes es muy complicado en la Universidad así que si no veis actualizaciones pues ya podéis imaginaros la razón, recordad que debo estudiar y trabajar para vivir. xDD Sus reviews me mantienen motivada sacando el tiempo extra de donde casi no hay, por eso os lo agradezco continuamente. TTuTT)9

Emm… no, no me queda más que decir… D:

¡Adieu! .o./

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os que tenéis cuenta os respondo sus hermosos reviews por PM:

 **JBadilloDavila**

 **FletchS**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Angie Kawaii**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Sonye-San**

 **Mariamiau**

 **IBLWE**

 **Itachi Akihiko**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Maria Amarilla**

Vosotras/os que no tenéis cuenta os respondo por acá ya que también significáis un montón:

 **Neylare** : Pues… bueno… ya casi descubrimos porque Levy está devolviendo el favor, pasa que la que cuenta parece que se desvía constantemente del punto central (¿) xDD Gracias por leer. O3O/ ¡Beshos!

 **Carmen** : Pues así quedó… y no solo eso sino que… ¡Este cap tampoco dio la respuesta! DDD: Que alguien le diga a la narradora que se centre en la historia… E,E)9 xDDD Como siempre te digo ―aunque parezca una lora― demasiadas gracias por apoyar mis historias, lo agradezco de corazón. Muy posiblemente la siguiente actu será de Mi Maid. Espero disfrutes el cap… ¡Muchos beshos! O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Sobre Extraños Y Manos Extendidas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** ¡Wow! **¡Cien reviews!** *w*)8 No puedo creer que esto llegara a gustarles tanto, cada uno de sus comentarios es sumamente agradecido. **¡Muchas, muchas gracias!** Como sorpresa debo decir, que es muy posible que **este fic lo acabe éste mismo mes** , ya que quiero ponerlo como prioridad, así que, **agradeceré su apoyo en los reviews** porque son los que animan a que escriba. **NwN**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Fic basado libremente ―muy libremente― en la película sur-coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

.

* * *

.

 **] Eighth [**

 **Sobre Extraños Nocturnos Y Manos Extendidas…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Dónde habíamos quedado?

 _Oh, es verdad, con la ex chica_ _canela_ _y Gajeel tomando una decisión._

Pues bien, ubicaos en la parte norte del parque, justo donde Gajeel se detiene y observa un edificio un tanto antiguo y con un enorme portón de hierro.

― **¿Y qué se supone qué hago ahora?** ―comenzó a hablar para sí el joven de ojos color rubí― **¿Llamo al timbre y se los doy?** ―dejó salir un suspiro de pesar porque era el colmo que hasta para deshacerse de ese pequeño renacuajo tuviese tantos problemas― **Tal vez debí meterte en una canasta y tirarte al río…** ―Rogue lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el joven no pudo evitar soltar una risotada― **¡Gee Hee! Es una broma enano, no soy tan bruto** ―le sujetó la nariz con cariño y luego subió la vista de nuevo al cartel que anunciaba a ese edificio como el orfanato de Magnolia―. **Aunque estoy seguro que si toco el timbre y espero que salgan me harán muchas preguntas y eso puede acabar mal…** ―volvió a suspirar.

 _Sí, a pesar de tener planes de qué hacer en caso de un apocalipsis zombie, el joven no tenía ningún plan de como abandonar bebés._

― **¿Qué tal sí…?** ―la sonrisa volvió a sus labios y decidido comenzó a caminar para lograr su plan improvisado e inspirado por sus traviesas andanzas infantiles, porque eso de ir agazapado entre las sombras del alumbrado público, medio ocultarse entre los tarros de basura con el objetivo de dejar a Rogue en la entrada, tocar el timbre y salir corriendo tenía algo de esa astucia infantil de los pasados años.

 _El objetivo de abandonar un bebé, no, por supuesto._

A menos de que le estés jugando una broma a tu hermano menor.

 _¡Vamos, que es el deber del hermano mayor fastidiar al menor!_

Puestos al caso, Gajeel Redfox tardó media hora en decidirse a ejecutar el paso uno de su plan, y diez minutos en el segundo, el ocultarse detrás de los basureros estaba por ser completado cuando se escuchó un altavoz:

― **¿Quién es usted y qué hace merodeando los alrededores de un orfanato?** ―asustado Gajeel dejó de agazaparse y se levantó erguido tomando en sus manos lo primero que pudo, que fue un viejo coche para bebés que muy probablemente fue desechado por el orfanato― **Informaremos a la policía de su sospechosa actitud, usted está siendo grabado** ―continuó la voz y Gajeel sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante tal amenaza porque eso significaría una paliza de su profesora así que decidió improvisar como ya lo había hecho antes para conseguir la leche.

 _¿No creéis que un taller de teatro podría ayudaros a lo largo de vuestras vidas?_

― **N-no… N-no por favor…** ―comenzó intentando poner tristeza falsa en su voz porque la desesperación no era fingida― **¡Mi esposa me dejó y ahora cuido solo a mi niño!** ―agregó buscando la dichosa cámara que encontró en el poste de luz pública y les mostró a Rogue, quien ayudándolo en su papel ―o eso imaginó un agradecido Gajeel― comenzó a llorar para la cámara― **Y-yo… ¡Yo vi que se habían desecho de algunas cosas y… por eso estaba aquí! ¡Miren!** ―mostró el coche casi inservible con su cara más angustiosa― **¡Yo lo hago por mi hijo! Por favor no…**

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando el portón del orfanato se abrió y un señor de angulosos rasgos salió con una bolsa en las manos.

― **Hijo** ―comenzó el hombre que al acercarse a Gajeel dejó ver su sotana―, **eres un vivo ejemplo de lucha y entrega** ―le colocó una mano al Redfox en el hombro y éste pudo ver lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, Gajeel ; y al parecer Rogue, se sorprendieron tanto que olvidaron su papel―, **ahora eres madre y padre y ese niño debe de sentirse afortunado, ten…** ―le entregó la bolsa con la que había salido―. **Son unos cuantos pañales y unas ropitas, no podemos darte más porque no tenemos mucho en este lugar, pero dicen que de lo poco se hace mucho si se comparte, sigue luchando hijo mío, yo también críe a mi hermano por mí mismo,** ―apretó más su hombro y Gajeel pensó que en cualquier momento se le rompería, para ser un sacerdote el hombre tenía una fuerza monstruosa―, **sigue esforzándote en esta vida, joven lleno de amor** ―Gajeel solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza―. **Cuando necesites con quien hablar puedes ir a verme a la Catedral de Kardia y preguntar por mí, Richard Buchanan. En esta época muchos jóvenes solo abandonarían a sus hijos como lo hicieron muchos con los niños que tenemos aquí** ―lo miró con tanta seriedad que el ojirubí tragó grueso por la presión que sintió sobre él― **¿Tú no estabas pensando en eso, verdad?**

 _¿Ya conocéis el proverbio: La verdad os hará libres?_

En este caso la verdad no era la mejor opción.

 _Tened por seguro que la verdad hubiese llevado a Gajeel Redfox tras las rejas._

― **¡N-nunca! Él es…** ―miró al bebé que parecía sonreír divertido― **¡Es mi razón para vivir!―** asintió nervioso a su declaración y sintió la presión dejar su cuerpo cuando el sacerdote le sonrió y su cara se volvió bonachona.

― **Sabía que eras un buen chico, la hermana Sorano ya iba a pedir a nuestro gran amigo el Capitán Jellal que te llevara preso, pensó que era usted un pedófilo o algo así; ya sabe, estaba usted ocultándose en la sombras, pero le dije que no. Claramente el capitán que posee un corazón lleno de amor hubiese ordenado inmediatamente a una patrulla para encargarse de la situación, sabe, tenemos una gran amistad de años** ―comenzó a conversar con más ganas de las que Gajeel preferiría―. **Recuerdo que una vez Sorano, él, la señorita Erza y yo…**

― **¿L-la señorita E-Erza?** ―Gajeel Redfox cruzó los dedos para que no fuese la Erza que él conocía.

― **Sí, la señorita Erza ¿La conoce acaso? Es profesora de historia en la secundaria de Fairy Tail, de vez en cuando nos visita y también es una contribuyente…** ―el Redfox tragó grueso pensando en que pasaría si su profesora se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de estar por hacer, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre hablaba hasta que escuchó algo que llamó su atención―, **siempre le digo a Sorano que esos dos volverán, han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, todo en ellos ha sido siempre amor del puro; aunque claro, les falta casarse y tener todo en regla con Dios, me encantará oficializar la boda de mis amigos…** ―terminó con un suspiro lleno de brillos.

― **¿El capitán y la profesora?** ―interesado Gajeel prestó atención _«¿Así que esos dos tenían algo y actuaron en la comisaría? Interesante…»_

Sin duda no olvidaría esa información.

― **Sorano cree lo mismo, después de todo la hermana Sorano es todo un ángel, ella también crió a su hermana sola, ¿Quiere conocerla?**

― **N-no…** ―negó con rapidez el Redfox, lo menos que quería era hablar con alguien que supuso sería tan parlanchín como el sacerdote―, **creo que es tarde para, para… Rogue, sí para él…** ―el hombre asintió, iba a comenzar a hablar pero Gajeel lo hizo una milésima antes―. **Gracias por su amabilidad, dale las gracias Rogue** ―el bebé balbució algo ininteligible pero Richard sonrió―, **yo, bueno, nos vemos…**

― **Por supuesto, estoy seguro que nos veremos…** ―soltó con misterio mientras el chico comenzaba a alejarse, pero luego de dos pasos se volvió― **Hey… este… ¿Padre Richard?** ―se extrañó de decir tal título pero continuó al tener la atención del hombre― **¿Valió… valió la pena cuidar por sí mismo de su hermano?**

Richard miró hacia el cielo estrellado y luego le habló con tanta sinceridad que Gajeel no tuvo duda de su respuesta:

― **Cada día agradezco no haberlo abandonado como lo pensé hacer, en ese entonces soñaba con tener mucho dinero y no cargar con él, pero ahora sé que me hubiese arrepentido, sé que ahora estaría buscándolo y pidiéndole perdón. Agradezco que fui un cobarde y no lo abandoné en la entrada de este orfanato como lo intenté una vez… El amor me hizo tomar la decisión correcta.**

Gajeel Redfox no tuvo nada que responder, así que solo observó al Padre volver al orfanato.

― **Viejo astuto…** ―susurró mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el parque para conseguir un taxi, no le cabía duda de que el hombre sabía mejor que nadie sus intenciones de abandonar a Rogue pero aún así le dio una oportunidad.

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

 _Porque Gajeel no creía ser digno de esa confianza._

Su mandíbula se tensó en disgusto por sí mismo, él nunca sería capaz de hacer algo tan bien intencionado.

 _Sabéis… es difícil confiar en sí mismo cuando vuestra apariencia hace que os tilden constantemente como basura social._

Y por ir pensando en no ser merecedor de muchas cosas, Gajeel no se fijó en el hombre que estaba esperándolo a la sombra de un poste de luz que tenía la bombilla rota.

― **Hey chico…** ―escuchó el susurro muy tarde como para escapar de la mano que lo sujetó del hombro― **¿Qué tal si hablamos un rato?**

Gajeel se maldijo interiormente.

… _Eso le pasaba por tratar de abandonar bebés indefensos…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Pues bien, dejad a Gajeel con el misterioso hombre y seguidme al orfanato.

Richard acaba de entrar y se dirige a paso alegre a donde hacía unos momentos estaba tomando un café con tres de sus amigos favoritos, y además, dos colaboradores del orfanato.

― **Es un buen chico…** ―afirmó cuando entró―, **tienes razón está lleno de amor…**

― **¡Ja! Pues yo creo que es peligroso dejarle al niño…** ―cruzada de brazos una mujer de cabello blanco refutó el comentario del hombre, había visto toda la conversación desde la cámara de vigilancia aunque no había escuchado nada.

― **Yo pienso que el pequeño estará a salvo con él, hermana Sorano…** ―el sacerdote se sentó de nuevo a la mesa.

― **¡No me digas así que no soy monja!** ―reclamó molesta la albina― **¡Soy la trabajadora social, deja de decirme así! Me hace sentir vieja y frígida…** ―agregó echando su sedosa cabellera hacia atrás― **Aunque si quieres llamarme ángel, no me importaría…**

― **No cambias, Sorano…** ―agregó una tercera voz―, **pero de alguna manera entiendo tu punto de vista, es preocupante la situación de Gajeel y el niño…**

― **Les digo que Gajeel puede con esto** ―la última integrante de ese café habló―, **si de verdad lo hubiese querido abandonar, lo hubiese hecho, lo vimos en las cámaras; no hubiese perdido el tiempo agazapándose en sombras y ocultándose detrás de basureros, él es un hombre de decisión, cuando decide algo lo ejecuta, bien pudo darle el bebé a Richard, y ya vieron que no lo hizo.**

― **¿Tanto crees en él, Erza?** ―le sonrió el hombre que dejaba su taza vacía descansar en la mesa.

― **Sí, Jellal** ―le sonrió ella―, **desde que los dejaron bajo mi tutela he descubierto que ellos han vivido como la percepción de lo que los demás creen que son y no bajo lo que ellos realmente son. Natsu no es tonto, Gray no es frío y Gajeel no es descorazonado** ―la profesora le miró divertida― **y sé que tú también lo crees porque si no habrías salido a arrestarlo…**

― **Supongo que has utilizado tantas buenas defensas a favor de ellos que me has terminado convenciendo** ―le sonrió de vuelta el capitán.

― **¿Así que para cuando es la boda?** ―les interrumpió la albina mientras masticaba una galleta.

― **¡La Iglesia estará disponible y llena de amor para cualquier fecha!** ―emocionado el sacerdote abrió la agenda que solía andar siempre a mano.

― **¿Por eso han venido juntos, no?** ―continuó Sorano emocionada ya que Meredy le había estado contando cosas interesantes― **¿Ya volvieron? Después de todo desde que se separaron no habían vuelto a venir juntos y justo hoy….**

― **¿La boda de quién?** ―preguntó emocionada e inocente la pelirroja― **¿De qué me perdí?** ―interrogó al azulado, pero al verlo sonrojado entendió a quienes se referían los otros dos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí porque también recordó lo que su capitán le había dicho en el aula vacía del tercer piso.

― **¿Cómo que quienes?** ―burlona les miró Sorano― **Obvio que hablo de ustedes…** ―señaló con el dedo a cada uno.

― **¡No es por eso!** ―cortó la profesora porque en realidad cuando llegó nunca esperó ver al hombre allí―. **¡Fue una casualidad! Recibí mi paga un día antes y vine a dejar el donativo y a visitar al pequeño Shou… yo… y Jellal… nosotros…**

Y ella no podía negarlo, porque no quería. Y no quería, porque quería que eso fuese verdad, pero no sabía en qué posición estaba su relación con su capitán y no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

¿Cuántas veces _os he dicho que ese par se complica?_

― **Claramente cuando estén listos solo avísenme ¿Quieren más café?** ―intercedió Richard para evitar que la mujer negara lo que se daba cuenta que ella no quería negar, él era bueno para percibir el amor y siempre lo había visto fluir puro y sin egoísmos entre esos dos.

― **No** ―se negó Jellal y se levantó de la mesa―, **tomé mi hora de comida para venir a dejarles los donativos de la comisaria y ya debo volver al trabajo, tenemos otro operativo que preparar para dentro de unos días** ―extendió su mano a Richard―. **Gracias por el café y la comida, estuvo deliciosa como siempre** ―extendió su mano a Sorano―. **Si tienes problemas no dudes en llamar a la policía.**

― **Claro, y más les vale ser rápidos cuando los llame** ―amenazó la mujer y Jellal asintió divertido, mucho dirían a simple vista que la mujer albina era superficial y material, pero era todo lo contrario, amaba a sus pequeños ángeles ―como nombraba a los niños del orfanato― y era capaz de protegerlos tan fieramente como lo haría con su hermana menor.

― **Por supuesto, cuenta con cada patrulla de mi comisaria…** ―se volteó a la profesora y le extendió la mano―. **Gusto en verte, Erza. No te vayas a pie, mejor pide un taxi, es peligroso salir a estas horas. He tenido reportes de un hombre violento que asalta por la zona…**

― **Yo… no…** ―le miró extrañada por su actitud tan formal hasta que entendió que de seguro lo hacia por la manera tan fervorosa en que ella casi había negado algo entre ellos.

 _Sí, bufad conmigo, esta pareja tiene que trabajar aún en muchas cosas._

― **Estoy seguro que puedes llamar a un taxi y te recogerán aquí mismo, yo…**

― **Iré contigo hasta el parque a tomar el taxi, Jellal…** ―aseguró ella con firmeza y se levantó de la mesa mientras se despedía de Richard y Sorano―, **estaré bien si estás conmigo** ―le sonrió y le tomó una mano―, **eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro… Yo estoy contigo, y tú estás conmigo ¿cierto?**

Jellal se sorprendió pero casi de inmediato asintió y enlazó su mano con la de ella.

 _Sí, no tenían nombre para eso aún, pero tenían un "eso"_

― **Te lo dije…** ―le susurró Richard a la albina cuando luego de otra breve despedida la pareja salió tomada de la mano y sonriendo.

― **¡Yo también te lo dije!** ―Sorano le dio un codazo porque ella también le había dicho lo mismo.

Porque no importaba el tipo de relación, ni el nombre o la extrañeza de lo que tenían.

… _Porque tenían amor el uno por el otro…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Y si dejáis ir a los tortolitos de la mano, seguidme de nuevo con Gajeel.

Pues bien, ya cuando los bobos enamorados salieron de la mano, Gajeel Redfox no estaba.

 _¿Qué ha pasado con él hombre que lo detuvo me preguntáis?_

 _¿Acaso no lo imagináis?_

 _Pues bien, supongo que nadie lo esperaba…_

Al sentir la mano del hombre misterioso, el ojirubí mayor no dudó en que tendría que usar la violencia para salir vivo de esa situación, sin embargo, al tener a Rogue cargado en un brazo, el coche destartalado y la bolsa con enseres que le dio el sacerdote en la otra, se encontraba en una gran desventaja; por lo que optó por fingir una especie de sumisión y voltearse lentamente hacia el desconocido en las sombras. Estaba seguro que cuando estuviese frente a él podría determinar si con un golpe del coche viejo podría dejarlo fuera de combate.

Poco a poco se volteó, su respiración era estable pero sus músculos estaban en tensión, incluso su pequeño renacuajo se mantenía en total quietud, como si comprendiese a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo, la luz de una de las farolas detrás de él comenzó a encenderse y apagarse mientras algún perro callejero decidía que era un gran momento para aullar descontrolado haciendo coro con el ulular de aves nocturnas que cazaban cerca de los caseríos pero vivían en los frondosos árboles del parque que probablemente se mecían en el viento frio y nocturno de ese momento.

 _Os aseguro que Gajeel está maldiciendo todas las películas de terror y serie B que ha visto._

Cuando su atacante estuvo frente a él, y a pesar de su anterior convicción, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lo que sucedió.

 _Nadie está preparado para un encuentro nocturno de tal tipo._

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y casi sin aliento, suplicas llenaron la noche.

― **¡ERES UN GRAN CHICO!** ―gimoteaba el tipo barbudo a los pies de Gajeel― **¡TAN JOVEN Y HACIÉNDOLE FRENTE A LA SITUACIÓN!** ―Gajeel pensó en salir corriendo al ver al hombre casi besar sus pies pero por alguna razón no lo hizo― **¡Y YO! ¡YO! ¡TAN VIEJO YO Y NO PUEDO BUSCAR SALIDA DE ESTA SITUACIÓN!** ―por fin la farola dejó de titilar y Gajeel observó el bulto en la espalda del hombre.

― **¿Un bebé?** ―preguntó el ojirubí.

― **Sí…** ―aceptó el hombre―, **al igual que a tí, mi esposa me abandonó…** ―sollozó de nuevo pero se limpió las lágrimas en una de sus mangas―, **hoy llegué aquí pensando en dejar a mi niño en el orfanato** ―se levantó del suelo y continuó―, **ya sabes, hablar con el encargado y dejarlo, nada estúpido como abandonarlo en la puerta, tocar el timbre y salir huyendo** ―aseguró con firmeza y Gajeel sintió el comienzo de un tic en su ojo―, **eso sería muy, muy, muy estúpido e inhumano, pero principalmente muy, muy, muy…**

― **¡VALE ENTENDÍ!** ―Cortó molesto y avergonzado el chico por la clasificatoria que daba a su antigua idea y comenzó a alejarse del hombre.

 _Aunque el desconocido, si me preguntáis a mí, tiene razón._

― **¡Hey, espera!** ―el hombre con el bebé a la espalda lo siguió―. **Por favor, déjame agradecértelo de alguna manera…**

― **Olvídalo, no sé de qué hablas…** ―Gajeel aceleró el paso para alejarse del tipo que en definitiva estaba mal de la cabeza.

― **¡Te lo estoy diciendo!** ―el barbudo continuó la persecución que cada vez aumentaba la velocidad y para el momento en que visualizaron el parque estaba prácticamente trotando― **¡Iba a abandonar a mi hijo y vi y escuché tu heroísmo!** ―sollozó de nuevo― **¡Buscando entre la basura cosas para el pequeño!** ―limpió sus mocos con la manga y el viento de la carrera que mantenían se llevó un poco con él― **¡Tanto valor de un joven! Me has abierto los ojos… me has mostrado el camino a seguir…**

― **Viejo estás loco…** ―sentenció de nuevo sintiéndose para nada merecedor de tales halagos porque él no era nada de eso que creían.

― **Vamos, me has salvado de cometer una idiotez… ¿Qué dices? Conozco un gran lugar para brindar con una buena cerveza…**

― **¿Cerveza?** ―Gajeel se detuvo de pronto, cosa que agradeció el señor porque a sus cuarenta mantener el ritmo de un joven no era tan fácil.

― **Sí, artesanal y a buen precio, ¿qué dices?** ―le miró emocionado y expectante.

 _Nunca, nunca aceptéis cosas de extraños, estad seguros de que Gajeel no lo hará._

― **¿Y tú pagarías?** ―preguntó interesado puesto que ya casi estaba en números rojos debido a los gastos que tenía debido a Rogue.

Una cerveza era un lujo que casi no podía permitirse dejar pasar.

― **Obviamente, y unas bocas, todo para mi salvador…** ―sonrió el hombre y extendió su mano al chico.

 _Pero jamás aceptéis vosotros, aunque Gajeel está tentado no hará tal cosa._

― **¡Gee hee! ¡Acepto viejo!**

 _Olvidad lo que dije de Gajeel…_

 _¡Pero vosotros jamás aceptéis algo así!_

Y es así como llegamos al lugar actual de Gajeel.

Un pequeño local de comida tex-mex y bebida al frente del costado sur del parque muy popular entre trabajadores jóvenes adultos.

― **Y fue así…** ―terminó su relato y bebió su cerveza―, **así fue que me abandonó mi esposa… por eso pensé hacer lo que hice ¿Acaso no tenemos derecho a abandonar también todo incluso a nuestros hijos y buscar lo mejor?** ―declaró ya turbado por el alcohol el hombre mayor mientras Gajeel solo asentía porque no le ponía atención a la palabrería del hombre.

― **¡Es inaceptable!** ―Un hombre un poco mayor a Gajeel golpeó la mano contra la mesa de ellos y se sentó con su botella de agua―. **¡Les he estado escuchando y no puedo creer lo que les pasó!** ―miró con fuerza al mayor― **¡Y menos lo que estuviste por hacer! Un hijo no se abandona…**

― **Pe-pero…** ―inició el mayor.

― **Otro más…** ―murmuró frustrado Gajeel terminándose de tomar la cerveza para por fin irse a su casa.

― **No hay peros… ¡Cuando mi bebé nació fue el día más feliz de mi vida! Claro que pasamos momentos difíciles, no teníamos dinero, mi pequeña se enfermó pero poco a poco lo logramos…** ―sacó algo de la especie de poncho que usaba y se los dio―, **es mi tarjeta, además de regentar este lugar, yo y mi esposa damos charlas en un grupo para padres primerizos y solteros, y creo que vosotros dos necesitáis un poco de ayuda.**

― **Como sea…** ―el ojirubí dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó―, **debo irme, nos vemos este… viejos, bebé.**

― **¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Macao!** ―se quejó el barbudo con el bebé ahora en el regazo que bebía de su biberón puesto que venía recordándole su nombre desde hacía una hora― **¡Y mi bebé precioso se llama Romeo!**

― **Y mi nombre es Alzack** ―el muchacho mayor extendió su mano para saludar al joven y el chico aceptó porque de alguna manera le inspiró confianza―. **Guarda la tarjeta, no importa cuando, si nos necesitas las puertas están abiertas, todos en la vida necesitamos de alguien que nos tienda la mano de manera desinteresada. Hoy puedes ser tú quien lo ocupa y mañana puedes ser tú quien la tienda…**

Gajeel asintió, aunque en ese momento nunca creyó asistir a tales reuniones o ser capaz de ayudar a alguien de una manera tan desinteresada.

… _¿Pero quién puede predecir las vueltas de la vida?..._

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Ahora dejemos a la luna terminar su ciclo en el cielo y que el sol tome su lugar.

Gajeel Redfox acaba de terminar su examen de filosofía para el que estudio en toda la madrugada ya que al llegar a su casa ―luego de las cosas extrañas de la noche anterior―, encontró una bolsa con juguetes para bebé y un pequeño resumen del temario en el portón de entrada de su casa. Para Gajeel no fue difícil saber que esa perfecta caligrafía e impecable ortografía pertenecían a la pequeña McBot, y aunque no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo estudiar luego de tal noche, no pudo despreciar el gesto amable de la chica.

 _Porque os he dicho que él es alguien de buen corazón._

Pues bien, pasó la noche y madrugada repasando y cuando aún era incapaz de dormir en la entrada del amanecer y viendo que Rogue seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad, se fue a hacer una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer, y eso era la mantención de su motocicleta.

 _De su amada Black Steel._

Revisó su motor, los cilindros, el escape, la limpió, la enceró, le sacó brillo y besó su manivela cuando por fin pudo ver su reflejo en la oscura pintura recién pulida.

Para el Redfox era una obra maestra digna de admirar y acariciar.

 _No os preocupéis, no es que Gajeel tenga algún fetiche con los automotores._

También se vio tentado a dar una vuelta en la moto, pero sabiendo que Rogue podía despertar en cualquier momento, se dio cuenta que era mala idea, y aunque estaba que se quemaba por dentro por sentir el viento golpear su cara y el motor rugir bajo su cuerpo, le dio un beso más a la brillante motocicleta y la dejó un día más en reposo.

Y así llegó a la escuela, con la materia del examen en el cerebro pero el pensamiento en otras cosas, de alguna manera cada día se sentía menos él, menos el chico rebelde, menos el hombre que todos creían que era y no sabía que sentir respecto a eso.

 _Todo era confuso en su cabeza._

― **¡Hey, hierrito!** ―recibió un manazo en la espalda y eso lo hizo ver sus manos vacías.

― **¿¡Y Rogue!?** ―preguntó asustado porque de pronto ya no estaba en su regazo donde lo estaba alimentando.

― **¿Estás bien?** ―el chico azabache se sentó en el pupitre al lado de él― **Le diste el bebé a Juvia porque lo quería cargar, por tu culpa no ha parado de hablar de…** ―se sonrojó y miró hacia la ventana del salón―, **de… tener una gran familia algún día…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―fingió con desgano su usual risa―. ¿ **Van en serio, eh, hielito?** ―Gray se sonrojó más y no dejó de mirar la ventana ni contestó―. **Mi amenaza va en serio, Charquito es una gran chica, no te hagas el idiota con ella…** ―le dijo serio y recuperó la atención del azabache.

― **No necesito tus amenazas, Gajeel** ―sonrió con suficiencia, le fastidiaba la amenaza pero agradecía que se preocupara por Juvia de esa manera.

― **¿Has visto a Mcbot?** ―preguntó de pronto el ojirubí y miró a todos lados.

― **Ni idea, salió con sus bigotes de gato otra vez ¿Sabes por qué lo hace?**

― **Ni idea** ―repitió su respuesta―, **pero se ve linda ¿No? ¡Gee Hee!** ―esta vez sí sonrió con sinceridad y Gray lo miró con sospecha.

― **Si te respondo eso y Juvia me escucha puede que yo tenga problemas, pero** ―agregó malicioso―, **ya veo que no solo has tomado tutorías con ella…**

― **¿A qué te refieres?**

― **Te gusta Levy, ¿no?** ―el azabache se levantó de la silla.

― **¿Qué idiotez dices?** ―a pesar de su piel morena el sonrojo era evidente―. **Apenas y la conocí hace unos días…**

― **Te has acostado con otras con apenas unos minutos de verlas, ni siquiera hablar con ellas, solo verlas** ―rebatió con una sonrisa el Fullbuster― **¿Qué diferencia hay?**

― **¡La enana no es como ellas!** ―se puso de pie y lo miró con enojo― **¡La enana es amable, es atenta, jodidamente inteligente, divertida y compasiva! Y a pesar de que apenas y nos conocemos me ha ayudado más que mucha gente en mi vida…** ―sonrió de medio lado―. **Es linda también, pero no como esas mujeres… así que no digas idioteces, Hielito…**

― **¡Ja! Tal vez deberías analizar lo que dices** ―sonrió victorioso y se sentó de nuevo―, **yo pasé mucho tiempo en negación** ―miró rápidamente donde cierta peliceleste―. **Ahora sé que desperdicié mucho tiempo…**

― **Yo creo que el amor te está jodiendo la cabeza…** ―soltó en un bufido, se sentó en el pupitre y luego de un largo silencio una habló―. **Dime, Fullbuster, ¿si Juvia quedara embarazada…?**

― **¡Tsk! Deja de decir idioteces…** ―lo cortó avergonzado el azabache de corto cabello.

― **No, escucha, solo es una pregunta… yo** ―le miró con seriedad y Gray entendió que era algo de verdad en serio y no una broma para fastidiarlo así que movió la cabeza para que prosiguiese.

 _Ya sabéis, gestos de comprensión varonil de machos bien machos._

― **He… estado pensando… ¿qué harías tú? ¿Le pedirías que aborte? ¿Abandonarías al niño en un orfanato? ¿Huirías de toda esa responsabilidad?**

Gray lo meditó un momento y respondió sin ninguna duda:

― **Lo criaría yo mismo…** ―se revolvió el cabello―, **haría lo necesario por él, por Juvia, el viejo…** ―suspiró― **¡Tsk! Mi viejo no es el mejor ejemplo como padre del mundo pero siempre he contado con que él me respalda, y eso que he sido un imbécil por un buen tiempo, y me gustaría pensar… me gustaría pensar que puedo ser la mitad de bueno como padre que él…**

Gajeel asintió porque no sabía que decir ante la sinceridad de su amigo.

― **¡Pero que quede claro que Juvia no está embarazada!** ―agregó rojo y se arrepintió porque la joven inmediatamente lo volteó a ver y llegó corriendo hasta él luego de dejarle al pequeño Rogue a Lisanna.

― **¡Juvia no lo está, Gray Sama!** ―aseguró la joven―. **Gruvia es muy responsable con sus pastillas y aunque ama a Gray Sama nunca lo dejaría hacerle cosas a Juvia sin usar el preservativo, Juvia piensa que…**

Y no pudo terminar porque el chico se la echó al hombro y salió despavorido de la clase donde todos lo miraban interesados por semejantes noticias.

 _Vosotros recordad: "Sexo responsable o pronto tendrás a alguien quien te llame madre o padre"_

― **Tal vez debería preguntarle a Macbeth…** ―se dijo divertido el ojirubí ante la vergüenza de su amigo―, **él es mejor para hablar de estas cosas…**

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar a Rogue de los brazos de sus compañeras que se vivían peleando por alzar al pequeño, y de intentar sin éxito ver a McBot a quien casi no la había visto en todo la mañana ―y siendo sincero le hacia falta su cháchara robótica―, se dirigió con cierta desazón en el pecho al no poder encontrar a la enana amante de los patos a la casa de su amigo que asumió estaría, puesto que su trabajo era nocturno.

 _Dado que las mujeres con dinero que seducía estaban trabajando a esas horas._

Nunca había notado más la diferencia de vida de él y Macbeth hasta ese momento, tal vez porque solo habían ido a su casa una vez y había estado borracho, o tal vez porque Macbeth siempre iba bien vestido y arreglado, muy contrario a la casucha alquilada en que vivía, con la pintura de un celeste sucio cayéndose en pedazos, dos ventanas cubiertas con madera en lugar de vidrios y el frente lleno de un césped crecido sin orden ni cuidado, cualquiera que conociese la limpieza y apariencia de Macbeth jamás pensaría que él vivía allí.

 _Gajeel se quejaba de su vida constantemente, pero raramente oía una queja real de Macbeth._

Con Rogue a su espalda se acercó a la puerta y tocó varias veces, sin embargo nadie atendió, tocó por casi quince minutos y se sorprendió de que nadie saliese. Estaba seguro que al menos el padre de Midnight saldría, su carácter en extremo violento sumado a su epilepsia le habían imposibilitado encontrar trabajo en ningún lado y fue por ello que Macbeth siempre tuvo algún trabajo, aunque nunca antes había interferido con los estudios del chico quien a diferencia de ellos siempre sacó excelentes notas e incluso tenía un plan de vida que incluía los estudios superiores, algo que pareció desvanecerse ese año cuando de pronto decidió dejar de asistir.

Por suerte cada barrio tiene una chismosa.

 _Y adivináis, éste no era la excepción._

― **¿Busca a Macby?** ―preguntó la vecina del frente que en bata y con rulos en la cabeza regaba su pequeño jardín frontal con la manguera― **Verá…** ―emocionada se agachó, cerró la llave, cruzó la calle; y como si fuese un secreto, miró a todos lados antes de inclinarse y susurrarle―. **Macby a estas horas siempre está en el hospital con el… bruto de** _ **su padre**_ ―espetó lo último con acidez evidente―. **No se merece a su hijo ¿Sabe? Todos los días lo insultaba y a veces hasta lo golpeaba… pobre Macby, por eso sabe tantos trucos de maquillaje… ¿Sabía que él me maquilló para la boda de mi nieta?** ―sonrió como una abuela orgullosa―. **Es un gran chico, no merece ese padre…** ―lo observó de pronto con mucha atención― **¿Acaso usted es su…** ―se sonrojó― **novio?**

― **¿¡Q-qué!?** ―balbuceó.

― **Bueno, sé que Macby prefiere a los chicos, y no lo culpo, la belleza es belleza en hombres y mujeres y uno debe de apreciarla sin importar de donde provenga, verá, yo tenía una amiga que era una delicia para la vista, estoy segura que si esta libertad de ahora la hubiésemos tenido en aquel tiempo yo le hubiera hecho…**

 _Sí, Gajeel parece tener una afinidad especial con las señoras maduritas._

― **¡No soy su novio!** ―cortó la confesión caliente de la anciana―. **Soy su amigo y quería hablar con él…** ―carraspeó para no parecer indignado porque en realidad no tenía nada en contra de la bisexualidad de su amigo― **¿Su padre tuvo un ataque otra vez?** ―volvió al tema.

― **Su** _ **padre**_ **ha estado internado en el hospital desde hace meses** ―los ojos de la anciana se volvieron sospechosos― **¿Es de verdad amigo de Macby o es de esos chicos que vienen a lanzarle piedras a la casa porque Macby es cómo es?**

― **¡Claro que soy amigo de Macbeth…!** ―se defendió indignado.

― **Pues lo dudo** ―se dio media vuelta y lo amenazó con la mirada―, **un amigo sabría el sacrificio de Macby de trabajar día y noche y en sus días libres no fallar en la visita a su** _ **padre**_ **… algo tan importante como eso… ¡No puedes ser su amigo! ¡Si piensas molestarlo te la verás conmigo, mocoso…!** ―le mostró el dedo central y tomó la manguera―. **Ya verás…**

Y antes de que la señora pudiese abrir la llave y darle un buen baño a él y al pequeño Rogue que dormía a su espalda, se escapó del lugar dispuesto a hablar muy claro con Macbeth.

 _Y es así como debéis trasladaros conmigo al hospital público de Fiore._

No fue un viaje rápido, puesto que la única manera de ir a ese lugar desde la casa de Macbeth era en autobús, y éste tardó alrededor de una hora debido a un embotellamiento, y además tuvo que cambiar a Rogue apenas llegó al lugar, pero al menos ya había llegado y la enfermera fue fácil de seducir para que le diese el número de habitación del padre de Macbeth.

 _Entre nos queda que la enfermera se endulzó al ver a Rogue y eso hizo todo fácil para el mayor._

― **Macbeth** ―llamó el chico al ver a su amigo en una silla junto a la camilla de su padre.

― **¿Gajeel?** ―el chico lo volvió a ver con sorpresa― **¿Qué haces aquí?**

― **Pues se supone que quería pedirte un consejo pero creo que tú los ocupas más que yo** ―mostró su sonrisa con colmillos― **¿Quieres salir un momento a platicar? Parece que ocupas un momento para descansar…** ―agregó al ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cansancio que su rostro sin maquillaje no permitía ocultar.

Y tal vez por ese detalle, por ver a Macbeth Midnight desarreglado, sin maquillaje, sin peinar y sin importarle nada su apariencia, es que el joven Redfox decidió tomarse muy en serio lo que ocurría con su amigo.

 _¿Cómo había sido posible que no lo notase?_

En realidad no era culpa de Gajeel, ni de nadie, a veces estamos tan metidos en nuestros problemas que no notamos los de las personas a nuestro alrededor, y a veces las personas a nuestro alrededor nos ocultan las cosas para no empeorar las que ya cargamos en los hombros.

 _Porque así son los humanos, no lo olvidéis._

Egoístas y generosos, al mismo tiempo.

 _Ahora, ese ruido de fondo de utensilios sobre platos que escucháis se debe a que en la cafetería del hospital nos encontramos ahora._

Gajeel ha comprado algo ligero para el chico que a pesar de todo sigue vigilando sus calorías y observando con atención a los enfermeros que pasaban cerca de su mesa, lo que ha permitido que el ambiente no parezca tan tenso, y mientras Rogue juega con su nuevo peluche favorito de gato que ayer vistió con un pijama rosa de rana que Levy le dejó en la bolsa para Rogue, ambos amigos iniciaron la conversación.

― **Entonces…** ―inició Gajeel―, **¿tan mal está tu viejo?**

― **Hace unos meses tuvo un ataque muy fuerte y eso le provocó un infarto cerebral… lo encontré luego de volver del colegio… el tratamiento llegó algo tarde** ―se llevó las manos a la cara―, **si yo hubiese estado allí él tal vez… tal vez… no estaría saliendo y entrando en coma como ahora… si yo…**

― **¡Basta, Macbeth, no es tu culpa…!** ―con cierta autoridad ―hasta en esa ocasión desconocida para ambos― Gajeel habló― **Tu padre tiene la culpa de toda esa mierda** ― el chico de cabello bicolor lo miró molesto pero el Redfox continuó―. **Tú lo sabes mejor que nosotros, bebía todo el tiempo, fumaba todo lo que le caía a la mano y no se tomaba sus medicamentos… Siempre dijiste ser más listo que nosotros así que dime ¿Quién es el culpable de que tu padre terminara así?**

Macbeth bajó la mirada.

― **Además, hasta donde sé si aún está vivo es porque lo has mantenido desde que entraste al colegio, de todos nosotros eras el que en menos problemas se metía, al que a menos fiestas ibas… y además no lo olvides… eras y sigues siendo un mocoso…** ―sonrió con suficiencia― **¡Gee hee! ¡No te creas tanto!**

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

― **Eres un idiota, tú, Natsu y Gray…**

― **¿Ellos ya saben de esto?** ―el chico asintió― **¿Y no me dijeron nada?** ―espetó enojado.

― **No hagas drama que ese es mi papel** ―se echó el cabello hacia atrás recuperando su usual temple―, **lo descubrieron hace un par de días, querían una idea para ayudarte y al parecer la chismosa de la vecina les dijo… ¡Esa traidora…!** ―dijo intentando sonar venenoso pero se notó que por la anciana lo que sentía era un gran cariño―. **¡Y yo que la maquillé para la boda de su nieto… traidora…!**

― **¿No era nieta?**

― **Bueno, nació hombre, pero por voluntad es ahora mujer** ―elevó los hombros― **Como sea… les pedí que no te dijeran, no quería complicarte las cosas ahora que pasó lo de tus padres y lo del renacuajo…** ―el renacuajo se acercó gateando al chico de cabello bicolor y le echó los brazos― **Bien, te cargo pero no me babees…** ―con una sonrisa lo abrazó―, **tal vez no eres un renacuajo… eres muy lindo…**

― **No se lo digas que ya tiene el autoestima demasiado alta…** ―sonrió Gajeel―. **¿Y qué pasa con la cuenta del hospital?** ―soltó el tema más importante y comprobó que de verdad su amigo quería evitar el tema porque inmediatamente se tensó.

― **Me permitieron pagar poco a poco… yo… me las apaño…**

― **¿Y la renta de la casa?**

― **Creo que podré pagar este mes, no hay de qué preocuparse, esa casucha es barata…** ―intentó sonar irónico.

― **Macbeth…**

― **No** ―dejó a Rogue en la mesa y se levantó―, **no puedes ayudarme, lo mismo les dije a Gray y a Natsu, el padre de Gray siempre ha trabajado doble turno, el abuelo de Natsu apenas puede pagar los gastos con su pensión y tú… ahorita estás peor que nosotros…** ―bufó―, **pediré una ayuda de gobierno y luego pediré un crédito, no es una gran deuda, si mi padre sale del coma por completo tal vez no se acumule tanto… y** ―se mordió un labio―, **si necesita recuperación veré… yo… veré que hacer…**

― **La profesora Scarlet tal vez podría…**

― **Ya me lo dijeron Natsu y Gray… guiarme y pedir una ayuda del gobierno, ya me informé y envié los papeles, estoy esperando respuestas…**

― **Macbeth…**

― **Está bien, Gajeel…** ―sonrió lo mejor que pudo―, **me las apañaré, recortaré gastos. Hoy tengo muchas clientas a inicios de la noche, vendré un rato a ver a mi padre y luego veré si consigo otras más… Gracias por preocuparte, saber que los preocupo a este grado me ha subido el ánimo, parece que los enamoré** ―le cerró el ojo y Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco―. **Gracias por la comida, cuida de Rogue…**

Y se dirigió de nuevo a cuidar a su padre.

 _¿Habéis sentido alguna vez impotencia?_

Gajeel la está sintiendo.

 _Observad su puño apretado, su ceño fruncido su mandíbula tensa._

Gajeel está pensando en cuantas veces desperdició de manera estúpida el dinero que sus padres le daban a manos llenas y ahora su amigo probablemente pasaba días sin comer para _"apañárselas"._

En ese momento sintió asco de sí mismo, y lástima, porque era una persona que no podía ayudar a un amigo que había estado para él varias veces.

Con ese sentimiento llegó a casa, eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, utilizó su tiempo haciendo llamadas y tratando de ubicar a sus padres pero no tuvo éxito.

Así era la vida…

 _Si ocupáis algo con desesperación no lo encontraréis…_

Pero muchas veces cuando buscas una cosa, encuentras otra.

A las nueve de la noche Macbeth Midnight se encontró con la sorpresa de un Gajeel Redfox con el pequeño Rogue en los brazos esperándole en la recepción del hospital.

― **Eres un buen mentiroso, tu deuda ya es de cinco millones de jewels…** ―le sonrió con los colmillos.

― **¿Cómo demonios averiguaste eso?** ―le miró molesto y avergonzado.

― **Tu vecina es muy comunicativa cuando le haces creer que están enamorados de ti…**

― **¿¡Qu-qué!?**

― **¡Gee hee! Olvida eso… ten…** ―le extendió el papel en su mano.

― **¿Qué es esto?** ―tomó el papel― **Y explícame qué…** ―se cayó al leer el papel― **¿¡Quince millones de jewels!? ¿Estás loco?** ―bajo el tono― **¿A quién extorsionaste maldito idiota?**

― **¡Gee hee! No hables esas sandeces del gran yo. Eso es dinero legal, y quiero que lo uses para pagar la deuda del hospital, la renta de la casa, la rehabilitación de tu padre y para lo que venga…**

― **Yo no puedo… esto es… ¿Cómo…?** ―incrédulo veía el cheque y negaba con la cabeza.

― **Mira Macby** ―el chico lo miró molesto por el mote que su vecina le había dado y el odiaba, su nombre "Macbeth" era perfecto para él, tenía drama, historia, era reconocido, Macby, por otro lado sonaba a venado huérfano y odiaba todo lo que lo hiciese sentirse débil―, **no te pongas como un imbécil, ocupas el dinero, yo no…**

― **Esto es demasiado… ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Se lo pediste a tus padres?** ―Gajeel negó― **Entonces qué…** ―se tapó la boca con la mano al abrirla incrédula― **¡Black Steel!** ―no ocupó la respuesta del azabache de piercings porque la cara del chico se lo dijo todo― **¡Vendiste a Black Steel! Tú… no, yo no….**

― **No la puedo usar con Rogue y se estaba oxidando, siempre tuve ofertas por ella, hoy acepté una y el resto es historia…** ―rebajó todo el tema con un movimientos de los hombros mientras movía de lado a lado a Rogue para que se durmiese.

― **¡Black Steel cuesta más que esto! ¡La diste a un precio muy bajo solo para ayudarme!**

― **El dinero de contado es difícil de conseguir ¡Gee hee!**

― **Pero, no… yo…**

― **Basta, hombre** ―lo cortó molesto―, **si de verdad quieres devolverme el favor paga la maldita deuda, consigue un trabajo nocturno normal y vuelve al colegio, gradúate y vuélvete el maldito profesional que siempre quisiste ser; y luego, ¡cómprame una moto aún más genial que Black Steel! ¡Gee hee! Así estaremos a mano.**

Macbeth Midnight no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas.

 _La primera vez que lloraba delante de alguien._

― **Te compraré una…** ―sollozó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas―, **se llamará** _ **"Fantasía en Rosa…"**_ ―soltó intentando una broma pero su voz estaba inundada por el sentimiento que lo hacía llorar.

― **¡Que te jodan!** ―contestó el azabache **― ¡Mejor la escojo yo!**

― **No tienes buen gusto…**

― **Según tú vecina si lo tengo porque te escogí como pareja** ―soltó divertido― **¿verdad Rogue?** ―el niño asintió.

― **Esa metiche, se nota que no conoce mis gustos…** ―intentando contener la emoción se limpió más lágrimas que dañaban su maquillaje necesario para el que sería su último día de trabajo como acompañante de mujeres― **¡No me gustan los hombres de cabello largo!**

― **Mentiroso** ―refutó Gajeel―, **te vi coqueteando con el enfermero de cabello verde y largo en la cafetería** ―el de cabello bicolor se sonrojó―. **Nunca has sido capaz de disimular cuando tienes una presa a la vista… ¡Gee hee!**

― **Idiota…** ―sonrió.

― **Por algo soy tu amigo ¿no?**

― **Nunca lo he dudado…** ―lo miró directo a los ojos y aún con lágrimas en ellos, abrió su corazón―. **Gracias, Gajeel… yo…**

― **Lo sé.**

¿Acaso entre amigos verdaderos se necesitan promesas de devoluciones o favores en deuda?

 _Y ojo que os digo entre verdaderos amigos._

Y así, luego de hablar un rato en la cafetería y de que Macbeth le hablara sobre el tal enfermero Freed que era muy amable con él, Gajeel tomó el tren a casa, muerto de sueño por mal dormir y tantas cosas ocurridas, terminó por dormirse un rato y casi pasarse su parada, por suerte se bajó justo a tiempo.

Y en eso momento, tal vez por todo lo ocurrido y por poder ayudar a un amigo se sintió más liviano que en los días anteriores.

Y sí, era eso, pero además…

 _¿Véis los brazos de Gajeel? ¿No falta algo? ¿Un bebé quizás?_

― **¿¡Rogue!?** ―el chico gritó al darse cuenta que había dejado a Rogue en el tren dado que lo había puesto en el asiento junto a él― **¿¡Rogue!?** ―volvió a gritar al ver el tren desaparecer a lo lejos.

Lo había perdido.

Sintió un temblor en el cuerpo porque si alguien lo encontraba no podría devolverlo porque no tenía nada que lo identificase, y él no podría ir por él porque no tenía nada con que reclamarlo como suyo.

― **¿¡Rogue!?** ―gritó otra vez y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente y comenzó a correr.

 _¿Hacia dónde preguntáis? Observadlo…_

Corrió a la izquierda, contrario a la dirección del tren que se alejaba con el pequeño ojirubí que tenía que alimentar cuando lloraba y cambiar cuando llenaba su mantilla con sustancias tóxicas.

Corrió hacia su casa porque si alguien lo encontraba lo llevarían a un orfanato y tal vez alguien que si fuese capaz lo adoptaría y cuidaría de él.

 _Y corrió, y corrió aliviado de librarse de esa carga…_

Entró a su casa, se tiró al sofá y observó en la mesa de la sala el gato rana, el juguete favorito de Rogue, y entonces lo sintió, la pérdida…

 _Ni siquiera por su amada Black Steel sintió lo que sentía ahora._

― **¿¡Rogue!?** ―llamó al bebé aún sabiendo que no le iba a balbucear algo inentendible― **Rogue…**

Llamó varias veces.

… _Pero no hubo respuesta, ya no la habría…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

 _¡Madre mía! He olvidado que iba a hablaros de Levy._

 _Bueno, será en otra ocasión._

 _Si me recuerdo de hacerlo._

 _No os prometo nada_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews hacen que la historia continúe D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Algo serio el cap… un poquito nada más, Gajeel necesitaba esto para dar un gran paso en su vida. También por eso el cap fue más largo de lo normal. U-U Levy aparecerá en el próximo cap y conoceréis más sobre ella. NwN

El Jerza también fue mínimo. xD Bueno, hay razones para ello. (¿) :x

Como os dije al inicio, intentaré finalizar este fic para este mes. QwQ Aún no sé si habrá epílogo. xD

Gracias mil por los comentarios, valen un montón.

* * *

 **Agradecimiento:**

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Yuki The iNfernal Dragon**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **AngieKawaii**

 **NoaLoveGood**

 **Saikom Raiya**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Sayonara-Kun**

 **Giuly DG**

 **IBLWE**

 **XoneechanX**

 **Nicole Edelwood**

 **Mariamiau**

 **Banana Sama 3**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Nerea** : ¿Mi Maid? xD Pues probablemente la otra semana. Gracias por leer.

 **Redf** : ¡Bienvenida! ¡Me alegra que te guste! Gracias a vos por leer y comentar y gracias mil por los buenos deseos en la universidad. QwQ)b ¡Espero te guste la actu!

 **Carmen** : La Rosa De Guadalupe está siempre con nosotros. xDD Sí, ya casi acaba, puede que llegue a solo diez caps. Todo depende si me extiendo mucho en los borradores. Gracias mil por leer y me disculpo por la tardanza. QwQ ¡Saludos y beshos! .o.)b

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Sobre Razones Para Ir A La Cárcel

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Antes de que termine el mes, una segunda actualización de **Baby & Me**, aunque ya no podré terminarla este mes ya que por enfermarme y terminar en el hospital ya no me dio tiempo porque aún me queda actualizar **Mi Maid**. **xD** Pero, al menos ya con esto quedan dos caps. **DDDD:**

Espero lo disfruten… **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡FUERZA GRUVIA SHIPPERS!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Fic basado libremente ―muy libremente― en la película sur-coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Ninth [**

 **Sobre Razones Para Ir A La Cárcel**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Por si no recordáis, en estos momentos Rogue está solo en un tren.

No es donde quisiera que esta historia terminase, y estoy segura que vosotros tampoco, así que será mejor que chequeemos a Gajeel Redfox.

 _Ahí está él, turbado y en su gran y lujosa casa… vacía…_

― **Rogue…** ―susurró sentado en el sofá el joven de cabello azabache mientras su mirada recorría los juguetes del pequeño que estaban dispersos por toda la sala **―. El renacuajo ya no está…** ―estiró sus manos para tomar el gato rana favorito del pequeño― **Rogue…** ―apretó el muñeco con fuerza y se levantó decidido.

 _¡Tenía que ir a por él!_

Puede que el enano, renacuajo, tira babas, quisquilloso de Rogue le hubiese traído muchas desventuras, pero eran más las cosas buenas que había traído con él, porque por primera vez en su vida se había sentido responsable de algo, era su hijo y estaba seguro que gracias a él había aprendido más sobre sí mismo en unos cuantos días que en los dieciocho años que llevaba viviendo.

 _¡Rogue era su enano!_

 _Y por eso es que ahora veis al joven ojirubí salir de su casa._

Puesto que nunca había abandonado a un hijo antes, el azabache no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adonde buscar, así que lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi hasta la estación de tren y preguntar en la casetilla de objetos perdidos, obviamente no encontró a Rogue allí, pero le informaron que un pasajero encontró al pequeño y éste fue entregado a la comisaría local.

 _Y ahí es donde estamos ahora, y donde alguien más acaba de llegar._

― **¿Gajeel Redfox? ¿Y el bebé?** ―la mujer de roja cabellera ―escarlata si le preguntan a cierto capitán―, llegó a la comisaria y preguntó en la recepción por el chico por el cual la llamaron, después de todo, ella era su tutora legal, en especial ahora que los padres de Gajeel estaban desaparecidos.

― **Oh…** ―comenzó el hombre de castaño cabello encargado ese día de dar información―, **usted es la mala madre** ―negó con la cabeza―, **y con un joven, que clase de persona…** ―Erza notó como todos la comenzaron a mirar con desdén y enrojeció.

― **Y-yo no…**

― **Embarazarse de un joven y luego dejarlo cargar con el niño** ―volvió a negar con la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo dándole el visto bueno a su curvilínea figura enfundada en un vestido sencillo de primavera―, **por más buena que esté usted no es justo que…**

― **Yo que tú me callo, Sawyer…** ―advirtió una voz femenina acercándose a la mujer y llevando un niño en brazos.

― **¡Meredy! ¡Rogue!** ―exclamó la profesora y se acercó a ella― **¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada?** ―aceptó cargar el bebé pero enseguida se sintió incomoda puesto que ella siempre era algo tosca para las cosas y tener un niño en brazos tan pequeño y delicado la asustaba en gran manera.

― **¡Mírela! ¡Ni siquiera sabe cargar a su hijo!** ―se burló el castaño.

― **¿Así que su hijo?** ―una voz divertida se unió a la plática y la profesora se puso más roja― **Sin duda sería una hermosa madre…** ―repuso sincero y con deje soñador en tanto se colocó junto a ella, ayudándole a acomodarse al niño en brazos y acomodándole la cobija al pequeño que no paraba de sonreír al ver las divertidas caras de pena y timidez que ponía la mujer al sentir las manos de su alto capitán sostener sus brazos y rodear su espalda para que los colocase en la forma correcta para acunar a Rogue.

 _¡Y nadie con cámara para esa escena!_

― **Lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de descuidada, podrá estar muy buena pero…** ―apuntó el agente castaño y recibió una mirada mortal del capitán azulado―, **e-es de-decir yo…**

― **Te dije que te callaras** ―murmuró la mujer pelirosa con una sonrisa.

― **Pero es que…**

― **Silencio** ―mandó el azulado―, **ella no es la madre, es la profesora del chico, ha venido acá porque no he podido contactar con los padres de él** ―informó con seriedad y el castaño tragó grueso al escuchar su tono.

 _Ya le respetan en el día a día sin ser necesario que se pusiese tan serio._

― **¿Gajeel está bien, Jellal?** ―preguntó la mujer al sentir el ambiente tenso y mirando al hombre por sobre su hombro, ni siquiera notó que había dejado olvidada la formalidad con él o que el brazo de Jellal la envolvía con actitud protectora a ella.

― **Sí, no te preocupes. Está en mi oficina** ―repuso el azulado con un tono tan amable que Sawyer frunció el ceño al escuchar el cambio, pero es que el capitán no podía evitar la alegría de escucharla llamarlo informalmente en esa situación―. **¿Vienes conmigo, Erza?** ―sonrió a la mujer y ésta asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― **Cl-claro…** ―y dejándose guiar por el semi-abrazo del azulado ―y el niño en brazos― se adentraron en la parte administrativa de la comisaria de Magnolia.

― **¡Hey!** ―miró a todos lados― **¿Qué fue eso?**

― **Ahora entiendo su enojo de aquel día…** ―susurró Erik, uno de sus compañeros que estaba entregando unos informes.

― **¿Qué no era obvio?** ―remarcó Meredy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pelirrojo subió los hombros.

― **Supongo que sí lo era…**

― **¿Qué era qué?** ―seguía sin entender el castaño.

― **Eres un lento, Sawyer** ―dijo la pelirosa haciendo fruncir el ceño al hombre quien odiaba ser lento en algo―, **acabas de hablar como un depravado con la futura esposa de nuestro capitán.**

― **¿¡QUÉ!?** ―casi gritó. Ya había escuchado que su jefe estaba enamorado pero nunca pensó que fuese de una mujer como esa. Se esperaba a una mujer menos llamativa y de apariencia corriente y hasta aburrida cuando supo que era una profesora la elegida por el azulado, pero no imaginó nunca una despampanante pelirroja de curvas pronunciadas como lo era la mujer que acababa de conocer― **¿¡ELLA!?**

― **Nuestro capi es un hombre de gustos finos** ―continuó Erik―, **ya deberías haberlo notado, ¿recuerdas cuando lo invitamos a comer? Solo pidió de lo más selecto…**

― **¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Se me fue la paga de la quincena!** ―repuso molesto, si bien había sido culpa de ellos por insistir en pagar, pero esa vez estaban tratando de ganar puntos con su jefe para que los incluyese en su grupo de contragolpe para el caso de contrabando.

― **Pues parece que en** _ **todo**_ **es de gusto refinado** ―Erik dejó los papeles y se fue a su cubículo.

― **Y te advierto** ―susurró Meredy―, **cuando se trata de su futura esposa, nuestro capitán es bastante…**

― **Sí** ―interrumpió Sawyer nervioso― **creo que entendí como es… Un poco más y no la cuento** ―suspiró aliviado― **¿Crees que nos invite a la boda?**

― **A mí sí** ―declaró orgullosa de saberse una persona muy allegada a la pareja― **A ustedes no lo sé, en especial ahora que está pensando en irse…**

― **Tenías que decir eso… ―** reclamó el castaño, todos en el departamento estaban con los ánimos caídos desde que escucharon rumores de la partida de su capitán, por más que les diese miedo cuando se ponía serio lo respetaban y les inspiraba trabajar con él― **Al menos aún no se ha decidido… ¿cierto?**

― **No, aún no, él también se siente nostálgico de dejar éste lugar ―** Meredy negó―, **pero estoy segura que aceptará. Si tanto quieres al jefe deberías aplicar para el grupo que formará…** ―apuntó maliciosa.

― **No sé de qué hablas, mujer…** ―negó avergonzado y volvió a sus deberes.

Meredy rió y sacó su móvil para enviar un informe al grupo de _whattail_ creado para ayudar a la pareja.

Luego de ese mensaje, el chat de " _Jerza is coming"_ cambió su nombre a _"Jerza's Wedding"._

 _Pero dejemos que el bulo que vosotras ya conocías se expanda y acompañadme a la oficina del futuro novio de pastel._

Pues bien, allí está Gajeel con los codos apoyados en el lado opuesto del escritorio, las manos en la cara y con los hombros caídos, al descuidado chico no le han permitido ver a Rogue y para este momento se siente la más grande porquería existente.

― **Gajeel…** ―la profesora le llamó y el chico apenas respingó pero no la volteó a ver.

― **Dooo bi du bahp** ―balbuceó el pequeño y el Redfox se levantó como si tuviese un resorte al final de la espalda al reconocer no solo su canción de propia autoría, sino también los balbuceos de su pequeño.

 _Su hijo._

― **¡Rogue!** ―se abalanzó a tomarlo en brazos pero el capitán lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

― **Primero tenemos que hablar** ―sentenció con su voz seria y el Redfox desistió de su primera idea, después de todo ese hombre y la mirada estricta de su profesora lo amilanaban― **Siéntate…**

Obedeció.

 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Sabía que la profesora lo podía dejar inconsciente aún con Rogue en brazos.

Ya lo había vivido.

Bueno, en su imaginación.

 _¡Pero que lo ha sentido muy real!_

― **Gajeel, ¿cómo se te ocurre abandonar a un niño en el tren?** ―empezó la profesora cuando el chico se hubo sentado―. **No puedo creer que de verdad haya depositado mi confianza en ti** ―el azabache apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza―. **Descubrir un hijo de pronto no debe ser fácil pero pudiste…** ―la mujer se detuvo al sentir que su capitán se lo pedía en una muda petición al apretar con suavidad su brazo.

― **¿Lo abandonaste a propósito?** ―preguntó el azulado pero el chico no respondió. El Redfox sentía que de todos modos nadie le creería, él era lo que era, o más bien lo que había sido o lo que siempre habían dicho que él era: un holgazán, un rebelde, un irresponsable.

 _Una mala persona._

― **Sabes** ―comenzó el peliazul en tanto traía una silla y la ponía al lado del Redfox para que la profesora se sentase―, **yo no creo que lo hicieses a propósito y sé que tu profesora tampoco** ―Erza asintió, desde que Jellal le llamó para avisarle de la situación, ella le había pedido que por favor no tomara ninguna acción hasta que estuviese allí porque no creía que eso fuese algo propio del chico―. **Y la prueba de ello es que no lo abandonaste en el orfanato y que ahora has venido aquí…**

― **¿¡Cómo saben…!?** ―los miró sospechoso y luego recordó lo que le dijo el Padre de esos dos― **¿Estaban allí anoche?** ―los dos adultos y el bebé asintieron, Gajeel torció el gesto.

― **Y vimos como hiciste todo lo posible por perder el tiempo en lugar de abandonarlo** ―continuó el capitán―. **Yo tenía mis dudas, Sorano, la cuidadora social, estaba segura que lo dejarías cerca del basurero, pero el Padre Richard y Erza siempre estuvieron de tu lado.**

El chico no contestó.

 _Tal vez si había gente que confiaba en él._

― **Gajeel, si me dices que no fue a propósito, te creeré…** ―tomó la palabra la mujer―, **pero necesito que seas sincero… o tendré que elegir lo que sea mejor para Rogue, y tal vez eso sea lejos de ti** ―Rogue sollozó y el Redfox le miró asustado.

― **No, yo no…** ―tomó aire―, **no lo hice a propósito, venía de visitar a Midnight en el hospital, es decir, su padre, bueno, Midnight es mi amigo y su padre** ―negó frustrado por no poderse aclarar―, **como sea, venía del hospital y me quedé dormido, cuando desperté era mi estación** ―las palabras empezaron a fluir sin control―, **me bajé… y no tenía a Rogue, me asusté… ¡Si iba a por él no podría reclamarlo! Tendría más problemas… ¡Les daría más problemas!** ―su mirada desesperada fue suficiente para saber que estaba siendo sincero por completo―. **Luego pensé que tal vez sería lo mejor, tal vez Rogue sería encontrado por alguien que valiese la pena, o terminaría en un buen orfanato… yo… dejé que se fuera… pero… cuando llegué a casa y me di cuenta que ya no podría cuidar al renacuajo…** ―Erza sonrió con ternura y miró a Jellal quien asintió en respuesta―. **Yo… no podía solo dejar que eso pasara… Rogue es… Rogue es…** ―se volteó para ver al pequeño en brazos de la profesora y el bebé le extendió los brazos **― Este renacuajo** ―sonrió porque entendía que Rogue lo perdonaba―, **es mi hijo…**

 _Y tened por seguro que esta vez lo decía de corazón._

― **Entonces…** ―la profesora soltó un suspiro―, **más te vale que te comportes como el buen padre que sé que puedes ser.**

― **Y el buen ciudadano que espero seas desde ya** ―agregó el peliazul y Gajeel asintió seriamente a ambos.

― **¿Me devuelven al renacuajo?** ―preguntó un tanto nervioso y Erza rió mientras se lo pasaba.

― **Sé que has sido buen padre primerizo porque Rogue se ve limpio y saludable** ―aseguró la pelirroja.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―feliz finalmente aceptó al bebé―. **McBot nos dio un curso intensivo y lo pasé con honores** ―mintió un poco pero que importaba, ya tenía a Rogue con él.

― **¿McBot? ¿Nos?** ―preguntó la mujer en tanto Jellal le pasaba unos papeles.

― **La enana nueva** ―le explicó mientras jugaba con la nariz del bebé―, **nos dio clases de paternidad avanzada a mí, a Hielito, a Flamita y a Midnight. Es una gran chica…** ―a Erza le pareció ver una sombra de sonrojo en su alumno―, **es decir, para ser una enana…**

― **Ya veo…** ―levantó una ceja en sospecha y el capitán levantó los hombros, que podían hacer si algo ya parecía haber ahí―, **tendrás que ir a los cursos de salud sexual a partir de la otra semana.**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―exclamó en sorpresa.

― **Bueno, a cómo van las cosas** ―firmó los papeles que como tutora del chico le pertocaban, Jellal le estaba haciendo un gran favor al no dar parte a servicios sociales, Gajeel bien había podido terminar tras las rejas y Rogue en un orfanato―, **es mejor prevenir un segundo** _ **regalo**_ **…** ―miró al pequeño y se levantó de la silla―. **Ven, te llevaré a casa…**

― **No es necesario, profesora, yo… ¿¡Y qué segundo regalo!?**

― **Pues el que podría venir… Y dije que te llevaría, ya suficientes sustos por hoy ¡Levántate de una vez!** ―declaró inflexible y Gajeel se levantó de inmediato.

― **Espero no volver a verte por acá, Redfox** ―acotó el azulado―, **no debería de dejarte ir de manera tan fácil…**

― **¿Es por mi profesora, verdad?** ―le miró ceñudo el azabache―. **Usted parece un buen tipo, pero le advierto que… ¡AYYY!**

― **¡Tú no adviertes nada!** ―roja y avergonzada golpeó al chico―. **N-no le hagas caso, Jellal…**

― **¡Pero usted me cuida y yo cuido de los que me cuidan!** **¿Cierto, enano?** ―le reclamó el ojirubí y su versión en miniatura lo respaldó con un balbuceo―. **Solo quiere verse genial ante sus ojos usándome a mí…** ―esquivó por poco el segundo golpe de la profesora―. **Aunque ya dijo ese Padre que lo de ustedes es de hace bastante…**

― **¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Richard te contó eso!?**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―victorioso sonrió―. **La tengo profesora, a partir de ahora…**

― **A partir de ahora** ―susurró una voz tranquila tras su espalda― **Te portarás bien y no le causarás más problemas a mi Scarlet** ―el bochorno creció en la profesora al escuchar al capitán el llamarla de esa manera― **¿entendido, Redfox?** ―el tono ligero no quitaba peso a la amenaza implícita, al contrario, lo aumentaba, así que Gajeel asintió en reiteradas ocasiones.

 _Vosotros imaginad un cachorro asustado con la cola entre las patas._

― **Perfecto, entonces…** ―se volteó ante la apenada peli-escarlata―, **profesora, si alguno le da problemas tengo varias celdas vacías y varios trabajos comunitarios que podrían ayudar en su travesía de hacerlos jóvenes de provecho. Una llamada y estaré ayudándole con su problema de enderezar jóvenes rebeldes.**

Erza sonrió ante su apoyo.

― **Gajeel, espérame afuera con Rogue…** ―ordenó.

― **Vamos, Rogue…** ―murmuró―, **creo que al tal** _ **capitán**_ **le darán su** _ **premio**_ **por actuar galante…**

― **¡Gajeel!**

― **¡Vo-voy saliendo!** ―chilló y salió de prisa cerrando la puerta.

― **¿Necesitas algo más, Er…?** ―y la pregunta murió ahí porque la profesora le dio su premio.

Lo único que supo Jellal es que los labios de ambos se deseaban lo suficiente como para que estar en su oficina le valiese muy poco, así que sus manos rodearon su cintura en tanto ella rodeaba su cuello con las suyas para apegarlo más.

 _Y sí me preguntáis, no, ahí no hay cámaras._

Luego de un par de minutos, y un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, la profesora se separó de él con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa más grande que la inicial.

― **Gracias** ―se acercó de nuevo al sorprendido hombre y le acarició la mejilla tatuada―, **ayer la señora taxista te estaba coqueteando mucho y no me despedí ni te agradecí apropiadamente por acompañarme al parque, y sé que querías consultarme algo…**

― **S-sí y-yo… era sobre…**

― **La Señora ex** _ **"Chica Canela"**_ **―** apuntó ahora divertida al recordar las insinuaciones de la señora para con el azulado―, **no te dejó hacerlo con su acoso, pero mi respuesta es… Que siga con su buen trabajo, capitán. Cuando tenga que irse a cumplir con su sueño en la Universidad E.R.A lo extrañarán, pero estarán orgullosos de usted, así como yo lo estoy y lo he estado siempre… ―** y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la oficina del anonadado hombre

Así eran ellos, no ocupaban de muchas palabras para entenderse.

 _Y adivináis, él se ha quedado pasmado un buen rato._

Cuando el azulado salió de su estado catatónico buscó una silla, se sentó y rompió a reír lleno de un gozo que no podía describir.

… _Porque ella siempre lo despejaba de cualquier duda y lo hacia actuar…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Y ahora el sol brilla, porque en Magnolia es un nuevo día.

 _Enjugaos los ojos y acompañadme a seguir a una chica peliceleste._

Levy McGarden se encuentra en este momento escuchando a la profesora de historia discutir con el profesor de matemáticas, contabilidad y contador de la junta educativa, y además, el designado por el consejo de la institución en tanto el director Makarov y el sub director y profesor, Gildarts, están en su simposio educativo en el viejo continente de Álvarez.

 _Acertasteis, significa problemas._

― **Se lo digo de nuevo** ―continuaba el profesor de matemáticas mientras la pelirroja revisaba papeles para tratar de ignorarlo―, **ese chico causa muchos problemas, es un desprestigio para nuestra institución, especialmente ahora que nuestras clases de educación sexual certificadas están comenzando.**

― **Y yo ya le he dicho** ―la profesora respiró hondo, si no fuese porque en la mañana consiguió que su capitán le enviase una adorable foto recién levantado ya hubiese golpeado al hombre-sapo frente a ella―, **que Gajeel está siguiendo cada lineamiento que dio el consejo. No entiendo sus quejas y no entiendo porque me hace perder mi tiempo con esta inútil cháchara…**

― **¡Ese joven no puede andar con un bebé de arriba abajo! ¡No es permitido!** ―subió la voz y la profesora tensó el puño― **¿¡Cuánto cree que nos cuesta esa inmoralidad que anda luciendo!?**

Erza pensó en la foto y comenzó una cuenta mental hasta diez.

 _Diez._

 _Nueve._

 _Ocho._

 _Siete._

 _Seis._

 _Cinco._

 _Cuat…_

― **El reglamento estudiantil no estipula la permanencia de un bebé en la institución como un desacato a las normas** ―una dulce voz robótica interrumpió su conteo y la mujer la observó interesada―, **de hecho, las nuevas leyes anti exclusión permiten, promueven y estipulan el apoyo a las madres jóvenes que no pueden permitirse el cuido a externo por razones monetarias o de confianza.**

― **¿Qué?** ―la miró Franmath molesto y rebatió― **¿Quién está hablando de madres solteras? Estamos hablando de un hombre y un bebé.**

― **Un hombre que es padre** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos divertida, ya sabía a qué derrotero llevaría la conversación y dejó a la pequeña chica que se colocaba unos anteojos de marco rojo, proseguir con la defensa del azabache―, **permitir que madres puedan traer a sus hijos pero no a padres es claramente discriminatorio y sexista y el código estudiantil sí tiene estipulaciones y sanciones en contra del sexismo y la discriminación** ―se terminó de acomodar los lentes y lo miró de manera acusatoria― . **¿Está usted sugiriendo que lo correcto es apelar a ese tipo de acción y sanción, profesor?**

― **No creo, señorita McGarden** ―la profesora tomó la palabra―, **eso sería una publicidad horrenda para la institución y ni hablar de la pelea legal de haber una demanda ¿Millones de jewels?** ―miró con falsa ignorancia al hombre― **¿Cuánto cree que costaría tal cosa, profesor?**

El hombre frunció el ceño pero no desistió **―¡No es permitido traer niños!**

― **Portátiles, armas blancas, armas de fuego, explosivos, pornografía en todo tipo de distribución** ―enlistó la chica con tono monótono―, **esas son cosas prohibidas y estipuladas, enumeradas y citadas en el código de estudiantes, folio cuarto, en ningún momento se mencionan bebés. ¿Podría señalar a que regla se refiere usted, profesor?**

El hombre se levantó molesto.

 _¿Cómo discutirle a la mini computadora frente a él?_

― **¿¡ Y en todo caso qué hace una alumna aquí!?** ―la señaló molesto.

Erza parpadeó sin saber que decir.

― **Me enteré que la profesora Scarlet es la escritora de mi libro favorito sobre armas en la historia. Quería tomarme una** _ **selfie**_ **con ella y pedirle su autógrafo. ¿Puedo profesora?**

― **¿¡Qué demonios!?** ―exclamó incrédulo.

― **Claro, Levy** ―la mujer le siguió la corriente y la llamó a su lado mientras la chica subía el móvil y ambas hacían la señal de la paz con sus dedos, el contador de la institución salió como un energúmeno por la puerta.

― **Gracias profesora** ―la chica guardó la foto.

― **No, gracias a usted, señorita McGarden** ―sonrió enternecida―. **Ha protegido valientemente a su compañero** ―un leve sonrojo llenó las mejillas de la usualmente sin expresión peliceleste.

― **Y-yo** ―tartamudeó―, **hice lo que pude…**

― **Y ten por seguro que le has ayudado, mejor dicho, nos ha ayudado** ―la chica sonrió con dulzura y Erza entendió porque su problemático alumno se cohibió al hablar de la chica.

Era adorable, pero fuerte.

 _Algo que sin duda el azabache apreciaba._

― **Yo… ¿podría pedirle un favor más, profesora Scarlet?**

― **Por supuesto que sí** ―asintió―, **dime.**

― **¿Podría firmar mi copia de su libro?** ―la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Por supuesto, profesora** ―y sacó el libro de su mochila luego de sacar su gorrito de orejas de gato y su pato―. **Es uno de mis libros favoritos sobre el tema. Una de las razones de que quisiese volver a la escuela es que la podría conocer a usted** ―esa había sido la razón de que viese a Gajeel aquel día en la motocicleta, ese día la chica en pijama de panda estaba buscando la oportunidad para pedir el autógrafo y la foto.

― **Una de las razones…** ―sonrió con sapiencia mientras estampada su firma en el libro de primera edición.

Pero la chica solo asintió.

Y la profesora lo dejó pasar.

 _Porque al igual que vosotros, ella intuía la razón principal._

Gajeel Redfox.

 _Aunque al igual que vosotros no sabía el por qué._

La profesora presintió que pronto lo sabría, y además estaba nerviosa pensando en su cita en el cine el fin de semana con el capitán, porque ese fue el pago que pidió el azulado por la foto que le envió en la mañana.

Y además…

… _Al final siempre todo se terminaba sabiendo…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

En el aula todos estaban estirándose luego de terminar su examen de contabilidad.

 _Dos chicos que seguimos están acá._

Como todo examen hecho por el profesor Franmath, había sido una prueba pesada, y a la mayoría les hizo falta tiempo, por supuesto, a la pequeña de cabellos celestes la prueba la ha adormecido en su asiento y por eso se está estirando dado que está vez no le permitieron salir hasta que ya todos finalizasen, y gracias a ello es que el joven azabache la ha podido interceptar antes de que saliese.

― **¡Hey, enana!** ―la chica le miró sin expresión― **¿Estás molesta conmigo?** ―se inclinó un poco y observó como ella movió los labios para decir algo pero no lo hizo, y aunque frunció un poco el ceño al observar esa negativa de hablar de la chica, decidió no echarse para atrás en las palabras que había pensado decirle―. **Mira, McEnana..** ―suspiró―, **sé que he sido una molestia, te he metido en problemas, te he pedido ayuda a deshoras, me ayudas con Rogue, con los estudios y quien sabe en cuantas cosas más** ―se revolvió su larga cabellera nervioso, después de todo eso de pedir disculpas nunca había sido lo suyo―, **pero la verdad es que lo aprecio… has estado cuando otras personas no, y entiendo que ya no quieras ayudarme más, es cansado y bueno… eso** ―le palmeó el hombro―. **Gracias por todo… Levy…** ―se sonrojó al ver la mirada sorprendida y brillante de ella junto con sus arreboladas mejillas.

― **Yo…** ―la chica bajó la mirada―, **es verídico el hecho de que me solicitas ayuda y llamas a deshoras sin considerar siquiera en que situación pueda estar** ―apuntó sincera pues esa era su inevitable naturaleza―, **también sé que sueles ser malagradecido y no aprecias lo que otros hacen por ti, o que no aceptas que hasta ahora tu vida ha sido relativamente fácil si la comparamos con la mayoría de las personas, e inclusive ha sido la más fácil si la comparas con tus amigos cercanos** ―analizó con voz casi mecánica en tanto el ojirubí desviaba la mirada avergonzado por tal observación certera―, **pero no me has dado ningún inconveniente que me cause real molestia, me ha gustado ayudarte y espero seguir haciéndolo.**

― **¿De v-verdad, e-enana?** ―balbuceó incrédulo.

― **Es una verdad** ―sonrió con dulzura al ver el desconcierto del chico―, **aunque me sigas llamando enana y eso no sea certero ya que…**

― **¡Tu biotipo es pequeño!** ―terminó divertido por ella, y encantado con la sonrisa de la chica, se inclinó hasta ella…

 _¿Y qué ha hecho? Sí, eso mismo que pensáis…_

Y la besó en la frente.

― **¡Esto ya se encendió!** ―declaró un chico junto a ellos y la sorprendida mini robot y el rebelde azabache se acordaron que estaban en medio salón de clases y que estorbaban la salida.

― **Esto irá en el diario escolar…** ―susurró una chica a otra mientras tomaba fotos que probablemente adornarían la noticia.

 _¿Qué que noticia?_

 _Obviamente…_

 _¡La de la nueva pareja canon del colegio!_

― **¡No-no es lo que…!** ―la negación de Gajeel se detuvo al ver la mirada de Levy perder la chispa que tenía hasta hacia poco― **¡Gee hee! No sean metiches…** ―dijo al final y pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica se la llevó fuera de la clase.

Aún tenía cosas que hablar con ella y aprovecharía que el profesor de química estaba haciendo de niñera de Rogue otra vez.

 _Observad como casi todos observan con una sonrisilla picara, pero solo una persona a torcido el gesto._

― **¿Los seguimos?** ―preguntó el pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la acción de su amigo.

― **Mejor no** ―negó el otro azabache―, **tal vez es mejor darles privacidad** ―sonrió misterioso―, **por ahora…** ―y consiguiendo la aprobación burlona del pelirosa salió del aula a encontrarse con su propia peliceleste a la que había prometido ayudarle para el examen del cuarto periodo.

 _Ahora dejemos a esa pareja que también saldrá en la sección corazón del periódico escolar y acompañadme a la azotea en donde conversan el rebelde y la mini robot._

― **¿Piensas tomar un empleo?** ―la chica estaba sentada junto a él comiendo el panecillo de melón que el Redfox le había comprado.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―rió y mordió su pan con carne―. **Es lo que debo hacer, el dinero que me quedaba se agota y las cosas de Rogue no son baratas.**

― **¿Has pensado esto bien? Podría interferir con tus estudios.**

― **Es lo que hay** ―alzó los hombros― **además yo soy genial, si antes podía con las borracheras y las notas no debería tener problemas ahora ¿No?** ―sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y Levy se contagió con ese positivismo.

 _Ese era el Gajeel que ella había conocido._

 _Él que la había ayudado una vez._

 _Y al que ella había prometido ayudar algún día._

Así que asintió con entusiasmo verdadero.

― **¡Yo me encargaré de tus repasos!** ―declaró emocionada y se levantó de pronto.

― **¡Oe! ¿A dónde vas, enana?** ―reclamó casi indignado cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta.

― **¡Es tarde! ¡Necesito ponerme mis bigotes de gato!** ―gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Gajeel parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó una risilla.

 _Levy era difícil de entender, pero sin duda podía confiar en ella._

Y eso es algo difícil de encontrar.

 _¡Atesorad a las personas en las que podéis confiar!_

Pues bien, los siguientes días Gajeel se presentaba todas las jornadas con Rogue, hacia el examen, se iba y laboraba a tiempo parcial en donde encontrara un puesto que le permitiese tener a Rogue con él, algo que por supuesto no era fácil.

 _La vida laboral no es fácil._

Pero Gajeel no quería molestar a más nadie, Gray ayudaba a su padre y entrenaba para mantener su beca al igual que lo hacía Juvia, Natsu iba a clases extra y cuidaba a su abuelo, Macbeth estudiaba para presentar exámenes extraordinarios y ser aceptado de nuevo además de estar pendiente de la salud de su padre en el hospital, la enana se desaparecía luego de ponerse sus bigotes, la profesora Scarlet estaba llena de revisiones por hacer, no tenía mucha confianza con la profesora Strauss y mucho menos con el profesor Dreyar y para finalizar, sus padres no aparecían.

 _Y por eso solo estaban él y Rogue._

Y las cosas iban bien, el encanto de Rogue ayudaba a convencer a sus empleadores, atendió una fotocopiadora, una pequeña librería, un pequeño taller en el que la esposa del dueño cuidaba a su enano, una verdulería, y otros puestos pequeños en diversos locales, y así ganaba dinero.

 _Y por primera vez en la vida estaba sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo._

Porque ahora se sentía Gajeel Redfox, ya no era el rebelde vago que solo creaba problemas.

 _Gajeel ahora los solucionaba._

― **¡Bien enano!** **Llevamos casi una semana en esto…** ―soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se cambiaba en el cuarto de empleados de un local de karaoke― **Es una lástima que el taller no tenga muchos clientes** ―soltó con pena de que ya no lo necesitasen allí―, **pero algo es algo…** ―terminó de anudarse la corbata y colocó a Rogue en su pecho para meterlo en el sostenedor, así podía cargar a Rogue sin usar las manos y poder llevar las bandejas.

― **Dabu dabubah** ―contestó el pequeño ojirubí y Gajeel sonrió.

― **Lo sé, lo sé… apenas y alcanzó para comprar la comida de estos días, pero hey…** ―le sujetó la nariz― **¡Hambre no hemos pasado!** ―declaró orgulloso. Ya solo le quedaba el examen de inglés la otra semana y ya no tendría las tardes libres, tenía que ahorrar algo para apañárselas con solo trabajos nocturnos, pero no se quejaba.

Esas eran las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas.

 _Pero como vosotros y yo lo sabemos, a veces no es suficiente la buena voluntad._

La vida te da lecciones con mano dura.

El sábado la vida lo volvió a probar cuando perdió su empleo en la fotocopiadora luego de perder los cabales con un cliente.

Y el domingo perdió otra de sus empleos porque a pesar de matarse trabajando no le querían dar su pago.

El lunes olvidó la pañalera, y por devolverse llegó tarde al colegio y fue retado por el consejo.

El martes el profesor de inglés le hizo la vida imposible.

El miércoles perdió otro de sus trabajos por el castigo del consejo a pesar de que la profesora Scarlet lo defendió a capa y espada.

Y el jueves…

El jueves había empezado bien, las clases habían pasado rápido, había almorzado junto con sus amigos y habían recibido la sorpresa de que estaban por aceptar a Macbeth de nuevo en su mismo curso; luego, cuando fue al trabajo del karaoke, al entrar en una sala se encontró con que estaba ocupada por los famosos _Trimens_ , un grupo infantil que Rogue amaba y que acompañó con sus palmas cuando la banda le cantó encantada la canción de las figuras:

 _~El parfum del círculo se devuelve y me envuelve porque el circulo es redondo como el pozo más orondo~_

Y a pesar de que Gajeel se sentía cometer suicidio musical en ese momento, se quedó durante toda la interpretación porque Rogue estaba feliz.

 _¡Vamos que de pequeños os gustaron canciones similares!_

― **Es un niño muy apuesto** ―comenzó el pelinaranja y líder de la banda―, **de grande será un conquistador, meeen~** ―declaró con una vuelta dramática y le entregó un billete de cien jewels al Redfox mayor―. **Ten, no debe ser fácil ser padre soltero…** **pero se nota que eres una buena persona, me agrada tu parfum…** ―le palmeó el hombro y le regaló entradas para su próxima función en Magnolia.

Gajeel los aceptó agradecido y pensativo.

 _¿Él?_

 _¿Una buena persona?_

Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de júbilo, su esfuerzo estaba siendo recompensado, y por eso, cuando lo mandaron a repartir volantes no arrugó el ceño y ni maldijo por lo bajo, al contrario, les pidió con suma amabilidad a sus compañeras que cuidaran a Rogue para no llevárselo tan noche a la calle, y ellas aceptaron de mala gana ―puesto que estaban resentidas porque el azabache no les prestaba atención a sus insinuaciones y las rechazaba constantemente―. Así el chico salió con una gran sonrisa a cumplir su trabajo, y la misma sonrisa lo acompañó al volver, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando encontró al pequeño niño pintarrajeado con labial y sombras, solo y acostado en el suelo con una simple manta por debajo de su cuerpecito.

― **¡Rogue!** ―corrió a recogerlo y cayó una nota que leyó enojado al principio:

" _Que a tu hijo lo cuide la puta que lo abandonó al darse cuenta de la porquería que eres como hombre"_

Sin siquiera una emoción arrugó la hoja y con la manga de su camisa blanca limpió el rostro de su pequeño, pensó en buscar algo de agua para limpiarlo, pero no fue necesario ya que gotas cayeron al rostro del pequeño.

Lágrimas.

 _Porque todos tenemos un límite._

Sin decirle nada a nadie abandonó el lugar para no volver, porque tal vez él merecía eso, pero no su hijo, porque aunque él hubiese sido una basura, ya no lo era, y Rogue merecía más que eso.

El viernes no fue a la escuela y perdió su examen de inglés, usó ese día para buscar un trabajo de tiempo completo, no supo si lo buscaron porque su móvil estaba cortado y regresó muy tarde en la noche ya que asistió a las reuniones de padres solteros que le había recomendado el hombre de aquella noche en casi abandona cobardemente a su hijo.

El sábado fue igual.

El domingo y el lunes fueron una repetición de su mala suerte.

El martes fue difícil, pero tenía energía extra porque encontró una bolsa de galletas de pato en la entrada de su casa junto con tres diferentes cuadernos de notas.

 _Levy, Gray y Natsu._

El miércoles la profesora lo interceptó antes de salir de casa y Gajeel no sucumbió ante sus réplicas, para su sorpresa la profesora le permitió pensar su decisión durante lo que le quedaba de la semana, algo que le pareció ridículo porque para entonces ya el consejo no necesitaría más excusas para echarlo.

El jueves Macbeth ofreció devolverle parte del dinero que él le dio al vender la moto, pero Gajeel se negó aduciendo que todo lo tenía bajo control y que solo debía preocuparse por la operación a la que someterían al padre de Midnight.

Para el viernes la energía bajo de nuevo porque no podía encontrar ningún trabajo por más que se esforzase, y por eso, mientras iba para su casa se detuvo a comprar algo para aliviar el estrés, así que pidió una cajetilla de cigarros al que atendía el mini market, pero, cuando la iba a tomar cambió de opinión.

No iba a gastar dinero que casi no tenía en algo que lo dañaba a él y a Rogue, así que en lugar de los cigarrillos compró una botella de jugo.

Y desanimado, intentando no gritar como un descocido de lo sofocado que se sentía, se sentó junto al muelle a aliviar las penas con la bebida.

 _¡El jugo, a tomar el jugo!_

― **Sabes, Rogue…** ―comenzó el chico dándole gotitas del jugo al pequeño con la pajilla― **No está tan mal, sé de primera mano que Gray a veces faltaba porque así ahorraba el dinero del almuerzo, e inclusive el abuelo de Natsu prefirió comprar los cuadernos de flamitas y no las muletas que ocupó luego de que se cayó por reparar las ventanas que rompimos un día que nos emborrachamos…** ―suspiró― **y mejor no te cuento de Macbeth ¡Que mierda de persona éramos!…** ―afirmó incrédulo de no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, volvió a meter la pajilla en el jugo y sintió que tiraban de su camisa― **¡Gee hee! ¿También te abandonaron?** ―preguntó divertido al gato negro con una curiosa cicatriz en su rostro y que se había sentado junto a él― **Así que nos acompañaras…** ―sonrió al mínimo que lo miraba fijamente y el azabache tomó la tapa de la botella y echó un poco de jugo colocándoselo al frente al invitado― **¡A tu salud!** ―brindó por su nuevo amigo quien miraba desconfiado la bebida― **¡Oh, vamos hombre, no te cortes!** ―le acarició el lomo― **¡Es de kiwi y enriquecido con hierro!** ―explicó, y el gato por fin bebió junto con él.

 _Y así se la pasaron un rato._

Llenándole la tapita al gato, dándole con la pajilla algunas gotas a Rogue y observando la luna reflejada en el agua.

― **Estaba pensando** ―inició el Redfox mirando al gato con seriedad―, **que debería de tener un poco de alivio de alguna manera, digo** ―elevó los hombros―, **fui un asco de persona pero me he enmendado, debería de tener esos regalos de la vida de las que tanto hablan ¿Cierto?** ―espero la respuesta del minino con expectación.

 _¿Acaso vosotros no habéis pedido explicaciones de la complejidad de la vida a vuestras mascotas?_

Y el gato asintió.

― **¡Gee hee! Lo sabía…** ―le llenó de nuevo la tapita― **No cierres los ojos Rogue, en cualquier momento nos llega la ayuda…**

 _¿Y qué creéis?_

 _Escuchad atentos, el sonido del agua, autos y unos gritos lastimeros…._

― **¡Soooy tan jovgen parrrra es-esto!** ―un hombre que parecía en sus finales de los veinte bebía de una botella y caminaba con total falta de equilibrio― **Yo tie amoooo, perrrrrrro… p-pero… no soy n-nada… ioooo…** ―el hombre con camisa azul tropezó y cayó cerca de donde estaba Gajeel quien decidió que era mejor dejar al borracho solo― **¡Amorg míooooo!** ―seguía balbuceando el intoxicado― **Cuando tu pagdre se enteeere… él…** ―el balbuceó se convirtió en un fuerte llanto y el Redfox dio un par de pasos atrás, al menos hasta que algo llamó su atención.

 _¿Qué creéis que fue?_

Pues lo mismo que el gato negro está tocando con su patita.

 _¡Una billetera llena de dinero!_

Con una emoción a flor de piel el Redfox se acercó de puntillas al lloroso hombre y con cuidado se agachó, ignorando como el gatito le jalaba el ruedo del pantalón, como tratando de evitar que lo hiciese, sin embargo, Gajeel consideraba eso la ayuda del cielo, la señal de la providencia, la rosa de la virgen, el deseo cumplido…

 _Y con una gran sonrisa tomó la billetera y casi triunfante se irguió._

― **¡Gee He…!**

― **¡Ladrón!** ―gritó el hombre borracho y se levantó demasiado rápido considerando su estado etílico― **¡Hey!** ―enojado lo increpó el hombre, sin embargo el Redfox era conocido por su capacidad para huir de sus problemas.

Y aunque hace un momento de seguro lo habéis visto dar un brinco asustado al tener de cerca al hombre de casi dos metros junto a él, en este momento no lo veis porque si os fijáis bien ya ha corrido una cuadra lejos del asaltado borracho.

 _¡Más os vale cartera en mano que en manos de un Redfox volando!_

― **¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Devuélveme el dinero! ¡No te metas en mi boda!** ―gritó furioso y como si el alcohol de su cuerpo se hubiese esfumado por algún hiper metabolismo procesador de etílicos; el hombre de blusa azul, acento extranjero y cabello negro se lanzó en carrera tras el Redfox quien no esperó que ese borracho fuese tan rápido gracias a sus largas piernas.

― **¡Demonios, demonios!** ―susurraba el chico mientras apretaba a Rogue que reía divertido al sentir el viento de la carrera despeinar su cabello porque su gorrito de rana había volado hacía un par de metros, una actitud muy diferente a la de su padre y a la del gato que en una acción de digna lealtad continuó al lado de Gajeel enfrentando la furia del hombre que parecía un salvaje detrás de ellos.

 _¡Salvaje! Sí, esa era la definición correcta del hombre tras ellos._

― **FOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…** ―el grito de guerra del hombre que con cada zancada acortaba distancia lo hizo tensar las nalgas y apretar el paso por el miedo que repentinamente estaba sintiendo; porque, aunque podría ganar la pelea, si algo se salía de control Rogue y el gato que se había subido a su hombro y enterraba sus garras para sujetarse, terminarían lastimados.

 _Necesitaba un plan, y rápido._

Y cuando observó que tenía aún la botella de jugo en la mano, se volteó para tirarla apuntando a la rodilla y con gran tino lo hizo caer.

― **¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!** ―gritó el hombre como una bestia salvaje y con ojos echando chispas volvió a levantarse sentenciando con su mirada al azabache que juró ver su propio funeral en el destello iracundo que a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar fue perfectamente visible.

 _¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Hijo de puta, Gajeel corre!_

 _¡Ya, ya! ¡Dejadme maldecir!_

― **¡Otra ayuda! ¡Por favor!** ―imploró al cielo **― ¡Ayuda!** ―y como si el cielo volviese a escucharlo observó las luces de un auto girar en la esquina a un par de metros delante de él― **¡Taxi!** ―gritó sacudiendo las manos como histérico y esperó que lo viese a través del retrovisor, sonrió al ver el automotor detenerse, abrió la puerta, se tiró dentro, cerró la puerta y miró como el borracho asesino se acercaba― **¡Gee hee! ¡Al centro, ahora!**

― **¿Redfox?** ―escuchó su apellido y sintió un escalofrío.

 _¡De la olla al fuego!_

Se volteó poco a poco, como un robot intentando que todo fuese una alucinación del cansancio, pero, no lo era…

― **Ca-capitán Fernandes…** ―tartamudeó al reconocer al _"amigovio"_ de su profesora y al policía que iba conduciendo la patrulla que él había confundido con un taxi.

― **¿Te pasó algo?** ―interrogó con seriedad el azulado y Gajeel tragó grueso, estaba por decir algo cuando alguien golpeó el auto.

― **¡Ladrón! ¡Devuélveme mi dinero!** ―gritó el furioso ex borracho y el capitán entrecerró los ojos, se estiró un poco y encendió la sirena de policía.

― **Sawyer, iremos de vuelta a la comisaria** ―ordenó en tanto abría la puerta del auto-patrulla.

Gajeel se dejó caer en el asiento mientras el capitán trataba de tranquilizar al ex borracho.

Ya no había remedio.

… _La cárcel era su destino…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

 _¿Acaso no lo visteis venir?_

 _Ya no quedan más posibilidades para él._

 _¿O pensáis diferente?_

 _Tal vez pronto tengáis respuesta._

 _Lo sé, una nueva pregunta en esta historia._

 _Y la responderé… si me acuerdo._

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Chan chan! Ya veis lo que ha pasado con Gajeel, su vida es una montaña rusa. xD Esperemos que pronto se deje de tantos subidones de adrenalina. xD

Por cierto, los "Trimens" Son Ichiya y compañía, ya había utilizado esa canción y a esa banda infantil en otro de mis fics, y se me hacen la mar de adorables (¿) xDDD

¿Qué pensáis que pasará? ¿Jellal hará algo? ¿Erza será convocada? ¿Qué quiso decir Levy? DDD:

¡Aun quedan preguntas! DDDDDDDDDx

Gracias por leer.

NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimiento:**

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Minsul6011**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Giula DG**

 **NicoleEdelwood**

 **IBLWE**

 **Indigoooo**

 **Hati-Chan**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **H:** Muchas Gracias. Espero te siga gustando. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos! NwN/

 **Guest** **:** Sí, la actualización anterior fue tardada. D: Pero ésta ha sido más rápida. :D Espero lo sigas disfrutando. Gracias por leer. NwN/

 **Wendy Dragneel** : ¡Hola! *w*/ Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por tan lindas palabras. QwQ Es un placer que disfrutes de este extraño fic y que te den ganas de continuar leyendo. Muhas gracias por el comentario siempre animan a continuar, gracias mil de nuevo. *-*/ ¡Saludos!

 **Carmen** : Sí, pobre Rogue. Gajeel aún no se acostumbra a él, pero vamos, el pobre lleva poco siendo padre, esperemos que mejore. xD Acá hay más Levy y en el próximo cap aparecerá mucho más. NwN Gracias mil por leer. Beshos.

 **Bluemoondaughter** : ¡Hola y bienvenida! xD Sí, es difícil imaginar a Gajeel como padre. De hecho hasta a él le cuesta. xDDD Rogue le pondrá un altar a Levy porque gracias a ella sigue vivo. 7u7r Oh, sí… eran ex´s… cosa que me costó decidirme a poner pero bueno, decidí poner la reconciliación y no el drama 7w7)b.

¡Jajaja! Sí, tampoco veo a Sorano como monja. xD Pero como tiene complejo de ángel le va su asociación con la iglesia. Gajeel es un pillo y ya sabe que info es poder. xD Ambos estaban tomando café y viendo al pobre Gajeel debatirse. xD Y sí, Erza no capta la indirecta, es que su capitán la distrae :x Han ido de casualidad, pero ya lo dicen las Clamp: No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. :x 7u7

Alzack es un amor de hombre. *w* De hecho es el hombre más ejemplar de FT y el Albis la pareja más canon. Quiero darles más amor en algún otro fic. xD

Yo también adoro a Macbeth. *w*Y no te preocupes, los amigos están con él. NwN

Pues en este cap ya has visto lo que ha pasado con Rogue luego de que lo olvidasen en el tren. xDD

Espero te guste la actu. Gracias mil por leer y comentar. ¡Beshos! NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **#PrayForGruvia**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Sobre Razones Para Subir A Vehículos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Pues bueno, la vida es la vida y te desbarata los planes cuando le da la gana, así que aún no he podido terminar esta historia **DDDDDDDDDx** pero bueno, hoy que por fin terminé los exámenes finales y mientras lavo la ropa y horneo un pastel me he puesto a resarcir mi error y por tanto aquí tenéis un nuevo cap. **:DDDDDDDDD**

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo en los reviews, gracias a ellos es que vale la pena sacar tiempo de donde casi no hay. ¡Que lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Fic basado libremente ―muy libremente― en la película sur-coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Tenth [**

 **Sobre Razones Para Subir A Vehículos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pues bien, venid conmigo y os seguiré contando de las aventuras de Gajeel Redfox.

 _Si tiene suerte puede que todo salga bien y esta sea su última aventura._

Ahora observadlo ahí, sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de carpetas ordenadas y papeles en perfecto orden, mas Gajeel en ese momento no paraba de mirar el reloj con forma de estrella que una vez una mujer de escarlata cabellera le había regalado a un serio capitán de rostro tatuado.

 _El tiempo discurría para él con lentitud._

Desde que se había bajado de la patrulla no parada de pensar en lo que le sucedería ahora, y no solo por lo que le pertocaba a él sino también por su pequeño Rogue, en ese momento sentía un temor enorme de perder al pequeñajo.

De verdad no quería que sucediese.

 _Ya veis que el pequeño lo ha conquistado._

― **¿Pre-presentó cargos?** ―preguntó ansioso cuando la puerta de la oficina en la que le habían permitido quedarse se abrió.

― **No hemos tomado su declaración** **aún** ―el capitán de azul cabellera se llevó una mano a la nuca para masajear la zona―, **pero sigue molesto y es probable que lo haga.**

― **Ya… veo** ―Gajeel bajó la mirada hacia el bebé dormido en sus brazos y envuelto en el abrigo largo que le prestó el capitán Fernandes, durante tantos días intentó hacer las cosas bien y nadie le dio mérito y ahora hacia una incorrecta y estaba en el ojo del huracán de nuevo.

― **La profesora Scarlet viene en camino** ―informó Jellal y Gajeel subió la mirada extrañado y el azulado explicó―, **ya sabes que** **es tu tutora en estos momentos, tenía que avisar a alguien, aunque seas mayor de edad sigues siendo un estudiante.**

― **La metí de nuevo en un lio ¿cierto?** ―preguntó entre apenado y molesto consigo mismo, siempre se las había dado de independiente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuantas veces fue protegido.

 _Tened presente que la sabiduría suele llegar en los momentos más tensos._

― **Así es** ―Jellal asintió y tomó su chaqueta azul marino del perchero―, **si esto llega al consejo de la escuela es probable que la culpen a ella por insistir en mantenerte allí y por tanto manchar la reputación de la misma, tal vez la despidan** ―Gajeel iba a objetar pero el capitán lo detuvo con una dura mirada―, **y no es la única, Dragneel y Fullbuster también se verán afectados.**

― **¡Pero ellos no tienen nada que ver!** ―Gajeel bajó el tono al ver a Rogue moverse― **¡Ellos no han hecho nada! ¡Y la profesora solo ha querido ayudarnos!**

― **Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ellos lo saben y la profesora Scarlet también, pero muchos en el consejo solo verán a los amigos de un problemático que ya de por sí tenían antecedentes y a una profesora que por querer dárselas de salvadora actuó de manera negligente ¿ahora entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste?**

Gajeel asintió sin fuerza.

 _Porque sí, no lo dudéis que lo entendía._

― **No quería que esto pasara…** ―comentó derrotado.

― **Ni yo tampoco, pero pasó ―** contestó el capitán.

― **Capitán** ―la puerta sonó dos veces y la pelirosa que había estado jugando hacía un rato con Rogue, entró―. **Erza ya llegó, la llevé a donde el hombre tomado como usted me pidió.**

― **Bien** ―Jellal asintió y con mucho cuidado sacó el brazo del cabestrillo sencillo que le habían puesto hacía unas horas luego de recibir una leve herida de bala en un operativo en el que cooperó―, **gracias por avisarme.**

― **¿No le vas a decir a Erza que estás herido, verdad?** ―la joven cerró la puerta detrás de ella y frunció el ceño―. **Sabes que si se entera por otros medios se va a molestar.**

― **Lo sé** ―Jellal soltó un suspiro mientras ahogaba el dolor en su hombro y se colocaba poco a poco la chaqueta para evitar que se notara el vendaje bajo su camisa―, **pero no quiero preocuparla más de lo que parecía por teléfono.**

― **¿Entonces no le dirás?** ―insistió la pelirosa y Gajeel ya no tuvo dudas de que el capitán y su profesora tenían algo muy serio.

― **Sí le diré, pero no hoy Meredy** ―finiquitó el peliazul cuando por fin pudo colocarse la prenda.

 _Y al igual que vosotros, la chica puso los ojos en blanco._

― **Luego no digas que no te lo advertí** ―negó la pelirosa y salió de la oficina en tanto el capitán se sentaba tras el escritorio y chequeaba varios papeles, algo que el azabache lo había visto hacer desde que llegaron, eso además de dar informes y órdenes a cada persona que entraba o llamaba. El chico se había sorprendido de cuanto trabajo requería mantener algo de control sobre la ciudad en la que vivía.

 _«Y pensar que nosotros vivíamos armando lio»_ se reclamó para sí el Redfox. Incluso el día en que conoció a la profesora andaban de problemáticos y de eso hacía meses y todavía seguía necesitando de la ayuda de ella.

Parpadeó en confusión, una gran pregunta se instaló en él.

― **Ca-capitán Fernandes…** ―carraspeó y el hombre dejó de leer los papeles en su mano y lo observó con seriedad― **¿Por qué la profesora está hablando con ese hombre?**

― **La profesora Scarlet está intentando que no coloquen cargos contra ti.**

― **¿Eh? ¿Cómo?**

― **Se podría decir que ella conoce a ese hombre** ―contestó y volvió a sus papeles.

― **¿Acaso él y ella fueron novios o algo? ¡No me diga…!** ―se cortó el mismo ante una idea repentina que no pudo evitar expresar― **¿¡Ella es la mujer que él dijo que había embarazado mientras veníamos a la comisaria!?** ―la mirada que le dirigió el capitán lo hizo aguantar la respiración.

 _Acá entre nos, el capitán parecía más un ser oscuro que un defensor de la ley._

― **Erza no fue su novia, ni mucho menos está embarazada de él** ―informó en un tono seco y amenazadoramente calmo, Gajeel asintió varias veces en gesto nervioso―. **Bacchus Glow es un conocido de nuestra época universitaria.**

― **En-entiendo…** ―tragó grueso―, **entonces usted también lo conoce.**

― **Así es** ―Jellal volvió a masajearse la nuca y relajó su molestia―, **por ello es que logré que aún no declarara.**

― **¿Y por qué la profesora puede hacer que no me ponga la denuncia? ¿No pudo haberlo hecho usted también?**

― **Si pude haberlo hecho, pero hay cosas que puedo pero no debo hacer, la… _negociación_** ―dijo a falta de una mejor palabra―, **que la profesora Scarlet hará** ―Gajeel notó que el capitán volvió a llamarla por su apellido y se preguntó por qué trataban de ocultarlo ya que ciertamente era muy obvio que entre ellos había algo, él ya había notado ese algo desde hacía tiempo y eso decía mucho porque él solía ser algo denso para esas cosas― **no es apropiada para mi cargo.**

― **Eso no suena a algo legal** ―el Redfox elevó una ceja.

― **Tal vez no lo sea, pero de cierta manera es justo** ―el azulado movió un poco el brazo herido y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo antes de sacar unas pastillas, tomarse un par y beber un poco de agua de una botella junto a él―, **las circunstancias que te llevaron a robar esa cartera tienen sus razones entendibles.**

Gajeel se sorprendió ante eso.

― **¿Usted no cree que merezca ser procesado por eso?**

― **No del todo, pero principalmente** ―negó y señaló al durmiente―, **ese pequeño no merece que se lo lleven a un orfanato y le nieguen una familia por el tiempo que tome el conseguirle un hogar por un hurto menor. Nos dijiste que robaste la cartera porque te dio miedo la falta de dinero y no poder mantenerlo, y te creo, por ello no creo que sea justo que ahora las leyes te vayan a encerrar por los errores pasados que has estado enmendando con creces al tratar de hacer las cosas bien como me lo ha informado la profesora Scarlet.**

 _Y es que si lo pensáis bien, la justicia es más que solo leyes._

― **Y-yo…** ―el ojirubí tragó grueso debido al nudo que sintió en su garganta, al fin y al cabo si habían personas que notaban su cambio― **gr-gracias…** ―susurró mientras pensaba en la bondad de su profesora, la amistad de Natsu y Gray y la ayuda sin límites que le había brindado su Mcbot.

 _Y en este momento tened por seguro que Gajeel Redfox se sintió realmente agradecido._

Y también sintió muchas ganas de ver a Levy McGarden.

― **Asegúrate que esas gracias lleguen a quienes de verdad lo merecen** ―aconsejó Jellal firme pero amable―, **y que sean las acciones quienes demuestren que de verdad lo sientes y** ―el azulado puso un tinte autoritario en su voz―. **Que sea la última vez que metes a la profesora en problemas, puede que no termines encerrado, pero el trabajo comunitario que tengo reservado para ti te hará reflexionar por varios meses.**

Gajeel asintió en silencio.

 _Y así se quedó hasta que varios minutos después la profesora fue anunciada en la oficina._

― **¡Gajeel!** ―la peli-escarlata se acercó a él con rapidez y el chico bajó la cabeza y se preparó para recibir un buen golpe, pero en su lugar la mujer le dio unas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro, lo que lo hizo llenarse de curiosidad y elevar la vista para toparse a su profesora con alivio en el rostro― **¿Estás bien? ¿Rogue está bien?**

― **S-sí…** ―balbuceó extrañado ante la falta de violencia.

― **Entonces está bien…** ―le sonrió pero al momento frunció el ceño―, **tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.**

― **Pro-profesora… yo…**

― **No hoy** ―negó con la cabeza―, **hoy has pasado por mucho** ―soltó un suspiro y le palmeó de nuevo el hombro―. **Hoy quiero que vayas a casa y pienses en lo ocurrido.**

― **¿Pero y los cargos?** ―miró al capitán que llegó a colocarse junto a la profesora― **¿De verdad puedo irme?**

― **Bacchus no presentará cargos, Meredy ya le tomó la declaración y no te acusó de nada** ―Erza aseguró.

― **¿No?** ―incrédulo aún Gajeel paseaba su vista del azulado a la pelirroja.

― **¿Entonces lo que sospeché es cierto, eh?** ―intervino Jellal, atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

― **Sí, a cambió tendré que intervenir ante Gildarts…** ―soltó un nuevo suspiro y le miró a los ojos―, **tal vez ocupe un refuerzo de policías…** ―Gajeel miró extrañado como el serio capitán soltaba una carcajada.

― **Tendrás las que requieras, no queremos que Gildarts destruya media ciudad cuando lo sepa** ―Erza rió también y Gajeel se rascó la cabeza, de pronto sintió que se había perdido de toda una conversación que había ocurrido entre esos dos mientras se miraban y sin que él se diese cuenta.

 _Pobre, aún no entiende la telepatía del amor._

― **No entiendo de lo que hablan…** ―se quejó y se puso de pie.

― **Es mejor que no lo sepas aún** ―comentó Erza y Gajeel dejó ir el tema, ya tenía suficientes problemas con los propios―. **Ahora discúlpate con el capitán Fernandes por causarle molestias, luego te iré a dejar a tu casa.**

― **Yo…** ―Gajeel negó decidido―, **quiero irme solo** ―la profesora iba a regañarlo pero el ojirubí la interrumpió―, **pero las disculpas esas si se las daré a ambos...** ―para sorpresa de ambos adultos el chico bajó la cabeza en una educada reverencia―. **Y-yo… yo de verdad lamento ser un reverendo dolor en el culo.**

 _Sí, la ha liado al final. Dadle crédito que lo ha hecho de corazón._

Jellal y Erza aguantaron una carcajada.

― **Y ahora me voy.**

― **Gajeel, espera, te llevaré…**

― **No, lo necesito** ―negó con terquedad.

― **Redfox, la profesora te ha dicho que…**

― **¿Sabía que al capitán Fernandes lo hirieron hoy y tiene el brazo vendado por la herida de un disparo? ¡Gee hee!** ―soltó con rapidez y con un brillo malicioso en la mirada aprovechó la sorpresa en el rostro de su profesora para llegar hasta la puerta―. **Ni siquiera podía colocarse la chaqueta cuando supo que usted estaba por venir…** ―y entonces el azabache lamentó ver toda la preocupación y tristeza que llenó la mirada de ambos adultos por la revelación.

Y mejor se escapó del lugar.

― **Erza yo…** ―Jellal intentó explicarse.

― **¿No me lo ibas a decir?** ―la calma con la que le preguntó lo hizo dar un paso atrás.

― **Yo…**

― **¿Fue grave?** ―bajó la mirada y apretó la tela de la falda de su abrigado vestido con una de sus manos apuñadas.

― **No, la bala rozó mi brazo, otra dio en el chaleco y dejó solo un hematoma por el impacto.**

― **Bien** ―y sin decir más la profesora abandonó la oficina.

 _No, no. No los maldigáis aún._

Dejando a Jellal con la explicación en la boca, Erza caminó tan rápido que no tardó en toparse a Gajeel a unos cuantos pasos fuera de la comisaria en medio de la fría noche que se cernía sobre y alrededor de ellos.

― **Gajeel.**

― **Okey, lo siento. No debí decir eso** ―se detuvo y volteó a ver a la pelirroja que llegó frente a él―. **Ese hombre le dijo a la otra mujer, la pelirosa** ―explicó― **¿Melody?**

― **Meredy** ―corrigió Erza.

― **Sí, ella. Él le dijo que le diría a usted mañana para no preocuparla. No creo que deba enojarse con él, usted es muy preocupona y puedo apostar mi bola izquierda** ―Erza alzó una ceja pero Gajeel igual continuó―, **a que él prefiere perder el brazo antes que verla a usted asustada o triste, bueno, de por sí que se nota que ya perdió la cabeza por usted…** ―Gajeel admitió para sí mismo que le divirtió ver la atribulación en el rostro de ella.

― **Es-eso no…**

― **Usted es la que dice que odia que le mientan, así que no me venga con mentiras** ―negó con la cabeza para luego declarar con seriedad pasmosa―. **Es un buen hombre, les doy la bendición en nombre del plantel estudiantil.**

El sonido de un golpe en la cabeza resonó en las afueras de la comisaría central de Magnolia.

― **¡Ayyy!** ―se quejó el chico― **¿Creí que me había librado?**

― **¡No quería golpearte pero te lo has ganado a pulso!** ―le reclamó enojada y avergonzada, aunque bajó el tono al ver a Rogue removerse en su sueño―. **¡Parece que de verdad querías que te golpease!** ―casi susurró.

― **¡Tsk!** ―el chico miró hacia otro lado.

― **Toma…** ―luego de negar con la cabeza y sacar una cartera de mano de una de las bolsas de su vestido le extendió un fajo de billetes―. **Si necesitas más, dímelo.**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―chilló al ver el dinero― **¡Yo no voy a…!**

― **Sí, lo vas a aceptar** ―declaró sin duda―. **Me tardé en llegar por encontrar un bendito cajero automático y no aceptaré un no, así como tú no aceptaste un no cuando le diste el dinero de la venta de tu motocicleta a Macbeth o cuando rechazaste que él te diera parte de ese dinero después.**

Gajeel se sorprendió tanto que no pudo replicar.

― **Sé que lo has intentado y has trabajado para mantenerlos a ambos, pero sé que es difícil, en especial cuando no tienes con quien dejar a Rogue** ―Erza se acercó y le deposito el dinero sobre el abrigo que tapaba al bebé―. **Cuando trabajes y ganes dinero me lo devuelves, solo…** ―le miró casi con suplica― **no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste esta noche, no arruines todo tu esfuerzo por cambiar a causa de un tonto orgullo** **que te impidió pedir ayuda y evitar todo esto** ―el Redfox asintió aún incapaz de hablar―. **Y si lo que quieres es ir a ver a la señorita McGarden, por favor ve en taxi, es menos peligroso para Rogue.**

― **¿¡EHH!?** ―volvió a chillar abochornado al ser descubierto.

― **Te aseguro que ella también está muy preocupada por ustedes dos**

― **¡Yo y ella no…!**

― **Hora de irte, ojalá la encuentres, ella ha estado algo decaída** ―le informó la mujer mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse a ellos.

 _Sabía muy bien a quien pertenecían y sabía muy bien que debía hacer._

― **¡Tsk! Le digo que no es lo que piensa…** ―Erza sonrió cuando lo vio encaminarse preocupado hacia un taxi― **¡Y le devolveré cada jewel!** ―le gritó cuando llegó a uno de ellos y abrió la puerta, la profesora alzó la mano para despedirse del chico.

Y luego se abrazó a si misma antes de voltearse.

― **No quería preocuparte más** ―inició el azulado apenas ella volteó a verlo―, **pensé en decírtelo mañana, quería contártelo en persona porque sabía que si te enterabas…**

― **¿Me preocuparía tanto que vendría a hacer una escena aquí o en el hospital y todos se enterarían de que una histérica te ama?** ―Jellal se quedó estático ante las palabras de Erza y más aún cuando ella se acercó a él y reposó su cabeza en su pecho, metió sus manos bajo su chaqueta y rodeó su cintura en un abrazo tranquilo―. **Te creo, Jellal, y tienes razón, lo habría hecho, y no habría estado bien, eres el capitán y…**

― **Eso es lo que menos me importa…** ―Jellal bufó divertido y la apegó a sí mismo con el brazo sano―. **Por mí que todo Earthland se entere de que una mujer tan maravillosa como tú se preocupa por mí… y me ama…** ―declaró extasiado y desbordante de felicidad se inclinó para depositarle un beso en el cabello y sonrió aún más cuando la escuchó suspirar en su pecho―. **Solo no quería causarte más preocupación, quería estar ahí para calmarte, y asegurarme de que no conducirías como una loca por venir a ver como estaba y terminases arrestada en una celda…**

Erza rió.

 _Pero os aseguro que eso hubiese ocurrido, la profesora hubiese conducido rápida y furiosa._

― **Pero ya que está aquí puede hacernos el favor de ir a dejar al capitán a la casa** ―una pelirosa llegó junto a la pareja y extendió hacia ellos una bolsa y unos papeles―. **Aquí están los analgésicos, los vendajes, el cabestrillo que se quitó y… su incapacidad de ocho días. Además recursos humanos llamó y dijo que si se daban cuenta de que no tomaba sus días de incapacidad lo iban a despedir.**

― **¿A despedir?** ―la peli-escarlata se separó un poco de él― **¿Incapacidad? ¿Tan grave fue la herida?**

― **N-no** ―Jellal negó avergonzado, de hecho la razón de que se topase en esa patrulla con Gajeel era porque después de salir del hospital se había ido de nuevo a trabajar y luego, y de manera obligada, lo habían mandado a irse a casa a reposar―. **Solo fue un raspón superficial.**

― **¿Entonces por qué los analgésicos?** ―preguntó la profesora con la mirada entrecerrada, Meredy aguantó una risilla divertida al ver al capitán que todos respetaban y temían, nervioso y en aprietos por una fierecilla mujer que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

― **Cuando recibí el disparo en el chaleco anti balas me tiré al suelo y caí sobre mi hombro y terminé con un esguince leve, eso es lo que me duele.**

― **Hummm…**

― **Te lo juro** ―el azulado compuso su sonrisa más sincera y después de un rato fue recompensado por un beso en la zona lastimada cuando su hermosa peli-escarlata se elevó un poco en sus puntillas.

― **Te creo, pero quiero ver cómo está de todos modos** ―se separó sin muchas ganas de dejar su calor y masculino aroma para tomar la bolsa, los papeles, agradecer a Meredy con cariño y guiarlo de la mano hasta su auto.

― **Erza, no es necesario yo…**

― **Sé dónde estás viviendo** ―la mujer le abrió la puerta del auto―, **lo sé, y quiero ir ahí…**

Jellal asintió avergonzado y entró al vehículo.

… _Las pastillas que se tomó lo durmieron apenas el auto arrancó…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Ahora dejemos ese automotor y sigamos a otro.

 _Justo ese que pensaron._

El taxi que tomó Gajeel Redfox estaba llegando a su destino, mas no es el que la profesora pensó, aunque Gajeel si lo pensó y quiso ir a donde la pequeña Levy McGarden en la que pensaba, pero entonces había recordado lo que ella había dicho sobre que él no solía considerar los horarios y viendo que ya casi eran las nueve de la noche pensó _―sí, ha pensado bastante nuestro ojirubí―_ que no era bueno para su relación con la familia de Levy el presentarse a esas horas en su casa.

 _Al parecer su subconsciente ya planea buenas relaciones familiares._

Así que, en lugar de visitar a la pequeña chica, el joven se ha ido directo a casa, ha pagado, dado gracias y bajado del taxi con tranquilidad, para su sorpresa, cuando puso un pie fuera del vehículo un gato negro salió junto a él y se subió a su hombro.

― **¿En qué momento te has subido al taxi?** ―interrogó asombrado.

El gatito pareció responderle con un gesto de suficiencia que lució muy natural en su rostro.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―sonrió en aceptación.

Era un gato rebelde.

 _Y a Gajeel le ha agrado eso por lo que acaba de proclamarlo parte de su nueva familia._

― **Tendré que buscarte nombre…** ―asintió el chico mientras caminaba lo que faltaba para llegar a su casa con un Rogue aún dormido en brazos―, **un nombre de guerrero** ―volvió a asentir para sí y dejó de caminar repentinamente al escuchar una cancioncilla conocida al acercarse a la esquina antes de llegar a su casa.

― ** _Cuando Don Pato está enojado, no hay quien le alivie ¡Ay, que espanto!_** ― chasqueó dos veces la lengua―. **_Cuando Don Pato está alegre, no hay quien lo calle ¡Ay que rebelde!_** ―dos palmadas se oyeron antes de continuar― ** _Y si Don Pato está enamorado_** ―una risilla interrumpió el estribillo y luego la pequeña soltó dos tímidos besos al aire―, **_no hay quien lo pare ¡Ay que ardiente!_**

Gajeel se aguantó una carcajada, cada vez que escuchaba la canción del tal _Don Pato_ le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, aunque estaba seguro de que algún día descubriría a ese _quién_.

 _Y sí, para él solo faltaba verse a un espejo para descubrirlo._

Para cuando pudo contener la risa Gajeel asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la calle y observó a la pequeña Levy sentada frente a la puerta de su casa con su pijama de panda y un pato en el regazo, de manera inevitable Gajeel sonrió ante la imagen, y se sorprendió de que pudiese sentirse tan aliviado, alegre y reconfortado al ver a alguien, y repentinamente su mente volvió al momento en que la besó en la frente en la clase, la ternura y agradecimiento que sintió en ese momento; y, aunque no se engañaba al decir que si deseó besarla de una manera más pasional y no en la frente, aceptaba que eso que hizo se sintió más íntimo y real que cualquier cosa ―y él había hecho muchas― que hubiese hecho con cualquier otra mujer antes.

 _Más íntimo, más real y más importante._

Si repasaba todos esos días y semanas junto a ella se daba cuenta que entre ella y él nunca había existido realmente esa pared de hierro que él solía poner con todos, con ella era más honesto que con cualquiera y aunque ella no podía ―ni siquiera en sueños― causarle un daño físico o someterlo con fuerza, de todos sus conocidos cercanos eran quien probablemente tenía más posibilidades de dañarlo de otra manera más…

― **¿Más qué?** ―se interrogó a sí mismo, y volvió a repasar sus conversaciones con ella, y recordó la risa de Levy que lo había hecho sentirse alegre la primera vez que la escuchó, algo que también había pasado una vez que ella se durmió con Rogue en brazos o una vez que él se durmió en su hombro mientras intentaba aprender a dormir a Rogue.

Le había gustado la sensación.

 _Y esa vez pensó que Levy era más cálida que muchos cuerpos que habían estado friccionándose contra él._

Gajeel sintió sus mejillas calentarse y observó los ojos de Rogue con un brillo que se le antojó divertido.

Y entonces Gajeel negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 _Él no era así._

― **¿¡Qué me pasa!?** ―se regañó a sí mismo y volvió a mirar al gato en su hombro― **¿Por qué me sentí así?** ―Gajeel pudo jurar que el minino puso los ojos en blanco antes de bajarse de su hombro e irse a subir a los tejados― **¡Hey! ¿¡Qué significa eso!?** ―chilló y luego se tapó la boca para no ser escuchado por McBot.

 _No estaba preparado para hablar con ella._

No cuando sentía una especie de _¿taquicardia?_ en el corazón con solo pensar en verla.

― **Gajeel Redfox…** ―el chico no pudo reaccionar cuando una mano grande y pesada lo agarró del hombro y susurró cerca de su oído y a espaldas de él―. **Te esperaba. Te he esperado por mucho tiempo…** ―la voz autoritaria y grave le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo y antes de poder reaccionar el hombre detrás de él ya lo había metido en un auto y se lo había llevado a un misterioso destino.

 _Escuchadme atentamente: ¡Nunca os subáis al auto de un desconocido!_

El joven de cabellera azabache no tardó más que unos minutos en darse cuenta de que había sido _¿secuestrado?,_ y lo peor de todo es que sabía que si hubiese estado sin Rogue fácilmente habría encontrado un escape, pero no era así, Rogue seguía con él, estaba en un auto extraño con un hombre un poco más bajo que él pero corpulento y no sabía si tenía armas.

 _¿Acaso pensabais que las aventuras de Gajeel se habían acabado?_

 _«¡Maldita sea! ¡En otra vida colgué a inocentes en árboles!»_ se maldijo el Redfox ante su situación y mientras observaba con disimulo tras las ventanas semi polarizadas del vehículo al menos pudo determinar de que aún estaban en territorio conocido.

― **Esto… yo…** ―intentó hablar pero el hombre con calva insipiente levantó una mano y lo detuvo de manera instantánea, la manera de moverse del desconocido le recordó a alguien, pero tampoco daba con quién.

― **Llegamos** ―declaró sin ninguna emoción el hombre―. **Sígueme** ―y al ver que el chico no se bajaba aún del auto, añadió―. **Bien, si quieres que sea en el auto será en el auto, te dejo elegir.**

Gajeel tragó grueso y abrió la puerta.

Fuera del auto era más probable conseguir un escape.

 _Si estáis en una situación de ese tipo mantened la calma y mostraros sumisos, mejor que os subestimen._

El hombre señaló hacia adelante con una mano y le indicó a Gajeel que caminase por delante de él, así lo hizo el Redfox y en su mente pasaron las mil y una veces que borracho no le había importado meterse en callejones solitarios o subirse a autos de recién conocidos, también llegaron a su mente las veces que había peleado con bandas de otros lugares, contactado traficantes menores y las películas de mafiosos que había visto en la que eran liderados por hombres como el que estaba detrás de él, hombres al que había que besarle una sortija en el dedo, justo como el que ese hombre traía

 _«¿¡La mafia!?»_ Si no se equivocaba había escuchado de que algo así era lo que habían desmantelado el capitán Fernandes y un equipo especial conjunto de diversas comisarias esa misma tarde y por la que el capitán había terminado herido.

Todo iba mal.

 _¿Y conocéis a Murphy y sus leyes?_

Y todo empeoró cuando el bultito en sus brazos se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

― **S-señor…** ―el Redfox se detuvo―. **Mi bebé está llorando, yo…**

― **Adentro me encargaré de él** ―sentenció y le señaló la puerta a unos cincuenta pasos―. **Andando.**

Y Gajeel volvió a obedecer meciendo al pequeño en sus brazos hasta acallarlo.

 _Lo que más le horrorizaba es que pudieran dañarlo._

El Redfox no era creyente pero oró siete veces mientras la puerta se abría.

 _Podría deciros que en medio del caos y el miedo se descubren a los verdaderos ateos._

― **Entra rápido, que no entre frío a la _familia_** ―con voz autoritaria pero siempre serena coaccionó al chico y éste entró, respiró hondo y casi entró en pánico al ver gente adentro _«¡Familia!»_ ver sus sospechas justificadas logró que apretara cierto esfínter del cuerpo, uno que casi se le sale de control cuando el hombre le tocó el hombro antes de volver a hablarle―. **En la mesa de la esquina, es privada** ―extendió la mano para señalársela y Gajeel no perdió tiempo y la tomó y le besó la sortija con reverencia, el hombre alzó una ceja y continuó―, **y además… siempre fue la favorita de mi pequeña Levy.**

Gajeel soltó todo el aire de golpe.

― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **¡Lenny!** ―una mujer interrumpió la confusión del azabache y se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó con familiaridad― **¿Cómo están Vivy y los chicos?**

El hombre sonrió con fugacidad y con gesto casi robótico devolvió el abrazo.

― **¡El papá de Mcbot!** ―chilló de nuevo y lo señaló, ahora entendía porque se le hacía familiar en algunos gestos, y ahora en esa nueva luz veía que su cabello además de canas tenía mechones celestes apenas un poco más oscuros que los de la mencionada.

― **Todos bien, gracias Francis, Desde el Uno hasta el Once** ―respondió con su voz serena y robótica―. **El padre de Levy, es correcto** ―se dirigió a Gajeel, respondiendo toda pregunta de manera ordenada― **¿Francis, que tal tu familia? ¿Tu cuatro ya no está enfermo?** ―Gajeel se sorprendió de eso pero al parecer la mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento.

― **Cuatr…. Es decir el pequeño Arthur ya dejó el hospital, solo era un resfriado mal cuidado** ―comentó con una sonrisa―, **y por lo demás bien, como puedes ver hay casa llena hoy.**

Y Gajeel por fin ha observado que el lugar estaba lleno de familias, familias comunes y corrientes ―o lo corriente y común que pueda ser una familia realmente― pero para nada eran familias de mafiosos, como se ha imaginado el Redfox.

 _¡Ala, que imaginación la de este muchacho!_

Cuando el joven Redfox recibió un jalonazo de pelo del pequeño Rogue se dio cuenta que los adultos habían dejado de hablar y la mujer se retiraba a atender a otras personas y él finalmente se quedaba solo, pero no con un mafioso, secuestrador, asesino, posible violador y fetichista, no, él se quedaba solo con el padre de su McBot.

Sí, solo con el padre de Mcbot.

 _Sí, el padre._

Sí, solo.

 _Él._

 _De pronto ha deseado que ese hombre fuese lo primero que pensó y no lo que resultó ser._

Y al mirar de nuevo a los ojos oliváceos del señor frente a él sintió una especie de pánico a pesar de la similitud que tenían con los de Levy McGarden.

 _O tal vez era eso._

Ojos inteligentes, penetrantes, estudiosos y observadores.

No había manera de librarse de decir la verdad de lo que fuese que el preguntase.

 _Y no entendía porque tenía miedo de las verdades._

― **La mesa de la esquina** ―reiteró el hombre y se encaminó a ella―, **la mesa favorita de mi Levy, de la que justamente ha estado pendiente de ti, y de eso** ―el hombre se detuvo y señaló una silla con una sonrisa demasiado gentil para que Gajeel la creyese real en ese rostro casi robótico― **vamos a hablar.**

Rogue cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

 _Les he dicho que es un niño inteligente._

Y Gajeel se ha arrepentido en ese momento de cada uno de sus pecados.

… _Aunque al parecer, los estaba por confesar…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Si habéis dejado la plática yerno-suegro seguidme por acá.

 _Las cosas están por caer por su propio peso._

Recién el auto de la profesora se ha detenido en el complejo departamental en donde ella vivió alguna vez por muchos años con el capitán azulado que recién se despierta del efecto de los analgésicos ―ya con el cabestrillo puesto de nuevo por orden de la ahora conductora― y que además está silencioso y nervioso por lo que ella podría pensar del que él hubiese decidido seguir viviendo allí.

Y ella sabía que debió haber sido doloroso.

 _Sus fotos, sus cosas compradas en conjunto, las vivencias, sus recuerdos._

Todo estaba en ese lugar, pero no estaba su relación, no estaba ella y tampoco estuvo él por completo, la profesora sabía que el capitán debió de sentirse como un alma en pena al ver cada pared familiar y cada habitación vacía todos los días o noches en que llegaba allí luego de sus largas jornadas laborales, y entonces entendió también que si él se había estado sobre-exigiendo en extensas horas laborales era porque simplemente no quería ir a ese lugar antes lleno de sentimientos y ahora vacío.

La profesora suspiró.

 _Suspirad con ella también._

Su capitán era un mártir.

Porque había visto en ese vivir en soledad en su antiguo hogar la manera para castigarse diariamente, de tratar de sentirse menos culpable y de expiar su exceso de culpa absurda.

― **Que voy a hacer contigo…** ―murmuró la mujer y Jellal la volvió a ver ansioso, sin embargo se sorprendió al observarla sonreír―. **Vamos** ―habló en voz alta―, **necesito revisar esa herida.**

― **Erza, yo…**

― **Vamos…** ―insistió, salió del auto y se encaminó al apartamento sin fijarse en si Jellal la seguía o no, ella quería ver con sus propios ojos si el capitán había cambiado algo del lugar.

 _Y tened por seguro que nadie le sacaría eso de la cabeza._

La decidida mujer se adentró en el complejo, saludó a su antiguo casero quien la miró curioso y se adentró en el ascensor, justo allí fue cuando Jellal se le volvió a unir, aún silencioso y con el rostro preocupado apretó el tercer botón que los llevaría a su piso. La profesora quiso tomarle la mano y decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que de cierta manera lo entendía, pero no lo hizo.

 _Porque sabía que era bueno para Jellal el lidiar con esa parte de su auto-castigo._

Cuando salieron del ascensor la alfombra absorbió el sonido de los pequeños tacones de la profesora, pero no hubo manera de silenciar el sonido de las llaves del azulado al abrir la puerta.

 _Y ahí veis a la profesora respirando hondo y dando un paso adentro._

El capitán entró un poco después, varios pasos detrás de la mujer de cabellera escarlata que se había quedado en media estancia luego de encender las luces, observando las sabanas dobladas en el mismo sillón donde ellos hablaron, durmieron y se amaron tantas veces, también la misma mesita central de vidrio que tenía una pequeña grieta en una esquina la recibió, las fotos en marcos caseros estaban puestas de la misma manera al igual que los diversos adornos y pinturas que decoraron siempre su hogar.

Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado allí.

 _Y tal vez así era._

 _Porque cuando no podéis dejar ir lo que os ata, simplemente no podéis avanzar._

― **Erza…** ―susurró el hombre y la mencionada sintió una gran ola de nostalgia, estaba allí, en el lugar que siempre consideró su hogar, todo estaba igual, todo estaba en su sitio; a excepción de las sabanas, cosa que adivinó era porque Jellal no dormía en su antigua habitación, algo que la alivió porque eso sería demasiado para cualquiera, ella viviendo lejos de ese lugar solía soñar con él en las noches, y pensar en él en el día.

 _¿Cómo vivir en un lugar tan lleno de tanta nostalgia?_

― **Jellal…** ―se volteó a él con seriedad― **¿Me amas aún o solo te acostumbraste a amarme?** ―el azulado abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta pero luego de ese repentino asombro negó y sonrió al entender el porqué de la misma.

― **Te amo, Erza** ―respondió sincero―. **No viví aquí por un capricho de amor o por costumbre, viví aquí porque quería volver a estar contigo a pesar de sentir que no merecía una oportunidad, una parte muy…** ―soltó un bufido y se desacomodó el cabello―, **muy egoísta de mi quería que me perdonaras y volviésemos a vivir aquí… juntos…**

― **Entiendo…** ―Erza se volteó luego de solo esa palabra y se encaminó a su habitación, llegó rápido, de pronto el departamento se le antojó muy pequeño.

 _De hecho siempre lo había sido._

Era un departamento que alquilaron en conjunto en sus días austeros de simples universitarios.

Se componía de la sala y unos cuantos pasos a la derecha una cocina pequeña en la que apenas alcanzaban los dos, un baño a la izquierda, y el cuarto que compartían con un pequeño balcón lleno de macetas con las rosas que Jellal le regalaba y ella trasplantaba para que no se marchitaran.

 _«¿Estarán ahí aún?»_

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y a encender la luz.

Su cama compartida, poco más grande que una individual, estaba perfectamente tendida y al igual que en la estancia todo estaba ordenado y adornado igual, el escritorio estaba atestado de sus papeles ―los de ella―, siempre había ocupado mucho espacio pero Jellal nunca le había reclamado por tal hecho, al contrario, Jellal solía hacer su propio papeleo en la mesita de vidrio en la sala.

 _En un tiempo atrás estaba bien algo así._

A lo lejos pudo ver las rosas brillar gracias a las luces artificiales de los departamentos contiguos.

 _Todo tan pequeño, tan simple, tan…_

― **Ahora lo entiendo…** ―susurró la mujer y se sentó en su pequeña cama.

― **¿Erza?** ―se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado― **¿Estás bien?** ―alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro pensativo pero un pequeño dolor lo hizo bajar el brazo.

 _Y eso ha hecho volver a la profesora a Earthland._

― **¡Tu brazo!** ―parpadeó y su puso de pie, chasqueó la lengua cuando recordó que dejó los analgésicos y demás en el auto―. **Iré a por el botiquín** ―propuso luego de un momento―, **siéntate en la cama y quítate la camisa** ―ordenó y dejando perplejo al azulado salió de la habitación y volvió cuando Jellal se quitaba la chaqueta con dificultad y algo de dolor disimulado en el semblante.

― **Soy una tonta, es obvio que te duele hacerlo por ti mismo…** ―negó con la cabeza al volver y verlo liado y se acercó a ayudarle con cuidado―. **No me parece que sea _nada_ como me dijiste ** ―le reclamó divertida y eso tranquilizó al capitán.

― **El hombro solo duele un poco, y la herida pica por ser superficial** ―le respondió él y su piel reaccionó ante el toque de la mujer que ahora desabotonaba su blanca camisa.

― **Siempre sientes más de lo que dices…** ―le recriminó con suavidad, sentía sus mejillas acaloradas al terminar de soltar todos los botones.

 _¿Sabéis por qué?_

Sí, ella siempre había sido débil ante el aroma, la voz y el cuerpo tonificado del hombre junto a ella, Erza extrañaba pasear sus manos por cada musculo marcado de su abdomen, sus brazos, sostenerse de sus bíceps y marcar su fuerte espalda mientras se amaban, y ella también extrañaba recorrer con más que sus manos cada fibra ejercitada de su apuesto capitán.

 _Estoy segura que entendéis esas razones y en parte es por ellas._

Pero habían otras más, de mucho más peso, y esas eran las que la hacían temblar casi imperceptiblemente al sentir la confianza que Jellal tenía con ella para mostrarse vulnerable ante ella.

 _Desnudo, cansado, frágil emocionalmente._

Completo.

 _Algo que solo a ella se le era permitido ver._

― **Está sangrando un poco…** ―dijo en voz baja mientras retiraba el vendaje de su brazo y le acariciaba el hematoma en la parte frontal del hombro ―, **limpiaré y luego volveré a vendar ¿De verdad no te duele mucho?** ―Jellal negó y Erza trabajó con cuidado, recordaba lo mala que era con eso y sonrió, al final había aprendido para poder ayudar al azulado cuando sufrió un accidente durante un patrullaje―. **¿Seguro que no te duele? ¿No te estás haciendo el valiente para quedar bien ante mí?** ―preguntó con un mohín y Jellal sonrió divertido.

― **No, no mucho…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Solo lo suficiente para que lo cures con un beso…** ―Apuntó travieso y Erza le sacó la lengua mientras continuaba su tarea― **Erza** ―llamó su atención tocando su mejilla con cariño pero ella no subió su mirada― **¿En qué pensabas hace un rato?** ―el capitán la observó seguir trabajar y no apuró su respuesta.

 _Aunque os aseguro que mucho de su nerviosismo provenía de esa duda insatisfecha._

― **Nos acostumbramos a estar juntos…** ―soltó de pronto mientras terminaba de asegurar el vendaje.

― **Erza, no es así, estoy seguro que…**

― **¡Shh!** ―le silencio con un dedo en los labios― **¿No te enseñaron a levantar la mano para hablar?** ―le regañó divertida con su tono de profesora― **¿Me vas a dejar hablar?** ―Jellal respiró hondo y asintió―. **Bien…** ―le cerró un ojo y el capitán se sonrojó―, **cuando digo que nos acostumbramos el uno al otro me refiero a que empezamos a dar todo por hecho, a que todo iba perfecto, pero no era así, Jellal… nosotros** ―señaló a su alrededor y lo miró a los ojos―, **nos estancamos…**

 _Y sí, lo habían hecho._

― **Olvidamos nuestros planes de comprar nuestra propia casa, con jardín, terraza y con muchos árboles ¿lo recuerdas?** ―preguntó pero continuó hablando―. **Dejamos todo para después, olvidamos nuestros sueños de viajar, de tener una mascota, de lanzarnos en paracaídas, de aprender un nuevo idioma juntos, de ir a clases de cocina, lo dejamos de lado por la falsa sensación de plenitud, y por eso…** ―tomó la mano de Jellal entre las suyas―, **por eso nos separamos por esa tontería, porque teníamos miedo de que realmente ya no fuésemos el uno para el otro y usamos ese mísero hecho como excusa, porque era mejor pensar que esa era la causa a pensar que ya no sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro… ―** su mano acarició con cariño el vendaje―. **Teníamos miedo de avanzar y perder lo que ya disfrutábamos… así como yo tenía miedo de volver a Magnolia y pedir este empleo, o tu indecisión para dejar tu cargo y seguir adelante con la oportunidad que surgió…**

 _Si dejáis que el agua se estanque, ésta empieza a heder._

― **Si de verdad queremos estar juntos, Jellal…** ―una lagrima traicionera acarició su mejilla―, **no podemos caer en lo mismo, no podemos conformarnos con lo poco, porque sé que confío en ti lo suficiente para arriesgarme a más, a mucho más...**

Y entonces Jellal la abrazó.

 _Sin importarle su dolor en el hombro, sin preocuparse de que ella le rechazase._

Solo la abrazó.

 _Porque él también confiaba en Erza y sabía que ella tenía la razón._

― **Quiero estar contigo…** **Lo quiero todo contigo, Erza…** ―murmuró contra su oído y Erza Scarlet soltó un par de lágrimas de alegría, porque descubrió que tan estúpidos habían sido por tanto tiempo.

― **Yo también lo quiero todo contigo…** ―subió sus brillantes ojos achocolatados a él y sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

 _Porque sí, celebrad conmigo ahora._

Ya habían tomado una decisión.

― **El día que almorzamos en el parque…** ―comenzó Jellal mientras estiraba su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su profesora―, **vi una casa que cumple muy bien con aquel diseño que imaginamos una vez** ―Erza le miró sorprendida y emocionada ―, **si quieres podemos ir a verla mañana, es hora de usar lo que ahorramos para cumplir ese sueño…**

― **¿De verdad?** ―sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa de completa alegría, hasta ahora recordaba esa cuenta de ahorros en conjunto que habían abierto hacía tantos años ― **¿Ya habías pensado en que esa casa fuese para nosotros?**

― **Por completo…** ―se sonrojó―, **tiene muchos árboles, un gran balcón y un hermoso jardín frontal…** ―se pausó un momento y a Erza le dieron nervios― **pero…**

― **¿P-pero?**

― **No soy muy conocedor del tema** ―se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso antes de continuar―, **pero** **creo que le hacen falta rosas, tus rosas… tenemos que arreglar eso cuando la compremos…**

 _Y ella le dio por completo la razón._

― **Y ya que tu año escolar va a terminar y yo tengo que tomar pronto vacaciones o me despedirán…** ―Erza asintió con seriedad―, **podemos empezar con ese proyecto. Creo que más bien hemos tardado mucho.**

― **Sí, eso es muy cierto** ―aceptó sin ninguna duda―, **entonces no perdamos tiempo, Jellal, ya perdimos demasiado** ―su tono aliviado, decidido y travieso alertó cada fibra nerviosa del capitán a tiempo para reaccionar cuando ella lo empujó con cariño hacia el colchón de la cama y se subió sobre él, besando su hombro herido y el vendaje con suma delicadeza, acariciando con cariño su cuerpo, haciéndolo gruñir cuando sus manos se pasearon por su torso desnudo haciéndolo olvidarse de su herida y obligándolo a acariciar a la mujer sobre él, tentándolo a desplazar hacia arriba la falda de su vestido desnudando sus muslos y enviando placenteras cosquillas a la peli-escarlata al acariciar su cintura, mandando electricidad al rozar el costado de sus pechos llenos mientras retiraba la ropa y la dejaba caer perdida en algún lugar del suelo alfombrado de la habitación mientras la boca de ella descendía dulce, jugosa y entregada sobre la de él.

 _Sus manos en sus cuerpos, sus bocas en sus labios y el éxtasis en su alma._

Y sus cuerpos cedieron a sus deseos, y la ropa desapareció por completo entre suspiros e imprecaciones, entre sollozos necesitados, risas divertidas y gruñidos un poco adoloridos pero mayoritariamente placenteros.

 _Muy placenteros._

En una conjugación de cuerpos que llenó de cacofonías exquisitas esa habitación que había estado abandonada.

 _Y mientras ellos se acarician, vosotros no miréis más, e iros conmigo._

Es tiempo solo para ellos.

… _Dejad al amor arrasar con la necesidad de dos cuerpos que se extrañaban…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

 _Una pareja se arregla,_

 _Y un posible suegro se integra._

 _¿Qué sucederá con esa terna?_

 _Tal vez os cuente,_

 _De nueva cuenta._

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews deciden cual historia actualizo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Waaa~ Como os dije antes ―hace mucho tiempo que seguro no os acordáis. Mea culpa xD― este fic no se me hacia para meter lemon por eso lo he dejado muy superficial, pero es que la profesora y el capitán se merecían algo de pasión consumada. 7w7)r

Y… chan chan chan… ¿Qué le dirá el sueg… el papá de Levy a Gajeel? ¿Sabremos más de Levy? ¿Gajeel dejará de vivir al borde del peligro y de la imaginación? xDDDD

La canción de Don Pato es inventada, que hace tiempo me pidieron conocer de esa canción. ¿De quién creen que habla esa canción? xD

¿Cuál fue vuestra parte fav del cap? xD

Y sin más, me despido. Gracias por el apoyo. NwN

 **Agradecimiento:**

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Hati-Chan**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Indigoooo**

 **The Queen Of Nightmare**

 **Banana Sama**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Mile McGarden**

 **MinSul6011**

 **IBLWE**

 **Levyroses**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Wendy Dragneel** : Buen dilema. xD Se podría decir que Gajeel tiene suerte mixta pero gracias a sus amigos la buena suerte siempre lo rescata. xDDD Sí, toda la razón, Pantherlily no podía faltar. *w*Yo también quisiera golpear a esa clase de mujeres… 7,7)9 Desgraciadas. Espero te siga gustando y disculpa la tardanza. Gracias por leer. NwN Beshos.

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : ¡Jajjaja! xD Nunca confíes cuando digo número de caps faltantes, todos los fics los tengo en la cabeza y los borradores mentales me dicen tal cosa, pero a la hora de desarrollar lo que pertoca en cada cap me extiendo y debo cambiar el esquema inicial. Ahora que leo el rev para contestar, veo que volví fallar con el cálculo. xDDDDDDD *shora de frustración* En esa comisaria ya aprendieron que el capitán es un hombre protector y paternal, yo mato por una foto de ellos así… *suspira* Si pudiese dibujar algo que no fuesen bolitas y palitos podría hacer fanarts… QwQ)9 xDDDDDD Los grupos de wspp para shipear son la onda 7w7)r (?) Pues el Jerza sufrirá como ha sufrido siempre y yo sufriré y me desquitaré en los fics… Dx Gajeel recibe de todas partes pero también capta info importante. 7v7)r El capi se porta bien, el capi merece premio. Lo que ha pasado Gajeel es como la acumulación de su mal karma U,U ojalá que ya se le haya gastado y el bueno que ha ido acumulando gane la siguiente partida. :/ Bueno, no ha sido solo por Erza que Jellal le ayuda, él tiene una debilidad por los problemáticos, por algo trajo a su lado a Oración 6. xD Gracias por leer. O3O/

 **FletchS** : Gajeel aún tiene un poco de mal karma que pagar. U,U Pero ya se está encaminando. Este cap tiene más Jerza 7w7)r espero te haya gustado. ¡Aish! Gracias por decirme que he mejorado! QwQ Entre tanto que uno escribe, una no se da cuenta la diferencia pero cuando otra persona se lo dice entonces te das cuenta. TTuTT Muchas gracias.

 **Milena Redfox** : Me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia. *w* Espero te siga gustando, esperaré que Gajeel encuentra el buen camino pronto. xD Ojalá lo disfrutes. Beshos. O3O

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._


	11. Sobre Razones Para Mejorar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Acá seguimos en la lucha (¿) :okno: De verdad que el cierre de este fic se me está dificultando, pero ahora puedo afirmar que el siguiente será el último capítulo. Así que espero que disfruten de ello.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Fic basado libremente ―muy libremente― en la película sur-coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Eleven [**

 **Sobre Razones Para Mejorar…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado?

 _Oh, claro, ya me he acordado._

Estamos en el restaurante familiar con Gajeel, Rogue y su secuestrador, pues bien, sigamos allí con ellos.

La comida ha llegado a la mesa, Gajeel ha pedido solo papás fritas pues no piensa que algo más pueda entrar en su estómago, Rogue bebe de una fórmula a pesar de que no es su favorita ya que al parecer el pequeño ha decidido portarse como un niño ejemplar ante su posible abuelo; y, el señor McGarden come una sopa de pollo en taza de bebida.

 _Pues no sé, así la ha pedido._

― **Entonces, Gajeel Redfox…** ―comenzó el señor de cabellera celeste luego de tomar un sorbo de la taza de sopa―. **Desde hace mucho tiempo quería hablar con Gajeel Redfox** ―el ojirubí asintió mientras jugaba nervioso con una papa frita―. **Sí, hace un par de años quería hablar con Gajeel Redfox…**

― **¿A-años?** ―se atrevió por fin a hablar al escuchar eso tan extraño.

― **Años sí, aunque no sabía que Gajeel Redfox era Gajeel Redfox…**

― **Señor, yo… no entiendo…** ―el chico se acomodó mejor a Rogue en el brazo quien de nuevo dormía.

 _Y sí, muy probablemente el pequeño fingía otra vez._

― **Oh… Es solo que quería hablar con Gajeel Redfox pero no sabía quién era Gajeel Redfox ni que se llamaba Gajeel Redfox** ―el hombre lo miró con sus extraños ojos llenos de una inteligencia rara como la de Levy― **¿La vida es incomprensible, no?**

 _«¡Incomprensible es usted!»_ reclamó Gajeel mentalmente pero solo asintió ante el hombre.

― **Sí, señor McGarden… Pero…** ―el chico respiró hondo y decidió por fin hacer la pregunta, si seguían así no hablarían más que de cosas sin sentido y Rogue ya tenía que irse a la cama―. **¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo?**

― **¿Qué por qué quería hablar con Gajeel Redfox aunque no sabía quién era Gajeel Redfox o que Gajeel Redfox se llamaba Gajeel Redfox?**

Gajeel sintió un tic descontrolarse en su ojo.

 _Y os apuesto que no es el único._

― **Porque si quieres saber por qué quería hablar con Gajeel Redfox aunque no sabía quién era Gajeel Redfox o que Gajeel Redfox se llamaba Gajeel Redfox, puedo decírtelo, Gajeel Redfox, claro, si Gajeel Redfox quiere…**

― **¡GAJEEL REDFOX QUIERE!** ―casi chilló mientras se levantaba de la mesa a punto de explotar de la frustración, pero solo bastó que el padre de su enana entrecerrase la mirada para que él se volviese a sentir como un manso gatito―. **Po-por favor…**

El señor McGarden asintió con una sonrisa.

― **La razón de por la que quería hablar con Gajeel Redfox aunque no sabía quién era Gajeel Redfox o que Gajeel Redfox se llamaba Gajeel Redfox es …**

 _Sí, al igual que vosotros Gajeel Redfox está a punto de tirar la mesa por la desesperación._

― **S-señor McGarden, de verdad yo sí quiero saberlo… ¿p-podría decírmelo?**

― **Claro, Gajeel Redfox…**

Gajeel extirpó una papa frita en su mano.

― **Señor McGarden…**

― **Don Pato, Gajeel Redfox** ―interrumpió el señor la nueva suplica _._

― **¿Don Pato? ―** El señor McGarden asintió a la pregunta de… _Gajeel Redfox_

― **Sí. Don Pato y Gajeel Redfox** ―el hombre tomó un sorbo de su taza de caldo de pollo y luego entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y aposentó su barbilla en ellos, como si estuviese conspirando la caída del sistema democrático actual― **en esa época eran el mismo…**

Rogue abrió un ojo y soltó una pequeña risotada al ver la cara en blanco de… _Gajeel Redfox_ , cada vez entendía menos.

― **Señor McGarden, la verdad es que no…**

― **Mi pequeña Cuatro nunca ha sido una niña normal** ―Gajeel observó al hombre sonreír con nostalgia y decidió no interrumpir, si escuchaba su propio nombre de nuevo estaba seguro que iba a colapsar del fastidio―. **Salió más a mí que a su madre, y por desgracia en este mundo no hay muchas personas comprensivas como mi esposa. ¿Entiendes, Gajeel Redfox?**

Gajeel Redfox respiró hondo y negó con una falsa sonrisa.

― **Fue cuando ella tenía doce…** ―continuó el señor, revolviendo la sopa de pollo con el dedo―, **desde la escuela había sido rechazada de una u otra manera, sus compañeros no la entendían y la envidiaban, los profesores se frustraban de que ella fuese tan inteligente, diariamente les preguntaba cosas que incluso para ellos eran imposibles de contestar, mi Cuatro no lo hacía para hacerlos quedar mal, ella solo tenía curiosidad y trataba de encontrar respuestas con todo lo que pudiese, muy pronto el temario escolar se quedó atrás, mi pequeña tenía once cuando ya leía libros de química y matemática universitaria y los profesores se unieron a la marginación a la que los niños ya la sometían.**

― **No sabía que…** ―Gajeel le miró enojado, cierto era que McBot podía ser en ocasiones desquiciante pero era una muy buena persona.

 _Él podía testificarlo de primera mano._

― **Mi Cuatro comenzó a llegar con los ojos llorosos, ya no leía tanto como antes, ni investigaba cosas más avanzadas que las de su curso, no tenía que preguntarle, ya intuía que pasaba, yo pasé lo mismo. Sin embargo, pensé que ella podía solucionarlo pero no fue así. La continuaron golpeada y la junta de educación sugirió que tal mi Cuatro no estaba hecha para una escuela.**

― **¿Golpearon a la enan… a Levy** ―se corrigió rápidamente―, **solo por ser inteligente y luego casi que la echaron?** ―con los puños apretados el Redfox frunció el ceño―. **¿Cómo pueden ser tan-?**

― **Los humanos son seres extraños, pero también de instinto, si ven a alguien que los excede de alguna manera tienen que ver cómo sobrevivir.**

― **Golpear a una niña por ser inteligente no me suena a algo que hacer por sobrevivir** ―refutó Gajeel más molesto al oír que el mismo padre de Levy los justificaba.

― **Eso es porque aplicas moral y sentimientos a la lógica. Si vieses a dos leones peleando por ser el lider y uno muriese no verías más que una inevitabilidad, Gajeel Redfox** ―el señor detuvo la réplica de Gajeel con la mano―. **No lo justifico, si supiese quienes fueron usaría mi intelecto para hacerlos pagar bastante caro** ―el ojirubí sintió un escalofrío pro la mirada del hombre **―. Mi Cuatro no merecía ese trato, tampoco merecía vivir con miedo, ni tampoco merecía que su curiosidad e inteligencia le avergonzaran y mucho menos merecía ser apartada de una institución educativa, es por eso que nos cambiamos de ciudad. Pensé que en una ciudad más céntrica como Magnolia todo sería más fácil, pero entonces… volvió a empezar el ciclo…**

― **Pero ella asistió a una escuela en Magnolia aún antes de entrar a nuestro instituto, ella me lo dijo.**

― **Fue por Don Pato, o mejor dicho, por ti, Gajeel Redfox**

― **¿Yo?** ―Gajeel usó su mano libre para desacomodarse su cabello en un gesto de desesperación, el padre de Levy era tan enredoso al hablar como la hija.

― **Cuando Levy ingresó a su último año de escuela en esta ciudad, unos compañeros la lastimaron de nuevo cuando ella venía hacia casa, la acorralaron en un callejón, la bañaron en pintura y la golpearon por haber sido de nuevo el mejor promedio** ―le miró con una sonrisa―. **En ese entonces el chico que la rescató solo tenía un par de piercings, y usaba la camisa de un pato de hule fumando un cigarro, eso y sus ojos de un extraño ámbar rojizo fueron lo último que vio ella antes de desmayarse a causa de un golpe en la cabeza cuando la empujaron contra la pared, lo único que recuerda de ese día.**

Gajeel abrió los ojos incrédulo.

Hacía años no pensaba en esa niña bañada en diferentes colores de pintura que empujaban de un lado a otro mientras la golpeaban o la lanzaban al suelo. Fue una de sus primeras peleas fuertes y el motivo por el que había empezado a odiar a las personas al punto de desinteresarse en ser aceptado por ellas, la pequeña niña se había desmayado antes de que él pudiese hablarle, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarla en un hospital y escaparse antes de que las enfermeras le preguntasen el nombre de sus padres para llamarlos.

― **Ella era…**

― **Levy, salvaste a mi pequeña…** ―el señor Mcgarden se levantó de la mesa, se tomó el resto de la sopa de pollo como si fuese un trago del más ardiente whisky, se limpió la boca con la manga del suéter de lana e inclinó la cabeza―. **Es por eso que doy mi bendición para que te cases con ella, Gajeel Redfox.**

 _Oh sí, no habéis leído mal._

― **La familia McGarden se encargará de todo lo necesario para la boda, no importa que seas padre soltero, solo por favor no embaraces a mi hija antes de que vista el blanco.**

― **¿¡Q-qué!?** ―Gajeel chilló y todos en el restaurante volvieron a ver como un señor mayor tomaba la mano de un jovencito mientras hablaba de boda, familia y que sus diferencias solo harían su relación muy fuerte.

 _Todos aplaudieron ante lo que parecía una relación poco común entre hombres._

― **¡QUE SE AMEN ES LO QUE IMPORTA!** ―gritó un _¿hombre?_ Desde una de las mesas más alejadas.

― **¡N-NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ESE VIEJO!** ―aclaró señalándolo con su mano libre― **¡HABLAMOS DE SU HIJA!**

― **¡PUES SI YA HASTA LE SACASTE UN HIJO, AHORA TE CASAS, APROVECHADO!** ―le gritó una mujer desde una mesa solitaria.

― **¡ESTE NIÑO NO ES DE ELLA!**

― **¿¡ASÍ QUE LA VAS A HACER CARGAR CON UN NIÑO QUE NO ES DE ELLA!?** ―una anciana que estaba a una mesa de ellos se levantó con su gran bolso en mano― **¡QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA!** ―al llegar junto a Gajeel le golpeó las piernas con el bolso y el chico brincó en un pie― **¡DESVERGONZADO LIBIDINOSO!**

― **¡AY! Señora, basta. ¡AY!**

― **No, señora** ―el señor McGarden se interpuso entre el joven y el bolso asesino―. **Si analizamos las normas sociales, yo, el padre de la novia soy el verdadero culpable** ―se arrodilló ante ella―. **Por favor, dirija su enojo ante la inmoralidad contra mí…**

― **Usted no tiene la culpa** ―la anciana se arrodilló junto al hombre y lo abrazó―. **Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen moral…**

― **Fallé como padre…**

― **Todos fallamos, pero podemos enmendarnos** ―la anciana miró a Gajeel con una súplica en los ojos―. **Por favor, chico rebelde, cásate con su hija y remienda el error de ambas generaciones.**

 _No me preguntéis que ha pasado acá._

― **Y-yo…** ―Gajeel miró de uno a otro y por un momento, justo cuando imaginó a la pequeña Macbot de blanco caminando hacia él en el altar sus labios estuvieron a punto de soltar un sí, pero el sonido de un repentino celular lo sacó de la ilusión y el calor que se acumuló en su cara por estar pensando tal cosa fue quien respondió―. **¡Están locos!** ―chilló y se encaminó con rapidez a la puerta, que diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo.

¿Porque su vida no dejaba de parecer una mala comedia?

 _Acá entre vosotros y yo, me pregunto lo mismo._

Cuando el aire frío de la noche golpeó a Gajeel en el rostro por fin pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad, sin embargo cuando llevaba medio camino recorrido hacia donde vio taxis parqueados, la voz casi tan robótica como la de la hija del padre de Levy lo hizo detenerse.

― **¡Gajeel Redfox!**

― **¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ!?**

― **No sé porque estás molesto pero no soy muy bueno en estas situaciones** ―el señor le miró ansioso y tal vez verlo de ese modo más humano hizo que Gajeel bajara la molestia que sentía―. **Por favor, no dirija ese enojo contra mi hija, ella no sabe que yo vine a hablar con usted** ―se acercó al azabache y le colocó una mano en el hombro―. **Hace tiempo no la veía tan feliz. Cuando ella dejó la escuela de nuevo… no pensé que volvería, pero una mañana llegó, luego de intentar conseguir el autógrafo de la profesora Scarlet y aún vestida con su pijama de panda nos dijo que volvería a estudiar en un colegio, y desde entonces no ha hecho más que mejorar su ánimo.**

― **¿Su pijama de panda? ¿Una mañana?** ―Rogue se arrebujó contra él aún envuelto en el abrigo del capitán Fernandes.

― **Supongo que fue el día en que ella te volvió a ver, su héroe… por fin le pudo poner un nombre a su salvador Don Pato, y agradecerle de alguna manera por haberla salvado… Por favor, no te molestes con mi Cuatro por culpa mía… Yo… no sé qué haría si ella volviese a aislarse como… como antes…**

El viento nocturno fue el único sonido por un par de minutos.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―Gajeel soltó su típica frase y negó―. **McBot es mi amiga ahora, y ella ha hecho por mí muchas cosas que…** ―la alegría se escabulló por un momento de su voz pero se recuperó enseguida―, **que ni mi familia haría… lo que quiero decir es…** ―sus mejillas ardieron y Gajeel vagó su vista un momento por el pequeño durmiente antes de mirar con decisión al padre de la enana robótica que se había aparecido en su vida cuando más necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara―, **Levy es una persona muy importante para mí, y no podría enojarme con usted por querer protegerla contándome todo esto y ni mucho menos con ella.**

Honestidad.

 _Es lo que os puedo asegurar que había dentro de Gajeel._

― **Yo…** ―el papá de Levy sonrió e inclinó la cabeza―. **Gracias, Gajeel Redfox…**

― **Ah, vamos, viejo** ― el chico le palmeó el hombro con frescura―. **Mejor lléveme a mi casa que Rogue ya debe dormir.**

― **Es verdad, un niño no debería estar a estas horas en la calle. Es un poco irresponsable que lo tengas aquí contigo, Gajeel Redfox** ―señaló meneando la cabeza.

― **¡Pero si usted casi que me secuestró!**

― **¿De verdad no sabes quién es la madre, Gajeel Redfox?** ―preguntó mientras abría las puertas del auto.

― **No, no sé. Pero yo soy el padre y eso es lo que me importa.**

― **Sin duda es un gran jovencito, Gajeel Redfox.**

― **¡Claro que lo soy!** ―apuntó casi engreído―. **El gran yo siempre ha sido genial, ¿y podría dejar de llamarme por mi nombre completo?**

― **Como lo quiera, Gajeel Redfox.**

― **¡Oe!** ―se quejó apenas se sentó en el auto.

― **Lo siento, la costumbre** ―el señor se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender el auto y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

― **¿Te casarás con mi hija, cierto?**

― **¡QUE NO!** ―volvió a chillar mientras el auto doblaba en una curva.

No fue ni de cerca la última vez que chilló durante el viaje, y para cuando llegó a su casa, Levy ya no estaba frente al portón de su casa.

… _Pero una bolsa con bocadillos y los apuntes de las clases del día, colgaban de una reja…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Ahora tendréis que retroceder junto conmigo unos cuantos días.

 _Más exactamente a la semana de exámenes._

Durante esa semana Levy McGarden ha lidiado con varias cosas, o más específicamente emociones inusuales.

Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años ―jardín de infantes, para ser más exactos―, la gente encontraba su inteligencia interesante y una buena cualidad, sus profesores conversaban con ella de temas avanzados, incluso le ponían a hacer investigaciones diferentes al resto y se interesaban en sus avances, la mayoría de sus compañeros pedían de su ayuda para estudiar o entender, y los pocos que intentaban burlarse de ella eran repelidos por los que la apreciaban ―en especial los amigos de Gajeel―, por primera vez en demasiados años se sentía cómoda, y sin miedo, y aunque sabía que seguía siendo _rara_ para ellos, no lo veían como algo malo, la aceptaban, y le permitían compartir con todos.

 _Y para ella eso valía demasiado._

Puede que ella poseyese una cantidad extraordinaria de inteligencia cognitiva e inteligencias afines como la lógico-matemática, pero en muchas otras inteligencias fallaba miserablemente para llegar siquiera a la media, por ejemplo:

Sabía que aunque su promedio escolar casi duplicase el de Natsu y Gray, jamás podría llegar a una cuarta parte de la inteligencia cinestésica de ellos, por algo ambos excedían en deportes y actividades físicas.

También sabía que aunque disfrutaba de la música, jamás podría entenderla tan bien como la profesora Strauss, ella poseía una asombrosa inteligencia musical.

Mucho menos poseía toda esa inteligencia intra e interpersonal que la profesora Scarlet derrochaba cada vez que hablaba con ella o cuando la observaba tratando de ayudar a alguien mientras lidiaba con sus propios problemas con la cabeza en alto.

 _No, ella no poseía muchas inteligencias._

Y por eso trataba de aprender cada día.

Por mucho tiempo pensó que no sería posible, especialmente cuando se recluyó en su casa por miedo a ser lastimada otra vez, pero ahora que se había atrevido a salir al mundo y rodearse de todo eso que no entendía y de todas esas personas que envidiaban lo que ella sí entendía, sin siquiera tratar de comprender que había miles de cosas _simples_ para ellos que para ella se hacían más complicadas de descifrar que las ecuaciones de identidad de Euler o las de Friedman.

 _¿Le hablaban con sarcasmo?_

 _¿Le hablaban con ironía?_

 _¿Era una broma?_

 _¿Estaban tristes, enojados o decepcionados?_

 _¿Estaban riéndose de ella o se estaban riendo con ella?_

 _¿Estaban incómodos con ella o solo estaban aburridos por estar aburridos?_

 _¿Ese guiño era cómplice o una burla?_

El mundo era un constante ir y venir de cosas que no comprendía, un intercambio masivo de información entre personas que a ella le resultaba tan caótico que ni la fórmula de la entropía de Boltzman podría intentar explicar la mitad de ese caos que ella vislumbraba.

 _Porque cada persona ve el mundo diferente._

 _Porque cada mente es un universo._

Y ella hacia lo posible.

Mientras se reían y trataba de analizar el por qué cuando la golpeaban, Levy trataba de razonar todas esas cosas, y cuando pensó que nada de eso valía la pena, cuando pensó que entender a las personas que se negaban a entender sus dificultades era un gasto infructuoso de energía y razonamiento, un chico llegó a salvarla, y no solo de los golpes, también de ese vacío en que ella pensó que nadie podría ayudarla a salir, el chico con la camisa de Don Pato la salvó, se preocupó por ella, la cuidó, le contó sobre su vida mientras la llevaba en brazos al hospital de la ciudad, e incluso hasta le cantó, aunque Levy entendía que él no sabía que le había escuchado, pero sí, en su estado inconciente ―como le dijeron que había llegado― ella pudo escuchar al joven de ojos rubí decirle que no se rindiera, que hasta una enana flacucha como ella podía sobrevivir a esos imbéciles que habían quedado tirados en el suelo de ese callejón.

 _Porque siempre una mano se os extenderá._

Pasó mucho tiempo para que ella volviese a una escuela, pero aún así ella intentó seguir comprendiendo a los demás, y justo cuando estaba dando uno de sus mayores pasos al ir y pedir un autógrafo de una persona que admiraba y con miedo a ser rechazada por ella, él, Don Pato, había aparecido frente a ella, el joven que había buscado por mucho tiempo y que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

 _Y por eso volvió a la escuela._

Y lo conoció, y se hizo su amiga, y él la aceptó a pesar de sus peculiaridades, con él era más fácil saber cuándo reír, o molestarse, o regañar, o sonrojarse…

Levy se removió sobre su pupitre.

― **¡Señorita McGarden!** ―una voz molesta la sacó de su sueño, se había quedado dormida mientras pensaba en cómo se encontraría Gajeel― **¡Señorita McGarden!** ―le movieron el hombro y ella subió el rostro pestañeando repetidas veces para quitarse el sueño― **¿¡Cómo es posible que se duerma en pleno examen!?** ―el profesor Michello negó con la cabeza―. **Eso le pasa por juntarse por gamberros como Gajeel Redfox, si no termina este examen…** ―el papel que le pusieron frente a la cara lo interrumpió.

― **Ya lo terminé** ―informó con su voz robótico―, **aunque debo de informarle que tenía serios errores, tardé más dejando la nota sobre ello que resolviéndolo** ―el hombre tomó la hoja ofendido y observó avergonzado la parte de atrás donde la joven le había puesto sus errores corregidos y además le ponía tips para evitarlos―. **Profesor Michello, debería plantearse el tomar algún curso de inglés, creo que sus conocimientos pueden estar un poco oxidad…** ―la joven se vio interrumpida cuando el profesor volvió a colocarle la hoja en el pupitre y con un sutil movimiento de la mano la animó a volver a colocar su cabeza sobre el examen y continuar durmiendo.

Mejor eso a sentirse más humillado.

 _Y tened por seguro que tomaría varios cursos como lo sugiriese su ―de nuevo dormida― alumna._

Cuando Levy volvió a despertarse los estudiantes estaban entregando sus exámenes, ella entregó el suyo sencillamente y volvió a sentarse en su pupitre a guardar en su mochila el pato de goma y el plato de cereal, pero mientras sacaba el marcador para trazar sus bigotes de gato, ―necesarios para sus otras labores del día―, el monólogo de una de sus compañeras la hizo fruncir el ceño.

― **Ahora que ese inútil de Gajeel no está con nosotros esta clase mejorará su promedio** ―dos de sus compañeros miraron mal a la joven, pero ella continuó en un tono más alta al sentir la atención sobre ella, Lami Etherias era una jovencita que excedía la cuota de fastidio en la mayoría y por eso solía ser ignorada, Levy entendía eso, por ello trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a su desdén, porque, como se lo explicó la profesora Scarlet cuando la interrogó sobre el tema, Lami hacia eso para llamar la atención, aunque fuese de manera negativa.

Y Levy entendía la parte de querer que las personas le notasen.

 _Pero no entendía porque hacerlo de esa manera._

― **Solo faltan que se larguen sus amigos, todos ellos solo estorban con su bajo intelecto, piensan que tienen todo arreglado por ser unas caras bonitas** ―se rió sola mientras más alumnos salían sin dirigirle una sola mirada―, **los desechos sociales se juntan con los desechos** ―la joven se levantó y se puso la mochila, Levy la observó un momento y sintió pena, pero también enojo por la manera en que se dirigía hacia las personas que la habían aceptado.

 _¿Estaba bien sentir eso a pesar de que la comprendía?_

― **Por suerte yo solo debo concentrarme en mí y ser el mejor promedio nacional, me reiré de todos ellos cuando mueran en un invierno frío al andar mendingando** ―rió insolente y lo siguiente que hizo fue quejarse de dolor al caer de cara al piso.

 _¿Lo veis ahí? Levy ha extendido su pierna cuando la joven iba pasando._

Algo está cambiando en ella.

Sus ojos usualmente calmados y racionales irradian algo diferente, una emoción que no puede ser racionalizada lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que su cuerpo actuase como tantas veces vio actuar a Gajeel, Natsu y Gray al pelear entre ellos.

 _Estaba enojada, o mejor dicho, estaba furiosa._

Era una mezcla extraña, su cariño por esas personas se había combinado con indignación y molestia por lo que esa chica decía, y además, el agradecimiento que sentía por ellos se había mezclado con proteccionismo, y en ese momento en que Lami pasaba junto a su pupitre sintió la oleada de sentimientos que la hicieron actuar fuera de su racional y lógico ser.

Actuó por emoción y no por razón.

 _Y os puedo asegurar que Levy lo disfrutó._

― **Mientras yo esté aquí** ―la joven peliceleste se agachó junto a ella y decidió no combatir el lapsus de irracionalidad que la invadió, se sentía valiente, y así como Gajeel la había protegido con todo cuando la lastimaban en ese callejón por no poder entenderla, ella decidió hacerlo también, protegerlo contra las personas que lo juzgaban solo por su exterior y dejaban todas sus grandes cualidades de lado solo por la envidia que en ellos despertaba, porque así era, Lami envidiaba a Gajeel, a Gray, a Natsu y hasta a ella por creerlos _populares_ y llevarse bien como los demás―, **no tendrás nunca el primer lugar en esta escuela, ni en la ciudad, ni mucho menos el nacional** ―Lami también carecía de muchas inteligencias, pero en lugar de buscar mejorar en las que fallaba, humillaba a los demás con la que poseía, hacía con Gajeel lo que los demás hacían con ellas por ser inteligentes, y eso no estaba bien, Lami ―consciente o inconscientemente― se revolcaba en un papel de víctima para justificar el victimizar y abusar de otros―. **Te lo aseguro** ―Levy se levantó con una sonrisa decidida y dejó el aula mientras la chica la miraba incrédula.

 _¿Sabéis qué tan grande fue ese paso para ella?_

Levy iba a ser valiente como le enseñaron a serlo.

Iba a defender a los que le importaban.

 _Así de grande había sido._

Esa pequeña que se tenía que poner de puntillas para lavarse las manos en el baño tenía por dentro la valentía de un gigante, y lo acababa de descubrir. Se enfrentaría a los enemigos de las personas que quería usando todas esas capacidades que muchas veces deseó no tener.

Pero ahora era diferente.

… _Y se aseguraría de no olvidarlo nunca…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

Ahora venid conmigo de nuevo al presente.

 _A la casa de Gajeel Redfox._

Acá también hay cosas que están por ser diferentes.

La noche anterior llegó cansado, pero de alguna manera se sintió más lleno que antes, de cierta modo pasar por tantas cosas lo hizo estar más al tanto de cuántas personas podían preocuparse por él; y ahora, mientras Rogue dormía y el leía las notas que Levy le dejó sobre las clases, y los apuntes que sus amigos, Natsu, Gray, Macbeth e incluso, Juvia y Lisanna, dejaron en los márgenes para animarlo, Gajeel se daba cuenta de cuanto él ignoraba de sus vínculos, y lo mucho que siempre necesitó saber eso.

 _Y por eso había tomado una decisión._

Viendo todo el esfuerzo que personas como Levy, la profesora Scarlet, sus amigos y hasta el capitán Fernandes ponían para que él entendiese que no estaba solo y que veían mucho más en él que lo que él mismo veía, decidió que debía dejarlos con la boca abierta al alcanzar aún más altas expectativas.

Porque él era Gajeel Redfox y era un tipo más que genial.

 _Porque ahora de verdad él creía eso._

Así que estaba ahí, con el uniforme escolar puesto a las cinco de la mañana repasando todos esos apuntes, iría a la escuela, pediría un poco más de ayuda a su tutora y pelearía por su lugar en el centro educativo, se superaría, dejaría su orgullo de lado y hasta rogaría de ser necesario.

 _Estaba listo._

Lo haría por el mismo, y también por el enano que dormía junto a él en el sofá, porque ese renacuajo merecía ser el hijo de alguien que valiese la pena, porque gracias a la llegada de ese enano su vida era mejor, y él era mejor y lo sería aún más.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―rió feliz y sonrió aún más al ver a Rogue sonreír en su sueño al escucharlo

 _Os digo que Gajeel Redfox estaba tan emocionado._

Pero entonces a las ocho de la mañana, media hora antes de que se fuese a la escuela, la vida volvió a cambiarle el plan de juego, sus padres llegaron, y lo abrazaron, al igual que lo hizo su mayordomo.

 _Y me encantaría deciros que solo esas cosas buenas pasaron, pero no puedo mentiros._

Tras ellos apareció Mash Redfox, su primo, con cara de arrepentimiento y preocupación, y entonces le explicaron algo que le dejó sus pulmones sin aire.

 _Como ningún golpe lo pudo haber hecho antes._

― **¡No sabíamos que él había hecho tal cosa!** ―comenzó su madre alarmada― **¡Cargarte a ti con su hijo!** ―levantó los brazos al cielo―. **¿¡Cómo pudo atreverse!?**

Gajeel ni siquiera pestañeó.

― **Y ya sabemos que no la has pasado bien por eso, pero estamos orgullosos de ti** ―su padre le palmeó la espalda―. **Pero ya hablamos con los padres de mi sobrino, por eso lo hemos traído para que se haga cargo de su hijo, no te preocupes, Gajeel, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por ese niño, no tienes responsabilidad alguna. Me aseguraré de que mi hermana no pierda de vista a su nieto, no te preocupes, estará viviendo como un rey con ellos.**

Gajeel Redfox intentó hablar pero no pudo.

Al ver como un dormido Rogue era puesto en manos de su primo su mundo se vino abajo.

Se llevaban a su renacuajo.

 _¿Peleaba por él o lo dejaba ir?_

 _¿Qué posibilidades tenía él?_

― **Yo…**

 _No era su hijo._

No era nada.

… _Su réplica murió cuando la puerta se cerró frente a él…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

 _Las cosas parecen llegar a su fin_

 _¿Acaso será así?_

 _Tal vez la historia continúe._

 _Tal vez, de alguna manera,_

 _No termine así._

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y dejar comentario.**

 **Animan a continuar la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Ecuación de Euler:** También llamada relación de Euler o ecuación de análisis complejo. Fue el matemático suizo, Leonhard Euler, quien escribió por primera vez esta igualdad, que vincula la geometría, el álgebra y cinco de los símbolos más esenciales de las matemáticas: **0, 1, i, Pi, e** , que son herramientas esenciales en el trabajo científico. El físico teórico, Richard Feynman, fue un gran fan y lo llamó la "joya" y una "fórmula notable". Los aficionados de hoy se refieren a ella como "la ecuación más bella".

 **Ecuaciones de Friedman:** Derivadas de la teoría de la Relatividad General de Einstein, las dos ecuaciones de Friedmann describen la vida de todo el universo, desde el tórrido nacimiento del Big Bang a la muerte fría por la expansión acelerada.

 **Ecuación de Boltzman:**  
La naturaleza ama el caos, cuando se trata de llevar a los sistemas hacia el equilibrio, y los entendidos llaman a esto entropía, una propiedad universal. El físico austríaco Ludwig Boltzmann, sentó las bases estadísticas de la entropía, su trabajo fue tan importante que el gran físico Max Planck sugirió que su versión de la fórmula de Boltzmann fuese grabada en su lápida.

 **Inteligencias:** Se dice que los seres humanos poseen una gama de capacidades y potenciales —inteligencias múltiples— que se pueden emplear de muchas maneras productivas, tanto juntas como por separado. Y el conocimiento de las múltiples inteligencias ofrece la posibilidad de poder desplegar con la máxima flexibilidad y eficacia en el desempeño de las distintas funciones definidas por cada sociedad **.** La universidad de Harvard a identificado ocho diferentes tipos de inteligencias que no son excluyentes entre sí: Inteligencia lingüística. Inteligencia lógico-matemática. Inteligencia espacial o visual. Inteligencia musical. Inteligencia corporal-cinestésica. Inteligencia intrapersonal. Inteligencia interpersonal. Inteligencia naturalista.

 **Mash:** En el spin-off sobre Gajeel. Fairy Tail Rhodonite. Aparece Mash, es un viejo amigo de Gajeel que se escapó del Consejo Mágico. Antes, junto con Gajeel dominaban los bajos mundos de su pueblo y eran conocidos como los "Los dos Redfox" se supone que de allí Gajeel tomó y continuó usando "Redfox" como su apellido.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿¡Pero qué diablos pasó!? DDDDDDDD: ¡Oh, my Rogue! ¡NO se lo lleven! ¡Pero que hice! DDDx

Zho ke ze, no zoy zientifika (¿)

xD

Lo que sí puedo decirles es que escribí "Gajeel Redfox" más de cuarenta veces en este cap.

:x

Acá me centré en el Gale, en el próximo y final volveremos a saber del Jerza y… ¡DE ROGUE! QwQ)8

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Hati-Chan**

 **Wendy Dragneel**

 **L-Rosie**

 **The Queen Of Nightmare**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Dana Loves Ohana**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **BianWW**

 **FletchS**

 **Banana Sama**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** **:** A Jellal y a Erza les gusta apostar por los casos que parecen perdidos. Gajeel ha tenido suerte, así como dices. U-U Erza y Jellal ya conocían a Bacchus y usando a un loco padre sobre protector ha logrado que Bacchus no presente cargos. xD El fin justifica los medios, o eso dicen. :x El Jerza por fin llegó a su respuesta, y esa no es otra que estar juntos. QwQ Obviamente. ¡Escúchame Mashima! Xd Gajeel se tendrá que acostumbrar a la extraña familia McGarden. xD A veces a la gente le gusta sentarse a lamer las heridas, eso pasó con Jellal, pero a la vez ―aunque poco―, actuó para volver con la persona que amaba. QwQ Dicen que el centro de placer y el del dolor son vecinos, así que de fijo Jellal se olvidó del hombro. 7x7)r Me alegra que no les molestase que no escribiese el lemon. :D De verdad pienso lo mismo que vos, quedaría super extraño, es como ver una peli infantil con la familia y que de pronto paff! Se convierta en porno. xDDD O así lo sentí yo. xDDDDDDD Gracias por leer. Un besazo. O3O/

 **Hell Angel Black** **:** xD Ya llegó el siguiente cap. Se tardó bastante, pero acá está. Bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste el cap. *w* Saludos.

 **Yo** **:** Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, más que los estudios esta vez me atrase porque siempre me cuesta a la hora de cerrar un fic, soy algo perfeccionista y dejar cabos sueltos me llena de ansiedad, así que he tenido que releer la historia varias veces hasta por fin lograr dejar las cosas bien resueltas. Dx Y además me he distraído con muchas cosas. xD Gracias por soportar toda esta espera, y espero os guste el nuevo cap. Saludos y gracias mil por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	12. Sobre Familia y Finales

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Terminar siempre es difícil**

Pero es algo que debe hacerse.

¡Que disfruten el final!

 **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Fic basado libremente ―muy libremente― en la película sur-coreana "Baby & Me"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] Twelve [**

 **Sobre Familia y Finales…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seguid conmigo en el flujo de los últimos hechos.

 _Hay cosas extrañas que están pasando._

Apenas han pasado un par de días desde que Gajeel Redfox se separó del pequeño Rogue, quien seguía siendo un Redfox que compartía su sangre pero no tanto como él pensó que era. La separación le había dolido tanto que ni siquiera había podido actuar, de pronto ya no tenía responsabilidades, sus padres lo habían llenado de mimos y de regalos, e inclusive pelearon por él ante el consejo del colegio para que le permitiesen volver, algo que había resultado fácil gracias a la intervención de su profesora y tutora y de McBot, quien con una escoba en mano había aparecido limpiando por arte de magia en media sala de profesores para aleccionar de nuevo al profesor Franmalth sobre el reglamento escolar y las condiciones de expulsión que se saltaron en el proceso de su expulsión.

 _Y así Gajeel había vuelto a la escuela._

Los exámenes atrasados los realizó junto con Macbeth, y ambos salieron ridículamente bien en todos, eso no extrañó a Levy, ella sabía que Gajeel era más inteligente de lo que él se creía, especialmente cuando se concentraba, lo que extrañó a la pequeña joven fue que en todos los días que llevaba viéndolo de nuevo Gajeel no había usado su común _"Gee Hee"_ en ninguna ocasión. Intentaba saber el porqué, su hipótesis era a que se debía a lo sucedido con el pequeño Rogue, pero Gajeel había negado y le había dicho que igual podría ver a _"el niño"_ ―así es, le ha dicho el niño en lugar de renacuajo― en las reuniones familiares.

Y de verdad parecía tranquilo con eso.

 _Parecía._

Levy respiró hondo mientras observaba los resultados que acababan de poner en la pizarra, sonrió al ver que había obtenido el primer lugar a nivel nacional, como había prometido hacer por el honor de sus amigos. Una mano se coló entre el grupo de estudiantes y le desacomodó el cabello, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era, pero igual lo hizo.

― **Buen trabajo, McBot** ―Gajeel le sonrió y siguió caminando. Su felicitación fue sincera pero su sonrisa tenía una falta de _colmillos_ preocupante.

Levy lo vio perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes que se acercaban por los pasillos para ver los resultados, ella se rascó el brazo ansiosa y sintió un hueco en el corazón que no entendió, ella sabía lo suficiente de anatomía como para estar segura de que no debería estar sintiendo algo así en ese lugar.

 _Pues sí, hay cosas que en los libros de ciencias no explican._

Levy se sorprendió cuando sintió sus mejillas húmedas.

… _No sabía que sentía, pero ella era de las que buscaba siempre una respuesta…_

 _ **.**_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 _ **.**_

La profesora sonrió al recibir un mensaje de texto.

 _Observen esos ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas._

Desde hacía demasiado tiempo no se sentía tan plena, y feliz. Jellal y ella habían hablado todo lo que tenía que ser hablado y habían decidido regresar y arreglar lo que no funcionaba para obtener lo que de verdad merecían. Justamente el mensaje de texto era una buena noticia sobre la casa del parque que estaban por comprar, el banco también había aprobado el crédito de Jellal y ahora solo era cuestión del último papeleo para que fuese suya.

De ambos.

 _De ellos dos._

― **Ara~** ―la voz de la albina no fue suficiente para sacarla de su mundo de ensueño, pero el postre que colocó delante de ella antes de sentarse en la silla vacía sí que dio el resultado―. **¿Mensaje de Jellal?** ―Erza asintió con la misma sonrisa tonta que Mirajane le había visto desde hacía días―. **Así que las cosas finalmente se arreglaron en la vida de mi amiga** ―la sonrisa de Mirajane era una de pura y sincera alegría por ella―. **De verdad estoy feliz por ustedes.**

― **Gr-gracias…** ―Erza soltó un suspiró y tomó la cuchara que venía con el pastel de zanahoria que su amiga le había traído―, **y por esto también…**

― **Bueno, ya que te quedaste aquí arreglando las últimas cosas sobre la nueva admisión de Macbeth y Gajeel, pensé que querrías algo antes de que se acabe la hora de almuerzo** ―Erza bajó la cuchara que estaba por entrar en su boca de nuevo al plato y Mirajane le miró extrañada.

― **Eso fue relativamente fácil, Laxus me ayudó mucho con Macbeth.**

― **Bueno, Freed le pidió su ayuda, dice que el chico se la pasa todo el tiempo preocupado por su padre. Freed es un alma noble, por eso trabaja de enfermero, se le partía el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de un joven como Macbeth** ―Mirajane preguntó lo que le preocupaba― **¿Y Gajeel Kun?**

― **Gajeel me preocupa**.

― **Bueno, él no ha tenido ningún problema en días, y sus notas fueron sorprendentes hasta para Franmalth, incluso lo vi estudiando en el patio hace un rato.**

― **Sabes a lo que me refiero** ―la profesora de historia recostó su rostro en la palma de su mano.

― **Lo sé** ―la albina soltó un suspiró―, n **o parece él, es… como si hubiese perdido su esencia…**

― **Es por el bebé Rogue** ―Erza miró hacia las ventanas abiertas de la sala de profesores que dejaban pasar una ligera brisa que movía las blancas cortinas―. **Lo extraña demasiado, tanto que está como sedado.**

 _Así es, Gajeel Redfox aún se encuentra en el limbo de la negación._

― **Es entendible** ―la sonrisa de Mirajane se tornó nostálgica―. **Y creo que no es el único quien lo extraña** ―Erza negó, ese bebé se había ganado muchos corazones en poco tiempo―. **Cuidarlo era muy divertido para todos, incluso para Laxus, de hecho parecía algo triste cuando le dije que Rogue Chan no volvería.**

― **Laxus decía que era fastidioso ser niñera** ―Erza rió―, **pero esas fotos que encontraste de él y Rogue vestidos con la bata de químico y con un pañuelo de rockero hablan la verdad.**

― **Mi Pikachu es un ser noble** ―Mirajane rió también y luego se mordió el labio ansiosa―, **y-yo… creo que estar con Rogue Chan también sirvió como un…** _ **entrenamiento**_ **…**

 _Poned atención al tono abochornado de la albina._

― **¿Entrenamiento?** ―Erza se sentó bien en la silla y la escrutó con la mirada por un par de segundos.

 _Contad conmigo:_

 _Un_

 _Dos_

 _Tr-_

― **¿¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!?** ―el gritó de Erza llenó desde la vacía sala de profesores hasta el pasillo en donde el conserje Max abrazaba a escondidas una escoba.

 _Sí, extraño. Y os aseguro que por toda la escuela hay rumores de las mañas de ese conserje._

― **¿¡Cuándo te ent-!?** ―volvió a gritar pero fue interrumpida cuando Mirajane le metió una cucharada de pastel de zanahoria en la boca.

― **¡N-no le he dicho a n-nadie m-más!** ―la usual estoica y hasta un tanto manipuladora mujer la veía nerviosa―. **A-apenas me en-enteré ayer en la noche…** ―Erza asintió mientras tratada de tragar la cucharada tras cucharada de pastel que Mirajane le seguía dando sin entender que la estaba atragantando.

― **M-mi –mi… ra…** ―intentó hablar Erza pero la albina atolondrada por la noticia seguía alimentándola―. **M-mira…**

― **No sé cómo… decírselo a Laxus** ―se mordió de nuevo el labio―. **¿Crees que… re-reaccionará bien?** ―la miró nerviosa y soltó la cuchara asustada al ver a la mujer con la cara casi morada y con la boca repleta de pastel mal masticado― **¡Er- Chan!** ―se levantó apurada a golpearle la espalda y entre tos y lágrimas de alegría por no terminar muerta la profesora de historia pudo volver a respirar tranquila.

 _Habría sido una ironía que ella muriese por causa del pastel._

― **¡L-lo siento, Er Chan!** ―acongojada se dirigió a su escritorio por un par de servilletas y se las dio al sentarse de nuevo―. **¡Es que estoy… tan… nerviosa…!**

― **Es-está bien, Mira** ―Erza respiró hondo y se limpió la cara, para su propio consuelo el pastel había estado muy bueno, como todo lo que cocinaba su amiga― **Puedo entenderte a la perfección.**

― **¿Ara?** ―le miró y alzó una ceja―. **¿N-no me digas que tú también… estás…?**

― **¿Eh?** ―la cara de la profesora volvió a cambiar de color en ese día, y ahora se mimetizaba con su cabello―. **¡N-no! Claro que no…** ―negó varias veces―. **Aún no…** ―soltó en un murmullo.

― **¿Aún?** ―Mirajane alzó una ceja traviesa.

― **B-bueno… Jellal y yo nunca hemos descartado tener hijos, pero por el momento** ―Erza respiró hondo y volvió a sonreír embobada―, **queremos centrarnos en otras cosas, como construir un hogar para luego poder compartirlo con alguien más…**

Mirajane sonrió con dulzura y colocó su mano sobre la de su amiga.

― **Me parece un maravilloso plan….**

― **A mí también** ―Erza se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y tomó la mano de su amiga en la suya―, **y a mí me parece que el único problema que tendrás con Laxus es que se pondrá sobre protector contigo y con el bebé** ―le cerró un ojo al verla sonrojarse―. **Por más que hable mal de su abuelo Makarov y su necedad de hablar sobre la importancia de la familia, Laxus se parece mucho a él en eso de querer con fuerza a las personas cercanas a él.**

― **¿De verdad lo crees, Er Chan?**

― **Estoy segura que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.**

― **Yo también lo creo. Mi padre siempre ha dicho que un bebé es una prueba del carácter humano y el afecto que se desarrolla por él, además de ser una táctica de supervivencia propia de la evolución en aras de la supervivencia de la especie, es un sentimiento que va más allá de la comprensión que hasta el momento se tiene sobre la mente humana y las emociones.**

― **Eso es muy cierto, Levy** ―Erza asintió con la cabeza y cruzada de brazos bajo el pecho―, **leí una vez que…** ―la profesora abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces junto con la albina y ambas soltaron un grito al ver a la joven peliceleste sentada junto a ellas.

― **¡LEVY!**

― **Profesora Scarlet, profesora Strauss** ―saludó la chica con voz autómata.

― **¿D-desde hace cuánto estás aquí?**

― **Citando textualmente a la profesora Scarlet** ―la joven se aclaró la garganta y recitó con voz robótica―: **"Queremos centrarnos en otras cosas, construir un hogar para luego poder compartirlo con alguien más".**

La profesora volvió a sentir su cara arder.

 _Cerrad bien la puerta si vais a estar de cotillas en algún lado._

― **Le-Levy** ―Mirajane le vio preocupada **―, ¿po-podría pedirte el favor de no repetir nada de lo dicho en esos momentos a nadie más?**

― **No hay leyes legales que me lo impidan** ―la joven se llevó una mano a la barbilla―, **pero entiendo que las normas sociales encontrarían como una falta grave que revelase lo escuchado** ―las dos profesoras asintieron y la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza―. **Pueden contar con que me apegaré a la normativa de las relaciones sociales. No mencionaré ni citaré verbal o de forma escrita nada de lo dicho en este lugar.**

Las dos profesoras soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

― **Gracias, Levy** ―sonrió Erza―. **Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué estás aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?** ―frunció el ceño― **¿O alguien se atrevió a molestarte?**

Levy negó en gesto autómata, pero por dentro sintió calidez al ver a las dos profesoras preocupadas de que hubiese ocurrido tal cosa.

― **¿Alguna pregunta sobre las clases avanzadas?** ―intentó Mirajane pero la joven volvió a negar.

― **Puedes decírnoslo con confianza, Levy** ―la profesora Scarlet le palmeó el hombro―. **Sé que no habrías venido si no fuese algo importante.**

 _La verdad ya estaba acostumbrada al verla aparecer de la nada en la sala de profesores._

― **Yo…** ―la joven titubeó un momento pero sus ojos que a veces parecían empañados por tanta inteligencia se llenaron de un brillo intenso―. **Quiero entender algo… o más bien a alguien** ―ambas profesoras asintieron y ella prosiguió―. **Gajeel Kun dice que está bien con que Rogue Chan se separase de él, pero, yo, no creo que sea así, pero no entiendo una razón lógica por la cual determino eso.**

― **Ya veo…** ―Erza sonrió con dulzura y Mirajane le acarició el cabello de manera maternal―, **la razón por la que te sientes así es porque ves más allá en la superficie de Gajeel, estás visualizando sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de ese entendimiento emocional.**

― **Pero yo, no es un conocimiento racional.**

― **No. No lo es. Se siente, no se entiende** ―Mirajane suspiró―. **Tu corazón entiende que Gajeel está mal, a pesar de que con la vista percibas su buen estado de salud o que su vida parezca en orden ahora.**

― **¿Gajeel Kun está lastimado y triste?**

― **Lo está** ―le aseguró la profesora Scarlet y Levy apretó los puños.

― **¿Por eso siento un agujero…** _ **aquí**_ **?** ―una de sus manos subió hasta su pecho izquierdo y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

― **Así es, pequeña.**

― **Entiendo** ―Levy se limpió la lágrima y zapateó el piso― **¡CREO QUE ESTOY TAN ENOJADA!** ―sorprendió a las dos mujeres por su arrebato― **¡Y TAMBIÉN TRISTE!** ―las miró con desesperación― **¿Por qué es tan confuso?**

Ambas profesoras rieron.

 _Ojalá alguien tuviese una respuesta perfecta para eso ¿No pensáis igual?_

― **Los sentimientos siempre lo son, Levy. Hace poco yo estaba molesta con la persona que más amo** ―confesó algo apenada la profesora Scarlet―, **pero todo fue porque no había una buena comunicación entre ambos. Lo que sientes debe de ser un poco de enojo porque Gajeel no te habló con sinceridad y también un poco de dolor por eso mismo.**

Levy asintió tratando de entender.

― **Pero hay algo que tienes que comprender** ―continuó Mirajane―, **es posible que Gajeel ni siquiera se admita así mismo que él está devastado por lo ocurrido con Rogue Chan.**

― **Y por eso debes mantenerte junto a él, como lo has hecho hasta ahora, aún le quedan muchas fases por las que pasar hasta que lo acepte.**

Levy abrió los ojos procesando lo escuchado.

― **¿Gajeel Kun está pasando por las etapas del duelo?**

De nuevo las dos profesoras asintieron y ella sonrió.

Aún no era buena con lo emocional, pero las etapas del duelo eran psicología aplicaba de la que habían innumerables libros en donde buscar información y la solución.

 _Buscar conocimiento era su fuerte._

― **Gracias, profesoras** ―con una reverencia la pequeña joven se despidió con una sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en la mirada.

 _Tened por seguro que ella estaba trazando un plan para ayudarle._

― **Parece que Gajeel estará bien** ―Erza sonrió y su móvil sonó por lo cual lo contestó luego de disculparse con la albina―. **¿Sucede algo, Jellal? ¿Eh?** ―se levantó de la silla preocupada y Mirajane la observó atenta―. **Eso no puede…**

― **¿Sucedió algo malo, Er Chan?** ―Erza asintió con una pesadez en la mirada pero continuó atenta al teléfono.

― **Solo tengo dos clases más en la tarde. ¿Podrías venir a recogerme luego de que salgas de tu terapia del hombro?** ―esperó la respuesta acomodándose nerviosa el cabello―. **Bien, te espero entonces** ―sus mejillas brillaron con tinte rosa―. **Y-yo también te a-amo….** ―respondió antes de colgar.

― **¿Qué pasa?**

― **Rogue…** ―Erza se sentó en la mesa y apretó el puño―. **Al parecer ingresará a un centro de adopción…**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―la usual voz suave de la albina sonó bastante molesta― **¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no estaba ya con sus padres y sus abuelos?**

― **No lo sé…** ―Erza negó―, **Sorano fue la encargada de recibir el caso en el centro de acogida, por eso llamó a Jellal al reconocerlo. No le pudo decir más porque está trabajando, pero le aseguró que Rogue sería puesto en adopción…**

― **Eso no puede ser…**

Los pasos de profesores acercándose les impidieron seguir hablando del asunto.

 _Pero era un hecho._

Rogue había sido abandonado de nuevo.

… _Y Gajeel no mostró ningún interés al saberlo…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

No maldigáis a Gajeel aún y seguidme por aquí.

Han pasado dos días desde que él se ha enterado de la noticia, sus padres se lo comunicaron durante la cena de la noche anterior. Al parecer su primo ni su novia querían cargar con la responsabilidad y sus padres tampoco deseaban criar a su nieto, así que unánimemente habían decidido darlo en adopción.

Era preferible que lo adoptase una familia llena de amor a que una que solo podía sentir antipatía por él lo hiciese.

 _Queráis o no debéis de aceptar que es un argumento razonable._

Gajeel había asentido y se había retirado a su habitación para estudiar.

 _Y eso hizo._

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Gajeel había sido frío cuando le preguntaron sobre el tema, Natsu había tirado un par de pupitres, Gray lo había detenido pero estaba igual de molesto, Macbeth usó el vocabulario poco fino que no solía usar, y Juvia y Lisanna no pudieron evitar llorar.

 _Pero nada._

Gajeel no sentía nada.

 _O eso creía._

Sin embargo los dos ojos color oliva que le observaban sabían que había algo ahí encapsulado en esa fría mirada de puro acero, una pequeña llama extraña.

 _Y los libros que había estado devorando le pusieron el nombre a ese brillo._

Ira.

 _¡Mirad! ¿Lo veis? Hay travesura y decisión en la McGarden número cuatro._

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan** ―Levy se acercó repentinamente a su pupitre en donde hablaba con los demás y le picó la mejilla con el dedo.

― **¡Ja! No sé de qué hablas, ena…**

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan** ―lo interrumpió de nuevo.

― **Te digo que n-**

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan** ―lo picó con el dedo otra vez― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan** ―le continuó picando la mejilla con el dedo y los demás le observaban extrañados por su conducta― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan.**

― **No estoy tr-**

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan.**

― **¡Que no estoy-¡**

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan.**

― **¡No estoy…!**

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan** ―punzada tras punzada en su mejilla los puños de Gajeel se fueron apretando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos.

― **Levy, creo que no deberías…** ―comenzó Gray pero la chica comenzó a hablar y a picarle la mejilla más rápido.

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. ―Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan.**

― **Levy…** ―Gray le sujetó la mano al ver a Gajeel a punto de reventar, sin embargó la chica se soltó de su mano con un solo movimiento y lo miró con tanta seriedad que Gray dio un paso atrás.

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan** ―continuó ella luego de la interrupción.

― **Oh, ya veo…** ―Macbeth torció sus oscuros labios en una sonrisa y comenzó a picar la otra mejilla de Gajeel―. **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas al renacuajo. ―Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas al renacuajo. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas al renacuajo.**

― **¿Macbeth?** ―Gray lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, puede que Gajeel nunca sería capaz de golpear a Levy pero a ellos sí, especialmente estando como estaba tan furioso, una emoción que parecía diametralmente opuesta a su estado neutro de los días anteriores.

 _«Neutro…»_ Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió con sorna.

― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas al enano. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas al enano. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas al enano** ―Su dedo picó su frente y Gajeel cerró los ojos a punto de reventar.

― **Pues si Gray Sama lo hace…** ―Juvia se acercó a su amigo y le picó la nariz― **Gajeel Kun está triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extraña a Rogue San. Gajeel Kun está triste, solo usa una fachada de indiferencia. Extraña a Rogue San. Gajeel Kun está triste, solo usa una fachada de indiferencia. Extraña a Rogue Chan.**

 _No me preguntéis como Gajeel no ha explotado ya. Yo ya lo hubiese hecho._

― **Ya veo…** ―Lisanna picó en su barbilla y el ceño de Gajeel se hundió como un abismo― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan.** **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue Chan.**

― **¡Que diablos! ¡Me encendí!** ―Natsu no entendía nada pero se unió― **Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue. Estás triste, solo usas una fachada de indiferencia. Extrañas a Rogue** ―y fue en el momento en que el dedo de Natsu se estrelló contra sus labios que Gajeel tiró el tapón y junto con eso tiró un pupitre contra la pared.

― **¡BASTA!** ―encolerizado pateó su bolso―. **¡NO ESTOY TRISTE MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJÉNME EN PAZ!** ―dejando el desastre tras él se dirigió a la salida del aula mientras todos los demás compañeros de clase lo veían asustados.

― **Gajeel Kun** ―Levy lo alcanzó cuando salió por la puerta―. **Tal vez no estás triste, pero sin duda estás furioso…** ―la chica cerró la puerta y Gajeel no pudo responderle.

 _¿Cómo responderle?_

Se miró las manos con venas pronunciadas.

… _Ella tenía razón. Mucha razón…_

 _ **.**_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 _ **.**_

Seguid conmigo.

 _El plan de Levy ha dado muchos resultados._

Gajeel ha dejado su negación e indiferencia para dar rienda suelta a la ira.

 _Solo observad como ha dejado su habitación._

La silla del escritorio está rota, un par de lámparas están hechas trizas y la puerta tiene la prueba viviente que su época de gamberro lo dejó con puños de hierro.

Ira. Enojo. Violencia.

 _¿Cómo no enojarse?_

Le habían entregado a Rogue de la nada, lo habían hecho quererlo, y luego se lo habían arrebatado cruelmente.

 _¿Y luego qué?_

¡Los malnacidos lo abandonaban como si fuese un objeto cualquiera!

 _Y lo peor de todo._

¡ÉL NO PODÍA HACER NADA!

Y comenzó a negociar una solución.

 _¿Y sí hablaba con su primo para que desistiese?_

 _¿Y sí buscaba un trabajo y lo adoptaba él?_

 _¿Y sí lo iba a ver y le decía que todo estaría bien que él se encargaría de que fuese una buena familia quien lo acogiese?_

Negó con desanimo.

Él solo era un estudiante estúpido con un expediente lleno de conductas delictivas que rogaba por poder encontrar un buen trabajo a pesar de ello. No tenía como cuidar de Rogue ahora, ni había manera de que le permitiesen cuidarlo.

Gajeel levantó el colchón de su cama y lo lanzó contra el armario. Cosas cayeron desde la encimera junto a la cama y Gajeel solo pudo mirar al gato que se coló por la ventana que lo observaba con entendimiento y entonces no pudo hacer más que tirarse a llorar en el piso alfombrado.

 _Se ha dormido llegando a la siguiente etapa._

Cuando sus padres llegaron a avisarle de que cenarían fuera, encontraron la escena del caos y a su hijo con las mejillas empapadas y ojos hinchados acurrucado junto a un gato negro que no sabían de donde había salido y un peluche de un gato vestido de rana. Se sintieron tan asustados como devastados. Lo único que parecía intacto en la habitación era el rincón que le había pertenecido al pequeño Rogue.

… _Su hijo cada día empeoraba…_

 _ **.**_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 _ **.**_

Ambos padres no habían tocado su plato.

El restaurante era acogedor, aunque no tan elegante como a los que estaban acostumbrados pero la llamada de esa persona les había indicado reunirse allí. Generalmente le hubiesen hecho caso omiso, pero cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea les dijo que se trataba sobre su hijo decidieron arriesgarse.

 _¿Qué podría ser?_

¿El padrino de la mafia o algo parecido?

 _Ridículo._

Eso solo se le ocurriría a una mente infantil influenciada por las películas de gánster.

 _No le digáis que eso mismo había pensado su hijo del hombre que se ha sentado frente a ellos._

― **Señor y señora Gajeel Redfox** ―saludó el hombre y se sentó sin mayor ceremonia frente a ellos―. **Siempre he carecido de entendimiento emocional, pero nunca he sido tan mal padre como ustedes.**

El señor y señora Gajeel Redfox se atragantaron con su propia saliva.

 _Sí, el señor Levy McGarden no tiene filtro para hablar._

― **¿¡Disculpe!?**

― **¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¿¡Quién se cree que es!?** ―indignada la mujer se levantó de la mesa.

― **Soy un padre que carece de empatía y tiene un bajo entendimiento emocional, no se preocupen, no es una enfermedad** ―con la mano invitó de nuevo a sentarse a la señora Gajeel Redfox―. **Pero hasta yo sé que su hijo no está bien y que necesita ayuda. ¿Entienden eso?**

― **¿Qué sabe usted de nuestro hijo?** ―la mujer se volvió a sentar tragándose su orgullo.

― **Está sufriendo. Lo separaron de algo preciado para él y no sabe cómo pedirles ayuda. Ya que lo dejaron solo cargando con esa responsabilidad por un tiempo, lo menos que podrían hacer ahora es pensar en cómo ayudarlo.**

― **No lo dejamos solo con el bebé porque quisiésemos. ¡No sabíamos que estaba pasando eso!**

― **Los animales saben en que andan sus crías, creo que ustedes son más racionales que los animales** ―apuntó robótico y ambos lo miraron enojados―. **Si se desentendieron empeora mi concepto de malos padres.**

― **¡Mi hijo necesitaba una lección!**

― **Su hijo necesitó muchas lecciones a lo largo de su vida, lecciones que ustedes no le dieron y de pronto decidieron darle todas las lecciones de una vez ¿acaso eso suena lógico, justo o moralmente correcto? No niego que Gajeel Redfox tiene responsabilidad sobre los actos que ha cometido, pero ustedes como sus padres fallaron y de cierta manera crearon muchas de sus fallas actuales.**

Las mejillas de ambos enrojecieron ante tal verdad.

― **Nosotros no…**

― **Supongo que experimentan arrepentimiento** ―el señor McGarden se levantó de la mesa―. **Ahora usen lo que les queda de moral y ayuden a su hijo.**

― **Pero… ¿Cómo?** ―interrogó la madre de Gajeel desesperada.

― **Yo sé cómo lidiar con mis hijos, aunque he fallado** ―admitió con la primera emoción en la mirada que pudieron ver en esa extraña reunión―. **Sé que ustedes sabrán cómo lidiar con el suyo, pero principalmente, saben cómo ayudarlo a ser el Gajeel Redfox que saben que es. Mi Cuatro y sus amigos han estado ayudando, pero se requiere más que esa amistad para resolver esto. A pesar de sus fallas como padres, el Gajeel Redfox que crearon es un buen chico. Mi Cuatro está de acuerdo conmigo.**

― **¿Mi Cuatro?** ―interrogó extrañado el señor Redfox.

― **No tenemos tiempo para eso… tenemos que hacer algo** ―decidió su esposa por él.

Ambos asintieron.

… _Aún no sabían que hacer, pero debían hacerlo…_

 _ **.**_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 _ **.**_

Levy soltó un suspiro pero no sé quitó de su camino.

Gajeel había ido a clases con los ojos hinchados y rojos, el profesor Michello lo había echado de la clase aduciendo que tal cosa se debía al uso de drogas y el Redfox ni siquiera se había defendido.

Levy se salió del salón también.

 _No os preocupéis, el profesor de inglés le tiene mucho miedo a la pequeña sabelotodo._

― **¡Quítate Levy!**

― **Según mi biotipo y tu sentido del humor deberías de llamarme enana** ―le reclamó ella con voz robótica llevándose las manos a la cintura.

― **Estás de broma** ―chistó fingiendo enfado y dio otro paso.

Levy no se quitó.

― **Te quitaré a la fuerza.**

― **Gajeel Kun no haría eso.**

― **No me conoces, Levy.**

― **Según mi inteligencia y tu sentido del humor soy McBot.**

― **¡Ja!** ―puso los ojos en blanco―. **Te colgaré en un árbol con tus amigos si me sigues enojando.**

― **Eso pasó en un manga que me hiciste leer, no lo dices en serio** ―lo señaló con el dedo―. **Ve a ver a Rogue Chan. Tienes que verlo. Quieres verlo.**

― **¡No necesito verlo!**

― **Deja de negártelo, hierrito** ―Natsu se colocó tras Levy con los brazos tras la cabeza.

― **Es ridículo, Gajeel. No engañas a nadie** ―Gray se colocó al lado de Levy.

― **Juvia piensa que Gajeel no se sincera porque le dolería aún más** ―la joven peliceleste tomó del brazo al azabache que la recibió sin problemas.

― **Gajeel, Gajeel** ―Macbeth tiró su melena bicolor sobre su hombro **―. Eres una buena persona, por eso te duele tanto, estuviste para mí cuando lo necesité, me hiciste aceptar tu dinero y no poner quejas, ahora acepta nuestra ayuda como un hombre y deja de intentar robarme mi puesto como reina del drama.**

Gajeel volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta.

― **Ustedes son los ridículos, yo no… ¡AUCH!** ―incrédulo observó como la enana peliceleste volvía a colisionar su pequeño pie contra su espinilla― **¡AY! ¡BASTA! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA ULTIMAMENTE CONTIGO!?**

― **¡VE A VER A ROGUE CHAN O TE PATEARÉ HASTA CONVENCERTE!** ―para sorpresa de todos la chica gritó.

― **Le-levy… ―** tartamudeó Gajeel.

― **¡Enana! ¡McBot! ¡Llaverito!** ―sollozó ella y volvió a patearlo.

― **¡AY! ¡BASTA!**

― **¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA QUE LO VAYAS A VER!**

― **¡NO LO IRÉ A VER!** ―gritó desesperado― **¡GOLPEENME ENTRE TODOS SI QUIEREN PERO NO IRÉ!**

― **Gajeel** ―comenzó Gray pero el llanto de Levy los detuvo.

― **¡ERES UN IDIOTA GAJEEL KUN!** ―la chica se sorbió la nariz y lo empujó, era tan ridículamente débil que ni siquiera lo movió de su lugar― **¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY YO LA QUE NO ENTIENDE DE EMOCIONES PERO ENTIENDO MÁS QUE TÚ!**

― **¡NO PUEDEN ENTENDERME! ¡NINGUNO PUEDE!**

― **¡Claro que sí**!―Levy se limpió las lágrimas―. **¿Sabes por qué prefieres que te golpeen a ir a ver a Rogue Chan?** ―le miró con tantas emociones mezcladas que Gajeel no pudo hacer otra cosa que escucharla―. **Porque prefieres tolerar ese dolor físico al emocional. Porque el cuerpo sana el dolor físico eventualmente, pero el dolor emocional es diferente. Tienes miedo a ese dolor y huyes… ¡Eres un cobarde! De hecho, si utilizamos la lógica, Rogue no merece que alguien como tú sea su padre. ¡Está mejor sin tí!**

Gajeel tragó grueso por la indignación.

¿Cómo le decía eso?

 _¡A él, quien pidió leche materna en las calles y hasta se dejó manosear para conseguirla!_

 _¡A él, quien no le importó que lo expulsaran con tal de cuidar a Rogue!_

 _¡A él, quien consiguió decenas de trabajos de medio tiempo para comprarle lo necesario!_

 _¡A él, quien pasó por lecciones y exámenes para aprender el ABC de la crianza!_

 _¡A él, quien se atrevió a causarle problemas a su violenta profesora por ello!_

 _¡A él, quien se enfrentó a un capitán sobre protector de esa profesora por cada lio que se metió!_

 _¡A él, quien robó una billetera para no ver a Rogue pasar hambre!_

 _¡A él, quien huyó de un borracho feroz para proteger a él y a su vástago!_

― **¡ROGUE HABRÍA SIDO FELIZ A MI LADO!** ―gritó enfurecido― **¡ROGUE ERA MI HIJO Y ASÍ DEBIÓ SEGUIR SIENDO Y AHORA EL IMBÉCIL DE MI PRIMO LO DEJA PORQUE NO TIENE LOS HUEVOS PARA SER LO QUE YO FUI DURANTE TODO ESE TIEMPO! ¡YO NO FUI PERFECTO, PERO FUI UN BUEN PADRE!**

 _No sé dio cuenta que empezó a llorar._

 _No sé dio cuenta que los demás sonreían._

― **Ya era hora** ―Lisanna apareció y les cerró un ojo―. **¿Ya están listos para ir? Los esperan afuera.**

Levy miró su reloj y se limpió las lágrimas

― **La psicología inversa amateur dio resultados a tiempo** ―la chica tomó de la mano a Gajeel y lo encaminó así de sorprendido y sin idea de lo que había pasado hasta la entrada del colegio.

― **¿Listos?**

― **¿Pr-profesora Scarlet? ¿Ca-capitán Fernandes?** ―balbuceó aún sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

 _¿Por qué de pronto había pasado de gritar como un loco en el pasillo a estar como un bobo siendo empujado a la parte de atrás del vehículo del capitán Fernandes?_

― **¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?** ―chilló cuando el capitán dio una curva muy cerrada a alta velocidad.

― **Vamos a ver a Rogue Chan, Gajeel Kun** ―le respondió con una sonrisa la joven junto a él y Gajeel…

Sonrió.

― **¡Gee hee!**

Su risa alegró a todos en el auto.

… _Había esperanza. Había mucha…_

 _ **.**_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 _ **.**_

Su capitán había usado su sirena portátil para evitar la presa en el centro y aún así sucedía eso.

Erza frunció el ceño y miró con desagrado al hombre que los atendía.

― **Ya le dije que vinimos a ver a Sorano Auguria.**

― **La señorita Auguria no se encuentra. Por favor retírese o llamaré a seguridad.**

― **Un momento, no vinimos a ver a ninguna monja** ―reclamó Gajeel―. **¡Yo vine a ver a mi renacuajo!**

― **Aquí no hay renacuajos** ―respondió el hombre indignado.

― **¡Habló de un bebé, idiota! ¿¡Dónde está Rogue!?**

― **No podemos dar información de ninguno de los niños bajo custodia del estado.**

― **¡Eso es ridículo!** ―Gajeel golpeó el escritorio de recepción y Erza lo fulminó con la mirada.

Levy se miró las manos impotente.

 _No se le ocurría nada que hacer._

― **Disculpen la demora** ―Jellal se disculpó y llegó hasta el escritorio―. **No encontraba en donde estacionar.**

― **Y para nada le sirvió si lo encontró, retírense de una vez** ―insistió el hombre frente a ellos.

― **Capitán Fernandes de la comisaría central de Magnolia** ―colocó su placa e identificación sobre el escritorio―. **La trabajadora social, Sorano Auguria colabora con nosotros en un caso de secuestro de infantes, necesito verla inmediatamente** ―el hombre abrió los ojos asustado y asintió, los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos― **¿Puede indicarme a dónde ir?**

 _Gajeel pensó que le gustaría ser así de genial algún día._

 _«¿Yo policía?»_ Se encontró pensando y sonriendo.

 _Y creedme, le ha encantado la idea._

― **La se-señorita Sorano no está, la llamaron esta mañana para que fuese a un centro en una de las provincias a investigar un caso de maltrato…** ―Jellal frunció el ceño, no pensó que no contarían con su ayuda, la vez pasada les había explicado el caso de Rogue a él y a Erza, al parecer aún no estaba realmente enlistado y aún podían hacer algo.

― **Entiendo ¿Alguien más puede atenderme?**

― **No, de hecho estábamos por cerrar las oficinas** ―rió nervioso―. **No es como que un centro de acogida reciba mucho tráfico diario. ¿Si me entiende? Aunque…**

― **¿Aunque?** ―todos le miraron tan esperanzados que el hombre se sintió importante.

― **Hay una directora revisando los papeles del mes, tal vez pueda conseguirles una reunión con ella de última hora.**

Jellal asintió con urgencia y el hombre se retiró veloz.

― **¿Así que así utilizas tu puesto a tu favor?** ―Erza alzó una ceja acusatoria.

― **A veces el fin justifica los medios** ―Jellal subió los hombros y se agachó a darle un beso en la nariz―. **Nadie mejor que tú sabe que la justicia tiene varios rostros** ―Erza se sonrojó pero asintió, Jellal lo decía en parte por lo de Bacchus, pero eso al final solo había sido una broma de Kana.

 _Así como lo oís, Gildarts no va a ser abuelo._

― **¡Hey!** ―reclamó Gajeel al ver al capitán tan permisivo con la profesora― **¡Si no hay sortija no manosee la mercancía!**

Los dos adultos sintieron su cara arder.

― **¡Ga-gajeel!**

― **Mi padre dice algo similar, dice que la sortija en el dedo permite el coito certero.**

― **¡E-ENANA!** ―chilló Gajeel mientras Jellal y Erza se preguntaban qué clase de cosas le enseñaban a esa pequeña.

― **Pueden pasar** ―a tiempo llegó el hombre de barba gris―. **La directora Grandeeney los espera.**

 _Os digo que si se tarda Levy les cuenta sobre todo el contexto de ese dicho de su padre._

― **Cla-claro** ―Jellal carraspeó y les indicó que pasarán, el hombre no objetó cuando los dos adolescentes también pasaron― **Gracias por su ayuda.**

 _Y de verdad que necesitaban de esa ayuda._

La directora Grandeeney los sorprendió con su amabilidad, pero más con su perspicacia, solo le bastó un par de preguntas para saber que eso era un asunto personal y no oficial.

 _Oh sí. Han sido atrapados en la farsa._

― **Para haberse tomado tantas molestias imagino cuán importante es para ustedes** ―ella continuó hablando luego que los cuatro farsantes se disculparan por la mentira―, **pero lamentablemente no puedo dar información sobre ninguno de los niños del orfanato. De hecho debería hablar con la policía** ―miró a Jellal quien se avergonzó―, **pero tenemos al capitán de la comisaria aquí.**

― **Yo de verdad…**

― **¿Y sí es información que requerimos para adoptarlo?** ―interrumpió Levy con una nueva idea.

― **¿Información para adoptarlo?** ―la directora sonrió―. **Pequeña, eres muy joven para siquiera llenar los requisitos básicos.**

― **¡Nosotros lo queremos adoptar!** ―saltó la profesora sin reparar en la cara atónita de Jellal, Gajeel sintió que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar eso.

― **¿Nosotros?** ―interrogó Grandeeney.

― **S-sí…** ―Erza balbuceó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho impulsivamente―. **El capitán Fe-Fernandes y yo…** ―la directora frunció el ceño.

― **No sé qué pasa aquí, pero adoptar no es un juego.**

― **No es un juego** ―Jellal se acomodó en la silla acolchada que Grandeeney les había ofrecido a las dos adultos―. **Nosotros somos personas adultas responsables, tenemos nuestra propia casa y profesiones respetables.**

Erza le sonrió a su capitán.

 _Él siempre respaldaría sus decisiones._

Aunque fuesen así de locas e inesperadas.

― **Vaya** ―Grandeeney soltó un suspiro―, **en ese caso puedo ponerlos en una lista, pero les advierto, no veo anillo en sus dedos, por injusto y pasado de moda que parezca serán considerados óptimos para adopción, pero al no estar casados estarán entre las últimas opciones.**

Erza sintió su esperanza desfallecer.

Gajeel seguía sin poder decir nada.

― **Eso no es un problema…** ―en un visto y no visto el capitán Fernandes se bajó de la silla y se arrodilló frente a ella―. **Erza Scarlet** ―el azulado sacó su billetera y rebuscó en ella antes de tomar la mano de la mujer―, **¿me harías el honor y el hombre más feliz del mundo al convertirte en mi esposa?**

 _¡Ya! ¡No me preguntéis que locura pasa que esto me emociona al igual que a vosotros!_

― **Pe-pe-pero qué…** ―Erza tartamudeó y parpadeó tantas veces que el mundo le pareció una película en _slow motion_.

― **El capitán Fernandes le está pidiendo matrimonio, Profesora Scarlet** ―explicó Levy al verla confundida―, **una vez ponga el anillo lo que dijo mi papá del coi-**

― **¡No repitas eso!** ―Gajeel le tapó la boca a la joven con la cara roja.

― **¡ACEPTO!** ―exclamó Erza de pronto con lágrimas en los ojos, Jellal solo pudo sonreír nervioso mientras colocaba el anillo que llevaba intentando darle desde hacía un par de días.

 _El momento correcto que esperaba había sido bastante inesperado._

Levy y Grandeeney aplaudían conmovidas y Gajeel sorbía sus mocos.

 _Al final le tenía mucho apreció a ambos comprometidos._

― **No sé qué diablos sucede aquí** ―la directora disimuló una lágrima que quería escaparse al acomodarse los lentes―, **pero se nota que aman mucho a ese niño por el que preguntan, y para mí, eso es lo más importante…**

Grandeeney abrió la lap top.

Gajeel volvió a perder un par de latidos.

 _Él no sabía que sentir con respecto a la que sucedía._

― **¿Rogue Redfox?** ―interrogó la directora viendo la pantalla.

― **Así es** ―aún sonriendo y con la mano de Jellal apretando la de ella Erza respondió.

― **Él…** ―Grandeeney hizo lo mejor por sonar profesional―, **él ya ha sido adoptado esta mañana…**

 _Dolor y tristeza._

No fue cosa individual, el dolor que se sintió fue colectivo.

… _La vida volvía a ser cruel…_

 _._

 _._

El viaje fue silencioso.

 _Nadie quería hablar, nadie sabía que decir._

Levy sujetó la mano de Gajeel todo el camino y así como ella no le dijo que nada se gana llorando él tampoco lo hizo.

 _¿Para qué hacerlo?_

Las lágrimas siempre terminan encontrando su camino.

Cuando el auto estaba por llegar frente a la casa de Gajeel aún ninguno sabía que decir, al final fue Gajeel quien habló.

― **Levy…** ―la chica le miró angustiada―, **¿me podrías ayudar a guardar las cosas de Rogue?** ―la chica parpadeó sin entender―. **Aún hay cosas en mi habitación** ―sonrió pero volvió a derramar lágrimas―. **No me harán nada bien si las veo, pero… no creo que pueda hacer eso solo… No puedo ser un hombre de bien si me deprimo** ―Jellal estacionó el auto y miró a Erza con cariño mientras escuchaban a Gajeel―. **Rogue no está conmigo pero sé que puedo ser lo que le prometí, nunca pensé en tener una familia y esas cosas pero ahora…**

― **¡GAJEEL!** ―la voz de su madre se sintió como un golpe―. **¡Te llamamos toda la tarde!** ―el Redfox frunció el ceño y su madre abrió la puerta llena de preocupación― **¡Cuando nos dijeron que te vieron irte con el capitán Fernandes casi morimos del susto! ¿¡Por qué lloras mi vida!?** ―miró a los dos adultos― **¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi bebé!?**

― **Nosotros no…**

― **Ellos solo han tratado de ayudarme** ―Gajeel se limpió las lágrimas―, **eso es todo…**

― **¡Ayuda es la que ocupo yo!** ―la señora Redfox subió las manos al cielo― **¿¡Cómo hiciste para cuidar a ese niño!? ¡No ha parado de llorar desde que lo trajimos a casa!**

 _¡Jo! ¿Qué creéis que ha significado esto?_

Y Gajeel ha salido corriendo del auto llevándose casi volando a Levy con él, quien no ha soltado su mano; y allí, en los brazos de su padre estaba un llorón renacuajo que tenía ojos parecidos a los suyos y que aunque no era hijo suyo legitimo si lo era en el corazón.

 _Claro que lo era._

 _Y tened claro que eso es lo que importa._

― **¡ROGUE!** ―bramó Gajeel y le arrebató el bebé a su padre.

― **¡Geioe heieie!** ―balbuceó el pequeño y dejó de llorar.

 _No así todos los demás que veían la escena._

Los padres de él, la pequeña Levy, el mayordomo, el futuro matrimonio Scarlet-Fernandes y hasta el pequeño gato Lily derramaron lágrimas mientras sonreían rebosantes de alegría al ver a padre e hijo reunidos.

… _¿Qué acaso creísteis que las hadas cuentan historias tristes?_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

¿Seguís por acá?

 _Y yo que he pensado que ya habíais tenido demasiado de esto._

Pues bien, prestad atención que es lo último que os cuento.

En este momento Levy y Gajeel visten elegantemente a Rogue, han pasado tres años desde la adopción y aunque técnicamente Rogue es hermano adoptivo de Gajeel al haber sido adoptado por los padres de este cuando llegaron a un acuerdo legal con su sobrino antes de que lo pusieran legalmente al cuidado del estado, todos saben que su lazo es de padre e hijo.

 _¿Y para visten al niño?_

Pues, obvio.

 _Es su cumpleaños._

― **¿Pongo el pastel por acá?** ―una pequeña niña peliazul pregunta cargando el pastel con cuidado.

― **Te ayudo con eso, enana.**

― **Se llama Wendy** ―corrigió Levy―, **que su biotipo sea pequeño no significa…**

― **Si estás celosa solo dilo** ―Gajeel sonrió malicioso y luego de quitarle el pastel a Wendy le dio un beso en la frente a la joven―. **Tú eres la enana más enana, no lo olvides** ―Levy infló las mejillas pero sus ojos indicaban muchas cosas menos enojo.

― **¿Puedo ayudarles con Rogue?** ―Preguntó la niña y Levy se lo pasó con una sonrisa, Wendy era la nieta de la directora Grandeeney quien se encontraba hablando con los padres de Gajeel y los de ella en la otra sala de estar de la casa de los padres del Redfox. La pequeña peliazul era una niña amable que tenía un corazón de oro. Siempre que iban ayudar en la casa hogar del Padre Richard la encontraban jugando con los niños del lugar.

― **¡Llegamos!** ―Natsu tiró el regalo hacia la sala y este rebotó. No había duda de lo que él becado en futbol había comprado―. **Luigi dice que lamenta no poder llegar hasta más tarde.**

― **Esa coneja siempre está ocupada con los negocios de su padre** ―Gajeel subió los hombros **― ¿Y hielito?**

Natsu se tiró en la parte alfombrada del piso.

― **Juvia lo llevó a la prueba de su vestido de novias** ―Gajeel rió.

― **¿Eso no es de mala suerte?** ―preguntó Wendy preocupada.

― **Si la mala suerte se quiere meter entre Charquito y Hielito, la que saldrá perdiendo es ella…** ―Levy y Natsu le dieron la razón.

― **¡Huele a pastel!** ―la profesora Scarlet entró y se acercó de la mano de su marido a la mesa del susodicho postre― **¡Se ve delicioso!**

― **Así es** ―Jellal le sonrió y le besó al frente―, **pero sabes que no puedes comer mucho** ―. le colocó una mano en el vientre―. **No te ha estado cayendo bien.**

― **Ou~** ―Erza se quejó lastimeramente y Jellal la abrazó.

― **Cuando pase el periodo de nauseas te haré los que quieras. Por ahora, se fuerte…** ―Erza hizo un puchero pero asintió feliz cuando Jellal peinó el flequillo de su rostro.

― **Usted la consiente mucho** ―regañó Gajeel y Levy negó―. **Es vergonzoso.**

Jellal subió una ceja.

― **Gajeel, sobre la petición de unirte a mi nueva clase de…**

― **¡Usted es un ejemplo a seguir, capitán Fernandes!** ―se corrigió con rapidez y Erza le sacó la lengua, su marido sabía cómo jugar sus cartas, aunque ella sabía mejor que nade que Jellal jamás dejaría por fuera de su futuro escuadrón de investigación especial a alguien tan prometedor como Gajeel.

 _Pero, de vez en cuando podía usar eso a su favor._

Especialmente si se burlaba de sus desgracias de embarazada.

 _Moraleja: No os metáis con una embrazada._

― **Ara~** ―una albina embarazada junto con otra más joven que bajó a un pequeño rubio de sus brazos que corrió riendo emocionado hacia donde un Rogue ya elegantemente vestido―. **Parece que llegamos un poco temprano, cierto Lis.**

― **Eso parece** ―respondió su hermana riendo llevando a la ahora embarazada de gemelos a un sillón.

― **A Sting no parece importarle** ―apuntó Natsu cuando el rubio se le tiró encima para usarlo como trampolín.

― **¡Sting!** ―bufó Gajeel―. **¿¡A quién diablos se le ocurre ponerle el nombre de un cantante tan comercial!?**

― **Bueno** ―comenzó otra voz―. **Cuando su madre es profesora de música y su padre un amante de rock, esas cosas pasan** ―Macbeth dejó su regalo perfectamente envuelto en la mesa dispuesta para ello y luego se sentó con elegancia en un sofá que de inmediato lo hizo bostezar, trabajar como enfermero para pagar sus gastos y los de su padre mientras estudiaba en la escuela de diseño era algo bastante agotador―. **Gajeel, agua carbonatada con limón…**

― **¡Ni que fuese tu criada!** ―chilló insultado pero igual fue a la nevera, él sabía el sacrificio que su amigo había hecho para llegar― **¡Y te conformas con una botella de agua corriente!**

― **Pues ya dicen que todo se parece al dueño** ―remató Macbeth y todos rieron.

― **¿Me estás diciendo corriente?**

― **Como el agua del grifo** ―le cerró un ojo luego de tomar un trago de agua.

― **Eres un…**

― **¡Gajeel!** ―regañó la profesora Scarlet aún abrazada de su marido―. ¡ **Hay niños!**

― **Y espero que pronto niñas** ―Macbeth señaló a las dos profesoras―. **No puedo hacer mi magia con esos mocosos. ¿Dónde está Juvia?** ―preguntó de pronto―. **No habrá seguido con la necedad de comprar su vestido en lugar de que yo se lo diseñe.**

― **Te jodiste** ―se burló Gajeel y un rubio alto le golpeó la cabeza― **¡Ay!**

― **No le enseñes esas palabras a mi hijo** ―Laxus frunció el ceño y Gajeel dio dos pasos atrás.

 _Y no, Laxus no es el padre más sobre protector de la sala._

― **¡Gray Sama no vio el vestido de Juvia!** ―se escuchó venir desde el pasillo de entrada.

― **¡Eso es de mala suerte!** ―chilló Gray entrando a la sala.

― **¡Pero Juvia quería que Gray Sama lo aprobara!** ―sollozó de nuevo mientras dejaba el regalo de Rogue en la mesa.

― **¿Entonces no compraste el vestido?** ―Macbeth brincó desde el sofá y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Juvia.

― **Juvia no compró nada…** ―se lamentó con un puchero.

― **¡Ma-ra-vi-llo-so!** ―Juvia le miró sin entender―. **¿Qué te parece llevar el primer vestido de novia elaborado por el futuro más grande diseñador de Fiore?** ―puede que Macbeth aún fuese un estudiante de prestigio en la escuela de diseño, pero él tenía claro su futuro.

― **Juvia no está…** ―Macbeth le puso un dedo en los labios―. **¡Imagínalo! ¡Tú y Hielito en dos atuendos conjugados de realeza!** ―Los ojos de Juvia brillaron y Macbeth sonrió triunfante antes de susurrarle―. **¡El príncipe Gray y la princesa Juvia!**

― **¡Hey!** ―Gray se acercó con rapidez― ¡No creo que-!

― **¡Contratado, Macbeth San!**

 _Así es. Gray ha llegado tarde._

Con una sonrisa de victoria Macbeth bostezó y volvió a su asiento.

 _Dejaría a Gray encargarse de su soñadora futura esposa mientras todos los demás reían._

O al menos todos los que estaban allí.

 _Si os fijáis bien, dos personas han salido de la casa al jardín._

Levy porque ha ido a ver si Don Pato le falta agua en su piscina, y Gajeel porque la ha visto salir.

― **Aquí fue donde te di ese beso que te enamoró de mi ¿cierto?** ―con su sonrisa de tiburón Gajeel le susurró a la oreja y la joven se estremeció.

― **E-eso…** ―Levy ―la ahora profesora en entrenamiento y estudiante de neurociencia se volteó con las mejillas rojas―, **yo estaba enamorada desde antes…** ―apuntó siempre sincera y Gajeel fue el apenado esa vez―. **Desde que me salvaste…**

― **Yo creo que en realidad estabas enamorada de Don Pato…** ―reclamó él divertido.

― **Porque era lo que recordaba…**

― **Ese pato me pone celoso** ―Gajeel se agachó y agarró el pato con fuerza― **¡Me desharé de él!** ―Levy le miró asustada y Gajeel chilló cuando Lilly se lanzó a su brazo y lo rasguñó― **¡HEY! ¿¡De qué lado estás!?** ―el gato le miró seriamente y el azabache entendió la respuesta.

 _«Traidor»_ Pensó.

― **De todos modos no lo iba a hacer** ―fue lo que dijo y le acercó el pato a la jovencita preocupada.

Y cuando lo tuvo frente a su rostro, Levy vio el anillo que brillaba sobre su pico.

 _Sí, no es convencional, pero esa adorable ¿a qué no?_

― **También me enamoré cuando me salvaste…** ―confesó abochornado―, **y lo que una vez no creí querer, ahora lo quiero contigo…**

― **La tradición dicta que estés arrodillado** ―Levy le habló con voz robótica―. **Es una extraña propuesta.**

― **¿¡Eh!?** ―respondió abochornado― **¡Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio y eso es lo que me contestas!**

Levy rió y se le tiró encima.

De la sorpresa Gajeel cayó al piso pero aceptó el beso y con eso la respuesta de ella.

― **Oe, enana…** ―preguntó después de colocarle el anillo en el dedo, con Levy aún sobre él―. **Siempre me causó curiosidad algo…**

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo dejó continuar.

― **¿Por qué te ponías orejas y bigotes de gato en el colegio?**

― **Oh, eso** ―ella sonrió y se agachó hasta él, susurrando en su oído una respuesta antes de levantarse de encima de él.

― **¡HEY! ¿¡Cómo que secreto!?** ―chilló y Lily se le subió al hombro.

― **Papá dice que es bueno mantener el misterio en la relación ―recitó de memoria― Ayuda a mantener el interés y la llama en la relación, tanto de manera emocional como física** ―fue lo que dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa dando brinquitos con su nuevo anillo.

― **¿Misterio, eh?** ―Gajeel rió― **¡Gee hee! Conmigo no necesitas eso para mantener todo como debe de ser.**

Al entrar a la casa todos reían como una familia.

Rogue corrió hacia él y Levy tomó su mano.

 _Y entonces Gajeel no ha tenido duda de algo._

Sí, eso era.

… _Lo que veía, todas esas personas, eso era una verdadera familia…_

 **.**

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 **.**

― _Mavis, es hora de terminar el cuento._

― _Solo un cosita más, Zeref…_

 _._

 _._

 _Y ahora el cuento de humanos ha terminado._

 _Pequeñas hadas descansad tranquilos._

 _El amor y los lazos os velen,_

 _Los unan y os cuiden._

 _ **.**_

 **~o°°o°°o°°o~**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Aunque sea el final y esté completa su opinión es sumamente importante para mí**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Duelo:** Las 5 etapas del duelo son: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación es el recorrido que se transita para sanar la pérdida de un ser querido, o alguna situación difícil.

 **Adopción** : Las leyes de adopción varían entre ciudades y países, muchas veces entre casos también aplican diferentes reglas. En este caso, el padre biológico de Rogue estaba entregándolo al estado, en algunos lugares se da un lapso de tiempo antes de ingresarlo oficialmente a las listas, es una "Ventana de Arrepentimiento" para que la familia biológica piense bien su decisión, en ciertas ocasiones y bajo ciertas circunstancias se le permite a la familia del niño que entreviste o apruebe a la familia adoptante. En esta situación e particular los padres de Gajeel decidieron hablar con los de Mash para que él les cediese la custodia sin mayores problemas legales. Aclaro de nuevo, las circunstancias varían entre centros de adopción y países. Usé el conocimiento que tengo sobre sitios a los que he visitado y una consulta rápida a una conocida mía que es trabajadora social.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡NUNCA ES FÁCIL TERMINAR UN FIC! SE LOS JURO… DUELE… ES EXTRAÑO Y SE SIENTE UN VACIO JUNTOA UNA PEQUEÑA ALEGRIA Y SENTIMIENTO DE TRIUNFO POR ACABARLO, PERO AÚN ASÍ ES EXTRAÑO!

No sé si cumplí con la adaptación, si le quedó debiendo a la peli, si logré mi objetivo o no sé… pero lo disfruté, de verdad, lo disfruté mucho.

No sé qué más decir en este momento…

Oh, bueno… tal vez un par de cosas. xD

Obviamente iba a aparecer Sting si estaba Rogue, tienen la misma edad, solo que Rogue es mayor por meses. Y sí, así como los humanos se cuentan "Cuentos de Hadas" en esta ocasión un hada llamada Mavis contaba "Cuentos de Humanos" a otras hadas. xD

¡Ke ze zho! ¡Azi zoy! xD

Igual comí mucho cheese cake con fresa y estoy dopada de azúcar. 7w7)r

El Jerza va a tener bebé. *w* ¿Qué profesiones escogieron y estudían? Gajeel policía/detective, Levy profesora/neuro-científica, Gray arquitecto, Juvia profesora de arte, Lisanna veterinaria, Natsu futbolista, Macbeth enfermero/diseñador. Y creo que ya mencioné a todos…

Ahora sí…

Ay, duele… pero es así… ¡THE END!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

 **A todas y cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta loca historia.**

A vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **L-Rosie**

 **BianWW**

 **JbadilloDavila**

 **Giu Giu Salamander**

 **The Queen Of Nightmare**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Hati Chan**

 **Banana Sama**

 **IBLWE**

 **Noa Lovegood**

 **Dana Loves Ohana**

A vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Melany** : Me alegra que se note la diferencia con respecto a la peli, la verdad quería daros algunas sorpresas aunque ya la hubieseis visto. NwN Yo también me desató en furia al escuchar tantas veces mi nombre. xD Sí, esa era la verdad de Levy, en la peli casi no le dieron importancia, pero creo que ella era muy importante. U-U xDDD Tenía muchas opciones para el padre, pero al final me decidí por esta. xDD Me alegra que te tomase por sorpresa. 7w79 Es que necesitaba dsarrollar más la parte del Gale y ya no podía alargar el cap, pero en este final ha habido más. *w* Mil gracias por leer, un besazo. O3O/

 **Wendy Dragneel** : Sí. xD Me tardé, pero esta vez no… 7w7)r Es que aún estaba muy joven para ir al altar. xD Pero ya veremos que dice el futuro ¿Qué le pasó a Rogue? Pues el cap final te lo dirá. D: Un besazo y gracias mil por leer. N3N

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¡Y colorín, colorado, este cuento,**

 **Se ha acabado!**

 **Gracias.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
